Tempest
by soulstress
Summary: What started as an ordinary day becomes a week they will never forget. Hellfire seem to be after Lance, but the question is why? In finding the answer, the Xmen, B'hood and Acolytes all get swept up in the storm as they fight to save the world...again!
1. Tricks

Disclaimer - I own nada

* * *

8 years. 

That's how long he had to suffer.

When he found the kid he would give him 8 years worth of pain.

Brat.

Never mind, now he was free from his cell and to find the boy.

'You can run but you can't hide...' he thought to himself with a grim smile, as he rewound and watched a tape again and again.

"That's him alright" he whispered to himself as he watched the footage coming from some town called Bayville, New York. A bunch of mutant kids were battling a giant robot.

"Mutant" he hissed, it all made sense now, it was unexpected but in the end it wouldn't matter.

He'd still pay.

He walked over to a chest of drawers and started pulling out various articles. 'So the boys got a few tricks up his sleeve,' he mused 'So do I..'

The man laughed to himself as he began shoving objects into a black leather bag. In went some files, a gun and last but most important, a picture of a small boy and his baby sister.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think and try and guess who this fic is gonna be about! 


	2. Visitors

Disclaimer: There... was a farmer and a dog and bingo was its name-o! Wait what goes here again? 

'Ewwwwwwwwwww! I touched soap!' Toad (the Toad, the Witch and the Wardrobe)

Best. Toad. Line. Ever!

Here ya go folks chapter 2!

* * *

**The Brotherhood House**

Looking for something to do, Todd Tolensky strolled into the kitchen where he found a cowering Pietro and an extremely pissed off Wanda.

"Your sick Pietro! Just sick! I mean why would you do that!" Wanda hexed a toaster so that it smacked Pietro upside his head.

"Hey watch the hair! OW!" The toaster had hit Pietro again, this time smack in the middle of the face. "I swear it wont happen again!"

"Yo sweetums, what did he do this time?" Todd asked

Wanda scowled at the baby talk, but chose to ignore it, this time. "He used up all my moisturiser!"

"Again?" Toad looked up at Pietro, "Man...you _sure_ you aint gay?"

"Yes! Why do people always assume that I'm gay?"

Toad opened his mouth to recite the long list that was running through his head, but Pietro cut him off, "Don't answer that" he sighed.

Wanda settled for smacking the toaster against Pietro's head one last time, before she cancelled her hex. Causing the toaster to land on Pietro's foot.

"YEOW!"

"Make sure it doesn't happen again or i'll make sure that there's nothing left for you to moisturise, got it?" She stalked out the kitchen, leaving Pietro to nurse a sore foot.

"So where's everybody else yo?" Todd hopped up and down on the spot, "I'm bored"

"Umm..Freddy's checking out – or should I say emptying out the new all you can eat in town..."

"Man! When will these suckers learn?" laughed Toad

"...and Lance is probably upstairs moping cos he can't handle the fact that I'm leader now!" Pietro finished with a smirk.

**Upstairs...**

Clothes were strewn all around Lance's room.

System of a Down's 'Toxicity' was blasting from the stereo on top of Lance's dresser, and as for Lance himself ...

"Disorder! Disorder!" Lance jumped into the air, air-guitaring along to the song. (Freddy had sat on his real one, again)

Lance grabbed a deodorant can from the dresser, leapt onto the bed and began to sing along "Somewhere between the sacred silence.."

**Downstairs...**

Pietro and Toad were now sitting down on the couch watching 'The Powerpuff Girls'.

"So you really think Lance is that bummed about you being leader yo?" Toad thought about this whilst eating the fly that had the nerve (or death wish) to buzz around his face, "I mean he never seems to pay you much attention."

Pietro scoffed. "Oh puh-lease Toad, its obvious! Lance can't stand the fact the he can't boss everyone around now just because he's the oldest."

**Upstairs...**

Lance finished pouring the blue hair dye into Pietro's _very_ expensive shampoo and screwed the lid back on. He shook the bottle and then set it back down on Pietro's shelf in the bathroom.

'Too bad we were outta hot pink' he thought to himself, as he walked out of the bathroom whistling.

**Downstairs...**

"Actually, I think its just you he can't stand, but whatever you say yo" Toad replied.

Just then Freddy walked in with a big smile on his face. "I hour, 11 minutes and 32 seconds to clean out an entire restaurant, Ladies and Toad, we have a new record." He hi-fived Todd and took a seat on the couch, immediately pushing the other two boys to the floor. "Ooooh Powerpuff Girls!"

_DING DONG!_

"Door!" Wanda shouted from upstairs

"I'm not getting it!" Lance shouted down

"Me neither yo" added Todd

"Freddy get the door"

"You get it"

"I'm the leader Blob-oli"

"Doh!" Freddy got up and went to get the door. 'Who visits us anyway?' he thought to himself.

He opened the door to find an average looking couple standing on the doorstep. The man was fairly tall, slim and wore glasses. The woman had long blonde hair and was actually rather pretty. They looked as if they were in there mid-thirties.

'Who the hell are they' Freddy thought

"Who the hell are you?" he said

The couple eyed Blob wearily before the man held his hand out and spoke. "Uh..hi. I'm Tom and this is my wife Shelly."

Freddy simply stared at them with a look that said ' and I care because?'. Tom coughed and put his hand back in his pocket.

"We're here to see Lance" Shelly ventured, "It's important, is he home?"

"Yea, I'll get him for you – LANCE!"

"What?"

"It's for you!"

"Huh?" Lance made his way down the stairs. "Who is..." Lance paused mid- way, the look of surprise apparent on his face.

"Long time no see Lance"

Lance continued to look at the occupants in the doorway with surprise.

"Yeah" he finally managed, "It has"

* * *

There you go folks, don't forget to hit the review button and tell me what you think all suggestions and comments will be welcome : )

The next chapter is almost written up so ill post it soon -something's goin down at the institute and Wolvie doesn't like it...


	3. Presence

Disclaimer: I don't own evolution or any of the characters yadda yadda yadda. If I could own any I'd own lance cos if he was a real guy he'd be one hot mama!

* * *

Logan was in the drive working on one of his beloved motorcycles, pausing every now and then to shoot dirty looks at the new recruits who were currently engaged in a 'harmless' game of soccer.

He wiped his brow, cringed as he heard one off Tabby's cherry bombs go off and started packing his tools away. Picking them up he madehis waythe garage. A gust of wind blew past and he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and paused to sniff the air.

There it was again.

'Third time this week ' he thought to himself. He turned and squinted in the direction in which the scent was coming from but couldn't make out anything suspicious.

He let out a small growl, finished up and went inside to find Charles Xavier.

The Professor was in his study reading Shakespeare's 'Othello' for the hundredth time. He was about to take a sip of his coffee when Logan walked in with a grimmer look on his face then he usually had.

"Hello Logan, what can I do for you?"

"Something's going on Charles and I don't like it one bit" Logan growled and walked over to the window. "For the past week I've been catching a scent from just outside the mansion, always coming from the same place, and its pretty strong meaning someone's been spending large amounts of time there and I wanna know why"

"Gambit?" the Professor questioned. The Acolyte had been instructed by Magneto to keep an eye on what the X –Men were up to. However Gambit had assured him that he would never tell Magneto anything of importance, seeing as he thought his boss was a madman, he didn't really care whether or not he was doing his job properly. He also gave them some knowledge of Magneto's activities every now and then.

Wolverine pondered this for a second. "Definitely not, although we should probably ask the Cajun if he's seen anything. I think you should take a look at what's going on. I don't like the idea that were being watched Chuck, especially with all this anti – mutant behaviour going on."

"Very well then. Whereabouts do you believe this presence to be residing?"

"In the trees to the left of the gate" Logan pointed at the trees which lined the road up to the institute.

The Professor focused his mind and started to scan the area for close mental presences.

The first he came across was a woman absent-mindedly walking her dog through the woodland area whilst thinking about what she would have for dinner that night. But the next...

Nothing.

He had been sitting in these goddamn trees, watching that goddamn freak place for almost a week now and he still hadn't seen him.

If he's even there...

'No.' he thought sharply. He has to be here, he was with the rest of the kids on that tape and they were all here. So where was he?

He smacked his fist against a branch in frustration, almost dropping his binoculars. He'd asked around town, everyone had said the same thing, these X-guys, or whatever they called themselves, all lived here, all went to Bayville High. But the kid wasn't there either.

He wasn't even enrolled.

'Where are you , you little shit?"

After a week of watching, waiting, listening, no-one had even mentioned the boy, not even once.

He'd have to start looking elsewhere, this place was a bust. He couldn't even nab one of those kids and grill them about his whereabouts because he admittedly didn't know what most of them could do. They stuck together as well, and he'd seen first-hand how much training these freaks did. No doubt they'd alert they boy if they did know him, so casually asking was out.

He jumped down from the tree and began to walk away. He reached his pick-up truck, jumped in and proceed to make the long journey back to Chicago. Back Home. On to Plan B, the girl...

The Professor jerked out of his mental trance. "My god" he uttered to himself.

"Whats up Charles? Who is it and what do they want with us?"

"The mans name is Anthony Gage, and it's not us he wants Logan. He's gone for now but I don't know exactly for how long."

"If he doesn't want anything to do with us, then why the hell was he holding a stake-out in the trees for a whole week?" Logan questioned

The Professor began to make his way to the door. "Because he believed he could find someone here. We need to review the security cameras, to see if we have a visual record of Mr Gage, then we can find out more about him using cerebro. We'll also need to make a trip to the Brotherhood house."

Wolverine followed the Professor out of the study and into the elevator. "What do those delinquents have to do with anything?"

"I'll explain on the way down"

They entered the elevator together. Logan shook his head as the doors began to close.

"Oh this has gotta be good"

* * *

They u go hope ya liked! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think all suggestions are welcome : )

This chap is basically setting stuff up for the next few chapters which will be much longer I promise!

Next one deals with Lances visitors, you'll get to find out who they are...

soulstress


	4. Warning

Disclaimer – I have neva eva eva eva eva owned or neva eva eva eva will own evolution or any of its characters. 

Thanks to Demonrougue13, Raphaella for reviewing the last chapter and for Morrigan Fearn – many, many kudos for your reviewing I agree sugar is gud, very very gud.twitch's eye Mr Gage is just a made up character so he's definitely oc but he's not going to have any mutant powers

Here chapter 4 folks I actually wrote a long one! This picks up from chap 2, so u get to see what they want and why they are there.

* * *

**The Brotherhood House**

The silence stretched out whilst Lance and the Visitors stared at each other.

"I...what are you guys doing here?" Lance asked

"Hey! Who's here?" Pietro and Toad had come to the door to see what was going on. Pietro spotted Shelly, grinned, and then zipped over to her side.

"Hello Gorgeous! What can I do for you?" He took her hand and went to kiss it before it was wrenched out of his grasp by her husband.

"Let me guess.." said Tom glancing at Lance, "Pietro?"

Lance nodded in confirmation.

"I agree" said Tom, "Definitely a closet gay"

The tension seemed to break between Lance and the visitors, as they both laughed at Pietro who had by this time dashed off muttering something about 'killing them all'.

"You must be Todd" Tom said sticking out his hand for him to shake, Todd took his hand and shook it. "The one and only, man" Tom took his hand back and then discreetly sniffed it ' wow this kid needs a bath' he thought to himself.

"That means you must be Freddy" said Shelly, looking at the big guy

"Hey Lance who are these guys, yo?" asked Todd

"Shelly and Tom Winters" he answered simply, he didn't want to go into it further.

"Lance is there somewhere we can talk?" asked Shelly, "its important"

"Yeah sure, lets go to my room" he turned and led the way upstairs leaving Todd and Freddy wondering what the hell was going on.

Lance was about to open the door to his room, when he remembered the mess inside. "Just gimmie a minute" he said apologetically, before he ran inside and started tidying, picking everything off the floor and shoving it into his closet, he straightened out the bed covers and let the couple in.

Shelly looked around Lance's room and let out a small 'hmm'. She strode purposefully over to the closet and yanked the door open, causing a large assortment of clothes, cd's, books and other odd lil' trinkets to fall out.

"Your just like Arianna" she said between laughs

Lance gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head with his hand nervously.

"So...how is she? Wait! Is that why you're here? What happened! Is she okay?" Lance was visibly upset, already fearing the worst.

"No! Lance calm down" Shelly put an arm around him and led him to the bed where she sat down next to him. Tom perched himself a few feet away on Lance's dresser.

"Your sister is fine Lance," continued Shelly, "She... she misses you a hell of a lot though, you haven't been to see her in nearly 5 months, and frankly – she's pissed as hell at you." Shelly finished the last sentence with a small smile on her face.

Lance just lowered his head and started looking at the floor. Nothing was said for a few moments.

"So why didn't you tell us that you're a mutant?" Tom ventured from his pace on the dresser.

Lance finally raised his head, and looked at him "I just..."

"Oooh! Wait!" Shelly cut in "Let me guess! Let me guess!"

"Proceed Shel'." Said Tom

"Lets see... you didn't tell us because you thought that we'd hate you and call you a freak and never talk to you again..." Shelly got up off the bed and began to act out her words as if she was onstage. "You also thought maybe we'll abandon your sister seeing as she's related to you and all. But alas!" she struck a dramatic pose, with her hand on her forehead. "This was not to be the case as the evil Winters don't give a toss and love you guys anyways!"

Tom laughed at his wife's antics and said "Once a drama queen ...always a drama queen."

Lance just stared.

"You guys lied on when you ticked the 'no previous mental illnesses' box on the adoption application didn't you?" he said

"Yep!" they both replied at the same time.

Tom walked over and kneeled down so that he was face to face with Lance.

"But do you get the point kid? We don't care about any of that and you know we wouldn't have, so why didn't you tell us?"

Lance nervously ran his hand through his hair again. "I just... I didn't want you guys to be afraid of me, I guess. Everyone who knew what I could do before I came to live here said that they were cool with it, but they weren't. I could tell that they were just too scared to say that they weren't. I couldn't take it if you guys..." He trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished.

Shelly sat back down on the bed, and pulled Lance into a kind of half hug. "Hey as long as I can kick your ass in a thumb war, ill never fear you" she said jokingly. Lance grinned back, but then sighed, got up and walked over to the window and stared out.

"Its not just that...when I was younger, I couldn't really control my powers, sometimes I just couldn't stop releasing my emotions that way – kind still can't, look at all the cracks in these walls from timesI got mad. Sometimes I hurt people, sometimes intentionally, I didn't wanna hurt you guys too"

Shelly and Tom looked at each other, then back at Lance "That's why you left isn't it? Not because of your stepfather..." she trailed off

"It was only part of the reason, I'd just got my powers...i didn't really understand what was going on, what was happening to me, and it wouldn't go away. I just needed to get away, get my head together"

"Oh my god" Shelly put her hand to her mouth, her expression one of realisation "You...the house, you did that...you stopped him"

"Yeah, that's how my powers manifested" Lance turned away from the window and looked at them, the closest thing he had to parents, expecting them to look at him with fear, even hate but not concern.

"Must have sucked after everything that happened, knowing that was you" said Tom

"Yeah" said Lance quietly, hugging himself "it did, it really did."

"We saw you, you know" said Shelly after a long silence. "When you came to Manhattan, Arianna saw you too, we were gonna come after you but she threw a fit, seeing as by that time you hadn't been to see her in 3 months."

Lance smiled to himself, that sounded just like her. He had driven down to Manhattan, just to check on her like he had done a few months before, when they had stopped being hunted by the government after the sentinal thing, just to make sure she was being treated okay.

He didn't realise they'd seen him.

"No hiding from the all seeing eyes, huh?"

"Nope" said Tom, he halted as if he was going to say something else. He looked at his wife who gave him a small encouraging nod. "Look Lance, the reason were here is that ..." He sighed, "We got word yesterday that your stepfather got out of jail"

Lance felt as if the whole earth had moved beneath him, and this time he wasn't the one doing it.

"What? But his appeal failed, how...?"

"I saw Chief Renyolds at the grocery store yesterday. And apparently he broke out of jail two months ago and disappeared. Renyold's doesn't know the link of course he just happened to mention that Gage was out. I told Shel' and she agreed that we had to find you straight away, because..." He trailed off

"Because he'll come after me" Lance finished quietly

The occupants of the room simply stared at each other, not knowing what to say or do

Todd, Pietro, Wanda and Fred all had their ears pinned against the door of Lance's bedroom trying to figure out what the hell was going on with Lance and who his visitors were.

After Lances last sentence they all exchange significant looks.

Some dude was after Lance?

"Toad I swear if your hand brushes past my ass one more time I will hex you so hard you will go through _every_ wall in this house." Wanda whispered menacingly.

"But babycakes, it was an accident" he whined

_DING-DONG!_

"Uh..I'll get it" said Todd, he backed away slowly from Wanda whose left eye had begun twitching rapidly at the term 'babycakes'

Todd hopped down the stairs as fast as he could. He opened the door wondering who the hell it was this time.

"What the heck are you doing here?"

* * *

A lot of the stuff in here might be a bit cryptic but I swear all will be explained soon in the upcoming chapters: )

I feel I should add that the events up until the stuff of villans all happened apart from Jubilee and Rahne leaving the institute cos I like them. Everything else hasn't or wont happen in this fic

So until next time ciao! And don't forget to review or ill set my pet tiger Rajah on you( no I did not steal that from Aladdin cough cough liar cough)


	5. Mix in a Little Hellfire

Disclaimer I don't evolution. Yet – jus gimmie a couple years, some cash, superglue and a dodo and ill see what I can do 

Here's chapter 5 folks and seeing as it took me forever to type this up (told you id finally write a long one) u better well review! I have an ego people - feed it!

'Thought' - yes my characters will occasionally have them, yes I know – it's rare!

* * *

**Lance's Room**

"Wait a second – you said he got out around 2 months ago right?" Lance asked, whilst pacing up and down his room.

The couple nodded in confirmation

"How come he hasn't found me yet? Last time ..." 'Last time he found me in a few weeks' he thought

"Lance that's not the point, just because he hasn't gottoyou yet doesn't mean he wont try," said Tom

"Let him try" he clenched his fist and the walls of the room started to shake in response to his mounting anger "I'm not a little kid anymore and I sure as hell aint weak"

"Lance NO!" Shelly jumped off the bed and walked over to where he was standing "You are not going after him! He's dangerous and you know it!"

Lance looked at her evenly "So am I" he replied

Tom sighed 'damn stubborn kid'. "We don't want you getting hurt Lance, its better if you just-"

"Hide?" Lance interrupted, "I'm not gonna play hide and seek with that prick, not this time"

"Lance – look" Shelly tried

"NO! I'm not hiding; he wants to find me he can. I don't care!" he shouted at them

Lance took a deep breath and sighed, some of his anger fading away.

"Look guys, we don't know for sure if he even busted out to get me, he's probably on a job for one of his old cronies"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken Lance"

Lance, Tom and Shelly turned around to see Professor Xavier and Logan standing in the doorway of his room, with a curious Brotherhood standing behind them.

"Professor X? What the hell are you doing here?" said Lance

"Lance who are they?" enquired Tom

"Uh...right. Guys this is Charles Xavier and uh...Logan. Xavier is the head of the X-men"

"Oh! The guys on the news" asked Shelly

"Yes that's us" the Professor replied pleasantly

"This is Tom and Shelly Winters – my ex-foster parents"

"Nice to meet you" said the Prof.

Logan being Logan, just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey..." Toad said to Logan "What the hell is your first name anyways, yo?

Wolverine simply growled in 'stink – boys' direction

Toad backed away quickly "Gees...I'm only asking no need to be so hostile"

Lance rolled his eyes and turned back to the Professor "What do you mean I'm mistaken?"

The Professor was about to answer before Pietro cut in.

"Lance-as-leader-of-the-Brotherhood-I-demand-to-know-whats-going-on" he said his usual super speed voice.

"What did he say?" asked Shelly

"When did Twiggy become leader?" asked Logan sardonically

"Duh, Pietro we know what's happening we were listening at the door, remember?" said Freddy looking at Pietro like he was an idiot

"FRED!" Wanda, Todd and Pietro shouted

"What?" Freddy didn't get why they were all mad at him. Oh, wait a minute...

"YOU GUYS WERE LISTENING!" screamed Lance as the house began to shake again "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS!"

"Ah-hem" The Professor the Professor tried to get this meeting back on track before a full scale war erupted

Lance let out a frustrated sigh "Fine! Everybody sit down"

"As I was saying Lance" continued the Professor, "It would seem as if Mr Gage is after you"

"Wait a sec ... how the hell do you know about any of this?" asked Lance

"Your stepfather-" began Xavier

"Don't call him that, he's not my anything" Lance said quietly. It was okay for Tom and Shelly to call him that, they knew how Lance felt about him, but for a practical stranger to insinuate a relationship between them bugged Lance to badly for him to it slide.

"Very well, for the past week Logan noticed someone was spending a lot of time just outside the institute. He believed the presence to be a threat so I checked it out, and it turned out to be a man looking for you, Anthony Gage."

"Why did he think I was with you guys?"

"Because of the news footage from the sentinel disaster, you were present with my team; and although the authorities knew of both groups, the media only reported one – us. He also attempted to find you from your school records but..."

"I got expelled." Lance finished thoughtfully

"Exactly"

"You were EXPELLED!" shouted Shelly "Why!"

"This is not the time dear" Tom patted her shoulder, whilst Lance shot him a _very_ grateful look "Where is Gage now?" he asked Xavier

"He's driven back to Chicago, believing he was mistaken in being able to find Lance in Bayville"

Shelly and Tom let out a relieved sigh whilst Lance just looked pensive

"Why would he want to go there again?" he pondered out loud

"Hey, maybe he's a bull's fan" volunteered Toad

"That was about where his train of thought cut off before I could get further information, and if I had pried further I he may have become aware of my presence. May I ask what is so significant about Chicago?"

"We used to live there until I was 10, but he's from Boston, there is nothing for him there in Chicago but us, I don't get why he would go back there he hated the place."

"Gage was thinking about a different way of finding you, a girl, but who I don't know. I thought you might."

Lance paled, he Tom and Shelly exchanged knowing looks.

"Arianna" Shelly breathed

"OH GOD!"

Lance's sudden shout caused the whole group to jump.

"I know why he's going back to Chicago! The adoption agency, it's how he found us last time! Oh shit! They'll still have your records – social services will know you moved after what happened!" Lance panicked

"Arianna is at her Aunt's house" said Shelly hurriedly "we should go get her and –"

"I assure you, she's fine" Cut in the Professor "Gage only left a few hours ago, there is no way he will have reached Chicago just yet. Now Lance, who is Arianna and what does Gage want with her and you?"

Lance studied the Professor thoughtfully for a second. "Why do you even care? No offence or anything but this isn't anything to do with you really. I suppose you came here to warn me?"

Xavier nodded in confirmation

"I'm warned, so why are you still here?" said Lance

"Yeah...since when do you guys do stuff for us?" added Freddy

"Because I fear this matter extends beyond you and Mr Gage, and regardless of what you all may think, people do care about you, and worry about your well being."

"Yeah? Like who?" scoffed Lance

"Like Kitty" Xavier replied looking evenly at Lance.

Lance dropped his gaze and resumed staring at the floor, no expression evident on his face. The rest of the Brotherhood; with the exception of Wanda; looked like they would like to make fun of him, but a warning glance from Wanda assured them that this wasn't the right time.

"Rogue cares about you too", continued Xavier "She's thinks your all stupid naturally" he added with a smile "but she worries about your well-being, she even misses you every now and then"

The brotherhood guys looked at each other uncomfortably, every now and then, they missed her too.

Tom and Shelly noticing the sudden rise in tension in the room, decided to move the conversation away from what was obviously sore grounds.

"What do mean this goes beyond Lance and ..." Tom asked

"Ah, yes of course. Earlier after confirming that Gage was a threat, I checked our security system for a visual record, and then ran this through cerebro, I found his prison files etc. and also a marriage record between himself and a Anna Alvers, who I'm assuming is your mother Lance?

Lance nodded, wondering what else exactly Xavier had found.

"Lance tell me, when Gage was a part of your family, did he ever mention something called the Hellfire Club?"

"No...I've never heard of that before"

"I have" everybody in the room turned to face where the words had come from, Pietro. "Father used to be in it a long time ago, it's a sort of prestigious club for the rich."

"As far as we could figure out, this club has branches all over the world," said Logan "But we think there's a new mutant branch operating here in the States, which is using Hellfire connections from around the world as a front for something else."

"You mean something illegal?" asked Wanda

"Exactly" Logan grunted

"What's Hellfire got to do with him anyway?" said Lance "Gage wasn't rich and if he was, he sure as hell didn'tshow it."

"His prison profile mentioned dealings with a man called Sebastian Shaw, maybe him you can recall?" asked Xavier

"Yeah, Shaw was one of his old mates, they used to go on jobs to together. Now he was rich, I didn't really get why he needed my – Gage til' later, when he was caught trying to steal those jewels from that Museum. But what has Shaw got to do with this? As far as I know he got away scot free."

"He did, and it's important because were almost certain that Shaw is an important member of Hellfire, possibly even the leader. Although we haven't yet been able to determine whether or not he himself is a mutant. Or what his powers could possibly be" Xavier added

"So what does Hellfire have to do with Lance?" Shelly asked, obviously confused at this new information." If Gage was out because of hellfire then wouldn't he be off on one of their jobs?"

"What makes you so sure Hellfire is involved anyway?" asked Tom

"Make no mistake about it Mr Winters, Hellfire is definitely involved" replied the Professor gravely "Gage didn't break out of jail by himself, the breakout was cleverly orchestrated and involved at least 5 other people. How else would he get out of maximum security? Hellfire definitely had the means to carry it out." Xavier then turn to face Shelly "and to answer your question ma'am, Logan?"

Logan handed a black file over to the Professor who in turn passed it to Shelly.

"That file contains information we have managed to gather on all known Hellfire dealings. It contains the details of bank robberies, jewel and artefact thieving, drug and gun imports, you name it they do it. The X-Men have foiled a number of there operations, but have failed to catch any of them as of yet. As you can see from the file, as of recently it seems as if they have been rather quiet except for.."

"Gage's breakout" finished Tom

"Precisely"

* * *

REVIEW! Go on... ill give you a cookie : ) 


	6. Plan

Disclaimer: don't own evolution, get back lawyers! Back I say! 

Thanx to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

Morrigan Fearn thank you for you review! They get longer all the time! keep them that way they always make me laugh, but you should really back away from the sugar...slowly. yes emma frost will definitely be part of the hellions but im a bit fuzzy on some of the other members, don't suppose you could fill me on their powers/personalities etc? please? Pretty please? Here's a secret - another x men character will also be in this fic although u wont see her for a while yet have fun guessing!

Demon rogue im so very glad u like the idea it just pooped into my head and er...stayed! thanks for reviewing :)

Shiruba Sousei back away and give him air! Enjoy the chappie

* * *

Everyone looked at Lance wondering what the hell a super rich crime organisation would want with _him_. He was wondering the same thing himself, but that wasn't what was important to him right now. He stalked over to his dresser, picked up his car keys and made for the door. 

"Where you going kid?" asked Logan

"To get my sister as far away as possible from these Hellfire shits as possible", he stopped in the doorway and turned to face Tom and Shelly "she at Aunt Jade's?"

Shelly nodded "We'll come with you." She and Tom started following him out the door "We'll all go somewhere else for a while until –"

"No – you'll take Arianna and hide, I'm gonna find Gage and finish this"

"Lance! We still consider you to be a part of our family and there is no way we are letting you go after Gage!" shouted Tom

"I can handle myself!" Lance shouted back

"May I suggest a better option?" interrupted the Professor

"Like what?"

"You and Arianna stay at the institute, whilst we try to find out more about exactly what Gage and Hellfire are up to, it isn't wise running into the unknown Lance. As for you Mr and Mrs Winters, it would be best if you went home and carried on as normal, as this may buy us more time to –"

"Thanks for you offer Mr Xavier but I'd rather take my kids with me it'll be safer that way" said Tom "come on Lance" he put a hand on Lance's shoulder and began to steer him out the door.

"If I were you I'd reconsider, bub" said Logan

Lance turned around sharply "is that a threat?"

"What are you kid, stupid?" growled Logan "You know we don't threaten. All I'm saying is that the Mansion is the safest choice for 3 reasons."

He held up 3 fingers and counted them off as he talked

"1 – Gage doesn't think he can find you there so it will serve as a double-bluff. 2 – We have a beyond state of the art security system, anyone crosses it we'll know. 3 –"

"Hello? I completely trashed it last time"

"Yeah! It didn't even touch me!" said Pietro proudly "I'm just too fast!"

"Trust me Rocky its improved since then, but Quickie here raises a point Charles, maybe we should upgrade the motion sensors..."

"The point Logan is making is that the institute would be a good place to keep yourselves out of danger, and incidentally, if anyone were to enter by stealth, my students know full well how to defend themselves..."

"Where exactly is this institute of yours, Mr Xavier" asked Shelly

"It's about 15 minutes away on the edge of town"

"I'm not staying there again, after how you treated me the last time!" voiced Lance

"Look kid, we made a mistake and we apologised for it. I know it was wrong of us to jump to conclusions like that, so how about you give us a second chance and let us help you out?" countered Logan

"Lance it's up to you, but it does seem like a good idea" said Tom, "Although Professor I do want to check out this mansion of yours, before I agree to anything, otherwise Lance and Arianna are going somewhere with us."

"Of course, but I assure you, you wont be disappointed" said the Professor

Everybody looked at Lance who was leaning against the wall, waiting for his decision.

Logan was right, the institute was a safe place to stay, Arianna would definitely be safe there. But there was no way he was hiding. He'd find Gage and finish this once and for all, on his terms. If he refused to go to the mansion, Shel would definitely drag him along with them, he wouldn't even have a chance.

"Fine" said Lance, "we'll play the game your way."

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL MAGNETO!" screeched Pietro

"Just tell him I'm away on a family matter, though I doubt he'll ever notice. You tell him one word about where I'm staying and your dead meat Pietro, this isn't time for your suck up bullshit!"

"Don't worry, he wont say anything" said Wanda, she looked harshly at her brother "right?"

"Fine-I'll-just-act-like-don't-know-anything-ok?"

"what did he say?" asked Shelly

Lance patted Pietro on his head "Good Doggy"

Lance turned around to face all the occupants of the room and slipped into what the Brotherhood folk called 'leader modus operendi'

"Okay, Tom, Shel, you guys might as well go with the Prof and Logan right and check out the mansion while I go pick up Arianna. I'll be back in Bayville around.." he checked his watch "...Eight. Then i'll pick up some stuff from here and be at the Mansion around 9, so I'll see you in a bit." He walked out the door, then popped his head back in "and everyone? Get the hell out my room!"

"You heard the boy, Badger hop to it!" said Toad ushering them out

"Argh!" Logan palmed the side of his face, Boom Boom was definitely getting an extra danger room session tonight.

* * *

Hope you all like the chapter, either way ...REVIEW:) 

Next chapter you'll get to meet the little sister...who Pietros afraid of? Wanna know why...nah I don't think ill tell ya!


	7. Family

Disclaimer: don't. own. nada, wow these get boring after a while

* * *

**On the Road...**

As Lance head towards the bright lights of Manhattan, he switched on his jeep's radio, flicking through the stations until he found something he liked, he made a face at a cheesy pop number before settling on a station that was playing Green Day's 'Time of Your Life.'

Lance sang along softly as he wondered what kind of reaction he would get at his so-called Aunt's house. Lance had always found it difficult to accept them as family. He wasn't like Arianna, for her they had pretty muchbeen around from the beginning.

Until he was 8 he'd had his own family

He wondered if they were mutant haters now, they were bound to know, or did they?

Lance pulled up in front of a large house in a well-to-do area. 'No time like the present to find out' he thought to himself. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the door and knocked. His heart was pounding as he heard footsteps walk up to the door, he hadn't been here so long he felt like a stranger.

The door was open by a women who looked exactly like Shelly, except with brown hair instead of blonde and slightly older looking.

"How can I help..." the words trailed off on her lips, as she stared at Lance.

"Hey Jade you miss me?" asked Lance nervously, her face was so blank he couldn't tell what she was thinking, fearing the worst he braced himself, only to be totally shocked when she burst into tears and pulled him into a big hug.

"You idiot do you know what you did to Shel when you just disappeared!" she said through her tears "Don't just stand there come in!"

She turned and motioned for Lance to come inside.

"We heard about Gage as well, you could have been dead and we wouldn't have known!" she continued as she instructed Lance to take a seat "Sit! Explain yourself right now!"

Lance opened his mouth but a voice behind him answered for him.

"Lance was probably fighting more robots, or blowing up a building on some mutant business." Said a tall man, with brown hair and a greying beard, Joseph Rhys. "Why is he here?" he asked his wife.

Lance answered for himself with equal hostility, his defences rising once again "I just came to get Arianna, Gage is looking for us, as you've heard"

"So get her and get out my house, freak" with those cutting words Joseph turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

"Don't listen to him Lance he's just...you know what Joe's like" said Jade quietly, a sadness lingering in her eyes about her husbands closed-mindedness.

Lance knew what she was talking about. Joseph Rhys had always been pretty stiff, didn't like change. He hadn't really been happy when Lance and his sister had been thrust into his life so suddenly, especially as they seemed to bring a hefty amount of baggage with them, Lance in particular.

Jade on the other hand couldn't be more accepting, she was very similar to Shelly except more demure, and in Lance's opinion more sane.

"I'll get your sister I'm sure you want to see her" Lance watched Jade walk up the stairs, wondering how pissed his sister was, she usually got pretty mad if he didn't visit her once every 2 weeks, after 5 months she must be furious.

His musings were cut short by footsteps thudding down the stairs, within seconds a 10 year girl had rocketed into his lap and was hugging him very tightly like she couldn't believe he was here. Lance smiled happily at Jade and returned the bone-crushing hug, he'd missed this little brat like crazy.

He held his sister at arms length, seeing how different she looked. She had grown a lot but was still very tiny for her age and basically came up to Lance's waist. Like Lance she had large chocolate doe – shaped eyes, a sweet elfin face and long wavy brown hair, that was naturally highlighted with some streaks of blonde.

She reminded Lance a lot of his mother.

"You've grown kiddo, but you're still a pixie"

"I'll give you kiddo!" she kicked him roughly in the shin, it didn't really hurt that much but Lance faked pain anyway.

"OWWW!" he said whilst clutching his leg in pain, "what the hell was that for!"

"You jerk! You just leave me for 5 months and expect me to be happy about it" Arianna was feeling guilty that she had hurt him now, but just like her brother she had a quick temper.

Lance stopped hopping and kneeled down so he could talk to his sister eye to eye "Hey I wasn't happy about it either. Thing's just got screwed up for a while, im sorry."

Arianna sniffed in reply and Lance figured he'd been forgiven.

"Go and get your stuff we have to leave." He said to her "Were gonna go catch up with your mom and dad"

Arianna looked at him questioningly, she knew something was up, she wasn't stupid, she was almost 11 after all.

'I'll explain on the way" said Lance, he could always tell what she was thinking from a look. "Just hurry up"

Arianna nodded and ran up the stairs to get her stuff.

"So what's the plan?" asked Jade

"Were gonna stay with a few..." Lance paused think of the right words for the x-geeks "...associates of mine, we'll be safe there. Tom and Shel will probably be back here tomorrow."

"Aren't they going with you?" asked Jade

"The guy I'm staying with said it'd be best if they stayed home, not really sure how that's turning out to be honest, I'll tell Shel to call Ok?"

"You better."

Arianna re-entered the room, her backpack in tow "So where are we going?" she asked

"Bayville"

"Cool! Are we going to your place?" she asked excitedly

"Yeah, but only for a little while, I need to get some stuff. Come to think of it so do you, Jade you got keys to her house?"

"Course" she walked over to the mantle place and rummaged around in a small box before fishing out the keys to the Winter's residence and handing them over to Lance.

Arianna looked disappointed at the news that she wouldn't be staying at the Brotherhood House, but then and idea struck her.

"Is Pietro gonna be there?" she smirked evilly Lance mirrored the smirk, he had only taken her to the Brotherhood house once, when Mystique had ditched them the first time, and for Pietro, once had definitely been enough. "You know he's really afraid of you"

"I know." She replied serenely

She hugged her Aunt Jade and taking Lance's keys went to sit in the jeep out front as he said good bye.

Jade pulled him into a hug "You take care of yourselves you hear?" she said sadly, cupping the side of Lance's face with one hand.

Despite his earlier thoughts, Jade really did act like family and he worried about her. He kissed Jade on the head lightly. Lance cast a meaningful glance at the door which separated them from her husband.

"You too."

With a small wave, Lance and Arianna were gone.

Jade stared at the spot where the jeep had been for a long time before finally closing the door.

Oi! You! Yeah that's it im talking to You! GO REVIEW!

* * *

Next Chapter – find out how things are going at the brotherhood house when the Alvers clan reappear, and also what Shelly and Tom think of the institute. How does Scott take the news that his bestest friend in the whole wide world is staying with them? Who else is going to be moving into the institute? Trust me it's a big surprise!

I promise ill make the next chapter huge seeing as it wont be up for a while, until then ciao!


	8. Say It Isn't So

Disclaimer – hello? Do I look like I own this stuff? Oh yea wait, u cant see me (insert evil laugh here) 

Thanks to those who reviewed, nice to know people are actually reading!

Before I start I just want to make something clear, although the reasoning is to be explained in future chapters, Lance never told Tom and Shelly where he was staying, Arianna was the only one who knew (she also knew about his mutation, and being 10 years old thinks her brother is like a superhero or something), and she only told them when they said that it was important and they had to find her brother because he could be in danger yadda, yadda, yadda...

And now...ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls...chapter 8! Its tres long just like I promised...

* * *

**Xavier Institute**

Rogue was sitting outside of the institute, leaning up against a big Oak tree whilst reading Kitty's copy of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', which she was reading after some severe nagging that it wasn't a 'Dumb kids book'. It was actually pretty good, but a feeling that she was somehow being watched prevented her from really getting into the book.

She cast another glance around, but didn't see anything.

She was about to start reading again when the sound of cars pulling into the driveway disrupted her. She saw the Professor's car coming through the gates followed by another car she had never seen before.

Curious, she watched the cars progress up the driveway and gasped when two people whom she knew she should recognise stepped out.

As the couple followed the Professor and Logan inside, Rogue started to rake her memories for information about them, but obviously, this would take some time -due to having over 20 different people's psyches in her head.

* * *

**Brotherhood House**

It was about ten to 8 by the time Lance drove his jeep into the driveway of the Brotherhood House, the journey back from Manhattan had gone quickly, with Arianna filling Lance in on everything that he'd missed and vice versa.

Lance walked into the house followed by his sister.

"Guys! I'm back!"

Todd hopped into the hallway and hi - fived Arianna "Wassup Shorty! Long time no see!"

"Hiya Toady!" Arianna replied brightly "Is Pietro here?"

"Nah he ran off in fear the minute you pulled into the driveway, fearless leader my butt! The guys probably in Kentucky by now, yo!" Toad scoffed

Arianna looked put out for a second before an idea occurred to her. "Oh well... I guess I better leave him a present then, huh? Lead on to the bathroom Sir Toad!"

Toad grinned and offered her an elbow "Soitantly Miss!"

Lance grinned as watched the two make there way upstairs "Pietro's stuff is on the 3rd shelf down, don't touch the shampoo!" he shouted after them.

* * *

**Xavier Institute**

Tom and Shelly were in awe.

If they weren't impressed when they had first seen the mansion, they were now.

Logan was running through the security system with them, describing it with such love as if it was his first-born child.

"So what do you think?" he asked expectantly, when he was done

Tom and Shelly blinked for a while before saying anything.

"Wow"

"What he said"

Logan grinned

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Brotherhood...**

Lance threw his duffle bag into the back of his jeep before walking back into the house.

"Ria! You ready to go!" he shouted as he walked through the doorway.

"In a minute!" came the reply from the living room. Lance walked to the doorway of the room to see what was going on, he rolled his eyes at the sight before him and went back to his room to get more CD's, the average X- geeks taste wasn't really to his liking.

"C'mon Freddy just a little bit!"

"No"

"Please?"

"No!"

Arianna was currently trying to get Freddy to part with a big bag of chocolate cookies, something which should only be tried by the criminally insane or the extremely suicidal, luckily for Arianna, she wasn't either of these things, just sly.

"Not even one?"

"FREDDY DOESN'T SHARE FOOD!"

"I was only asking" she sniffed "I don't know if I want to give you your present now"

"What kind of present?" he asked fearfully. Fred Dukes may not be the quickest person in the world, but even he wasn't that stupid, he'd seen the present she left for Pietro.

"I brought you a troll"

"Really? Where?"

"I left it upstairs on your bed, it's a really rare one"

"Yay!" Freddy lumbered upstairs to check out his new toy (a troll collector, who would have thought?) leaving the bag of cookies behind on the couch. Arianna grabbed the packet, ran out to Lance's car and put them in the front passenger seat. She quickly ran back inside and resumed her position on the couch, as Freddy was coming back down the stairs.

"I already have this one, but thanks anyway, that's..." Fred surveyed the scene before him, something wasn't right.

"WHERE'S MY COOKIES?" he shouted

"Pietro ran in and took them and then ran off again." Arianna said innocently "He didn't even stop to say hi, I was so hurt" she sniffed

"Oh he did he?" Freddy cracked his knuckles menacingly "Just wait til' he gets back..."

Lance walked back into the room, balancing several CD's in his hands. "You ready to go yet?"

"Yep!" Arianna skipped out the house while Lance went through a few last things with Todd.

"Now if I kill Summers and go to jail, remember to break me out before anyone decides to make me their girlfriend."

"Will do" said Todd as he saluted Lance "Oh yea and your ...er...parents? gave Wanda a cell phone so you can contact us, cos we don't have a phone and stuff."

"Why Wanda?"

"Apparently Logan thinks the rest of us aren't responsible enough, yo" he huffed.

"Ok...well I'm off to my doom." Lance sighed dejectedly

"God Speed" said Freddy as he walked out of the house.

Lanceopened the door to the driver's side and got in. Arianna was happily munching her way through the cookie bag, the big grin evident on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Lance asked suspiciously

"Just thinking of Pietro's face when he finds out I un-alphabetised all his CD's. Cookie?"

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Having figured out who the couple were, Rogue was wondering what the hell they were doing at the institute.

She was wondering if Lance knew about this, when a familiar jeep parked just outside of the gates, and a guy got out.

"Think of the devil" she muttered to herself as she marched towards the gates to have a word.

Lance parked the jeep just outside the gates, just far enough away so that Logan couldn't see him on that camera and buzz him through, there was something he had to do first.

He opened his door, got out and shut it quietly, so he wouldn't disturb Arianna, who had fallen asleep after consuming a whole bag of cookies.

He walked towards the woodland area surrounding the institute. "Gambit!" he called quietly. "Gambit!" he paused for a second before continuing louder "Magneto's bitch I know you're out here!" Lance turned around sharply to bump right into the Cajun who had suddenly appeared.

"Well, if it isn't Magneto's bitch in trainin' " he said in his heavily accented voice. Gambit was dressed in his usual attire of all black with a long black trench coat on top "What y' want Rocky, Remy be working here."

"Since when does Rogue-watching constitute as work?" Lance replied bitingly

"He, he y' funny kid. Here's a tip, don't listen to Pyro, the fire done funny things t' his brain."

"Sure...whatever you say. Listen, don't tell Magneto I'm staying here, I got some problems to take care of and I don't want him involved in any of it." Lance said quickly

"Y' staying with these guys? What fo'?" Gambit asked curiously

"That is none of your business" Lance was still pissed at Gambit for bring Pietro back, so he wasn't really in the mood to share his life story with the guy. "You gonna say anything to bucket-head or what?"

"Don't worry, Remy won't tell de' boss man what y' up to"

Lance nodded gratefully and went back to the jeep, started it up and drove closer to the gate. He was buzzed through straight away, seeing as Logan was expecting him.

Gambit chuckled to himself, turned round and found himself face to face with a very pissed off looking Rogue.

"What are yah doing here Swamp Rat?"

x X x

Lance parked his jeep in the driveway and cut-off the engine. He slung his and Arianna's bag's over his right shoulder, and then gingerly picked his sleeping sister and held her with his other arm. Making his way out of the garage, he was met at the door by Storm.

"Hello Lance" she said serenely. "Charles and your relatives are waiting for you in his study. You'll be staying in the same room you had when you last stayed here, well, obviously not exactly the same seeing as the mansion was rebuilt, but the layout is the same so you should be okay. The room on the right of your's will be your sisters."

Lance digested this information "So Tom and Shel went for the Prof's pitch?"

"Yes" replied Ororo as she led him through the halls of the institute, Lance was about to ask something else but Ororo answered the question before he could vocalise his thoughts. "The other students are all in the rec. room. I doubt you want to run into them just yet" she gave Lance a small knowing smile before she turned off for Xavier's study. "Get yourself settled in, but don't take too long."

With a small wave she was gone. Lance walked to the rooms she had specified, thankfully not meeting any X-geeks on the way. He put Arianna down in her bed, pulled the covers over her tucking her in. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, before dumping her bags at the bottom of her bed. He made his way to his room next door. He opened the door wide enough for him to throw his bag in, then shutting it again he made his way to Xavier's study.

He was almost there - just outside the door, when round the corner came the person he least wanted to see right now.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, ALVERS!"

Scott Summers.

Before Lance could reply, and Scott could attack, Logan opened the door of Xavier's office. "You" he pointed at Lance, "get inside." Lance didn't like being ordered around but he figured the look of shock on Summer's face was consolation enough. Giving Scott the dirtiest look he could manage, he stalked past Logan and into Xavier's study whilst Scott did his best impression of a goldfish.

"Logan what?..." he managed to get out.

"Not now Cyke, we'll talk about this later." Logan said gruffly, before slamming the door in Scotts face.

* * *

**Outside of the institute...**

Rogue tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Gambit to reply. She crossed her arms and gave him one of her well patented death glares.

"I'm waiting"

"What's the matter Chere? Y' not happy to see me?" Remy replied with a smirk

'This guy get's more annoying by the minute' Rogue thought to herself.

"Yah gonna answer the question or not Swamp Rat?"

"Non" came the quick reply. Remy's smirk got a little wider as Rogue obviously got angrier. 'She looks hot when she's mad' he thought to himself

"Fahne! If you won't tell me Gambit, I'll guess I'll find out mah self " Rogue quickly pulled off the glove and went to touch his face, but before she could, Remy grabbed her wrist with his gloved hand and yanked her forward, closing the distance between them to almost nothing.

"Y' don't wanna do that, Chere" he whispered silkily into her ear. Releasing her wrist, he trailed one gloved finger down her cheek before speaking again. "If y' want t' know what Remy's doing here, just ask y' Professor. He'll tell y' everything y' need t' know."

He took a step back turned round to walk off into the woods.

"See y' around chere"

* * *

**Xavier's Study**

Lance entered the study to find all the faculty of the Institute present as well as Tom and Shelly.

Logan slammed the door closed behind him and went to stand by the Professor's desk.

"So what's been happening?" Lance asked

"We'll me and Tom have decided that letting you and Arianna stay here is a safe solution." Shelly paused for a second and then asked Lance what was on her mind "Did everything go ok at Jade's? Joe didn't..."

"It went fine, I'll tell you everything later." Lance said, getting Shelly's meaning immediately. "Ria's asleep"

Shelly nodded. "Mr Xavier also thinks it's best if we return home, that way when Gage's come looking for you guys we can put him on the wrong track."

"So when are you leaving?"

"In a few minutes, we were just waiting for you to get back, Shel' also wants to say a few things." Said Tom, with the last sentence he shot Lance a warning glance

Lance shot Tom a look that clearly said 'Save Me!', Tom raised his hand in defeat as his wife started up with the tirade Lance knew was coming.

"So..." she said with fake sweetness" about you getting expelled..."

x X x

Scott was having the time of his life.

Ok, so he didn't have a clue why the hell Lance was here, or who the two voices he didn't recognise belonged to, but listening to his arch-rival getting chewed out for being expelled and trashing the school was a definitely plus.

With his ear pinned to the door he could pretty much hear everything that was going on. He heard Lance's voice.

"It's not our fault Shel' honestly! That twat Kelly said we'd all be allowed to stay in school no question if we helped dumbass Matthews take down the X-men! That's all he invited us back for!"

Scott's smiled faded a little, that sounded like Kelly alright, any excuse to kick all the 'filth' out of his school. "YEAH WELL YOU WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THIS KELLY GUY I'LL KICK HIS ASS!" he heard the woman shout. She seemed to be calming down and Scott was kind of disappointed his entertainment nearly seemed to be over.

"What the hell are yah doing Scott?"

Scott jumped about 5 feet in the air. He turned round to see a pissed off Rogue standing right behind him.

"I was...err...just...umm...well"

Rogue rolled her yes at him and strode into the study.

"Professor ah need to talk to yah right now!" she said

Scott was surprised she didn't even seem slightly fazed at the occupants of the room. 'What the hell is going on today' he thought to himself.

Logan came to the doorway, "What are you still doing here Shades?"

For the second time that minute, Scott didn't know what to say "I was...err...just...umm...well"

Logan like Rogue, just didn't have the patience. "Gather every one in the rec. room, we got some stuff to tell ya, we'll be there in a minute." He turned and shut the door in Scott's face again. "Stripes why are you all in a huff?" he paused and sniffed the air around Rogue "Why do you smell like Gumbo?"

"That," said Rogue pointedly, "is what Ah want tah talk about." She turned around to look at the rest of the rooms occupants. "And what is Lance doing here?" she added

"Rogue if you want to make your way to the rec. room, we'll be along in a minute, everything will be explained there" said the Professor, "and as for Mr Le Beau, we'll discuss that later."

"Mr what now?" asked Rogue

"Gambit" said Logan gruffly as he ushered Rogue out the door.

"Ohhhhh..."

As the door closed behind Logan, Professor X turned to Lance and the Winters.

"Lance, as you may or may not know by now, we gave a cell phone to the Brotherhood so that you can remain in contact with them and see if anything suspicious is happening. Gage and Hellfire wont be put off the trail for long."

Lance nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ok, well we better go inform the other students of your stay, I doubt you want to come along too."

"No Siree" replied Lance. Xavier smiled kindly and then he Ororo and Hank left the room.

Tom and Shelly moved from where they were standing, "I guess this is goodbye" Shelly said sadly. "Where's Arianna, did you fill her in?"

"Yeah she knows, follow me" Lance led them to Arianna's room, upon entering he gently shook his sister awake.

"Wass goin on?" she asked sleepily.

Shelly and Tom stepped forward "Me and Dad are going to go back home, so you be good ok?" Arianna hugged both of her parents goodbye and gave her best angelic smile.

"You two take care of yourselves" said Tom, "We'll call everyday to check up on you, so I'll know if you do anything bad" he looked at Arianna, who just laughed.

"Ok we'll come see you real soon, I hope this mess gets sorted out quick." Said Shelly dejectedly. "Lance if your planning on running away and sorting this out yourself, I swear I'll hunt you down and get you."

"I wouldn't-" Lance began

"Oh yes you would!" said Shelly exasperatedly, "Just promise me you won't go after him."

"Aw Shel..."

"PROMISE!"

"Ok gees, I promise." Lance rubbed his ear

Tom grinned at him "That's exactly how she got me to marry her!" He quipped

After a few more hugs, Tom and Shelly had both gone. Lance and Arianna were just sitting on the bed in silence.

"How long do you reckon we have to stay here?" asked Arianna finally

"Dunno"

"Are you gonna stay?"

Lance shrugged "Not sure about that either"

"You promised"

"I know"

"So...How's your love life going?"

"Shut up."

x X x

All the students of the Xavier Institute were seated in the rec. room wondering what the meeting was about. Scott had told them all about Lance being here, so they assumed it had something to do with him. Bobby had watched the unknown car leave, so they weren't sure if he was still in the institute.

Their musings were cut short when Professor X, Logan, Hank and Ororo entered the room.

"As you all probably know by now, this meeting is partly to do with Lance." Said Professor X whilst looking at Scott, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Lance and his sister will be staying at the institute for a while."

This statement was met several shouts of "WHAT!" from Jean, Scott, Kurt and Evan.

Half the rooms occupants were staring at Scott, who looked furious, the other half looked to see how Kitty was taking the news. She was just staring at the ground, no expression evident on her face.

The animosity between the Brotherhood and the X-men, didn't really stretch to the New Mutants, they all thought Lance was OK from his last stay at the institute.

"All right!" said Tabitha, "Finally, some competition at Super Smash Bros. Melee!"

"Why are they staying?" Rogue asked

"Lance's stepfather is after them, and although were not sure why yet, we have reason to believe the Hellfire club is also somehow involved. They will be staying at the institute for their own protection "

All hell broke loose after this comment. It took a while for Xavier to calm everyone down, eventually Logan achieved it by threatening them all with a level 12 danger room session.

"We will all discuss this in more detail tomorrow, right now I suggest you all get some sleep."

"Professor what else did you have to tell us?" asked Jean

"Ah yes...We will also have a new member arriving tomorrow morning..."

x X x

The next morning, even though they had just finished a danger room session, Bobby, Ray, Sam and Roberto were all showered up and waiting by the door of the mansion expectantly.

Evan walked past, and rolled his eyes "You guys do know she's 18 and won't even look at you right?"

"Who cares?" said Roberto "She's so hot!"

"Tell me about it!" said Ray "I can't believe she decided to stay here after all!"

Ororo walked into the foyer to find the four boys alert and clean. After a danger room session. Some thing wasn't right here...

"What are your four doing?" she asked

"Were just waiting to welcome the new member of our team with a big welcoming smile" said Bobby winningly

"Uh..huh sure.." Ororo turned to look out the door windows, she saw Logan driving up in the X Van. "Well here she is"

She walked though the door, and strode out to van.

"Hello Elizabeth how was your flight?"

The boys were basically drooling as they watched Ororo talk with Elizabeth 'Betsy' Braddock.

She was as tall as Jean, but way more voluptuous. Her purple hair fell magnificently over one eye, covering the tattooed red slashes. Her dark purple leather trousers clung to her shapely form, as did the black sweater she was wearing. Her features were Asian, even though her accent was British.

The boys let out a collective sigh just as Betsy turned away from Ororo to walk into the institute, quickly standing straight, they all chorused 'Hey Betsy!" at the same time.

Besty looked a little amused, but then put on her best smile "Hello Boys, I don't supposed you mind helping me with my luggage do you? Ororo said my room is the last in the third corridor upstairs?"

The boys all rushed outside, whereupon they found a disgruntled Logan unloading the last of what seemed to be 20 suitcases.

"Oh crud" said Bobby

x X x

Betsy wondered how the boys were getting along as she made her way to what was to be her new room. 'Home Sweet Home' she muttered to herself, as she walked along the corridor.

As she passed the bathroom door, Lance stepped out fresh from the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, as he made his way across the hall to his room opposite.

He registered her purple hair at the same time she registered his mental presence.

"Lance?"

"Betsy?"

x X x

"Remind me never tah offer tah do this again" said Sam as he struggled up the stairs with 5 suitcases.

The boys all rounded the corner of the corridor. And stopped still.

Standing right in the middle were...

Lance.

And Betsy.

Kissing.

* * *

Wow this chapter is 12 pages in word. Eh! Told I'd deliver with something long didn't I? This was a blast to write even if it did take ages.

So what do yah think?

I think you should um...REVIEWWWWWWWW do it now!

Ciao

Soulstress


	9. Breakfast Talk

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character of Arianna, and the plot, and that apple, and my dignity, wait - where did I put the last one?**

Here we go folks chapter 9!

* * *

Pietro zoomed back into the Brotherhood House after a long night partying in Tijuana, Mexico. Doing a quick tour of the house to check Lance and Arianna were definitely gone, he threw off his sombrero and sped up to his bedroom.

Only to find a not happy looking Fred Dukes already there, sitting on his bed.

"Hey, Blob what's going on?" said Pietro

Freddy stood up and sighed. "Pietro, I know you're our leader and everything and I respect that," Freddy began to crack his knuckles menacingly, whilst Pietro was wondering fearfully whether Blob was coming on to him "But there are certain boundaries that cannot be crossed."

"Huh?" said Pietro, he still didn't get where Blob was going with this.

Freddy reached out and picked up Pietro easily and held him over his head.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! FRED WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT-ME-DOWN! PUT-ME-DOWN!"

Freddy began twirling Pietro over his head "DON'T. EVER. TAKE. MY. COOKIES. AGAIN!"

Freddy slammed Pietro onto the floor of his room. "I'm glad we had this conversation." He said before he walked out of the room leaving a twisted Pietro on the floor.

"My...spine" said Pietro from the floor.

He turned his head to look at his display case. Something had caught his eye.

"Ok whose the wise-guy who touched my CD's?" he managed

It took a few seconds for everything to click.

"I hate that kid"

* * *

**Xavier's Study**

Xavier had just gone through the basic outline of what Gambit was doing outside the institute, which had left Rogue very puzzled.

"So he's a good guy?" she asked the Professor

The professor just smiled, "I wouldn't put it quite that way Rogue, the world cannot be simply divided into good and bad people you know."

"So he's a bad guy?" she asked, getting more confused by the minute

Xavier sighed inwardly, _never_ attempt to philosophise with a teenager.

"No, all I'm saying is that he's not the enemy. Now you better run along and get some breakfast, school starts in a few minutes."

Rogue nodded and got up.

"And Rogue? It would be best if you kept this information to yourself, for now anyway."

"Ok Professor, Ah understand."

x X x

Roberto, Sam, Ray and Bobby looked on with amazement at the sight before them.

Which was Betsy kissing a practically naked Lance.

Betsy pulled away from Lance after a few seconds.

"Interesting way to say hello," said Lance with an amused grin on his face, unaware of the audience they had.

"Hey! Remember I said next time I see you I was gonna give you a big kiss!" said Betsy with an evil grin. "What are you doing here?" she exclaimed

Lance sighed, the grin fading a little. "It's...a long story, I'll tell ya all about itlater. I take it you moved to Bayville to become an X-man?"

Betsy slapped him lightly on his bare shoulder, "It's X-women, and yeah, you could say that."

Lance faked a cough "Dork"

"Ok Mr let's settle this right now! We'll see who's a dork after I kick your ass in yet another pool game-"she grabbed his arm and was in the process of dragging him to the rec. room when a laughing Lance halted her in her tracks.

"Err Bets, you wanna let me put some clothes on?"

Betsy gave another evil grin, "But I like this outfit so much better, besides it's nothing I haven't seen before..."

The boys' eyebrows all shot up at his comment and they gave each other 'no way' looks.

Lance laughed and then replied in a good imitation of Betsy's British accent "Why Elizabeth, I never knew you were such a pervert" he drawled

"You know me, Luv!" said Betsy cockily "hurry up and get changed then I got tons to tell you!" she began to usher him away "Oh wait! I got you a present!"

She ran over to the boys who had by now let the suitcases fall to the floor and began to go through one of them.

Lance looked at the four boys in pity "Never, Ever offer to handle a chick's luggage" he said sagely.

Betsy gave a triumphant "ah-ha!" as she pulled out a black t-shirt and thrust it into Lance's hand. He spread it out so he could see the print on the front.

The incantation read 'I resent authority figures so FC-UK off!"

"Thanks Bets I love it!" Lance said happily

Roberto leaned over to whisper to Ray "Man, British people are dumb, they can't even spell swear words"

Ray looked at him witheringly "You dork, it stands for French Connection UK, it's a fashion label, they have tons of t-shirts like that, remember Betsy was wearing one that said 'cool as FC-UK' last time she came?"

Roberto smiled to himself dreamily as he remembered the writing on the chest of Betsy's t-shirt. "Oh yeah..."

Betsy was still talking to Lance "Yeah well you said you liked mine and when I saw that at the airport shop I thought of you"

Lance put on a face of mock hurt "You didn't get me a present till the last minute, I'm hurt!"

"Let's just say it was a very 'last minute' decision" she said dejectedly

"Trey?" asked Lance understandingly

"Trey." Betsy nodded in confirmation "Hurry up then! I just need to settle in and change and then I'll meet you at the pool room downstairs, OK?"

She was about to go into her room when a very sleepy looking Arianna came out of her room opposite. "Lance where's the bathroom?" she asked her brother groggily "In there" he indicated the door opposite

"Who's this?" Betsy asked interestedly

"This "said Lance proudly "is my gorgeous little sister"

"This is Arianna?" asked Betsy excitedly "Damn right she's gorgeous! Aww she's going to break so many hearts when she older, all the guys will be following her around!"

Lance punched one fist into the other hand "And I'll be ready to kill every single one of them"

Arianna rolled her eyes at her brother's over protectiveness and stuck her hand out towards Betsy "Hi!"

"Arianna this is my friend Betsy" said Lance, he gently grabbed one of her shoulders and turned her around to face the other boys "And this is Sam, Bobby, Roberto and Ray." He said pointing each of them out in turn"

"Hey!" they all said as one

"Nice to meet you" said Arianna with a big smile, she turned to Lance "Do you think Pietro's washed his hair yet?"

Lance palmed his face "I told you not to mess with the shampoo" he groaned before he opened the door to his room and disappeared inside.

"Er...why do you wanna know if Pietro's washed his hair yet?" asked Ray

Arianna put on her best angelic face "No reason...except I put pink hair dye in his shampoo" she smirked in a manner that was identical to that of her brother's, and then went into the bathroom and closed the door shut behind her.

"I like that girl" said Bobby as he picked up all the suitcases he'd dropped and dragged them towards Betsy's room

"Any body have any idea what was going on a few minutes ago?" asked Ray

"Nope" the other three boys replied instantly

x X x

Downstairs in the kitchen Logan sighed.

Only the younger girls were in the kitchen at the moment and he wasn't really enjoying what they were doing.

Girl Talk.

Spotting Rogue's CD player lying around, he pulled the headphones over his ears and switched it on. He sighed peacefully when Soil's 'Breaking me Down' came on and drowned out the sounds of the chit chat. He put his feet up on the table and went back to his coffee and newspaper.

"I can't believe Lance is staying here it's gonna be like old times!" crowed Tabitha

"Plus he's cute" added Jubilee

"As cute as Bobby?" Amara asked her slyly

"I don't know what your talking about' said Jubilee airily

"So did ye ever see him naked when you guys were living together?" asked Rahne jokingly, A sly smile crept over Tabitha's face and all the girls knowing juicy gossip was coming leaned in.

"Well actually, him and Pietro and also unfortunately Toad tend to walked around into the morning in only their boxers..."

"Nice" said Jubilee

"...And after they fixed the door cos I kept 'accidentally' walking in on them in the shower, I blew a little hole in the wall and then covered it up with a poster, so I got my own little peep show whenever I was bored" Tabitha finished with a devious smile

"Wow your so lucky!" exclaimed Amara

"Yeah...but one time when I thought it was Pietro in there, it turned out to be Freddy, trust me I was in shock for days." Said Tabitha with a grimace.

The girls around the table gave a collective shudder.

"That was one mental image I could have _so_, lived without" moaned Jubilee

* * *

**Brotherhood House**

Todd was hopping up the stairs without really looking where he was going when he crashed into something big that made him fly into the wall.

Freddy turned round tosee what hadhit him, "Whoops! Sorry little Fella" he said when he saw Toad sprawled against the wall.

Freddy walked away as Todd sighed "Ow". The poster he had landed against fell on top of his head. "Aw man" Todd got up and was about to smooth the poster back in place when he noticed the hole it had been covering in the wall. Now there were lots of holes in the wall in the Brotherhood House (most of them Toad shaped), but none of them looked straight into the bathroom. When Wanda was showering.

"Hello Sweetum's" Toad said blissfully as he stared through the hole in the wall.

Pietro sped past the bathroom on the way to his room. He backtracked back to where Toad was standing.

"Toad what are you looking...IS THAT MY SISTER!" he screamed

"Err... hey Pietro, hows it goin'? Nice day huh?" Toad mumbled as he backed away from a very mad looking Pietro.

"I-CAN'T-BELIEVE-YOU-WERE-SPYING-ON-MY-SISTER-IN-THE-SHOWER!" Pietro spat out furiously

"HE WAS WHAT!" screamed Wanda from the bathroom. Toad gulped as she stormed out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

Toad looked at each of the advancing angry twins in turn.

"This is gonna hurt yo" he sighed dejectedly

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Back in the X Kitchen**

"Did ye just hear something?" asked Rahne suddenly

"Nope" the others replied

"Heh...must be me"

"So what's his sister like?" asked Amara "Did you ever meet her?"

"Only once! But she's totally great! She's only ten and she's already pulled pranks that would even make Bobby proud, mostly on Pietro, she hated him."

The others looked interested "Why?" they all asked

"Word of advice" said Tabby conspiratorially, "Never say anything bad about Lance in her presence, she totally loves her brother, one wrong word and crk "she motioned her finger slicing her throat "she will get you. Pietro's even afraid of her." She said proudly "It was really funny, Pietro took a date up to his room, and when he got there she had painted the whole room pink, put on a Cher cd and set up a video camera to face the bed." Tabby laughed reminiscently, "Needless to say Pietro didn't get any that night" she snickered "The pink room and the Cher CD is what started all the gay rumor-"

"Hey guys you'll never guess what!"

The girls turned round to see the boys running in, fresh from helping Betsy put away all her stuff.

"Whats going on?" asked Amara "And what's up with Ray?"

Ray was standing with a slightly goofy smile on his face, lost in his own daydream world.

"He got to put away half of Betsy's underwear before she realised" Sam huffed

"I've seen London, I've seen France, I've seen Betsy's underpants" Ray said in a sing-song voice

"Yeah from the sound of it he aint the only one." Said Bobby "Guess what we saw this morning, that we never expected to see in a billion trillion years."

"What?" said all the girls as one - they were definitely interested now.

Bobby was about to reply when he saw Lance and Arianna walking towards the kitchen.

"Um an interesting piece of mould shaped like boxers on the third floor," said Bobby hurriedly

The girls just looked at Bobby like he was a freak.

Tabby had just noticed Lance.

"Lance!" she shouted as she ran towards him. Lance visibly paled, there was one thing he had forgotten about when moving in to the X-mansion. One, very, important thing.

Tabitha.

"Argh! I thought I got rid of you!" he shouted as she chased him around the kitchen, whilst Arianna was being introduced to Jubilee, Rahne and Amara by the boys. She finally cornered him and jumped into his arms.

"Awww ...you know you missed me Rocky! This is gonna be just like old times! Can I borrow your jeep?"

Lance set her down. "You've already managed to steal my keys out my back pocket haven't you?" he sighed

Tabby held up the keys and jingled them in his face, grinning like the maniac she was.

Lance turned round and promptly began to bang his head into the wall.

"Who wants a ride to school?" Tabby shouted, the girls got up and ran out into the garage. Tabitha popped her head back in "Hey Arianna we'll do some planning later ok?"

"Ok!" shouted Arianna happily to Tabby's retreating form.

"I thought you told Shel' you weren't gonna do anything" said Lance as he took a seat at the table next to her

"No...that was you" she replied cockily

Lance sighed and went to get some cereal out the cupboard, the boys were just about to ask how he knew Betsy when the girl herself came running in followed by Jean and Scott.

"Oh man I am soo hungry!" Betsy announced as she strode over to the cereal cupboard Lance had left open.

Scott and Lance were trying to kill each other with looks alone while Jean and the boys looked on apprehensively, waiting to see what would happen. Scott was just about to open his mouth to say something when Betsy let out an excited squeal.

"I can't believe you guys have Lucky Charms!" she said excitedly "They stopped making these in England years ago, ruined my whole childhood that did!" she said melodramatically as she went round pouring her self a bowl.

Lance and Scott resumed their staring match.

"Listen Alvers if there's any trouble-"

"Read the t-shirt Sumners, and as long as you keep the hell away from me there won't be any trouble" Lance was indicating the t-shirt Betsy had bought him, that he had put on a few minutes ago.

Scott was about to make a reply, when Kurt bamfed right in front of him

"Kurt! Watch where your porting!" Scott shouted whilst waving sulphur smoke out the way

"Sorry, look at the time ve better get going!" Kurt grabbed a doughnut and ported out of the kitchen just as Kitty and Rogue fell right out the ceiling.

"That was so cool!" shouted Arianna.

"Huh?" Kitty turned around sharply, wondering who the foreign voice belong to. Instead she found herself looking directly at Lance.

The two stared at each other for a while, they hadn't spoken at all since the fight at the parking lot months ago. The rest of the kitchen looked onin interest to see what would happen.

Kitty was the first to speak "Hi" she said quietly

"Hey" Lance replied, he went back to his cereal, turning his back on Kitty. Only Betsy saw the expression that crossed his face for a second.

"Come on Kitty, Rogue, let's go we're late" said Scott dragging Kitty away and out the door.

Arianna watched him go with narrowed eyes, whilst the others traipsed out after him, Rogue pausing to steal her CD player back off Logan's head, who returned to the real world, unaware of the drama that had unfolded a few moments ago in the kitchen. He sighed and then picked up his paper and walked out the Kitchen.

Betsy turned to Lance.

"So that's the girl?"

Lance nodded slowly.

"That's the girl"

* * *

You'll find out how Betsy and Lance know each other in the next chapter (no they are not dating) as well as more about the Trey guy mentioned near the beginning of this chapter

Now remember folks...

!REVIEW!

or I'll kick ya sorry asses...

Ciao

Soulstress


	10. Phonecalls

**Disclaimer - I don't own a thing, except Arianna who is the devil, no really...**

Chapter 10 here you go I hope y'all enjoy it!

This chapter is mostly information so you know why every ones is where they are etc I also thought Jamie/Arianna would be cute so I had to give them page time and also what colour Pietro's hair is after everyone's been messing with his shampoo!

Ill start moving the plotline along from the next chapter onwards, I've mostly got it all planned out so anyone who likes this fic can looked forward to at least around another 15 – 20 chapters (to all those who hate longness...tough!)

Thanks to those who reviewed;

Is it a bird? Is it a Plane? No You idiot it's chapter 10!

* * *

Lance, Betsy and Arianna sat around the table and ate in silence, Lance's mood having obviously soured by seeing Scott first thing in the morning. 

"Lance who was they guy with the glasses?" Arianna asked after a while, "I really didn't like him"

"That's because he's a colossal ass," said Lance grumpily "His names Scott Summers...dork" Lance added as an afterthought

"Hey Cheer up already!" said Betsy, "C'mon let's go play some pool, and you can tell me what your doing here and vice – versa." She got up and grabbed Lance's hand dragging him along with her.

"Ria you wanna come? I'll teach you how to play" Lance said to his sister

"Nah, it think I'll finish eating and then watch T.V or something" she replied

"Ok don't do anything I wouldn't do," he said knowingly

Arianna laughed and then waved him away. Leaving her cereal bowl discarded in the sink, she went to find the room belonging to one Scott Summers.

* * *

The boys had just finished telling Amara, Rahne, Jubilee and Tabitha what they had seen that morning. 

"No frickin' way!" shouted Jubilee, causing several people walking past to jump. Sending the group of 'muties' dirty looks.

"Way" said Bobby "and they were talking like they were old friends or something!"

"How the hell does Lance even know Betsy?" asked Tabitha "I've never heard him mention her! Besides she's like a zillionaire!"

"Get this – Lance had obviously just come out the shower and only had a towel on and Betsy said 'it's nothing I haven't seen before,' " added Ray "I can't believe he nailed her before we got a chance!"

Amara slapped him over the head "Girls don't go for younger guys you idiot! And you don't know what really happened"

Ray just rolled his eyes "A guy can dream...and watch the hair!"

"I wonder how those two met..." pondered Rahne

* * *

**Bayville – 1 month ago**

Betsy had just finished her tour of the X mansion and then had taken off to explore the town of Bayville herself, rejecting the boys offers of a tour guide.

After checking out the Bayville Mall and the multiplex, Betsy decided to go check out the local night life.

She walked along until she found a place that caught her eye, "Montana's", which was apparently a pool bar and a club rolled into one.

As soon as she entered she felt all eyes turn to her, Betsy just shrugged she was used to it, you don't get many girls with bright purple hair walking around. Besides, she was hot and she knew it.

She walked up to the bar and took in the surroundings, there were quite a lot of people on the dance floor. Betsy watched with a grimace as a group of what were obviously jocks were attempting to dance with a group of girls who weren't looking too impressed.

"What can I get you Miss?"

Betsy turned around to face the bartender "I'll have a beer please" leaning forward and giving the bartender a big flirty smile, ensuring he didn't ask her age. 18 may be legal in England but not in the States.

Grabbing her drink from the bartender she slid off the stool and walked around. The music playing wasn't really her thing so she decided to see how many guys she could embarass in a pool game. She walked over to the tables to see a big crowd around one of the tables.

A guy with long blonde hair and cut-offs and a white t-shirt was playing another boy in ripped up black jeans a black t-shirt and fingerless gloves. The boy's long bangs fell in his eyes as he leaned over to take a shot. Acing it, he allowed himself a small smirk before he moved on to make the next shot. Betsy could tell from the large amount of notes stack on the side of the pool table that this was the cause of all the interest in the game.

"How much are they playing for? "Betsy asked a tall blonde girl standing near her.

The girl gave Betsy an curious look before answering "$200, they guy in black has already won 100 bucks off the other guy, but then they doubled the stakes."

Betsy watched the match with interest, the guy with the blonde hair was good but he got distracted too easily, meaning the boy in black pretty much won the game by several balls.

The crowed cheered as the boy picked up his money was a smirk, the blonde guy grabbed his girlfriend and then stalked off in a huff. Betsy decided to make her move, walking over to the table she slammed her beer on the side and then faced off with the boy in black.

"How would you like some real competition?" she said cockily

The boy threw a cue at her "Lets see what you got"

Betsy was about to say something else when she felt an arm snake around her waist. She swirled around to see one of the goons from the dance floor grinning at her like an idiot.

"Hey baby I'm Duncan" he said "Where have you been all my life?"

Betsy rolled her eyes "Hiding from apes like you" she tried to pull away from him, but he pulled her in closer. "You, are invading my personal space, you have five seconds to get out of it before I kick your arse" she said menacingly, she knew every one was watching. She was gonna enjoy kicking his butt in front of all his stupid friends.

"Aww c'mon don't be like that you know you wanna have some fun." Said Duncan, he leaned in to kiss her and before either him or Betsy could do anything, a hand had grabbed the back of his head and pulled it back.

"What's the matter Matthew's, Red dumped your ass so now you go forcing yourself on girls?" the brown hair boy said with a grin. Duncan yanked his head out of the boy's grip, but still kept his arm around Betsy's waist.

"Get out of it Alver's this is between me and her, so get your mutie carcass out my face" spat Duncan. The boy looked angry but before he could do anything Betsy spoke up.

"You know Luv, he's right - this is between me and him" Betsy span around taking Duncan's arm with her and then flipped him over on to the floor. Duncan got up quickly but Betsy was ready for him spinning around quickly and kicking him in the face, sending him flying a good few metres and knocking him out. Betsy dusted her hands and flicked her hair over the shoulder nonchalantly.

"Wow was he annoying" she said as she walked over to the boy who was clapping, along with the rest of the crowd

"I was gonna help you out, but I don't think you need it. Names Lance" he put out his hand for her to shake.

Betsy took his outstretched hand with a grin. "I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Betsy. Now are we going play some pool or what?"

* * *

**Bayville High – Present**

"Cheer up Scott it's not going to be that bad" said Jean. She was consolingly Scott, who had been ranting last night, through the danger room session that morning, at breakfast, on the car ride over, and through first period about having to live with his worst enemy. "And if you don't talk about something else soon I swear, I _will_hurt you "

Scott sighed "Fine, I just don't trust him that's all, I mean how do we know he's not gathering information for Magneto or something?"

Jean let out an aggravated sigh, "Scott! We are not going through this again!"

Scott opened his mouth to speak, but Jean interrupted him "Or about Lance and Kitty, or about his sister being evil-"

"She was looking at me menacingly!" Scott protested, "I could feel the hate vibe"

"Scott she is ten years old, she cant even spell menacingly!" Jean gave up and walked off leaving Scott to find someone else to rant to.

Scott sighed and then he saw Evan walk past "Hey Evan wait up!"

* * *

**X-Institute  
**  
Arianna walked through a corridor opening each door slightly ' too messy definitely not his room'. She was about to open the door to the next room when a voice sounded out behind her. 

"What are you doing?"

Arianna spun round to see a boy around her age standing right behind her. She gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Just looking for the bathroom"

Jamie thought he was in love.

The girl was around his age and very pretty, you could practically see the heart shaped bubbles floating around his head.

"I, um, Hi I'm Jamie" he managed. The girl gave him a small wave anda friendly smile, "I'm Lance's sister –Arianna." Arianna looked around to make sure there were no adults hanging around and then crept closer to Jamie. "Can you do me a favour?" she asked conspiratorially

"Anything" breathed Jamie

"I don't suppose you could tell me where Scott's room is?" she asked hopefully

Jamie looked surprised "Why?"

Arianna sighed, deciding honesty was the best policy, she just told him "I just wanna put dye in his toothpaste, he annoyed me"

Jamie debated this for a second "Ok! Follow me!"

Arianna grinned and then ran up to walk beside him. "So are you a mutant too?"

Jamie grinned and then suddenly, Arianna was surrounded by dozens of Jamie's.

"Cool!"

* * *

**Bayville High  
**  
Rogue and Kitty were sitting in the cafeteria during a free period, trying to get some work done while Duncan and his cronies made jokes at their expense. 

"So like, why did the Professor want to see you this morning?" Kitty asked

"It wasn't anything important" replied Rogue hoping Kitty would leave it at that, she didn't want to say more about Gambit seeing as the Professor had asked her not to, and she hadn't had a chance to ask Lance about the 'Rogue- watching' comment she had heard him make last night, which disturbed her more then she'd like.

Kitty gave her a curious look and Rogue figured that she better get her on another topic fast. "So what are yah going tah do about Lance?" she asked quickly

Kitty sighed "I don't know, did you see the way he totally ignored me this morning?"

"It's not like he could say anything to yah with Scott there" said Rogue consolingly

"I just get the feeling he hates me now, oh why does everything have to be so hard" Kitty moaned putting her head in her hands as one of Duncan's cronies sent a piece of scrunched up paper in their direction, which missed Rogue by inches.

Sending a death glare in their direction, Rogue turned back to Kitty.

"Are yah gonna try and make up with him?" she asked whilst keeping an eye out for more paper missiles.

"Oh yeah what am I going to say, sorry I got mad at you for blowing up our house, even thought that wasn't like, technically your fault, I know we haven't even seen each other in 5 months but hey! You wanna get back together? "said Kitty sarcastically.

"Whatevah work for yah Kit" said Rogue as she dodged another ball of paper. "Argh, lets get away from these losers!" she shouted.

Her and Kitty stormed out the cafeteria but not before Rogue paused near Duncan's table to give a two-fingered salute.

* * *

**X-Institute**

Betsy leaned over the pool table to make a shot, getting it in she turned back to Lance, who had just finished telling her his story.

"So that explains why you're here, do you have any idea why Hellfire want you? "

Lance shrugged and shook his head "Nada"

"Ah well one thing I can say about Hellfire, the British club definitely know how to throw a good party. "she paused before asking what was on her mind "So what's up with you and Scott? I mean I was sensing some serious hate between you to, and that was without any powers." She said with a smile

Lance sighed, and went to make his shot "Scott Summers hates me because I represent everything he could have been."

Betsy raised an inquisitive eyebrow, so Lance proceeded to elaborate. "Were both orphans, except Scott got lucky, Xavier found him before he could end up in a zillion different orphanages. Whereas with me, you got the whole package, abusive stepfather, failed foster homes, making trouble just cos' it was something to do, going from care home to care home, Scott hates me because it is his way of showing how different he is from me." Lance said without a trace of sympathy for himself.

"Deep" noted Betsy

Lance looked at her and grinned "That and were both on different sides." He laughed "I am a fully fledged member of the Brotherhood, sworn enemies of the X-men" Lance said sarcastically "Watch when Summers hears were friends you'll get a big lecture in which he'll interrogate whether or not you intend to pass X-men secrets to the enemy."

"I look forward to it" said Betsy with a grin "So why do you hate him so much?"

Lance smirked as he sank another ball in "Because he's an idiot with a gigantic stick up his ass"

Betsy laughed as she took her turn. Lance turned to her "So what's your story?"

The laughter died on Betsy's face straight away, she sighed and rested he chin on her cue. "Let's just say things between Trey and me got a little...heated"

"What do you mean?" asked Lance

"We had this big fight a few days ago. He actually asked me to get married! And here I was trying to break up with the guy. He started screaming at me saying my place was beside him and all this crap. As if I have nothing better to do then be a socialite housewife" she gave a sarcastic laugh and made her shot. "When I told him we were over the shit really hit the fan."

Lance noticed the sad look on her face "What did he do?"

"The idiot actually hit me!"

"WHAT!" shouted Lance

"I know Luv, I obviously kicked his ass then left, but it was just the fact that he did that. He was such a control freak, I can't believe I didn't dump him earlier!" Betsy said giving herself a mental kick "I went home told Mum and Brian that I was moving over here and left"

Lance gave a low whistle "Yikes, wait does he even know you've gone?"

Betsy shrugged "who cares"

"What if he comes looking for you?" countered Lance

"I'll deal with Trey when the time comes" she said with a note of finality, ending that particular conversation. "So what's the deal with you and Kitty, I can't believe she was the girl you told me about! If your on different sides how did that even happen?" she asked with interest

"We both went to the same school in Northbrook, when we got recruited for our powers. There was an incident, in which admittedly I almost killed her and her parents-"

"Not the best way to capture a girl's heart I must say" Betsy interjected

Lance laughed sardonically and then continued "Tell me about it, we got recruited on different sides but let's just say I continued to notice her. A few months after we came here Mystique – the women who trained us "Lance added after looking at Betsy's confused expression, "Well, she left and we stopped fighting the X-Men, well in a battle scenario anyway and I took a chance and after weeks of coaxing she went out on a date with me."

"Aww" said Betsy jokingly

Lance gave her a 'shut up' look and continued "It was good for a while" he said quietly, potting another ball in "But then Mystique came back, blew up the Mansion and as you put it, 'the shit hit the fan'. We had a fight, broke up and I haven't seen her since."

"Let me get this straight your boss lady blew up this Mansion?" asked Betsy in surprise

Lance nodded "Yup"

"Damn"

"I know"

"So do you still have feelings for her?" asked Betsy coyly, looking knowingly at her friend

"No" Lance lied

"Liar" said Betsy accusingly "I saw the looks you two gave each other at breakfast!"

"Ok maybe one or two lingering feelings" admitted Lance, "But it wouldn't have worked out anyway, we were just too different, sometimes it felt as though I wasn't good enough, as if I had to change who I was just to please her."

Betsy looked at her friend and decided she might as well take advantage of him being stuck in the X-mansion and brush up on her match making skills at the same time. Glad that Lance didn't have any kind of telepathic skill, she grinned to herself and went over to make her shot.

x X x

The X- Kids came home from school and all went about their respective tasks.

The older kids went to their own rooms, whilst the newer mutants went to the TV room.

They opened the door to find Lance stretched out along one of the couches, with his head on a pillow on Betsy's lap, braiding his sister's hair whilst trying to watch a re-run of 'The O.C'.

Arianna was sitting on the floor in front of him, and after having painted her own, Lance's and Betsy's nails black, had moved on to Jamie. Betsy was on the phone to her mother and was absentmindedly running her fingers through Lance's hair.

Ray looked at Amara as if to say 'See they are so dating'. Amara just rolled her eyes at him and went to take a seat on the opposite couch, tossing a "hey guys" over a her shoulder to Lance and the others.

Tabitha walked over and sat on Lance's legs as every one took seats. "Gee Lance how come you never let me paint your nails?" she asked as she took the last cookie off the plate in front of him.

"Because black is way more acceptable for a guy then hot pink" he said distractedly as he reached for his last cookie. Realising it wasn't there he turned to look at Tabby, "You know there's a reason I didn't miss you when you left the Brotherhood! Why do you always have to take whatever I am eating or drinking?" he exclaimed exasperatedly as he watched Tabby finish off the last of his cookie.

"Chill out Rocky!" Tabitha paffed, "It's not my fault you always happen to be eating what I feel like having"

Lance was about to retort when Ororo entered the room.

"Lance, Arianna, Shelly is on the phone for you."

Arianna handed the nail polish to Jamie and walked out the room followed by Lance.

They had a small fight over the phone, which Lance won on the account of being to hold it about 4 feet out of her reach.

"Hey Shel' hows it goin'?" he said whilst sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"It's ok, just bored so I thought I'd give you a call. How are you guys, anything happen yet?" she asked

"Nah, Xavier is having a meeting later so we can 'discuss the facts' as he put it, I'll call when I know something. Anything happen your end?" he asked apprehensively

He heard Shelly sigh on the other end "If you mean has anyone come around asking about you guys then no, not yet."

"I don't like the idea of you guys getting involved in this, it could be dangerous" Lance said seriously, voicing his worries for the first time.

"Hey we'll be fine, we only have to put them on the wrong track, Toms taking Saturday off so we'll see you then."

Lance shook his head knowingly even though Shelly couldn't see it. "Why do you always have to change the subject?"

"Hey! You know if anyone tries anything I'll bitchslap them down the street"

Lance had to laugh at this one, "I can see it now, all the crooks running in fear..."

Shelly laughed too and then became uncharacteristically serious "Lance remember your promise..."

"Here's Arianna" said Lance cutting her off and handing the phone to his sister.

He didn't much feel like validating a promise he wasn't really planning on keeping.

"Mom said your a dead man if you do anything stupid" Arianna relayed to him

Lance rolled his eyes and walked off. In a fight between and Gage, there would be only one dead man. 'And it aint gonna be me ' Lance thought to himself as he re-entered the TV room.

Flopping back down on the couch, he stared at the TV without really seeing it. Was he doing the right thing sitting around here or should he be out looking for Gage? Should he just let the X-men handle it? He was curious as to what Hellfire had to do with everything, but he really couldn't see what interest they'd have in him.

His musings were cut short when Tabby nudged him in the arm "Why so glum, Chum?" He shook his head to show that he didn't want to talk about and Tabby let it drop, knowing that Lance would never tell you anything if he didn't want to.

"Ok Mum, I will, Love You... Bye" Betsy snapped her cell phone shut, ending the call. The others, feeling that this was an appropriate time, decided to ask the question they were all dying to know.

"So..." said Bobby "Are you two dating or something" he asked Lance and Betsy.

They looked at each other, and much to everyone else's surprise, burst out laughing.

"You think me and her..." Lance said between laughs "Oh that is just too funny!"

"Tell me about it!" Echoed Betsy, who was also still laughing.

"How do you guys even know each other?" asked Jubilee

"Oh you guys know how I went exploring after I had the tour of the institute?" Betsy asked Every else nodded so she continued "Well I met Lance in a Pool bar and then after beating up some guy, what was his name?" she asked Lance

"Duncan"

"Yeah him, we started playing pool and got talking, and when the bar closed we basically spent the whole night sitting on his jeep, drinking beer and chatting."

Lance laughed "and generally a 12 hour conversation leads to friendship".

Jamie's eyes went wide "You guys drank?"

"Hey! I'm British and in Britain you can drink when your 18, so that's my excuse!" said Betsy primly. Before the others could ask any more questions, her phone rang again.

Picking it up quickly, she answered it with out looking at the Caller ID.

"Hello Mum did you forget something –"everybody turned and looked at her as the colour drained out of her face "Trey..." she breathed quietly. Lance turned and looked at her, motioning for her to put the phone down on him. Betsy just shook her head slightly, obviously the time had come to deal with annoyingly possessive old boyfriends.

Arianna poked her head through the door of the room, "Lance, Wanda is on the phone."

Lance got up again leaving Betsy to argue with Trey.

"Hey Wanda what's up?" he asked

"I'm supposed to call and tell you that everything's fine" said a bored sounding Wanda on the other end.

"And...?"

"Everything's fine"

"Just out of interest-"Lance began, he wanted to know what colour Pietro's hair was.

"Green"

"What?"

"Pietro's hair is now green, and his teeth are bright blue, thanks to your sister."

Lance snickered, "Wait a sec, if I used blue and Arianna used pink, how the hell did his hair turn green? "he heard Wanda shift slightly on the other end.

"I thought I'd teach him a lesson for using my skincare products all the time so I used quite a lot of blonde dye, because he always complains that blondes are stupid." Said Wanda on the other end of the line "Stop laughing you idiot!" she hissed at Lance who was in hysterics.

"Oh man that must be such a funny sight!" he said wiping the tears of laughter out of his eyes. "I can't believe I'm stuck here, anything new happen at the hood?"

His eyes widened in shock as Wanda ranted down the phone

"No Way..."

Lance walked back into the room to see angry tears cascading down Betsy's face as she argued with Trey on the phone, everyone was listening to the conversation in morbid silence.

"Look Trey, get it through your thick skull, there is no 'we' anymore, you lost, I kicked your ass get over it" Betsy shouted into the phone.

Lance strode over, and in one motion took the phone out of Betsy's grasp, switched it off and tossed it out the open window.

He sat back down on the couch and put a comforting arm around her,.

She leaned into him and dried off her tears with her sleeve. "Thanks Luv, he just gets me so mad I honestly don't know what I saw in him in the first place" she exclaimed vehemently

"Nice ass?" ventured Lance.

Betsy replied by smacking him over the head with a pillow.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his head. Just then another one hit him smack bang in the middle of the face "Hey!" he said looking at Tabitha "What did you do that for?"

She shrugged and grinned evilly "Dunno, just looked like fun"

Arianna who had by now re-joined them, also grabbed a pillow and hit Lance with it. She turned to Tabby as Lance scowled "You're right, that is fun"

"I hate you all so much "said Lance putting his head in his hands

"So how are things at the Brotherhood?" asked Tabby

"The usual, Pietro and Wanda tried to kill Toad cos' apparently he put a hole in the bathroom wall so he could spy on Wanda in the shower."

There was a seconds silence that followed this comment which was broken by Tabby choking on the bottle of water she had been drinking and the other girls laughing their asses off.

Lance looked at them all in surprise. "What?" he said, obviously lost. Seeing the confusion on Lance's face just made the girls laugh even harder.

"WHAT?"

* * *

So there we go, loadsa chit chat I know but it's necessary info/funny; ) 

Y'all know the drill, if ya liked it or have any random comment to make ...

REVIEW!

Ciao

Soulstress


	11. Killer In Me

**Disclaimer –:yawns: I don't own evolution or any of the characters / storylines I steal/will steal...:snores:**

Ey yo! Its chapter 11 I hope you like:)

* * *

Lance was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling in his room when the Professor's message sounded suddenly in his head, resulting in him nearly falling off.

_Would everyone please gather in the planning room_

Lance sighed and dragged himself to his feet. A knock came at the door and Betsy walked through.

"You coming or what?" she said

Lance trudged over to the door. Betsy rolled her eyes at him, "God, you look like your going to your own funeral or something"

"Good as" said Lance "A lovely meeting all about me" he finished sarcastically. He was fed up enough as it is, dinner hadn't been the best of events, with most of the older X-men giving him nasty looks. He also hadn't failed to notice the suspicious looks that they sent his way whenever he was talking with Betsy or Tabitha, as if he was corrupting their members.

"Where's Arianna?" he asked Betsy as he opened the door to his sister's room and saw no-one inside.

"Playing with Jamie I think" Betsy replied as they made their way towards the elevator.

"This is gonna suck big time" moaned Lance again

"Yeah it probably will" quipped Betsy. Lance just looked at her "What?"

"Your supposed to say no it won't, you know to make me feel better" Lance said exasperatedly, as they walked along to the planning room they could hear loud voices coming from inside. "Scott it is not your place to decide who is and who isn't worthy of our help" they could hear the Professor saying calmly, as they neared the door.

Lance frowned knowing that they were talking about him, he heard Scott's voice rap out a reply.

"Professor you don't know the guy like I do, you can't trust him! For starters he's a thug!"

Lance and Betsy walked into the room to find everyone else assembled there, half the room immediately realised that Lance was there whilst the other half were watching the oblivious Scott continue his rant.

"Heck there's even more you could add to that, arsonist, thief...even murderer!"

The occupants of the room became so silent in the space of a second as everyone noticed that Lance was present, that you could of heard a pin drop.

Everybody looked at everyone else, wondering what was going to happen. They knew that Lance was at least partly responsible for the fire that had burned down the gym at that soccer match, and the Brotherhood had no qualms about stealing, but...murder?

Lance just stared at Scott with a mixture of hatred and disbelief, 'how did he...?' he thought to himself

Rogue was the first to break the silence, "Scott, no" she breathed, not even realising that she had said it.

Lance turned his gaze from Scott to Rogue, a look of realisation crossed his face. His jaw set, he gave Rogue a dirty look before spinning around on his heel and striding out the, now slightly shaking, room. "It wasn't your place Rogue" he said over his shoulder.

The rumbling stopped and everyone looked at Rogue for a second before she went running out of the room after him. "Lance wait!"

Kitty turned to Scott, angry tears in her eyes "God Scott! There is no need to act like such a total B-I-T-C-H!" she hissed

The Professor sighed "Thank-you Kitty, I think were all a bit too old for spelling out swear words, and Scott in future it would be wise to keep your judgements to yourself." He said harshly

Bobby discreetly nudged Jubilee, "What's a bit-cah?" he whispered "Oh wait...". Jubilee rolled her eyes and smacked Bobby over the head as he got it. She then held her palm out in front of Bobby's face.

Bobby sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a dollar "I know, I know, every time I say something stupid I owe you a dollar."

Jubilee grinned and grabbed her money as Rahne leaned over "So how much money have ye made off him today lass?"

Jubilee pulled a fat wad of one's out her pocket "27 bucks!" she said with flourish as the older students and teachers continued to argue over what had just happened.

Betsy sighed as she watched the argument, she shook her head disapprovingly and got up to walk out the room. Scott noticing this broke off his argument with Kitty and the teachers.

"Where are you going?" he asked sharply

Betsy turned around and looked at him coolly "To see what's up with Lance, problem?"

"Yeah I have a problem" said Scott, he walked up to Betsy and got right in her face "Exactly whose side are you on Psylocke?"

Betsy didn't back down "I, am on the side of my friends, you keep going this way and you wont have any left." She turned and stalked out the room leaving a spluttering Scott.

"I hate to say it Scooter, but you deserved that" said Logan, speaking up for the first time

Scott sighed and threw up his hands "I give up. I mean she's been here one day and she's already consorting with the enemy"

Tabitha stopped filing her nails and rolled her eyes at Scott "Lance isn't the enemy" she said as she blew on her nails and continued filing.

Scott just looked at her, this time joined by several others.

"Ok well at least not today"

x X x

Rogue found Lance sitting on the steps outside the doors of the institute, staring at the sky whilst smoking a cigarette. Rogue was unsure of what to say to him, or even why she had followed him out.

"What do you want?" asked Lance, he had noticed her shadow.

Rogue sighed and took a seat on the stairs next to him. "Ah thought yah gave up smoking."

"Yeah, well now seemed like a perfect time to start again," replied Lance bitingly, taking another puff.

"Look, Lance Ah – Oh my god is that Logan's?" spluttered Rogue, indicating the cigarette

Lance gave a shrug "He wont notice" Rogue was about to contradict him, then she decided that this wasn't the right time.

"Look Lance, Ah didn't say anything to Scott Ah swear, Ah think he was just saying it."

Lance looked at Rogue and scoffed "Yeah right Rogue, all those nifty little memories in your head and you never even felt like sharing one?"

Rogue looked away from him "Yah don't have a clue what's its like Lance, dreaming other people's nightmares, thinking thoughts that aren't yours..." she turned back to face Lance, giving him one of her death glares "But Ah've never told anyone about what happened, so if yah don't' believe me, then that's not mah problem." She got up to leave but then stopped when Lance stood up with her.

"I believe you" he said quietly stamping out the cigarette, he was debating whether or not to say the other thing that was on his mind, then decided to go for it, seeing as he might not get another chance. "By the way thanks."

Rogue looked at him curiously "For what?"

Lance gave her a small grin "For getting your Prof to reinstall our heating and electricity back when Mystique ditched us."

Rogue looked at him surprised "What makes yah think that was meh?"

Lance shrugged and looked away "Who else would it be?"

Rogue looked at Lance for a second and a moment of understanding passed between the two. Rogue decided to say what was on her mind too.

"Lance when y'all and Gambit were talking last night, what did yah mean when yah said that he was 'Rogue-watching', Magneto's not after mah powers again is he...?" she watched in horror as Lance started laughing.

"What the hell..?" asked Rogue, she hadn't said anything funny.

"Sorry" said Lance between laughs "If you want to know what I meant ask the man yourself, he's probably skulking around somewhere" said Lance looking towards the gates to the institute.

Rogue was about to press him further when Betsy came out.

"There you idiots are!" she said happily "I've been looking for you everywhere!" she paused as the Professor telepathically sent her a message.

_Elizabeth, could you please ask Lance to return to the meeting, his presence is vital_

_Will do, Luv_ Betsy replied

"C'mon you" she said grabbing Lance's arm and dragging him back inside.

"Where we going?" asked Lance apprehensively

"Back to the meeting" replied Betsy, knowing Lance was about to protest she played her trump card "Your not going to let Scott get to you are you?"

Lance scowled "No way, he wants to know if I'm a murderer, I'll show him stupid one eye freak" he muttered

Betsy just shook her head at him despairingly as he continued to mutter obscenities towards Scott, 'Guys' she thought to herself.

They met Jamie and Arianna on the way.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Arianna asked

"Meeting" replied Lance "Wanna come?" he held out a hand for his sister who took it and said "Yup"

The four of them re-entered the Planning Room to the stares of every one else. Scott was sitting at the opposite end of the table, looking far from happy, Ororo shot him a warning look as Lance entered. Jean looked at Arianna then at the Professor.

Lance noticing this answered the unasked question himself as they took seat around the table "She stays, this involves her too"

"But she's too young, won't it be better if-"Jean started but Lance cut her off

"She knows everything anyway, besides, secrets get people hurt" said Lance with a note of finality.

"It's alright Jean, let's just get started shall we?" said the Professor quickly, the last thing they needed was another fight

Arianna stuck her tongue out at Jean. Jean looked around shocked but no-one else had noticed. Arianna gave her one of her best angelic smiles, causing Jean to frown harder.

The Professor waited until Rahne had shoved Sam awake before he continued, making sure that he had everyone's attention.

"Now as you all know, this meeting is about the Hellfire Club. Now Lance, Elizabeth before-"

The Professor was interrupted by Jamie fake-coughing. He sighed then continued "..and Jamie and Arianna of course, before you arrived we had just finished discussing Gage's position in relation to Hellfire." He looked at Logan who stood up and began to take control of the meeting.

"All right, now as it stands we know Hellfire is up to something big, although what exactly we aint sure. But now, we have a new lead" Logan paused and looked at Lance "You got any idea why Hellfire want you?"

Lance shook his head "Not one, If you ask me they aren't involved at all and I just have a pissed off convict on my back"

"But the question remains, why would Hellfire go to the trouble of breaking Gage out of Jail, and then not put him to use by allowing him to pursue you?" pondered Hank

"Maybe they don't know what he's doing" ventured Arianna

Hank nodded, "It is a possibility"

Lance turned to the Professor "Why didn't you just search his mind, and find the information yourself?"

"Because had I read more then his surface thoughts, he may have been alerted to my presence, I am not the only telepath in the world, and having him become conscious of me would mean he would know that were on to him" Replied Xavier "And when I discovered his link with Shaw I knew I was right not to pry into his mind."

Lance looked confused but then Jean answered his unsaid question "Hellfire have a telepath in their midst, a strong one, that's why we don't really have a clue who most of the members are, or what they want because they all have strong mental blocks placed on them."

"A telepath huh?" Lance looked at Xavier and arched an eyebrow "Stronger then you?"

Charles didn't know how to answer without sounding too smug, thankfully Logan interrupted.

"Close enough" said Logan gruffly

"Lance why don't you explain why Gage is after you in the first place, it could give us a lead, how did you even meet him?" asked the Professor

Lance sighed, he had known that this was the true reason for the meeting, his story. 'It's show-time' he told himself sarcastically.

He took a deep breath and then began, after a nod of encouragement from his sister.

"When I was 8, just after Arianna was born, my Dad died, not really sure how to be honest. He was an army guy, so he wasn't around that much. About a month after the funeral, some guy turned up at the doorstep saying he was a friend of my father's-"

"Gage?" asked Logan sharply

Lance nodded.

* * *

Rogue walked over to the gates slowly, still trying to figure out why the hell Lance had started laughing at her.

She was just about to push open the gates, when she was attacked by a wave of Kitty's memories.

She grabbed her head in pain, but the memories disappeared as quickly as they had come. Shaking the after images away, she opened her eyes to find herself on the other side of the gate. Before she could ponder what had just happened, a voice came from her right.

"Little late t' go wonderin', Chere"

Rogue span around quickly to face Gambit. "What Ah do is none of yah business, Gumbo"

"Remy jus' be looking out f' y' " he grinned at her cockily, "Nice that y' gave Remy a new nick name though, y' been having words with Monsieur Logan?"

Rogue rolled her eyes at him and decided to get on with it, before she felt like killing the guy.

"Why were yah watching meh?" she asked bluntly. Remy cocked his head to the side and gave her an enquiring look, seeing this Rogue decided to elaborate. "Yesterday, y' all and Lance were talking, he said yah were 'Rogue–watching', why were yah watching meh?"

Gambit smirked at her, and came a few steps closer "Why do y' think Chere?" he asked

Rogue resisted the urge to back away from him and stood her ground "If Magneto and Mystique are cookin' something up yah can tell them tah stuff themselves"

He smirked at her again. Rogue inwardly sighed, why did everyone laugh at her when she stated the obvious? She crossed her arms and glared at the stupid Cajun, "What's so funny Swamp Rat?"

"Magneto don't got nuttin' t' do with it Chere, and who knows where de blue lady is" said Remy, still grinning at her.

"Then why the hell were yah watching me?" exclaimed Rogue

The smirk disappeared off Gambit's face as he moved a few steps closer to her. He slipped his hand into hers and then looked at her intently with his red on black eyes.

"Maybe dis' thief finds y' interesting" he said silkily, before pulling away and walking off, giving her a small wave over his shoulder.

'Interesting? What the hell does that mean" thought Rogue as she watched him walk away. She absentmindedly turned over what he had left in her hand.

It was a card.

The Queen of Hearts

* * *

Back in the planning room, Lance was still being pressed for information about Gage.

"What happened after the initial meeting between Gage and you mother?" asked Hank

"I don't know what he said to my mom, but he started living with us, until he said he 'could find another place'. "Lance gave a sarcastic laugh "I didn't trust him from the start, he probably didn't even know my dad. One day I saw him going through mom's stuff. He caught me watching him and then threatened me, saying if I told mom he'd get me."

Lance paused remembering it as if it was yesterday, Gage had hit him so hard he had gone flying across the room. Shaking the unwanted memories out of his mind he continued.

" I backed off, but I was still watching him, I knew he was a crook. He married my mother about a year later - something I was definitely not happy about. When I was ten he was caught trying to steal jewels from a museum and he went into hiding. I finally told mom everything that had been going on, and about him going through her stuff, everything."

Lance ran his hand through his hair nervously, everyone was staring at him while he was talking and it made him uncomfortable. "She packed our stuff up and then we got ready to leave. But then he, Gage came back. Mom told me to take Arianna and go whilst she dealt with him, instead of going to the flat we were moving to like she said I went to the station instead, brought the cops back to the house where Gage was. He realised what I'd done and promised to get even, that's about it" Lance stared at the table surface intently, hoping they wouldn't press him further.

He obviously didn't have any such luck. "I'm not buying it kid there's something you aint sharing" said Logan suspiciously

"Maybe I don't want to share it, because it's none of your business!" snapped Lance

"See Professor I told you he wouldn't be of any help..."Scott began, but was silenced with a look from Ororo. He sighed and then leaned back his in seat.

Lance looked daggers at Scott "If you think Summers, for one second, that I actually want to be here, then you're an even bigger idiot then I know you are" he hissed

"Oh I'm the idiot? Listen Shakedown, I know your up to something and when I find out what you'll be kicked out of here so fast you wont know what hit you." Scott retaliated

"Kick me outta here see if I care! Tell me 'Cyclops'," said Lance, saying Scott's codename as if it was the nastiest thing on earth, "Were you always this anal retentive or is this just a recent development?"

Scott did his goldfish impression again whilst trying to think of a comeback. Logan decided to shut them both up.

"If you two don't quit it I swear I will get mad. We don't want that to happen now.." he extended his claws very slowly "do we boys?"

Lance and Scott both huffed in their seats.

"Good." Logan retracted his claws then turned to Lance, "Listen kid, whatever Hellfire are planning isn't likely to be something good, and we would appreciate it if you did us a favour and told us all that happened between you and Gage, seeing as we're doing you a favour by keeping you and your sister out of harms way."

Everyone looked at Lance expectantly, he sighed and threw up his hands. "Fine, whatever, I'll talk. What do you want to know?"

Logan threw a file across the table. Lance opened it and quickly scanned the contents to see that it was the information they had scored on Gage.

"It say's in there that he killed your mother" said Logan softly "Why?"

Lance closed his eyes, blocking out all the staring faces. "I don't know," he said quietly. He felt his sister's hand slip into his, he gave it a small squeeze before opening his eyes and looking straight at Logan, no expression evident on his face. "When the cops went in they found her body, but I have no idea what happened in the time I was gone"

Logan nodded, sending him a thankful look for answering what he knew must be a tough question. "What happened when he broke out the first time, 6 years ago?"

Lance ran his head through his hair again and resumed staring at the table rather then everyone else, "He used our adoption records to find out whereme and Arianna were. He came to the house basically grabbed me then took off, Tom and Shel' tried to stop him but he used me as a hostage, to keep them away from me."

"He took me to this...I guess you could call it a house and basically ranted about how much I'd screwed everything up for him, blah, blah, blah for about an hour" said Lance dismissively

"Typical stupid villain stuff" added Arianna lightening the sombre mood a little. Lance smiled at his sister, she could always turn a person's mood around in a second.

"He started talking about my Mother and I snapped and I attacked him, eventually he regained his composure and got the upper hand, he pinned me to the wall and tried to psyche me out, telling me how he was going to kill me"

Kitty noticed that Lance was absentmindedly stroking his left palm. She knew the glove hid the 1 inch knife scar which showed exactly how Gage had pinned him to the wall. Lance looked up to see her staring, he held her gaze for second before looking away and continuing, curling his palm into a fist.

"He said he was going to kill me like he killed my mother and something inside of me..." Lance paused for a second thinking of the right word "Burst I guess, my powers activated and next thing I knew someone was pulling me out of a pile of rubble and Gage was being carted back off to Jail. A passerby had heard the sounds of a fight, thinking it was drug dealersor something, she called the police. They said the house had just started shaking when they tried to enter it, then collapsed. Gage survived, obviously, but one of the Police guys, he wasn't so lucky."

A stone-faced Lance looked up to see everyone looking slightly shocked. Seeing the disturbed look on Scott's face made him happy for some reason.

"So you see Summers, you were right all along. I am a murderer. I killed a guy when I was just 12 years old"

* * *

**Love it? Like it? either way you better bloody well REVIEW it!**

Ciao

Soulstress


	12. Harsh Words

**Disclaimer – Dude, where's my disclaimer?**

Here's chapter 11 - I hope you like it : )

**

* * *

**

**Chicago  
**  
Anthony Gage leaned back in his chair and smiled as he found the file name he was looking for.

**Restricted Access File**

Summary

Name Arianna Jane Winters (Prev. Alvers)

D.O.B 27/07/1993

Parents

Anna Marie Alvers (Deceased)  
Ryan Alvers (Deceased)

Other Family

Brother / Lance Alvers (Unknown Location) RAF  
Other / None

Adopted By -

Tom Gregory Winters  
Shelly Winters

Address

31 Gardenia Avenue  
Manhatten  
New York , NY  
90277

Further Details...**Y/N**?

'Bingo' he thought to himself. He hacked into Lance's restricted file, but couldn't find anything about his whereabouts since he'd left foster care in Northbrook a year ago. 

He heard the security guard beginning to stir from his position on the floor. Gage swivelled around in his chair and gave the man a swift kick to the head, knocking him out again.

He turned back to the computer screen and proceeded to print out the main page of Arianna's file.

His cell phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket as he waited for the printing to finish.

"Gage" he answered in his gruff voice

"Do you have the information?" a female voice said down the line

"The boy's whereabouts are unknown, but I found out where the girl is."

"Then hurry up and get going, the buyer is coming next week and we need that code. You've already wasted enough time as it is." The female snapped down the line

"Finding one person in this country isn't easy Emma, especially if they don't want to be found" he said, "Don't worry I'll find him, you can count on that," his tone darkening as he spoke

"Remember to avoid a scene if possible, your personal vendetta against the boy is not what is important" the women replied

"Don't worry I'll get your code first"

"There's a good boy," said the female voice coolly "We'll be expecting you tomorrow night, that'll give you enough time. Don't disappoint me." The women on the other end of the phone cut him off.

"Bitch" he muttered. He logged off the computer, collected his print out and his tools and walked out the door, taking care to step on the security guard on his way out.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – The Planning Room**

"How can you sit there and talk about it like it nothing!" spluttered a horrified Scott "Like you don't even care?"

Arianna gave Scott a dirty look. "It wasn't his fault, it was an accident"

Lance nodded "Besides I've had 6 years to get over what happened." Scott looked like he was about to rant some more but Lance couldn't be bothered with it. He turned his head so he was facing the Professor "I –"he broke off as Arianna shoved her elbow in his ribs.

"Ow – ok WE want to see everything you've got on Hellfire." He grasped the folder on Gage as he stood up. He decided he'd had enough of this meeting.

Logan gave him a curious look as he passed a bunch of files to Lance. Lance walked out of the room, Arianna following close behind.

She paused at the door as Lance stalked off, as she heard Scott speak up.

"What kind of brother is he anyway letting a 10 year old in on a meeting like this, and telling her he's killed people..."

"Yo Arianna you coming or what?" Lance shouted from the top of the corridor. She smiled at her brother and ran to catch up with him.

Inside she was seething.

She was definitely going to have words with Mr Summers. 'Im gonna make sure he gets my special treatment' she thought. Grinning to herself she slipped her hand into her brother's, allowing him to drag her along to the library.

x X x

Back in the planning room, the teacher's were the only one's left and Logan wasn't happy.

"The boys going to run for it Charles, it's obvious." He growled

"We don't know anything for sure Logan, he did agree to come here after all, maybe he intends on staying." Said the Professor. Logan grunted to show that he wasn't convinced but he let the subject drop.

"Well Lance did provide us with some insight, I think we should start by trying to find more on Gage as well as looking into how he broke out of jail the first time." Hank said.

"What about the connection between Gage and Lance's father, if there is one at all?" asked Storm

"Yes, Lance did mention he was in the army, which means there's a good possibility that Gage was too we should look into it." Replied Xavier as they too, made their way out of the Planning Room.

* * *

Betsy wondered down the main girls corridor, trying to figure out which room was Kitty's when she bumped into an extremely distracted Rogue.

"Whoops, Sorry!" said Rogue

"It's Ok Luv, don't suppose you could do me a favour and tell me which room is Kitty's?" asked Betsy nonchalantly

Rogue looked suspicious "Why?"

"I kinda want to see if she's still interested in Lance, well I can tell she is, but I mean interested in going out with him again" said Betsy conspiratorially

Rogue shot her a dirty look "Why? Yah want Rocky all for yahself?"

Rogue was surprised when for the third time that day, some one started laughing at her for no reason. She decided that this was annoying and the next person who did it would die.

"You people kill me! Lance is my friend, only, I don't know where you guys got the idea we were dating" said Betsy, still holding her side and trying very hard not to laugh because Rogue looked ready to kill.

Rogue shot her a confused look "Bobby said he saw yah kissing"

"Ohhhh yeah that's right they were all there, it was just a 'wow I can't believe you're here and happy to see you' thing. To be honest I'm trying to fix him back up with Kitty" admitted Betsy

"Really?" asked Rogue

Betsy nodded "Although don't tell Lance he'd kill me if he knew. It's just so obvious they still like each other though." Betsy paused and looked at Rogue as if seeing her in a new light "I don't suppose you want to help get them back together?" she asked hopefully

Rogue shrugged "Eh, what else have Ah got tah do"

"That's my girl" said Betsy giving Rogue a one arm hug happily. "You know I really like your lipstick can I borrow it sometime it would go great with my hair"

Rogue smiled "Anything yah want Sugah" she said as they walked off to her room to conspire.

"What that?" asked Betsy, indicating the thing Rogue had been twirling absentmindedly her hand. Rogue blushed and slipped the card hurriedly into her back pocket.

"It's Nothing"

* * *

"Here's an address" said Arianna, passing one of the files her and Lance had been pouring over across the table to her brother.

Lance looked at the file she had passed over and smiled. He added the address details for Sebastian Shaw onto the paper he was making notes on. "Thanks Babe" he said to his sister before flicking through the rest of the file, writing down any information he thought would be helpful in the search for Gage.

"So are you going?" asked Arianna dejectedly after a while. Lance sighed and put down the file he was reading and looked at his sister.

"Probably" he answered honestly, she was the one person he'd never lied to.

Even if it hurt her sometimes.

"I think I have enough to go on. If Shaw busted Gage out, he'll have to turn up at his place sooner or later. So I think that's good place to start." he said

"What if he doesn't turn up?" asked Arianna hopefully

"Then I'll send Shaw a little note telling his buddy exactly where to find me" said Lance darkly

"Do you have to go?" sighed Arianna, it felt like she had only just got her brother back and now here hewas leaving again. Lance smiled knowing what she was thinking. It was nice having someone love you unconditionally not matter what you did.

"Hey this time I'm coming back." He crossed his heart "Promise"

"What if you get hurt?"

"I won't"

"You don't know that!" exclaimed Arianna tearfully before running out the room.

Lance sighed and rested his head on his arms. 'Life's a Bitch' he thought to himself

* * *

Kitty stared at the two girls on her bed as if they were crazy.

"You guys have like, completely lost it, you know that right?"

Rogue looked at Betsy and gave her 'I told you' look. Betsy just shrugged and flicked her purple hair over her shoulder. She turned back to Kitty.

"Look Luv, I'm telling you, Lance still has the hots for you so go for it!" she exclaimed

"We broke up ages ago! There's no way in hell we'll like, ever get back together" said Kitty dismissively

Betsy sent Rogue a pleading look, Rogue sighed and decided she would help out.

"Look Sugah, it's obvious that yah still like him, ah mean I caught yah looking at his picture just last week!"

Kitty blushed "I was just taking it out of that frame so I could use it for something else!" she said defensively.

Rogue sighed again then got up and walked over to Kitty's sock drawer, she rummaged around for a second before pulling out a picture of her and Lance laughing at each other, complete with frame. Rogue put her hand on her hip and looked straight at Kitty.

"Really? Cos this looks lahke the same picture and frame to meh" said Rogue cockily

"I knew it!" crowed Betsy, as she punched her fist in the air victoriously

"Crap" muttered Kitty before she flopped back on the bed. "What if Lance says no?"

"He wont, all guys are easy" said Betsy sagely

"Yeah, besides if y'all spend any more time making goo goo eyes at each other when you think no ones lookin' ah might just puke" said Rogue

"I was not.." started Kitty when she quailed under the looks that she was getting from Rogue and Betsy

"Save it girl, we were at dinner too you know" said Betsy in a tone that left no room for argument. She nodded at Rogue and both girls hauled Kitty to her feet.

"Hey! What right now?" she said as they led her out the door.

x X x

Arianna wandered over to Scott's room wondering with a grin how funny he would look with blue teeth when he woke up the next morning.

She heard giggling coming from his room and pulled a disgusted face as she threw the door open to find Scott and Jean necking on his bed.

"Gross" she exclaimed whilst dragging Jean off the bed and out the room.

Jean managed a 'Hey! What are you doing?" before Arianna slammed the door in her face and locked it.

She turned around slowly to face a very surprised Scott

"I think we need to talk" she said with an evil smile

x X x

Betsy, Kitty and Rogue were all standing outside the door to Lance's room and having a last minute discussion.

"What if he say's no" whispered Kitty quickly

"He won't" whispered Rogue reassuringly

"But I know Lance, he'll be totally P. O.'d about what happened" argued Kitty quietly

"Listen if he starts being annoying just kiss him to shut him up, it always works" whispered Betsy encouragingly, pushing Kitty towards the door.

"Ok fine!" said Kitty, she was about to phase through the door when something occurred to her. "You guys better not be listening outside the door!" she whispered menacingly.

"We won't" whispered Betsy, she held up two fingers, "Scout's honor"

Rogue waited until Kitty had gone through the door before she spoke "What do yah mean were not listening, where's the fun in that?" she exclaimed quietly.

Betsy gave her a grin and grabbing Rogue's arm led her to Arianna's room, she opened the door then proceeded to push the bed against the wall to Lance's room. She flopped down on it and then turned to a grinning Rogue as she put her ear against the wall.

"You get the snacks"

x X x

Scott could not believe the audacity of this little brat. She had jut barged in and kicked out his girlfriend.

"Listen Kid shouldn't you be in bed? And who do you think – "

"Shut up and sit down" hissed Arianna, cutting him off.

Scott sat down on his bed meekly, his mouth wide open.

"I heard you saying that you think Lance is a bad brother at the end of the meeting." stated Arianna

"That not what I-" Scott began before Arianna cut him off again

"That's what you meant you big doofus!" she said angrily "You don't know how much Lance has done for me, or given up for me, so don't ever insult my brother!" she finished with a shout.

She turned and walked away from a flabbergasted Scott towards the door, she unlocked it then paused as she looked back at Scott, she smiled at him venomously

"I just wanted to warn that you are now officially on my bad side, and unless you wanna make it worse, you better watch your step from now on" she said sweetly

With those words she flounced out the room and slammed the door behind her.

Scott just sat there staring at the space she had just occupied.

'Did I just get threatened by a 10 year old?' he asked himself

'Yes' replied his inner voice ' Yes you did'

x X x

"So were yah really a girl scout?" asked Rogue, as she leant with her ear against the wall, whilst eating her way through a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream.

"Only for a few days" replied Betsy who was eating her own tub, she popped another spoonful in her mouth before continuing "This boy called my friend fat, so I beat him up"

Rogue nodded approvingly "Why do yah think nothing's happened yet?" she asked Betsy

Betsy shushed her as they heard a startled cry come from the other room

x X x

Kitty rolled her eyes as she heard Betsy shove the bed against the wall. She decided she'd deal with them later as she wondered how she would deal with her current predicament.

Lance was sleeping sprawled on top of the covers, one arm covering his face. Kitty didn't know if she should wake him up or just leave it till later.

'Get a grip Pryde, it's now or never' she told her self as she attempted to shake Lance awake. She let out a startled cry as Lance automatically grabbed her arm and flipped her over, resulting in both of them falling on the floor in a heap of sheets, arms and legs.

Lance hit the floor first, and was rudely fully awakened by Kitty and a pile of sheets hitting his chest a second later.

"Ow" he breathed heavily, he turned his head to see that it was Kitty sitting on him. The two stared at each other for a second before the both hurriedly made an attempt to get off each other. This however just resulted in both of them getting more tangled in the sheets.

Finally Kitty gave up and just phased through the mess. She offered a hand to Lance, he stared at her for a second before eventually giving her his hand. She yanked him up through the sheets, causing his body to knock against hers again.

Lance regained his balance then yanked his hand out of her grasp, and increased the distance between them by taking a step backwards.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly

Kitty took a deep breath and then started "I-just-wanted-to-say-sorry-and- stuff-and-I-was-wondering-if-you-know-we-could-get-back-together-again-cos- I-really-missed-you-and-stuff" she said hurriedly in one breath

Lance just stared at her "Huh?"

Kitty let out another long breath "Oh my gosh this is hard" she said to no one in particular

"Then maybe it isn't meant to be said" stated Lance darkly as he sat on the opposite end of the bed, his back facing her.

"No it does need to be said" said Kitty quickly "I just want to say I'm sorry for blaming everything that happened on you, even though it wasn't like, really your fault. I was just having a really bad week y'know?"

"What does it matter?" said Lance after a pause "I'm just a hood right?" he finished vindictively.

Kitty decided right there and then to kill Betsy and Rogue, she knew he was going to be difficult.

"Lance I never really thought you were a hood, or that you weren't good enough for me!" she said exasperatedly

Lance spun around to face her "I'm not a Summers either though am I?"

"I don't want you to be! God Lance you have no idea how much I've missed just hanging out with you!" she said exasperatedly as she flopped down on the bed.

"Yeah that's why you refused to talk to me after Mystique blew up the mansion." Said Lance sarcastically "Or why you got mad at me for stuff I didn't do, but you assumed I did anyway. Or why – "

"Look" said Kitty interrupting before the list could get any bigger "I know I like, haven't always treated you fairly, I regret that but give me a chance to make it up to you. Besides, you have to admit that trashing the parking lot totally wasn't a good idea" Kitty added

"Look I know that was stupid but we all make mistakes okay!" Lance retaliated, he stood up but Kitty grabbed his hand and pulled him back down onto the bed.

"Why are you even here" snarled Lance yanking his hand out of Kitty's.

"To make up with you" said Kitty fiercely "But if you're just going to be a stupid stubborn ass... "

"I'm the stupid one?" asked Lance mockingly "Just because I'm stuck here doesn't make everything okay. I'm going back to the Brotherhood first chance I get! What are you going to do the next time were in battle?"

Kitty decided that she'd had enough and that now was the time to follow Betsy's tip. She grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled his mouth down to hers.

Lance was so surprised he didn't know what to do. Smart Lance was telling him to back off and get out because this wasn't going to work and stupid Lance was telling him to go with it, damn the consequences.

Right now stupid Lance was winning by a mile.

x X x

Arianna walked into her room to find Betsy and Rogue eating ice-cream with their ears against the wall.

"What the hell?" she said loudly.

Betsy put a finger to her lips, indicating for Arianna to be quiet and beckoned her over.

"What's going on?" she whispered excitedly.

"Lance and Kitty are making up!" whispered Betsy happily

"The girl with the ponytail?" asked Arianna. Rogue nodded. Arianna smiled "I knew it" she said as she leaned against the wall. After a few seconds she pulled away. "I don't hear anything" she said quietly.

Rogue and Betsy looked at each other and Arianna figured it out pretty quickly.

"Eww"

xX x

In the other room, smart Lance had finally caught up. He broke off the heated kiss with Kitty slowly.

"I don't care I just miss you" said Kitty breathlessly, her arms still around his neck.

Lance reached back, grabbed her hands and pushed them towards her.

He slowly got off the bed, Kitty followed "This isn't going to work" he said quietly.

Kitty threw up her hands in despair

"How do you know if we don't even try. God Lance! Did you even care?" she asked dejectedly, turning away from him

He grabbed her arm and spun her around "Don't you even dare think that" he said intently before letting her go. He walked towards the door and stopped to lean his forehead against it.

"I just can't...I can't have this not work out." He said quietly "Not again" Lance opened the door and walked out quickly. Closing it quietly behind him.

Kitty stared into the darkness for a second and then sighed and wiped away the tear running down her face. She turned and walked towards the wall that separated Lance's bedroom from Arianna's.

She phased through it and flopped down on the bed in between the three girls.

"Gimmie that" she said grabbing Rogue's ice-cream

* * *

Ah tis the end of another chapter. I know it was kinda mushie but Scott getting told off by a kid is always fun! Next one will see Logan figuring out who took one of his ciggie's...oh yea and Lance running away to kill Gage, well kinda!

My last exam is tomorrow and instead of revising I'm writing this.

Damn I need a work ethic.

REVIEW! as always and tell me what you think, I really appreciate it.

Ciao

Soulstress


	13. Runaway

**Disclaimer – There was this one time, at band camp, when this guy said that I owned evolution and all of its charactersand I said "no way you freaking looney!" and I beat him up**

'I thinks I made a boo boo...' thoughts

* * *

Lance sighed and looked at the clock next to his bed. 

12:30 am.

Figuring everyone would be asleep by now he picked up his already packed duffle bag, shoved in the notes he had made on Gage and walked quietly over to the door.

He yawned. Kitty had interrupted his planned sleep time and then he hadn't gone back to his room until he was sure she was gone. 'Good thing she didn't notice the packed bag' he thought to himself.

He closed his own door quietly and then proceeded to his sister's room. He did a double take as he noticed that her bed had some how mysteriously moved 10 feet. He shrugged and then walked over to her sleeping form.

He didn't want to wake her but she'd never forgive him if he didn't say good-bye.

"You're a dumbass," she said quietly from under the covers. Lance smiled, figures she be expecting him.

He sat down on the bed "You still mad?" he asked

Arianna sighed and then flipped up the covers as she sat up. "What do you think?" she said tetchily.

"That your still mad?" ventured Lance

Arianna punched his arm "Why can't I come?" she asked quietly

"Because I don't want you getting hurt," said Lance as he fondly ruffled her hair

"I don't want you hurt either," said Arianna put her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Lance smiled and kissed the top of her head "Hey I have superpowers remember?" he detached him self from her and stood up. "I'm just going to get rid of a stupid ass so we can get out of here and go back to normal ok?" he gave her one last hug before pulling away.

"Promise you'll come back" said Arianna tearfully "And I mean properly, not like how you promise Mom!" she said with a small smile

Lance grinned and then reached under his top and pulled out a set of army tags on a long silver chain. He pulled them over his head and then placed them around her neck. The top tag said 'Alvers' and the second tag had a corporal number stamped into it. It was the only thing he had left that belonged to his father and he treasured it.

"I'll be back for this," he said before turning to walk away "Be good," he said over his shoulder. He turned around when he reached the door "Make sure you get a picture of Summer's blue teeth for me"

Arianna smiled at her brother as he disappeared. She absentmindedly fingered the chain around her neck "Maybe you'll be here to see it "she whispered into the darkness. She smiled to no one in particular and then turned around and went to sleep.

Lance walked slowly through the mansion hoping that no one was up. He ducked behind a pillar as he saw Storm come out of the library, a mug of cocoa and a book in her hand. He waited until she had passed before making his way into the kitchen crossing it quickly in a few strides.

Lance was just about to open the door that led to the garage when a voice rang out behind him.

"You leaving already?"

He spun around to see Kitty standing there, her body still half phased into the store cupboard, bread and peanut butter in her hands and obviously in the process of making a midnight snack.

Lance frowned "Don't try to stop me I have to g-"

"I wasn't going to," said Kitty with quiet anger and she walked away from the cupboard and set the food down on the counter "You're going after him aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" said Lance aggressively. He turned around and went to open the door. He didn't have time for another confrontation.

"Lance wait!" said Kitty exasperatedly, she ran the length of the kitchen, phased through Lance's back whilst turning so she ended up facing him. She reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips before pulling away.

"What was that for?" asked a startled Lance

Kitty shrugged and gave him a small smile "For like, y' know, good luck"

Lance nodded while he processed this information. "I'm gonna need a bit more luck then that" he then grabbed her and pulled her into a full on kiss.

He let go of her after a few long moments. The two just stared at each other for a while and then Lance looked away away.

"Listen I'm sorry about um...earlier..." he said quietly pulling away

"It's cool," she said, moving slowly back towards the counter, "Hey maybe I'll like, see you around?"

Lance gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Maybe" was all he said before he disappeared through he door.

Kitty sighed and sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen. She looked disapprovingly at the food she had got out and then stuck her arm threw the freezer, pulling out another tub of ice cream.

She looked at the label 'Chunky Triple Chocolate Chip' she grabbed a spoon

"Now we're talking"

x X x

Lance fished for his keys in his vest pocket, thanking god he'd had a multiple sets made after Tabby kept stealing them and Toad kept sliming them.

He walked across the garage to the far end where his jeep was parked, only to find someone already sitting on it.

Correction.

To find Wolverine sitting on it.

Logan took a swig out of his beer bottle and then pulled another out of the pack on the hood of the jeep and threw it at Lance.

Lance automatically caught it even though he was still in shock.

"Take a seat kid" said Logan

Lance regained his speech "What are you...?" he asked in wonderment as he sat on the hood of the SUV next his jeep.

"Listen up bub, because I'm only going to say this once," said Logan gruffly "I don't like you and I know for sure that you don't like me" He popped one of his claws out and thrust it towards Lance scaring the hell out of him, only for Logan to pop the cap off the beer.

"But I figured that you could use some advice" continued Logan

Lance frowned, he thought he knew exactly where this was going "What kind of advice?" he asked suspiciously

"Don't go making things worse for yourself." Said Logan succinctly

"I'm not!" said Lance angrily, his defences rising

"Oh yea" said Logan sarcastically "Going after a guy who wants to kill you with a elite team of mutants for back up, great idea"

"It's my life I can do what I want" said Lance angrily, the old hostility towards the X-men rising "Why do you people always think that you know better then everyone else!" the ground began to rumble slightly. Logan sighed, he hated giving pep talks.

"Calm down! I don't have all the answers kid, I'll be the first to admit that. I just don't want you to screw your life up by dying before you get to live it." Said Logan pointedly

"In case you hadn't noticed, it's already screwed up," said Lance quietly getting up "Now if you don't mind I have things to deal with, away from here." He threw his bag into the front seat of his jeep, and then waited for Logan to get off it.

"You know what your problem is," said Logan gruffly "You been the grown up for way too long"

"Huh?"

"You grew up too fast, you've started acting like the parent and your only 18! I know it's not going to be easy for you here, but why don't you let some one else take care of your problems for once?" Logan got up and pulled Lance's bag out the jeep and passed it to him.

Lance grabbed the bag and looked pensively at the floor. 'Let someone else take care of his problems? Yeah right...'

"You don't have to be the grown up all the time you know" said Logan to put emphasis on the word's he knew were getting through to Lance. "Besides, your sister will kill me if I don't get you to stay" Logan quipped while turning Lance around in the opposite direction and marching him back towards the kitchen.

"Arianna put you up to this?" said Lance with a small smile, allowing Logan to push him towards the door.

"Let's just say she owes me a lollipop" said Logan gruffly as they re- entered the now empty kitchen. "Now go to bed"

As they reached the stairs Lance was about to take a swig of his beer when Logan yanked the bottle out of his hand and clipped him over the head "Your too young to drink" he growled before walking off.

Lance had to laugh "Hey Wolverine!" he called to Logan's retreating form. Logan turned around "Thanks" said Lance quietly. Logan nodded and walked off drinking Lance's beer.

Lance was halfway up the stairs when he felt some one tap his shoulder, he turned around to find three very sharp claws millimetres away from his face.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed loudly, jumping about 10 feet in the air

"And if you ever take one of my cigarettes or cigars again you won't be around to smoke it, got it?" growled Wolverine quietly

Lance quickly nodded, more out of fear then anything else. Wolverine smiled at him disturbingly and retracted his claws. "Now get your punkass in bed and stay there"

Logan smiled to himself as he watched Lance high-tail it up the stairs and run towards his room. 'Kids are so fun' he thought to himself, going off to drink the remainder of his beer and plot his next Danger Room sessions.

* * *

The first thing Arianna did when she woke up that morning was run to the door of her brother's room finger's crossed. She paused for a second and then opened it slowly, peeking inside hopefully. 

She grinned ecstatically at the sight of her brother's unruly brown hair sticking out the top of his covers. She ran back to her room, grabbed a lollipop off the top of the dresser and ran downstairs into the kitchen.

Logan was seated near the window feet up on a chair drinking his coffee, and as usual, was reading the paper. Jean, Rogue, Jubilee, Amara, Tabby, Rahne, Bobby and Ray watched in shock as Arianna practically flew towards Logan, who had just enough time to put down his coffee before Arianna jumped into his arms giving him a big hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said happily pulling away

"Don't mention it kid," said Logan fondly, "Besides you owe me"

Arianna grinned and handed over the lollipop, which Logan proceeded to unwrap and stick into his mouth. Arianna gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running off again.

She had another project she had to check on.

Logan turned back to his paper, he noticed after a few minutes that all the other kids were looking at him. He turned and glared at them, (possibly the only man alive who could still pull this off with a lollipop stuck in his mouth) "What?" he snapped at them

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" they all said as one, grinning.

Logan groaned and palmed his face. A loud shout from upstairs diverted the groups attention away from Logan.

"BOBBY! WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU DONE TO MY TEETH!"

* * *

**Manhattan**

Shelly was just in the process of cooking breakfast for herself and her husband when the doorbell rang. She looked down at her attire, which consisted of one of Tom's t-shirts and frowned. She grabbed a bathrobe and tied it around herself as she went to open the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked the middle aged looking man with a greying beard and glasses, standing on her door step.

"Hello Mrs Winters is it?" the man asked

"Yes" replied Shelly curiously

"My name John Davies, I'm with the FBI." He flashed his badge at her before continuing "It's about Lance"

* * *

So there was chapter 13, hope ya liked it! 

REVIEW! And I'll um...get this monkey to dance:produces monkey out of no where: nah seriously its always nice to know what you think:)

Ciao

Soulstress


	14. Drive Me Crazy

**Disclaimer – As Stan Lee's sister's husband's cousin's best friend's daughter five times removed, I believe that I totally own evolution and the characters involved. Ok ya caught me! Just Arianna...sigh:**

This is basically half of what I originally wanted to happen in this chapter but I figured it would be easier to digest if I split it in half : s besides, it got so long...

Thanks for reviewing guys!

Hey looks its chapter..., god what number am I on now?

* * *

Arianna almost went down the wrong corridor in her haste. Backtracking quickly, she ran over to Jamie's room and pounded on the door.

"Jamie! C'mon!" she shouted through the keyhole stepping back as the door opened.

"Wass' happenin," yawned a sleepy looking Jamie, Arianna just grabbed at his hand, only to see Jamie disappear before her eyes.

Obviously Jamie had sent a copy to open the door.

"Get up you lazy bum!" she called over to the bed, "You wanna see Captain Tightass with blue teeth or not?"

Jamie stirred instantly, "Ok I'm up!" he relayed as he crawled out of bed in his blue striped pyjamas.

Arianna grinned at him then motioned for the boy to follow her quietly as she crept towards the bathroom adjacent to Scott's room. The two hid themselves around the bend as they patiently waited for something to happen.

"BOBBY! WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU DONE TO MY TEETH!"

The terrible twosome grinned as they waited for Scott to come out, holding their breath in anticipation as Bobby strolled down to the bathroom moments later.

"What are you talking about, man? "said Bobby through the door

They watched as the door opened slightly and one of Scott's arms reached out and grabbed Bobby by his collar and dragged him inside.

Arianna and Jamie hi-fived each other, as they heard Bobby fall into raucous peels of laughter.

"What the hell!" they heard him exclaim happily in between laughs.

They heard Scott mumble something in reply, and then Bobby launched into a full on denial. "HEY! Don't even try to blame this on me, I had nothing to do with it!"

"Bobby, who else gets kicks out of pulling STUPID PRANKS!" they heard Scott shout in reply

"Hmmm, let me think, Kurt, Evan, Ray, Tabby, Jubes, 'Mara when she's not being all 'Princessy', Sam, Jamie..." Arianna turned to her companion and jokingly wagged her finger at him "...do you want me to go on?"

"Scott!" Jean had tracked down the shouting to the bathroom, "What's going on in there?"

"Nothing!" came the quick reply

"I'm coming in!" Jean walked in to the bathroom to see her boyfriend with his hand fixed firmly over his mouth and a seemingly half-annoyed, half-laughing Bobby. "What going on?" she asked the two of them.

Slowly Scott pulled his hand away from his mouth and grimaced, showing of a beautiful set of bright blue teeth.

"Oh ... "Jean trailed off as her hand flew to her mouth, the corners of her mouth tugging upwards.

"Jean don't laugh it's not funny!" cried Scott exasperatedly, throwing his hands up angrily, "I've tried everything and it won't come off!"

"How did they get like that anyway?" asked Jean

Scott turned and looked at Bobby accusingly, "Why don't you ask Mr Kool over here"

"Hey I keep telling you man! I didn't do it" defended Bobby

Jean sighed, "Urgh! Just let me sort this out, Bobby?"

"Go ahead" said Bobby, nodding his assent

Jean raised her hand to her temple and concentrated as she search Bobby's mind. "I wasn't Bobby..." she stated simply as Bobby grinned

"I hope you feel thoroughly ashamed of yourself Scott Old Boy, I'll be ready to accept your grovelling apology when your ready," said Bobby pompously before turning on his heel and stalking out the door.

"Then who-"started Scott before Jean cut him off

"I think I have an idea," she said quietly before putting a finger to her lips and gesturing for Scott to follow her, they snuck up around the corner to find –

"YOU!" said Scott loudly looking at Arianna in surprise

"Hi!" said Arianna brightly, "Wow! Your teeth are so awesome, where did you get them?" she said innocently as Jamie snickered quietly behind her back

"Did you two do this?" Scott demanded

"Jamie I'm shocked at your behaviour!" said Jean admonishingly, Jamie looked at her in disbelief for a few seconds, "Well not really" conceded Jean, "But you should know better..."

Jamie looked kind of sheepish so Arianna jumped in. "I did it." She professed, staring at Scott coldly, "I told you not get on my bad side, but hey, maybe now you'll learn how to keep your big mouth shut!"

"Why you little brat, you better tell me how this comes off or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" came a voice to their left.

Scott turned his head quickly to see Lance standing there, not looking exceptionally happy.

He walked up to Scott and got right in his face, "Don't. Ever. Threaten. My. Sister." He said evenly, "Because trust me, you will regret it."

Jean got in between them, "Hey! Scott wasn't threatening so there isn't a problem, is there Scott?"

Scott stared at Lance angrily for a few more seconds before turning his gaze to Jean, "There's no problem," he said, stepping back.

Lance let out a low whistle, "May I say, nice teeth Mr Summers!"

"Shut Up!" said Scott fiercely as he stalked off in the opposite direction

Jean frowned at Arianna, "You know that wasn't a very nice thing to do"

Arianna just glared at Jean, "He started it, he shouldn't have said..." She trailed off, realising that Lance was right there.

"Shouldn't have said what?" asked Lance curiously

"He said I was too old to watch the Powerpuff Girls," lied Arianna adamantly

Jean could sense that the girl was lying, but decided not to pry further. "Can't you tell him how to take it off?" she asked Arianna hopefully

Arianna seemed to consider the point for a second, "No" she answered serenely before walking over to her brother, putting her arms up for a hug.

Lance grinned and accepted the offer. "You're too sneaky for your own good you know that?" he said lifting her into the air, ignoring Jean's presence completely. "I can't believe you bribed the Wolverine"

It was a testament to how happy she was that he hadn't gone that she didn't even complain about being picked up like a baby. "I'm glad you didn't go you big horses ass." She said quietly, before kissing her brother on the cheek. She pulled back and lifted the chain that Lance had given her last night over her head, and put it back around his neck.

Lance smiled and put her down, "You eaten yet?" Arianna just shook her head. "Go eat then, and nothing with too much sugar in because A - your mom will kill me, and B- you turn into a hyperactive little maniac. I'll be there in a bit ok?"

Arianna saluted her brother and then ran off to the kitchen with Jamie, whilst Lance walked off in the opposite direction to have a shower, yawning all the way. He hated being awake in the morning.

Jean sent Scott a telepathic good-bye as she hurried out of the institute; she had a yearbook committee meeting to go to. Even though the other members basically ignored her, she refused to quit.

She pondered the scene she had just witnessed as she drove out of the institute gates in her shiny new SUV.

Seeing Lance interact with his sister had made him seem so much more...human. It unnerved her. She shrugged mentally, guess she had gotten used to him being the enemy for so long that she'd forgotten that even the Brotherhood had ties to the world, that they weren't just adversaries.

She remembered the Professor said once that the Brotherhood were simply what the world had made them, products of misfortune suffered at the hands of others and what Lance had told them at the meeting last night, it was horrible really...

Maybe the Professor was right, maybe they should give Lance and his sister a chance.

Jean absentmindedly ran her fingers through her hair as she waited at a Stop sign. She felt her fingers snag on something and pulled the offending lock of hair into the view of the mirror to see a piece of bright pink bubblegum nestled in her hair.

Then again, maybe not.

* * *

"Maybe?" said Betsy as she munched on an apple, "That's all he said?"

Kitty nodded glumly, as the two girls made their way out the kitchen. "It was like, totally a goodbye y' know?" she sighed

"Hey Guys, Wait Up!"

The two girls turned around to see Rogue ambling over to them. "Jean went in early today and everyone else has already bagged seats, so were walkin' tah school. We better go now." She said to Kitty

"No worries I'll give you guys a ride in my car, it arrived today. "said Betsy nonchalantly, gracefully throwing her apple core over her shoulder with perfect aim so it landed in the bin.

"Nahce" said Rogue approvingly, "Here Ah was thinkin' Evan was the only one who could do that."

"Years of practice with coffee cups in Starbucks," said Betsy dismissively as she turned in the opposite direction. "Lets just get my keys then I'll drop you girls off."

Kitty and Rogue nodded appreciatively as they followed Betsy up to her room. "What's up yah Kit?" asked Rogue as she noticed that Kitty's usual perky disposition was somewhat dampened.

"Lance problems," Betsy answered for her, "The idiot up and left yesterday night"

"What?" exclaimed Rogue in surprise

Betsy nodded in confirmation, then frowned "He better be alright..."

"He went after his stepfather by himself" Kitty informed Rogue

"But...Hellfire..." Rogue shook her head, "That boy always was too stubborn for his own good." She turned to Kitty, "How do you know all this? Ah mean he didn't say anything about it when y'all were fight-TALKING!..." Rogue corrected hastily as Betsy elbowed her "...last night"

"I saw him as he was leaving at like, midnight" said Kitty reminiscently

"They snogged again," said Betsy with a conspiratorial smile, ignoring Kitty's scowl

Rogue frowned "So y'all got back together then?"

"No," sighed Kitty as they rounded the corridor to Betsy's bedroom, "and now I'm like, probably never gonna see him again..." Kitty trailed off quietly as they saw what was definitely a very sleepy Lance in pyjama bottoms open the door to the bathroom and slam it closed, oblivious to the world around him.

Rogue looked at a speechless Kitty, "Yah were saying Kit?"

Betsy grinned, "I love irony," she said as she walked off to her room to retrieve her keys leaving a shocked Kitty in her wake.

"I...but...how..?" she managed to stammer

"Maybe yah were just dreaming or something," ventured Rogue, "Ah always have worried about yah sanity" she quipped

"Yeah maybe..." trailed Kitty as she stared at the door of the bathroom in disbelief, then it clicked that she had been insulted, "HEY!"

"C'mon girls, you want a ride or not?" said Betsy as she returned, idly twirling her keys around her finger.

"Hey Betsy you're like, 18 right?" asked Kitty, her perkiness returning in an instant.

"Yeah why?" said Betsy as the group made their way down the stairs.

"Could you do me a huge favour and let me drive to school?" said Kitty pleadingly, turning on the puppy dog eyes, "I'm totally a great driver, it's just that everyone round here is always so busy so I don't really get much chance to practice y' know?"

Betsy smiled and tossed her the keys, "Sure why not" she said, failing to notice the looks that Rogue was giving her.

"ALL RIGHT!" screeched Kitty happily as she ran off to the garage.

Betsy smiled and walked after her, after a few seconds she noticed that Rogue wasn't following. "Coming?" she enquired over her shoulder

"Um...no, yah know Ah think Ah'll walk tah school today." Said Rogue hastily as she backed away. "Ah could really do with some fresh air and..."

Betsy's smiled faded instantly "Oh God! How bad is she?" she interrupted

"She made Logan cry," said Rogue succinctly

Betsy almost fainted. "Wolverine? She made Wolverine cry?"

"Well, no-one knows for sure but it's probably likely" seeing the look on Betsy's face Rogue couldn't help what she did next, "But she's gotten a lot better now to be honest, you'll be fine." She said as she ushered Betsy out the door

Betsy made something that sounded like a whimpering noise as she walked off to her doom.

Rogue laughed to her self maniacally as she heard Betsy muttering that she was "going to just say no, talk her out of it..." - there no way in hell she would get Kitty to back out of this.

She sighed as she prepared herself for the long walk to Bayville High, lucky for her she had P.E. first period and Beast's replacement was practically a pensioner and therefore wouldn't notice that 'Rose' as he thought she was called, wasn't there. She fumbled around in her bag for her CD player when two small something's collided into her, one of those something's multiplying himself into half a dozen copies.

"Jamie watch where yah going!" she shouted as she picked herself off the floor

"Sorry Rogue!" chorused all the Jamie's, with cute little smiles on their faces. Rogue sighed, she could never stay mad at Jamie, she would deny it if anyone ever called her on it, but she had a soft spot for the kid, he was just so...cute.

"It's ok Sugah, just watch where yah going next time will yah." She eyed Jamie and Arianna suspiciously, "Where were y'all running so fast to anyway?"

"Well..." said Arianna sheepishly, an adorable expression plastered all over her face. "We had sugar!" she said happily before punching Jamie on the arm producing even more copies and shouting "You're it!"

Before Jamie could retaliate, the sound of screaming reached their ears as Betsy's silver Lamborghini hurtled across the institute grounds as it headed for the gate.

The closed gate.

"YAHOOO!" they heard Kitty shout joyously as she sped up towards the slowly opening exit

"WAIT FOR THE GATE! WAIT FOR THE GATE!" they heard Betsy scream anxiously as Kitty phased the car through, with Betsy hanging on for her life.

"I suddenly understand the dents in the back of Lance's jeep." Stated Arianna after a moments pause, "Do you think her and Lance will ever get back together?" she asked Rogue

"Probably," said Rogue thoughtfully, "And I just thought of a way to help it along." She smiled at the thought of her second evil deed for the day, someone should give her an award or something.

She turned to Jamie and Arianna, "Ok here's what yah going to do..."

* * *

**Manhattan  
**  
"Lance?" Shelly frowned at the man on her doorstep. "What's the mutie done now?" she said with an air of disgust

Disbelief flickered in the eyes of John Davies, the woman's tone was surprising, very different from when he last heard it. Nonetheless...

"We believe the boy is responsible for several murders carried out in Washington a few days ago, according to our information, his sister resides here is that correct?" he said in a brisk voice that appeared to have southern origin.

Shelly scowled, "He came a few days ago took her and ran off," she stated spitefully, "good riddance if you ask me, the girl was probably a filthy mutant and all."

"Any idea where he was going Ma'am?"

"Didn't ask, didn't care" said Shelly succinctly folding her arms and staring at the man coolly, "We done, I have a breakfast to make?"

"I'm afraid not Miss," Davies snapped open his briefcase and pulled out an important looking document and handed it to Shelly, "That is a warrant to search the premises, I'm afraid I'll have to carry out my search as well as ask a few more questions."

Shelly backed away from the door, "Whatever" she mumbled in annoyance. She gestured for him to take a seat and then walked over to the foot of the stairs. "Oy Tom! The cops are here!"

"What are you talking about woman?" came the shout down the stairs

"It's about Lance! You sort them out I don't have time!"

Davies could hear the creak of a door opening upstairs and then watched as a man descended down the steps, looking harassed.

"Lance hasn't been a part of this family for several years, so why are you bothering us?" said Tom over the top of his glasses, buttoning the sleeves on his shirt, as if he was in a hurry.

"Sorry Sir, but we believe the boy was involved in several murders in Washington a few days ago, possibly more, it is therefore important that we explore all avenues in our search for him. Could please tell me his last known residence?" said Davies importantly pulling out a notebook.

Tom let out a resigned sigh and sat down, he turned to his wife, "Phone work and tell them something came up and I'll be there a bit late. "Shelly nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

Tom turned back to the FBI agent, "He came here about three days ago, took troublesome little brat with him and left. He didn't say anything about where he'd been and frankly we didn't really care." Tom leaned forward and picked up the coffee cup his wife had left for him on the table, looking completely relaxed, his body language betraying him in no way whatsoever. "Although before his...unnaturalness was outed, he was living in some town in Illinois, what was the name...Northbrook? Northwood? Ah I dunno, we haven't really been keeping in contact these last few years."

"Did you ever visit him?" enquired the federal official

"Were busy people Mr...?"

"Davies"

"Davies...yes as I was saying, we didn't really have time, besides that boy was always more trouble then he was worth." He said despairingly rubbing his forehead with his spare hand and then glancing at his watch again.

"I can imagine..." said Davies with a grim smile.

"Is that all?" said Tom hurriedly, "because I am working on an important business deal at the moment and I really do have to get to work?"

Shelly re-entered, this time fully dressed and shoving some files into her bag. "They said be there by 10 at the latest," she informed her husband as she paused in front of a mirror to sort out her hair. "I'm filling in for some absent teachers today so I'm going to need to be gone by then as well, all done Mr Davies?" she enquired, turning away from the mirror

"Just a few more questions and then a quick search and I'll be out of your hair Mrs Winters" he said smarmily, a fake smile plastered all over his face.

Shelly sighed and plopped down on the couch next to her husband. "Shoot" she said in a bored tone.

"Did Mr Alvers leave anything in this house when he came?" said Davies, his brisk tone returning

"No that I know of, although he did enter his room when he came here... The room is from when he used to live here, several years ago although he used it whenever he decided to grace us with his presence." She explained, the sarcasm dripping off her words. "If he left anything it'll be in there"

"If you would be so kind as to show me whe-"

"Yes of course follow me, "said Tom hastily, interrupting him. He got up swiftly and led the way upstairs to the room right at the end of the corridor, on the door a nameplate depicted the name 'LANCE', written in black marker pen in a childish scrawl.

The room was pretty much bare, although there were a few trinkets lying around here and there, the room obviously hadn't been used in a very long time.

Shelly made a face as they entered, "You know we really must have this room redecorated darling, we could turn it into a second office or a guest room..." she suggested absently as they watched the FBI agent search meticulously through the drawers, pulling out pieces of paper and random object every now and then and putting then in a pile. Finally he stood up.

"All done?" enquired Tom impatiently

"Yes I think so," he said distractedly putting to objects into a bag he had pulled out of his briefcase labelled 'EVIDENCE', "If I could just have a look at the girl's room...?"

x X x

10 minutes later, John Davies had completed his search of the house, and Shelly slammed the door shut behind him with a weary sigh.

She walked over to the phone and turned it upside down, working the casing off with her fingernails. Successfullyremoving it,her fingers trailed along the wires until she came across what she was looking for...a small blue chip clipped onto the red wire.

A bug.

Snapping it off she held it up to her husband.

"Xavier was right," she said pointedly

Tom sighed "Let's give him a call, see if Lance has run off yet." He pulled out his mobile phone, it was safer.

Shelly tapped her fingers on her coffee table nervously, "You think he bought the act?" she ventured quietly as they waited for the call to connect.

Tom frowned, "I think so, otherwise there's your Drama degree down the toilet – Ah hello I'd like to speak to Professor Xavier."

"Speaking" came the calm voice at the other end of the line, "Hello Mr Winter's, I take it something's happened."

"How did you know it was...oh yes it definitely has..." Tom quickly relayed the event of the past half hour to Xavier

"And your sure it was Gage?" enquired Xavier at the other end

"Positive – we purposefully left him alone with the phone, just like you prophesised there was a bug. It can't have been anyone else, that and we know for a fact that Lance hasn't been in Washington" finished Tom pointedly

"Thank you for the information Mr Winters, if you could make a note of everything he took and fax it over it would be a great help to us."

Shelly grabbed the phone off her husband , "Hello Charles, I was just wondering if-"

"Lance is still here? He was intent on leaving but for the moment I believe he's co-operating with us."

"So he's still there?" asked Shelly timidly

"Yes, both he and Arianna are well, you're still coming up to Bayville at the weekend I presume?"

"We'll be there, just make sure they are"

* * *

**Park Avenue Hotel, Manhattan**

Gage waited until he had closed the hotel room door shut before peeling off the claustrophobic rubber mask.

He gave a small shudder, he hated wearing those things.

Right on cue his phone rang.

"Gage."

"How did it go?"

"Hello to you too Emma"

"Not too well then" came the bored female tone

"I got a few possible's, but no concrete location."

"Hmmm...disappointing Anthony you used to be so good at this."

"Yeah well... 8 years in the joint and I'm still better then most" he replied icily

"Very well, I might just have something for you anyway. See you at 10. Don't be late."

Anthony Gage opened his mouth to retort that she always kept him waiting for twenty minutes anyways when he heard the line go dead.

She had cut him off. Again.

"Bitch!" he muttered angrily, tossing his phone down on the bed and then stalking off to go have a shower.

* * *

**Xavier Institute**

Lance had just brought his toast outside to eat, enjoying the peace and quiet and absence of evil looks now that everyone had gone to school, when he heard a weird chugging noise.

His mouth fell open as he watched the once spotless silver Lamborghini trundle through the institute gates, with at least 4 stop signs sticking out of the back and sides, one of the back doors missing, 6 major dents and an insurmountable number of scratches.

A haggard looking Betsy threw open the driver door, only to have it fall off. She whimpered loudly, walking somewhat drunkenly to where Lance sat and flopped down next to him.

Just in time to watch the front left side of her car give way as the wheel popped out and rolled away, stopping right in front of Betsy's feet.

There was second's pause before Lance burst out in laughter. A few slaps from Besty later, Lance had managed to compose himself.

"So... "he said slowly, "Looks like you had the Kitty Pryde driving experience."

"Driving Hell more like!" screamed Betsy "The girl is a maniac, just cause she has phasing powers doesn't mean she should go through 8 different cars just to jump the queue at the light! I swear when I get my hands on Rogue - gotten better my ass! It'll 'be fine' she says... AND WILL YOU STOP LAUGHING!"

Lance stopped laughing as Betsy glared at him, he rearranged his face into a pout "Aww I'm sorry." He said in a baby voice. "Hey it's not like I didn't suffer at her hands OK? At least the major plus of us breaking up was me no longer making excuses on why I couldn't give her a few lessons."

"My poor car..." grumbled Betsy

"Buy a new one, it's not like you can't afford it" said Lance flippantly as hit bit into his toast

"But I liked that one! There were only 50 ever made, and now it's ruined" she sniffed picking up the dislocated tyre and hugging it to herself.

"I try and fix it if you want, although you are going to have to get Kitty to phase the stop signs out...and new doors and parts" he surveyed the car reproachfully "A lot of new parts"

Betsy whimpered again as she looked at her car and winced.

"Toast?" offered Lance

Betsy grimaced, "I don't think I can handle food right now, Luv"

Lance shrugged and resumed eating.

"Hey Lance"

"Hmmm."

"Were you really going to leave last night?" enquired Betsy

"Why is nothing ever secret in this place? I mean, everyone here knew Kitty had agreed to go out with me before I even did!" he said indignantly

"So is that a yes?"

Lance sighed and put his plate down, "Yes. Would you believe my sister bribed Logan with a – get this – a lollypop, of all things to talk me out of it. Which in retrospect, involved at lot of threatening and wasn't really fun."

Now it was Betsy's turn to laugh, "A lollypop? You're sister is crazy"

"Yeah," said Lance fondly, "Just wait till you see what she did to Summer's teeth!"

x X x

**Later that day...**

Betsy looked up from her magazine and Rogue strolled into her room.

"Hey Betsy Ah've had a totally great idea..."

A few minutes later...

Betsy just stared a Rogue, "Oh My God, I've turned you into an evil matchmaker, I mean you're really getting into this"

Rogue thought about this for a second, "Urgh your right!" she said disgustedly, grabbing Betsy's discarded magazine and flicking through it.

"By the way Rogue?"

"Hmmm..."

"Have I got you back yet for giving me what Lance called the ah...'Kitty Pryde Driving Experience'?" said Betsy in a sweet voice laced with venom

Rogue looked up from Betsy's magazine startled, "Oh yeah...uh...bye!" said Rogue quickly as she ran out the room, Betsy hot on her heels.

"COME BACK HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!"

x X x

"Hi Lance!" said Arianna brightly as she flung open the door to his room

"What are you up to?" said Lance, instantly suspicious

"I'm not up to anything!" said Arianna innocently

Lance wasn't buying it. He crossed his arms "Ok what have you done that you need cover for?"

"Nothing!" said Arianna defensively, "Well ok a few things, but we can talk about that later! C'mon I gots something to show ya!" she said dragging him out the room and down the stairs where they were 'coincidentally' met by Jamie.

"Woah Lance! Have you seen what happened to your car it's so cool!" he said excitedly

Lance yanked his arm out of his sister grip and grabbed Jamie

"My jeep? What did you do to my jeep? What's wrong with it?" he said quickly

"It's got this really cool hole in it!" relayed Jamie happily

Lance palmed his face and dashed towards the garage to inspect the damage done to his precious jeep.

"I'm gonna kill Tabby"

He frowned as they reached the garage and walked over slowly to his jeep, inspecting it from all angles.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with my jeep!" he looked up to see that both Arianna and Jamie had disappeared.

"Huh? Hey what the hell!" cried Lance as he was pushed _through _the door of the passenger side.

"Hi Lance!" said Kitty happily as she phased through the floor and into the driver's seat. "I thought I could get in a little practice while we have a chat"

Lance looked at her in horror. "Oh hellllllllllllllllllll no!" he shouted as he tried to jump out as she started up the car. Only to find out that she had somehow managed to handcuff his right hand to the door, without him noticing.

Lance tugged on it desperately, but she had phased the other handcuff into the door itself.

He was stuck.

"Oh shit!" he screamed as Kitty phased the Jeep through the garage door. He watched in horror as his Jeep reached speed's he didn't know it could reach,whilst they hurtled towards the institute gate.

"WAIT FOR THE GATE! WAIT FOR THE GATE!"

Rogue and Betsy watched from the balcony with big smiles on their faces.

"Your right Luv," said Betsy to Rogue, "that really is funny when it's happening to someone else"

Rogue shrugged

"Told you"

* * *

REVIEW! As always and tell me what you think cos I really appreciate it:)

Toodles

Soulstress


	15. Get It Done

**Disclaimer – Did you know that the tongue of a blue whale is roughly the same size and weight as an African elephant? Oh yea I don't own anything...**

Another day... Another chapter...

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter I really appreciated it..

'aye carumba' thoughts

* * *

Remy LeBeau was a man used to life in the fast lane.

A couple of heists a week, going out and drinking with his brother Henri, fighting with Julien, hiding from Belladonna...

It was beyond him why he had spent so much time relaxing in trees recently.

Ok, so technically, he was working, but he was getting frustrated with the lack of real action, he needed to do something productive. Maybe he would do over Bayville museum later, just to kill some time and make sure he didn't lose his touch.

His inner voice was questioning why he had volunteered for this gig in the first place, or in the case of today, why he had swapped jobs with Colossus.

Remy smirked to himself as he trained his binoculars on a certain belle femme's second floor window. He shuddered as he caught that Sunspot kid flexing his muscles in the mirror and admiring himself.

Wrong window.

Shifting to the right slightly, he focused his binoculars giving him a clear view.

Rogue

Now she was definitely an interesting one.

He watched as she pottered around her room, picking up clothes off the floor, wrinkling her nose at the smell and then shoving them into her laundry basket.

The smirk widened into a grin

Oh he knew exactly why he was here.

* * *

Rogue stopped tidying and paused, hands on her hips as she scrutinised the room. There were still piles of paper, books and various CD's lying around, but seeing as it was still in better condition than Kitty's room she figured it was OK.

She grabbed one of her Anne Rice books and flopped down onto her bed. She opened her book up and stared at the pages for a moment, before looking around shiftily, as if someone might be watching her.

She threw down the Anne Rice book and picked up the last Harry Potter book she had left to read. 'damn Kitty', she thought to herself as she opened the book.

Rogue didn't even get a chance to read the first word, as pain racked through her. She flopped forward on her bed, grasping her head in agony as image after image invaded her mind.

All these memories of her...

Not her –

Jean.

Jean and her family

Jean and ... Scott

Rogue let out a anguished cry that was muffled by the blankets, unaware of the fact that the books she had been reading hadbegan tofloat around her, followed by some smaller objects. The objects picked up pace as they circled around her, hurtling around so fast that they became a blur and whipped her hair away from her face.

Then as quickly as it had started, it stopped.

The objects fell to the floor instantly.

Slowly she sat up, her breathing shaky. Meeting Gambit yesterday had driven the phasing incident out of her mind before she could question it but now she remembered it with full force. She walked over to the mirror and stared at her reflection.

What was _happening_ to her?

A couple of days ago she had been playing squash with Scott. She replayed in her mind throwing the racket at the wall with a strength she had no idea she possessed.

Logan had asked her about it and she had just shrugged it off, allowing Kitty to drag her away and he hadn't said anything about it since, what with the drama of Lance coming to stay and all...

"Y' _ever_ gone tell someone that der be somethin' wrong with y' chere?"

Rogue spun around to see Gambit perched comfortably on her window sill.

"You!" she exclaimed in surprise, "What the hell are yah doing here Swamp Rat?"

Remy just cocked his head to a side and smiled at her. "Jus' lookin' out f' y' chere" he said casually, taking out a card and flicking it between his fingers.

Rogue crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Ah ain't none of yah business, so go away already."

Remy grinned at her and put the card away. He got up from the ledge and walked up behind her and leaned forward.

"But Remy likes it here" he whispered into her ear

"Huh?" Rogue turned around and backed away from him quickly, increasing the physical distance between the two. "Don't yah have anything better to do then annoy meh?"

"Remy's workin' if y' must know" Gambit waked over to Rogue's bed and sat down, testing the bounciness. "Nice place y' got here" he stated, holding up one of Rogue's black bra's, that he had just picked up of the floor.

Rogue blushed furiously, she grabbed the underwear out of his grasp and stalked over to the laundry basket, dumping it inside.

She span around to see that Gambit had stretched him self across her bed, arms behind his head.

"Get Out!" she said angrily

"Non" came the quick reply

Rogue let out a frustrated sigh and then smiled as an idea occurred to her. Remy's expression blanched at the sight of that smile. 'Nothin' good will come of dis' he thought to himself as Rogue sashayed her way over to him.

"Ok Fahne," she shrugged, "Ah guess Ah'll just have tah get Mr Logan tah escort yah ass out the building. " Rogue opened her mouth to scream for Logan when she caught the big grin on Gambit's face.

"Pity de Wolverine left an hour ago non?" he said cockily

"Dammit" muttered Rogue "Well never mind, ah guess Storm, Mr McCoy or Scott- " Rogue's breath hitched as she recalled Jean's memories of Scott.

"What's de matter chere?" asked Remy, sitting up, concern flashing through his demon eyes.

"Nothin', " said Rogue quickly as she cast around for something else to say, "What yah doing here anyway?"

"Told y' chere, Remy's working"

"Working?" echoed Rogue as Gambit leaned back on her bed again.

"Oui" said Remy succinctly, nodding

"Yah call lying on mah bed and annoying meh, working?" said Rogue sarcastically

"Remy be assigned to watch de X-men, you Rogue, are an X-fille, so Remy be workin' non?"

Rogue stared at him for a second and then burst out laughing. "Oh please, like this is really what Magneto wanted yah tah do when he said watch X-man activity. "

"De boss man wasn't very specific, so Remy made his own rules. Besides-"he held up his little finger, "Remy has Magneto wrapped around his pinky, he wouldn't care that we were spending time together"

"We are not spending time together Swamp Rat, yah just keep popping up everywhere, not mah problem!" exclaimed Rogue huffily, "Besides I have Magneto's personality in mah head remember? There aint no way in hell he would approve of yah stalker act Sugah! He wouldn't even be happy that you came inside the institute"

"Really?" asked Gambit, he sat up and looked at Rogue, "Wouldn't care to bet on it, would y' chere?"

"Would it get yah tah quit talking to meh?" countered Rogue

Remy smirked despite himself. The girls was sharp he'd have to give her that. "Only if y' win" he got up off the bed and walked closer to her, "But what does Remy get if he wins?"

"I won't tell Logan that yah came into mah room." Said Rogue sweetly "And he won't chop yah up into a million pieces"

Remy thought about this for a second, "Non, It won't do, if y' want Remy t' stop talking t' such a belle femme like y'self then he's gonna need a little bit more."

Rogue eyed him wearily as he edged his way forward. Did he just say she was pretty? She was suddenly very conscious of the Queen of Hearts card nestled in her back pocket. He stopped about a foot away from her.

"Hows about if Remy wins, y' give him a kiss?" he said with a sexy smile.

Rogue blinked. "Are yah crazy or something?"

Remy looked surprised at her tone. "Well Remy's Tante Mattie tends to think so..."

Rogue just sighed at him, "Hello? Ah can't touch, do yah want tah be knocked out?"

Remy smiled and slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her in close, surprising her."If you're the one doing it Chere, den Remy aint got no problem wid' it." He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes with his gloved hand and leaned in, Rogue just stood there transfixed by his eyes, taking in his spicy scent, waiting for the moment their skin would touch.

"MERDE!"

Rogue watched in horror as Gambit jumped away from her and then up and down in pain, he looked up at her.

"Hey don't look at me Ah didn't even touch yah." She said quickly

Gambit just shook his head at her and held up his pinky finger on his right hand, on which was a small gold ring with an 'M' inscribed in it, his finger had gone a painful looking red.

She watch with apprehension as Gambit jumped around shaking his hand swearing very fluently in French.

"Merde ! Chef stupide sourd-muet de seau, anneau hybride appelle le dispositif, je devrais transformer cet homme en Gumbo ! Chienne bon marché d'âne pourquoi can't il utilisent des téléphones comme les personnes normales ?..." #

"Er..." said Rogue nervously, "Are yah ok?"

Gambit sighed and gave him self a second to regain his composure. "De ring is de crazy boss mans way of contacting us when he needs us, cos' it gets smaller see, but Merde! If Remy has told him once, he has told him twice, stop doing it so tight!"

"Why can't he just use a cell phone?" asked Rogue in surprise

"Cos apparently dese don't go outside a calling area! But we think it be cos de boss man be a cheapo"

"So what, your like Magneto death eaters or something? He calls and y'all go running to his side." Said Rogue, the amusement evident in her tone.

Remy just looked at her, "Death-eaters?..."

Rogue blushed, "Er...Harry Potter reference." She said quietly

Remy just stared at her harder "Y' don't strike Remy as the children's book type, chere"

"What? Kitty practically forced me tah read it." Said Rogue defensively, "And what's it tah yah what ah read Swamp Rat? Shouldn't yah be running along like a good lacky to yah master?" she finished forcefully

Gambit narrowed his eyes at her, "Remy aint nobody's lacky!" he pulled Rogue in close again, "Besides we have unfinished business, non?"

Rogue pushed him away from her, "As much as Ah would love tah knock yah out Swamp Rat, Ah don't need yah dirty lil' thoughts running around in mah head!"

Remy just smiled at her, "Den let's think o' some fun filled activities to pass de time hahn?" He produced a deck of cards and shuffled them expertly. "How bout' strip poker?"

Rogue flushed angrily before regaining her poise, she walked right up to him and leaned in close. Her green eyes flashing with humour. "Ah got a game for yah Sugah, "she tilted her face up towards his as she eased the deck of cards out of his hand. "52 card pick up!" she said with a flourish before throwing the cards into the air, scattering them in all different directions.

She smirked at him before spinning on her heel and stalking out her room, slamming the door closed behind her.

Remy watched the last of his cards float to the floor.

"I like dat fille"

x X x

Rogue slammed the door happily and walked away. Then a few thoughts stopped her in her tracks, diminishing the happy mood getting one up over the stupid Cajun had given her.

A - She had thrown the cards over her _own_ room and would therefore be the onepicking them up

B - She had just made a bet with a man called _Gambit_

She sighed and continued to make her way downstairs. She walked past the door to the rec. room and the stopped. She backtracked slowly to see Logan playing pool in there by himself.

"Dumb ol' Swamp Rat!" she growled as she stalked off to the kitchen to get that damn ice cream

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile...  
_  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Lance as Kitty drove his Jeep through a meat truck.

Kitty turned towards him and grinned insanely. "So Lance as I was saying," she said calmly whilst slamming her foot into the gas pedal a little harder, causing the Jeep to jerk a bit more. "I really do feel that things would be totally better for us if we gave it another shot, don't you?"

Lance groaned loudly as he watched one of his precious side mirrors being smacked off as Kitty drove along the hard shoulder bypassing several lanes of traffic. He almost hurled as Kitty made a sharp turn into the woods and began to drive through anything that came in her path.

"WHY COULDN'T WE HAVE THIS CONVERSATION ON SOLID GROUND!" shouted Lance as he picked himself off from the floor of his jeep where he just been thrown.

"WHAT?" shouted Kitty back, feigning deafness

Lance let out a cry as he ducked to avoid some low hanging branches.

"Look couldn't we just be friends or something?" Lance exclaimed while furiously trying to work his hand out of the handcuff.

Kitty looked at him and smiled, "Sorry! Wrong answer!" she relayed happily as she turned the car sharply to the left causing Lance to knock against her. Lance looked through the windscreen in horror as he realised where his Jeep was heading. The cliffs.

"You wouldn't..." he said fearfully

"Sorry what was that FRIEND I can't hear you?" said Kitty as she sped up even more, phasing his jeep though a few more trees.

"OK! Ok! How about friends who make out on an occasional basis?" he said quickly, as he watched his car shoot towards the end of the cliff.

"I can't hear you!" sang Kitty

"Ok not friends!" said Lance desperately.

Kitty smiled and slammed her foot on the breaks, skidding while she turned the jeep around. Lance only had time to mutter a small 'OW' from where his face was plastered against the windscreen, before Kitty's foot slammed down on the gas pedal once again and he was thrown back in his seat.

"So Lance, is there something you would like to say to me?" she said sweetly as Lance rubbed his sore wrist and looked at her with new found fear.

"Yeah, you're a freaking looney!"

Kitty slammed her foot on the breaks, resulting in Lance's face once again being reacquainted with the windscreen. Kitty turned to face him.

"Ready to give in yet?" she said

Lance peeled his face off the windscreen, holding his jaw in pain.

"Possibly" he said quietly, still massaging his jaw. He watched in terror as her foot went dangerous close to the gas pedal again. "OK I GIVE IN! I'LL DO ANYTHING TO STOP THIS TORTURE! JUST DON'T DRIVE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! DON'T DRIVE!"

"Yay!" said Kitty happily as she watched the second victim of today break down. She turned off the engine and eased herself into Lance's lap. "So do I like, get to drive home too?" she said innocently.

Lance looked at her and whimpered slightly before reaching over and yanking his keys out of the ignition. "Ain't no way in hell Lady!"

"Spoilsport!" pouted Kitty

"Shut up and kiss me"

"Okay!"

Lance went to put his arm around Kitty's waist when he felt something restrict his movement. He broke off from the kiss and looked down at the handcuff, which in combination with Kitty's driving, had turned his wrist a nice red colour.

"Ok, this has been fun and all, but could you please un-cuff me?" he asked Kitty with a smile.

"Hmm..." Pondered Kitty innocently, "I don't know, I kinda like the idea of you being all tied up and helpless."

Lance looked at her in mock surprise, "Why Katherine, I never knew you were into bondage!"

Kitty blushed slightly and then grinned as she leaned in to kiss him again.

"Well you know me, I like to try everything at least once."

x X x

A while later Lance drove his beat up Jeep back through the institute gates. He switched off the engine and got out of his car very slowly. He put a hand over his eyes and then turned around.

In one movement he pulled his hand anyway and surveyed the damage to his precious Jeep.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY!" he cried as he dropped to his knees and took in the various road signs sticking out the back of his car, the multitude of scratches and several new dents, not to mention several hundred twigs and branches stuck into is bonnet making it look like hedgehog.

"Like, come on Lance," said Kitty skipping over and grabbing his hand and yanking him along, "Let's go get something to eat I'm starved!"

Lance dug in his heels, halting her progress.

"Oh you aint going anywhere till you get every single stop sign out my Jeep!"

* * *

Half an hour later, Kitty and Lance made their way hand in hand into the kitchen, where all the New Mutants, minus Jamie, were sitting.

There was complete silence for a second before Bobby pulled out a notepad.

"OK, who had Wednesday evening?" several of the others groaned, and Tabby looked at them and sighed "Dammit Rocky! You couldn't last one more day?"

"The winners are R, B and L," said Bobby looking up

"Who the hell?" asked Ray as Rogue and Betsy strolled in. Betsy wearing Rogue's purple top and lipstick.

"That would be us, Luv," said Betsy happily

"Everyone pay the ladies!" said Bobby, as the students groaned and pulled money out their pockets. "Wait a sec, whose L then? I didn't write that down?"

"That would be me!" said Logan, he looked at Rogue "Thanks for the tip Stripes." He said with a smile as he collected his share of the pot. He grabbed Bobby's notebook off him.

"What have I told ya about gambling Ice Cube?" he growled.

"Er...betting on frivolous events is profitable?" he said winningly

"Ok, Let me get this straight" interrupted Kitty "You guys like, betted on when we would get back together?"

"Yep!" said Rogue happily, "and Ah do believe it was very profitable?" she said counting out her chunk of the pot before handing the rest to Betsy.

"Oh yeah, we bad" said Betsy happily as her and Rogue walked out the kitchen arm in arm.

Lance raised a hand in the air. "Who else thinks nothing but evil will come of those two being friends". Everybody else in the room raised their hands apart from Ray who was eating a sandwich. He looked up when he noticed everyone was staring at him.

"Sorry what was the question?"

They all groaned as Logan made his way over to Lance and Kitty.

He stopped in front of Lance and smiled disturbingly. "You hurt her, I hurt you. Got it? Also if I smell your scent in any place it shouldn't be..." (SNIKT) "We will have to have a nice long 'talk'. Which will involve a lot of beating."

Lance quickly let go of Kitty's hand and pushed her away from him. "No touching. Check."

"Hey!" said Kitty indignantly

"Hi Lance, ya have fun?"

Lance turned around to see his sister walk in with Jamie, his expression changing from fear to anger in 0.2 seconds flat.

Arianna and Jamie looked at each other in fear as Lance started growling. "You have 5 seconds to run before I kill you both." He said holding up five fingers (well, four and a thumb), his right eye twitching slightly.

"One"

Arianna and Jamie looked at each other again.

"Two"

"Uh-oh!" they said before they both took off.

"FIVE!" shouted Lance as he chased after them, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH? YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU! HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT SHE DID TO MY JEEP? I'M TELLING YO MAMMA!"

Bobby looked at Kitty in dismay, "And you wonder why no one likes to take you driving."

Kitty looked at him in surprise. "Like, What's wrong with my driving?"

Everyone groaned despairingly as they filed out to watch Lance chase Arianna and Jamie all over the institute like a mad man.

"What?" said Kitty again, "Mr Logan my driving is fine right?"

Logan just raised an eyebrow at her, grabbed a beer out the fridge and went to join the others in watching the action. Smiling as he watched Lance beat his way threw an army of Jamie's to get to the real one who was currently running up the stairs with Arianna.

"RIGHT?"

* * *

**Manhattan**

Anthony Gage looked up at the big office complex in front of him and sighed.

'Means to an end' he consoled himself, 'Or ends to a mean'... however that saying went.

He walked in, the security guard tipping his hat to him as he entered. He moved towards the elevator languidly, not particularly caring if he was late. Pressing the button, he waited for the elevator to come to his floor, before stepping in, ignoring all the regular buttons and keying in the special code that would take him all the way up to the top level.

The Hellfire Headquarters.

The elevator reached his floor and he walked forward towards a steel door, placing his palm on the panel next to it. He read the text flashing under the scanner with a degree of satisfaction.

**Personnel Identified**

**Access Granted**

He walked through the door, and waited for it.

The light of his life.

_Your late_

And there it was. He sighed despairingly and chose not to reply, the fruitlessness of his search had put him in a foul mood.

_I'll call you when we're ready, why don't you have a drink and relax, there's a good minion_

He growled at her. 'Stupid condescending bitch, one of these days I'll ...'. He grumbled as he stalked over to the bar in the living room where the rest of the gang were playing poker. He grunted a greeting to them before disappearing around the back of the bar to make him self a drink.

A very strong drink.

He took a seat and watched the others. The Hellfire Club's best kept secret, a team of very skilled, very efficient and very deadly mutants.

Jetstream was dealing. His real name was Haroun...something or other. It was long anyhow, he was Moroccan in origin and was the tactical leader. He'd never seen him in action but apparently his power was that he could propel himself through the air at high speeds. He didn't know the technicality of it but he imagined it would be like that southern boy's power, the one at Xavier's institute.

He took a swig of his whisky finishing it. He picked up the bottle and refilled his glass.

"Bad day?" enquired a voice

He look up to see Roulette looking at him, a smile on her face as she added more poker chips to her pile, raising the pot by several hundred dollars. Ah Jennifer Stravos, codename Roulette, the girl with the probability changing discs and self proclaimed wild child.

That was one ride he would definitely like to go on sometime.

"Why?" he asked taking another gulp, "You going to make it any better?" He leered at her curvy figure. She just smiled at him again and tossed her blonde locks over her head.

"Maybe" was all she said, before she turned back to the game.

"Got a meeting with Emma?" asked a very tanned boy with brown hair and black eyes. Empath, another one with a long name he could never remember. Manuel, Emmanuel? Hell he didn't have a clue to be honest. He watched as Empath also threw more chips into the game, raising the stakes even higher. He personally was weary of the boy, Empath could sense and manipulate the emotions of anyone he chose, and he wasn't afraid to have fun with that power.

Gage stared at him for a second for replying. "Yeah, she's keeping me waiting as always."

Jetstream looked up from his cards, "what's taking Ms Frost so long anyways?" He looked at Catseye for an answer, who was currently lounging around in her half cat form, though she could turn fully into any feline she wished.

Her loyalty towards Emma Frost was one of the main reasons he didn't get on with the girl, that and she had a serious superiority complex. Though he knew better then to piss her off, she was stronger then she looked and Lord knows he didn't want to be on the receiving end of those claws.

Catseye growled. "Shaw is trying to convince her to do something"

Roulette looked at her scathingly, "So she's getting a bit more then you are, big deal!"

"WHAT!" shouted Catseye, lunging at Roulette.

Jetstream looked on despairingly as he watched the two girls fight. He looked at Empath, "Could you get them to stop it?"

Empath looked shocked, "And have them gang up on me? No thanks I like my anatomy intact, thank you very much!

Jetstream just shook his head desolately.

Gage watched as a girl with long red hair, angular features and sharp green eyes descended down the stairs. Marie-Ange Colbert also known as Tarot, second-in command, and his favourite of the lot. Purely for the fact that she was quiet and didn't annoy him very much. She had the power to make images come to life, with their own characteristics and everything. Her preferred modus operendi was of course the Tarot card.

Now that he thought about it, these people really didn't have any imagination when it came to choosing codenames.

"Could you all keep it down s'il vous plait? I am trying to meditate." The effect of her voice was instantaneous. Catseye and Roulette stopped trying to rip each other's throats out and they all looked very scared.

"Merci" was all she said before she went back up the stairs.

"Why did we all just obey her like that?" scowled Roulette, tossing her blonde locks over her shoulder and picking up her cards again.

"Cause that girl's just plain scary." Said Empath, picking up his own cards, "I'm telling you as a professional, there's no way that any person can keep their emotions that under wraps and not have a detonation sequence somewhere near by. One day we'll all be sound asleep in our nice warm beds and then BAM! Bye-bye world."

_Come on up Anthony_

Gage took a long swig of his drink, emptying his glass. He grabbed his bag and began to make his way upstairs to see the boss lady. Also known as; the bane of his existence.

He opened the door to the office to see Emma Frost sitting luxuriously behind her desk in a huge leather chair. She tossed her shiny blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled at him, she was as usual, dressed in all white.

"Take a seat and let's see what you've brought me," she drawled in her upper class accent

"Where's Sebastian?" He threw the bag containing the artefacts he had acquired from the Winter's household across the desk and slumped into the chair.

"Awww, did someone not have a good day?" mocked Emma, as she studied the contents of the bag. "Right we'll have these checked out immediately. Seb' had urgent business to attend to, although he said you are to attend on Saturday"

"You said you had something for me?" Said Gage impatiently, tapping his fingers on the desk in annoyance.

"Why yes I do," said Emma happily as she opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a file. She slid it across to Gage.

He opened the file to find several mutant profiles, including Lance's and on the very last page – an address.

"Out contact in S.H.E.I.L.D came through." Smiled Emma dangerously, "Do you notice the town at the bottom of that address Anthony?"

He couldn't believe it. A whole wasted week, and he was right there the whole time. He swallowed nervously before answering, "Bayville" he uttered quietly.

"Exactly" said Emma icily, "You spent almost a week looking at the wrong place, I knew that you were losing your touch but..."

Gage glared at her as he stood up and grabbed the file. "I'll go tonight," he said decisively

"The helicopter is waiting for you on the pad, don't disappointment me again Anthony or I will be most displeased."

Gage ignored her ramblings at looked at her with contempt. "Security?" He asked brashly

"None, although the girl is especially powerful, and the other's aren't far behind so be on your guard." Stated Emma coolly

"Equipment?"

"On board"

Gage nodded as he went over to the lift that would take him up to the roof and the waiting helicopter.

"Oh and Anthony?"

He turned his head in her direction, anticipating what he saw as a lecture and what she probably saw in her twisted mind as a pep talk.

Emma stood up over the desk, resting her palms on the cool marble surface her eyes met Gage's and she held his gaze while she continued. "We are running out of time, the buyers are attending on Saturday, the deal is being finalised on Tuesday, so tonight you will go to the Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House, you will get in, find what you need and get out! You have one job, and one job only to do. Get it done. Do not fuck this up. Do I make myself clear pawn?"

He looked at her evenly.

"Yes my Queen," he said finally, "Crystal"

* * *

# If anyone is wondering what the French swearing meant here it is...(to all French speaking peoples, I used a translator due to severe not paying attention in French class so if its wrong, sorry!) – "Shit! Dumb stupid bucket head, bastard ring calling device, I should turn that man into Gumbo! Cheap ass bitch why can't he use phones like normal people?"

Thanks a bundle to Morrigan Fearn a) for the fantastico Hellfire quote and b) for vetting that scene for me.

Also to anyone who has not read Harry Potter ( the remaining 7 people in the world I suspect) Voldemort is this evil wizard guy and whenever he wants his band of cronies(Death Eaters) to come running, they will feel his sign (the dark mark) burn on there forearms.

Hmm...got a nice cliff hanger planned for the next chapter (already decided I'm calling it A Kodak Moment...you'll see why;) ), there is a big clue in this chapter as to what its is gonna be about so see if you can guess it. Also there will be Scott and Jean torture...

Scott and Jean haters: YAY!

REVIEW! Of course, and tell me what you thought of the chapter.

Ciao

Soulstress


	16. A Kodak Moment

**Disclaimer – "Our enemies are innovative and resourceful, and so are we. They never stop thinking about new ways to harm our country and our people, and neither do we," - George Bush – and they say politicians aren't stupid? Lol! Oh yeah I don't own nada cept' Arianna and the other peopleI made up for the purpose of this fic.**

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, this one's a bit huge but I hope you like it anyway:)

Lil' reminder incase you forgot - Anna and Ryan are Lance's mother and father

'moo juice is the coolest term for milk ever' - thoughts

* * *

"Just here will be good" 

The pilot nodded as he lowered the helicopter into the small clearing in the heart of the woods. Gage looked out the window, the outline of the Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House visible in the distance. He pulled his bag out the back and motioned for the pilot to stay put as the sounds of the chopper blades slowed to dull thuds.

He reached the edge of the woods within minutes and surveyed the scene. Boss-bitch had been right, there wasn't any security of any kind present. It was a joke compared to the system Xavier had strung up at his place.

Then again, he had read the profiles they had stolen from the S.H.I.E.I.L.D. database. Why would you need security when you could run away from, hex or plain sit on any threat that became apparent?

He strapped on a pair of heat vision goggles. No one was present on the bottom floor, and four of the rooms upstairs were occupied.

Which meant some one was missing.

Knowing his recent luck he had a pretty good idea who. He shoved the goggles into his pocket and slipped on some gloves. He walked slowly around the house once to find its weakest point.

The top kitchen window had been left slightly open. It was too small for him to go through, but with a little help...Gage smiled to himself as he pulled out a crowbar, it would open the lower window wide open for him to come right through.

He jumped up gracefully to the sill and sneaked the crowbar through the gap, unlatching the catch of the lower window, he opened it slowly, a bottle of oil at the ready in case it creaked at all. It didn't.

He pushed an empty black rucksack through the window first and placed the oil bottle on top. He eased himself through next, effortlessly landing on the floor with out a sound. He looked around and noted what a dump the place was, thankful for the layers of garbage and dust that littered the floor and masked his footsteps. He walked swiftly and silently through the main room, noting with a wry smile the dartboard with the face of the Summers boy stuck to it.

Rivalries were so fun.

He walked slowly along the edge of the stairs, taking care to avoid the many cracks in the worn floorboards. He slipped the goggles back on and noted the positions of the inhabited rooms before taking them off again and systematically checking the empty rooms on the second floor. The first three were empty, although one did look like some one had stayed there at some point for a while. He came across the locked door at the end of the corridor and pulled out every thief's best friend.

A master key.

He smiled to himself smugly, and after a bit of twisting, pushed the door open slowly to find a large canopy bed situated in the middle of the room, which looked severely charred as if it had been blown up. He noted the cheap plaster filling on two sides of the wall and a heavily taped together window. It probably had been.

He closed the door carefully and moved towards the remaining room, which rested slap, bang in the middle of the four others. He winced slightly as a floorboard creaked underfoot. He waited a few seconds but heard nothing and proceeded along the corridor. He opened the door slowly, oiling the hinges slightly to reduce the creaking noise.

'Oh yeah. Definitely his room' he thought to himself as he took in the mess.

He turned around with grim satisfaction and surveyed the mess. Where to start?

x X x

2:55 a.m.

Wanda looked at the clock and sighed. She wasn't sure what had woken her up but something didn't...feel right. She frowned and decided that was stupid. She rolled her eyes as Fred's snoring reached monstrous levels.

'Great now I'll never get back to sleep.'

She turned around and was about to shove the pillow over her ears when a totally different sound caught her attention.

She frowned as she heard the floorboard creak and sat up straight. Who was up at this time? 'If it's Toad spying on me again I swear I'll kill him.' She listened carefully, grateful that Fred had stopped snoring for a second. 'Probably to scratch his big ass...' she thought sardonically.

She yawned quietly and heard nothing, was probably just the wind or something. She snatched up her pillow again and leaned back. Another sound reached her ears just before Fred re-started his grunting symphony, the sound of a door opening.

She sat up again and looked in the direction it was coming from. The room next door.

Lance's room.

'What the hell?' She got up quickly and crept towards the wall separating the two rooms.

Minutes passed, Wanda frowned again as she heard another small swishing sound, as ifLance's drawers were being opened slowly.

She reached for her blood-red dressing gown and went to investigate.

x X x

Gage smiled to himself as he found a shoebox hidden in the small space under the last drawer. He tossed the photographs he had just been looking at on the floor his eyes lingering of the one of Lance, Arianna, Anna and of course his old buddy Ryan taken at the hospital years ago.

Ryan looked so happy at the birth of his second child. He flipped the photo over but there was nothing written on the other side.

He moved onto the shoebox, he eased it open to find countless letters from Arianna inside, all written childish scrawl, all kept. He rolled his eyes at the boy's sentimentality. A few knick-knacks were stowed away at the bottom of the box.

He smiled genuinely as he found Anna's heart shaped locket resting among the last of the letters.

This was it, he was sure of it.

"YOU CAME TO THE WRONG HOUSE MISTER!"

He kicked himself mentally for letting his guard down upon finding the locket. He reached into his jacket pocket and turned around swiftly to find the girl mutant standing there in her nightclothes looking seriously angry, a form of blue energy was swirling around her fingertips.

He brandished his gun and cocked it back, taking off the safety catch as he slipped the locket into his pocket. He picked up the bag full of other items he had gathered during his search of Lance's room.

"Bye" was all he said before he unloaded a single shot of his gun, with his aim, one would be enough.

Wanda only had time to widen her eyes slightly as she saw her death spinning towards her.

There was a blur and then something exploded. She closed her eyes and then opened them slowly. She was suddenly aware of someone's arms around her. She looked up to see Pietro staring furiously at the man who had just tried to shoot his sister.

She turned to see the man looking at them with surprise, her eyes travelled towards the smoking hole in the door, marking the spot where she had just been standing. The surprise in the man's face disappeared as he raised his gun once more, but this time Wanda was ready for him and hexed the gun out of his hand.

Before the man could react Wanda send a huge hex bolt in his direction, hurling the man at the window with such force that it shattered into a million pieces, the man falling through the newly created hole.

Gage both cursed and thanked God for the prickly Briar bush below the window he had just landed on. He let out a small 'ow' before forcing himself to his feet, noting happily that he had managed to hang on to the rucksack. He winced as he felt his ankle buckle slightly under the pressure of his bodyweight, but he didn't have time to rest. He limped off into the trees and the waiting helicopter as fast as he could. It didn't matter that he was interrupted.

He had what he needed.

"What the hell's going on yo?" asked Toad as he hopped into the room followed by Fred, he saw the smoking hole in the door and slapped a hand over his eyes. "Oh man, tell me no ones dead!"

"No ones dead" said Wanda anxiously, "Thanks to Pietro. Some guy was in here going through Lance's stuff."

"Uh...like a burglar?" asked Fred as he eyed the shattered window

Pietro sped over to the window. "I don't think that man was a burglar" He noticed the man limping into the woods. A wave of fury overcame him and he dashed out of the house in pursuit.

Gage sighed with relief as he reached the helicopter. He tossed the bag inside and hauled himself in. "Go!" he shouted urgently to the pilot. Before he could close the door a hand reachedin and wrapped itself around his throat. He struggled with the white haired kid, resisting the boy's efforts to drag him out the helicopter. He fumbled in his bag with one hand, his fingers wrapped around the crowbar and he swung it quickly at the boy.

Pietro saw the crowbar a second before it would make contact with his face. But a second was all he needed. He dashed away, avoiding the crushing blow by a millisecond.

Gage grunted as he missed the boy but he had still achieved what he wanted. He slammed the door shut as the helicopter rose swiftly into the air, leaving Pietro behind in its wake.

A few moments after they had gained a steady pace in the air. The pilot swerved around in his seat.

"Was it just me or did that kid have blue teeth?" he asked gruffly

"Just shut up and fly Earl," replied Anthony cagily as he examined his sore ankle. "just shut up and fly."

x X x

"You shouldn't have gone after him!" shouted Wanda as Pietro re-entered Lance's room.

"Yeah well I did!" snapped Pietro "No one..." he trailed off as he felt every ones eyes on him. "No one breaks into our house and gets away with it..." he finished lamely. "He flew away in a helicopter, you think it was one of those Hellfire people?" he asked Wanda, who was staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

Wanda nodded slowly "He was going through Lance's things when I walked in." she stalked over to the open boxes and items at the foot of Lance's dresser. "I think he got what he wanted – we have to call Lance." She finished decisively.

Toad hopped over to the pile of discarded letters and photos on the floor.

"Man that's Lance?" he asked in surprise as he picked up the same photo that had entertained Gage just a few minutes earlier.

Wanda wrenched the photo out of his grasp. "Stop looking at his things you idiot. Did it ever occur to you that this stuff is private?"

Toad was saved from replying when Freddy started laughing.

"What so funny blob-oli?" asked Pietro as he zipped over to Fred's side, he leaned over to see the photograph Fred was holding.

"What-the-hell!" he screeched as he snatched the photograph out of Fred's hand. It was a picture of Lance and Pietro both making peace signs behind each other's heads as they posed for the shot, taken while they were still at Bayville High. Lance had scribbled all over Pietro' face, given him devil horns and written 'Stupid Traitor' under his face along with a caption that said 'I fancy Evan.'

"I do not!" shouted Pietro in shock, "Why would he do this?"

Wanda looked at the picture "Maybe its because you betrayed us all and treat him like shit even though he was your friend." She said flatly

Pietro just said nothing as Toad and Fred continued to look at the photos the brotherhood had taken ages ago with the camera they had stolen off of Kelly.

Wanda's expression when addressing her brother had returned to contempt, she bent down to pick up the upside down shoebox. She righted it and began placing the letters back inside. "There all from his sister" she said quietly, staring at them for a second before placing the lid back on the box.

Pietro thought back to all the letters he wrote Wanda when he was younger but never sent. "Must have really missed her," he said quietly before he walked away.

Wanda looked at him in surprise, she opened her mouth to thank him for saving her life when he spoke again.

"I'm calling Father, he should know about this." He zipped out of the room before Wanda could say anything, leaving her more confused then ever.

"Whoa! What the hell are Lance and his Kitty doing in this one!" exclaimed Toad.

Wanda wrenched the photographs out of his hand and stuffed them inside the box. Toad was about to stick his tongue out at Wanda when he realised what she was wearing.

"Nice!" he said appreciatively as Wanda groaned and hexed his ass into a door. "I love you too!" he said dizzily before he passed out.

"Do you think we should tidy up or something?" asked Fred as he surveyed the messy room.

"Why? Lance is too much of a slob to notice." Snapped Wanda as she stalked out the room. Fred shrugged and lumbered off to the kitchen, now that he was awake he might as well eat.

Wanda was about to open the door to her own room when something occurred to her. All the lights that had been switched on exploded immediately.

"I THOUGHT YOU NEVER KNEW HOW TO CONTACT MAGNETO!" she screamed as she stalked towards Pietro's room.

There was a distant "Uh-oh" and then the unmistakable 'whoosh' sound of someone dashing out the house at a thousand miles an hour.

* * *

**Xavier's Institute – 8.05 am**

Betsy finished her shower, yawned as she wrapped a towel around her self and walked lazily over to her dresser, she yawned again and closed her eyes as she wrenched the underwear drawer open and shoved a hand inside only to feel...nothing.

"Huh?" She snapped open her eyes to find that her underwear drawer had mysteriously emptied itself during the night.

x X x

"What the hell?" exclaimed Rogue as she saw her empty underwear drawer. It took her about 10 seconds to come up with a reasonable explanation. She searched everywhere for a tell tale playing card but there was nothing, he had even picked up all the ones she had thrown around yesterday.

But if Gambit didn't do it then who... Rogue growled as she shoved on some gloves and grabbed a robe and tied it around herself tightly. "That boy is so dead."

xX x

Lance groaned into his pillow as the knocking at his door persisted.

"Go away!" he shouted as he threw the pillow over his head in an attempt to drown out the annoying pounding.

He heard Rogue join whoever was at the door and say 'He got yah as well huh?'.

He smiled to himself and jumped out of bed and threw open the door with a big flourish. He leaned against the frame as he took in the sight of Betsy with a towel wrapped around her and Rogue in her bathrobe, both looking pissed off.

"Well this is a sight every guy likes to wake up to. How may I help you?" he said cheesily just to annoy them.

Betsy growled and slapped his bare shoulder before grabbing his ear.

"Ow Bets! What the freak is wrong with you?" he shouted as he wrenched his head out of her grasp.

"Give us back our underwear you idiot!" snapped Betsy

Lance feigned innocence, "What do you mean give back your underwear? Why would I have it?"

"To get payback for us talking Kitty into takin' yah fo a drive last night." Said Rogue, pointing out the obvious.

Lance smiled nastily, "Oh yeah that, well I still maintain that I know nothing and if you don't mind I would like to sleep until all the geeks leave."

There was a small "hey!" from Rogue as Lance tried to close the door on them, but before he could Betsy shoved her foot in.

"Give it all back Luv, or I tell Mr Logan that you weren't exactly sleeping alone in your room last night,"she said happily

"Nothing happened!" said Lance defensively.

Rogue snorted, "Yeah, and Logan's really gonna care."

Lance sighed in defeat. "It's all in the bottom of Arianna's cupboard"

"Thanks! " said Betsy triumphantly, "Seeing as you're up now you might as well come eat breakfast with the rest of the geeks."

"But I don't wanna..." moaned Lance

"Wow, Ah never thought Ah'd see the day that yah would miss the chance tah flaunt that yah are going out with Kitty again in front of Scott" said Rogue with a smile as she headed next door to reclaim her underwear

Lance considered this "I'll be there in five"

x X x

A few minutes later, Rogue had just finished getting changed, she ran a brush through her hair one last time before moving to her dresser to apply her make up.

She opened up her make up box and screamed.

Kitty ran threw the wall "Rogue, what's wrong?"

Rogue just motioned towards the make-up box in shock. Kitty frowned and walked towards it slowly, scared something might jump out at her. When she saw the contents she started laughing. All of Rogue's much loved gothic black and purple make up and been replaced with...

"Oohh pink lip gloss my favourite!" squealed Kitty in delight as she pulled it out the box.

Rogue sighed and palmed her face. "Ah'm gonna kill Betsy for this." She muttered as she stalked out the room.

x X x

"You guys are such caffeine addicts," said Kitty disapprovingly as she watched Lance, Betsy and Rogue (who after some severe threatening had retrieved her make-up from Betsy) lean against the counter, down the coffee and sigh happily

"You can talk you sugar junkie." Scoffed Lance as he took another swig

Kitty shrugged and smiled, "Hey one jelly doughnut in the morning, it's all I ask." She walked over to over the table and picked up the doughnut box. Her face fell immediately.

"Where's my jelly doughnut!" she screamed as she looked around at the others accusingly. Her searching eyes locked in on Kurt hastily shoving something behind his back.

"Kurt give me the doughnut." She said menacingly as Kurt backed away.

"No vay! I got it first! So as you Americans vould say...Neener! Neener! Neener!" he mocked as he went to take a bite of the doughnut

Kitty growled and made a dive for Kurt. "You've had it blue boy!"

"Kitty v Kurt over thah last jelly doughnut, Round 435" said Rogue in a bored tone as she went over to the table to get a bagel.

Lance looked at Kitty in apprehension as she yanked Kurt's tail violently and made a grab for the doughnut. He turned to Betsy, "You know...I'm not really sure what possessed me to go out with this girl in the first place."

Kitty bent over to pick the doughnut out of the fallen Kurt's hand. Lance stared at her ass and grinned. "Oh yeah, now I remember" he said ruefully as Betsy punched him on the arm lightly.

Kitty held up her doughnut with triumph as Ray looked at Kurt disappointedly and passed Bobby five bucks.

"MY HAIR!"

Everyone in the kitchen went quiet and turned their heads up towards the ceiling as Scott's shouts filtered through, as well as the sound of Evan laughing and Jean trying to calm Scott down.

Arianna and Jamie dashed into the Kitchen. "We were here all morning!" panted Jamie quickly as Arianna hid behind Lance.

Lance smiled down at his sister and stroked her hair lightly "Hair dye?" he asked conspiratorially

"You know it!" said Arianna happily as a fuming Scott stormed into the kitchen.

"Ok where is that little brat!"

There was a moment as everyone took in Scott's bright blue hair, to match his gleaming bright blue teeth. Following that moment there was only laughter to be heard.

"Nice hair, Summers" managed Lance in between gasps of laughter. Scott was about to retaliate when a flashing light made him blink.

He turned towards Bobby who was taking pictures. "Drake! What do you think you're doing!" fumed Scott

"Memories, Scott, Memories!" said Bobby happily as he continued to click away.

Scott spotted Arianna hiding behind Lance. He made a lunge for her but Lance got in the way.

"Back off!" said Lance harshly. The two boys stared at each other out, as Logan strolled in followed by Ororo who let out a small "Oh my!" as she saw Scott's hair.

Logan surveyed the scene, and decided that now would be a good time to diffuse the situation.

"Shades get to school,"

"But Logan my hair-" sputtered Scott

"Clashes with your glasses but I'm sure you'll live." he grunted. "And you" he pointed a finger at Lance "Charles wants to see you in five." Lance nodded and went back to his coffee whilst wondering what Xavier wanted now.

Logan meanwhile had stalked over to the coffeepot. He tipped it up to find that it had all gone. When the growling started everyone took it as their cue to leave.

"Yeah we have to get to school"

"Look at the time"

"Spiderman's on"

Logan grunted and stalked out the room, screw the coffee he had beer in the mini fridge in his room.

At soon as he had left everyone relaxed. Scott spun only to see that Arianna had disappeared along with Jamie.

"Am I supposed to go to school like this?" sighed Scott

"Well – you're our ride, and we're totally gonna be late if don't leave now - so yeah." Said Kitty pointedly as she shoved Scott towards the door.

"I hate that kid," sighed Scott as he grabbed his backpack from Jean. Kitty blew Lance a good bye kiss, and then waved bye to Betsy.

"Wait, you two are going out at again?" realised Scott quickly.

Lance smiled "Yeah, bye the way Kit, last night was great." He winked in Kitty's direction then walked out the room.

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?" screeched Scott.

Kitty shrugged "Nothing..." she said innocently before walking out to the car.

Jean patted Scott on the back consolingly as he walked out to his car muttering "Bad day, bad day, bad day, bad day, bad day..."

x X x

"Man Scott's hair was sooooo cool!" said Jamie happily as he and Arianna walked outside.

"I know! I was aiming for green but I guess something in the shampoo messed with the dye." Said Arianna breezily

"What do you wanna do now?" asked Jamie

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"I wanna do what you wanna do." said Jamie admiringly

"But I dunno what I wanna do, what do you wanna do?"

"Wanna read Kitty's diary?" suggested Jamie

"Nah – she's cool," said Arianna as she bent down to snatch a daisy out the grass. "Besides it probably has icky stuff about her and my brother, which I so don't want to read."

Jamie thought about this for a second, "Yeah it does, hey you wanna read Jean's diary?"

Arianna grinned. "Definitely"

x X x

"So it was definitely him?" Lance asked Xavier, who had just finished telling him what had happened at Tom and Shelly's house yesterday morning.

"We're certain of it." He picked up a piece of paper from his desk and passed it over to Lance.

"This is the list of items that were taken from your room that was faxed over to me this morning by the Winter's. They couldn't see a link between the items taken, I couldn't discern one either. I was wondering if you could be of some help in this matter, it might give us a clue as to exactly why Hellfire are after you. "

Lance frowned as he looked down the list. "Why the hell would he take a stapler?" he scoffed out loud. Xavier remained silent as Lance continued to peruse the list.

"I can't really see a link either." Stated Lance finally. "Although the diary was my mother's but she had never written in it. Not sure how I ended up with that to be honest"

Xavier nodded thoughtfully as Lance passed the list back to him.

"Perhaps the link is to your parents and not to you." He pondered as Lance shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Yeah maybe..." trailed Lance distractedly, "Can I go now?"

"You may, thank you for your help Lance, I'll have Hank look into this straight away."

Lance acknowledged Xavier with a nod before slamming the door closed behind him.

* * *

**At The Brotherhood...**

Toad closed the cell phone and sighed. He turned to Wanda and Toad.

"Still engaged yo"

Wanda frowned. "Still? It's 2 'o' clock and we've been trying to call all morning, what the hell are those idiots doing with that phone line?"

* * *

**At The Xavier Institute**

"Ok! Ok! Me next!" squealed Betsy as she wrenched the phone out of Lance's grasp

She pressed redial.

"Hello Joe's tavern. Joe speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'd like to speak to Amanda, last name Hugankiss" said Betsy while Lance snickered in the background.

"Yeah...one sec. Hey Everybody! I NEED A-MAN-DA HUG-AN-KISS!" they heard the barman repeat slowly and loudly. Betsy nearlywet herself laughing when she heard the rest of the bar burst out into laughter.

"Listen up you twerps, you better stop calling my bar or I'm gonna find you and use your guts for my ashtrays ya here me!" Betsy slammed the phone down, and looked at a laughing Lance.

"You're right! That doesn't get old." She said happily

"Told ya, wanna do some more?"

Betsy stretched and then got up, "Nah... let's get something to eat first"

Lance nodded and got up too, "Hey where's Arianna? I aint seen her all day"

Betsy shrugged, "Playing with Jamie I think, last I saw, he was trying to get her to play Kiss Chase."

"Oh" said Lance dismissively as he followed her into the kitchen. Then...it clicked.

"WHAT!"

x X x

"5...4...3...2...1...Ready or not here I - ARGH!"

Lance smiled down at Jamie disturbingly. "Hi Jamie"

"Er...Hi Lance" said Jamie slowly as he tried to wriggle out of the grasp Lance had on the back of his t-shirt.

"Funny thing – "said Lance softly without letting go of Jamie, "I heard a rumour that you were trying to get my precious, innocent, little sister to play kiss chase with you. But you wouldn't do that would you Jamie?"

Jamie's face blanched "No – but-"

"Cos' if you tried, it would make me very mad." Lance pulled on Jamie's collar so their faces were only a few inches apart. "You wouldn't want to make me mad, would you now Jamie?" Jamie at this stage was too scared to say anything so just shook his head furiously.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" said Arianna as she walked up to Lance. Lance let go of Jamie very quickly, resulting in him falling to the floor and creating several clones. Arianna turned to the group of Jamie's "Thought we were playing tag?"

Lance smiled at his sister. "Sorry, I was just having a little chat with Jamie here." He turned to Jamie, "Remember what I said," he said pointedly, before patting Jamie on the head roughly creating more clones. Lance turned to his sister, "If he tries to get you play anything like Kiss Chase you tell me." He said sternly

Arianna just made a face, "Gross" was all she said before she walked off to hide again. Jamie followed her hesitantly, he looked over his shoulder nervously at Lance, who was making scary 'I'm watching you' motions with his fingers.

x X x

Lance and Betsy had progressed on to having thumb wars by the time the others got from school, with Arianna and Jamie playing Monopoly on floor.

"Hey guys." said Kitty tiredly before she flopped onto the couch, closely followed by a pissed off looking Rogue.

"Man, what's up with you guys?" asked Lance as the new mutants also filed in, looking equally harassed.

"Lance do me a favour." Said Tabby as she walked over to the table and hugged him from behind. "Kill Duncan and let me watch."

"Any time" stated Lance as he looked round at everyone, "Why what did he do?"

"Hmmm Let's see, first period started with Duncan and his stupid goons filling our lockers with jello," started Rogue

"And then at lunch they spent the whole time throwing stuff at us." Added Kitty

"Not to mention the name-calling wherever we go." Finished Bobby.

Ray tossed his bag across the room angrily. "One of these days I'm gonna electrify that guys ass, then we'll see whose laughing."

"Why don't you just prank him?" asked Arianna innocently, as if that was the most natural thing to do.

"Because we'll probably get kicked out." Said Jubilee pointedly, "Principal Kelly is totally biased."

"Well what if some one who doesn't go to the school carries it out?" asked Betsy mischievously

"Yeah, I'll do it." Stated Lance forcefully, "Never did get payback for him and Kelly screwing us over..."

"You're not allowed out the institute though." pointed out Kitty

Lance looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't stopped you from kidnapping me though did it?"

"Shutting up now" said Kitty aloofly

"So it's sorted then!" said Betsy happily, "You guys come up with the plan and me and Lance will carry it out."

Bobby stood up proudly, "Ok men! We need to gather our best forces on this. We need some thing seriously evil, that will haunt the guy til' he dies."

Jamie stuck up a hand, "May I suggest we bring in some outside help on this one." He jerked his head in Arianna's direction.

Bobby considered this for a second, "I like you're work so far, you're in. You guys, my room, now!" He paused for a second, "Yeah I didn't mean that to sound as perverted as it came out."

The other laughed as they followed Bobby out the door. Betsy got up and went into the kitchen with Rogue.

When they came back through with drinks Lance and Kitty were busy making out on the sofa.

"Get a room" said Betsy jokingly as the passed through.

"Maybe we should move somewhere more private," said Lance as he stuck a finger up at Betsy.

"Nah it's fine," said Kitty dismissively

_Five minutes later..._

"Man, get a room!" said Evan as he walked out the kitchen, a glass of moo juice in hand.

_A few minutes after that..._

"Ahhh! GET A ROOM!" shouted Kurt as he grabbed a magazine off the table and ported away.

"Yeah... maybe we should move," said Kitty

_Lance's Room_

"Eww...What are you guys doing?"

_Kitty's Room_

(SNICKT)

_The Balcony_

"Alvers! Get away from her!"

"Man this place is annoying!" said Lance as he picked at the grass he was sitting on. "You'd think in a mansion with over 30 rooms you could make out in peace! But no..."

"It's not that bad!" exclaimed Kitty as she soaked up the sunshine outside

"Yeah right? I'm mean is there anywhere in this mansion where you can get some privacy?" scoffed Lance

Kitty smiled evilly as she jumped at Lance. The next thing he knew he had landed on his ass in some kind of metal tunnel.

"First thing – Ow! Second – where the hell are we" said Lance as he got up and looked around

"These are the rooms we used when Mystique blew up the institute. They're kinda like for emergency use only." Said Kitty as she picked her way along the corridor.

Lance grinned, "So were totally alone?"

Kitty smiled and jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. "We're totally alone."

They both leaned in for a kiss when a loud moan diverted their attention away from each other.

"OH SCOTT!"

Kitty and Lance stared at each other in shock. "No freaking way!" exclaimed Kitty quietly

Lance put Kitty down, "Looks like that stick up Summer's ass aint so big after all!" he snickered

"Sshh! They'll hear us!" Said Kitty quietly, "Or Jean will sense us or something. Let's go" Kitty made to grab Lance's hand so she could phase them out of there, but he put up a hand quickly.

"I think Red's a bit distracted at the moment," Lance snickered again. "Besides...why waste an opportunity like this?" He said evilly

x X x

"Here's you're coffee Hank." grunted Logan as he passed him the cup.

"Thank you my friend" said Henry appreciatively before turning back to the computer screen

"Found anything interesting yet?" enquired Logan as he took a swig of his beer.

"As suspected Mr Gage was in the army for a period of time. Nothing unusual on Anna Alvers and I'm just checking up on Lance's father now."

Logan nodded as he surveyed the security camera's, he rolled his eyes at the New Mutants wrecking yet another basketball net by Amara setting the ball on fire.

"Well, this is odd."Began Beast as he took another sip of his coffee, "Ryan Alvers, enrolled in the military 1980 to 1988, he left almost 6 years before his dea..."

But Logan wasn't listening, Logan was fixated on the feedback from one of the security cameras on the roof.

"WE GOT A PROBLEM!" he shouted both vocally and mentally.

x X x

Lance grabbed Kitty's hand and she once again phased them through the ground and into the underground bunkers.

Lance grinned happily, "The guys are gonna flip when they hear about this!" he said happily

Kitty smiled despite herself as they edged along to the room Scott and Jean were in. "I can't believe you talked me into this! You are totally corrupting me, you know that right?" she whispered quietly

Lance looked at her and grinned. "Already did that ages ago."

Kitty punched him lightly as they stood out side the door.

"Mmm... "

Lance made a barfing motion at the noises coming from inside and held up three fingers. 1...2...3...

"YEAH LANCE! I'M PRETTY SURE I LEFT FILM IN ONE OF THESE ROOMS." Said Kitty loudly as she opened the door.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed as Jean and Scott quickly pulled up the covers over them selves.

"This isn't what it looks like!" said Jean hastily as Lance and Kitty took in the sight of the discarded cheerleader outfit on the floor in shock.

"Alvers get out of here!" said Scott angrily as Kitty began to walk away in horror

"Awww what's you problem Summer's? I'm just the guy...WITH THE CAMERA!" said Lance happily as he took incriminating pictures of the not-so-happy-anymore couple.

"Thanks for the blackmail!" He shouted as he ran down the corridor after Kitty. He grabbed her hand and she phased them out of wall and up so they were back outside again.

"I think I'm scarred for life," said Kitty in shock, as she collapsed onto the ground in laughter.

"Hahhaa the look on his face!" said Lance as he flopped down next to her.

Both of them were laughing so hard they didn't notice the sudden shadow that passed over them. Lance glanced up and the laughter died on his lips.

He quickly pulled Kitty up and scampered out the way as several large metals orbs landed on the grounds of the Xavier Institute.

* * *

Oooooh cliffhanger! 

REVIEW! Or I'll get Pietro to give you all wedgies.

Ciao

Soulstress


	17. Knowledge Is Power

**Disclaimer - Apathy is on the rise; no one cares**

Thanks to all who reviewed!

And chapter 17...is...down...there...

_Telepathic message_

_

* * *

_

Logan burst out the front doors of the institute just in time to see the first of the metal transport balls touch down on the lawn.

"HALF-PINT GET BACK HERE!" he shouted as he unsheathed his claws, Beast and Storm arriving at his side followed by Xavier and the remaining students.

Kitty looked confusedly at them, and then back at Lance. "Lance you should -"

Lance pushed her towards Wolverine as the first of the orbs began to slowly open.

"Go!" he hissed urgently. Kitty nodded and then joined the rest of the students while Lance eyed the occupants of the first orb with surprise.

Pietro walked out first followed by his sister Wanda. Lance tried to catch his eye, but the speedster just looked away.

The remaining orbs opened to reveal Colossus and Toad, Fred had an orb to himself and the second to last orb opened to reveal a sheepish Pyro with a black eye and a pissed off looking Gambit who was patting at a smouldering patch on the shoulder of his trench coat and shooting John angry glares.

Lance noticed that no one was in their battle attire. The final orb opened to reveal Magneto, who stepped out and removed his helmet. The others waited for him to step forward before making a move towards the waiting crowd at the institute doors.

Magneto strode forward purposely and paused as he drew level with Lance.

Lance who was expecting a lecture of some kind was surprised when Magneto simply uttered the words "Come Avalanche" before carrying on. Lance fell into line behind the others as Xavier wheeled out to meet Magneto.

"What is the meaning of this Magnus?" asked Charles Xavier carefully.

"Fear not Charles, we have not come to make trouble." Said Magneto wryly

"Just here for dinner then?" asked Logan gruffly, mistrust etched on every line of his face.

"It's alright Logan," said Xavier before things got out of hand, "I believe he means us no harm. Which begs the question, why exactly are you here?"

"A growing problem that is of concern to us both. Is there somewhere we can talk?" stated Magneto as he surveyed the crowd gathered on the institute steps. "Alone?"

Xavier said nothing for a second; his gaze flickered towards Wanda and then landed back towards his enemy and friend. He nodded and turning around, inviting Magneto to follow him. The crowd parted way for Magneto and his followers, both Logan and Ororo made motions to follow them but Xavier sent them both a telepathic message to stay put.

Upon entering the hall they met a harassed looking Scott and Jean.

"Professor...what?" began Scott before Xavier cut him off.

"Don't worry Scott, we just have a few things to discuss." He turned towards Magneto, "Your team can wait in the room opposite."

Magneto nodded and they dropped off as they watched him and Xavier progress towards his study.

As soon as they were out of earshot Lance turned towards the others.

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked, looking at Pietro in particular.

"Hey this is nothing to do with me!" said Pietro uneasily

"But uh...you're the one who brought them back to the Brotherhood house." Said Fred as Pietro palmed his face despairingly.

Lance walked up to his former friend and eyed him severely "Why the hell is Magneto here in the first place? I thought you agreed to leave him out of this man?"

"Someone broke into the Brotherhood last night, they were going through you're stuff." Said Wanda as she settled her self on the couch. "Pietro went and got Father and then we came here."

"Some one broke in? Why? You guys didn't even call me to give me a heads up?"

"Yes someone broke in, they took some stuff from your room which I assume is what they came for, and we've beentrying to call all day but the phone was always engaged." Explained Wanda as Lance mentally kicked himself for making crank calls.

Lance looked at Wanda and realised the significance of her presence for the first time. Why wasn't she trying to kill her father? He was about to open his mouth to say something when Gambit spoke.

"We be here cos' de boss man has been having dealing's with Hellfire of his own, he thinks something's going down dat's not really going to be beneficial for our kind, if you get what I mean homme."

"So what does Magneto know about me and Gage in relation to all of this?" enquired Lance

"Everything, that Hellfire wants you for something and they sent your step dad to find you." Said Pietro honestly

"So you guys just ratted me out?" asked Lance indignantly, "You know Magneto's going to complain I didn't go to him first!"

"No way yo!" said Toad as he leapt in front of Lance, "We said that you were the one nearly shot instead of Wanda, and that we sent you to Xavier's for your own safety until Magneto decided what he wanted to do."

"I sent Xavier a telepathic message when we first got here, so you're story checks out, he said he'd tell the others." Wanda added

"And after a few suggestions from Remy over here, Magneto came right down." said Pyro with a smile, "Although I do think Gambit has a little agenda of his own concerning a certain X-"

"Y' want another black eye t' match homme?" said Remy dangerously

"Hold up! Wanda, you nearly got shot?" exclaimed Lance in horror

Wanda nodded slowly, "The man pulled the gun on me before I had a chance to use my powers, Pietro saved me though."

"I'll kill him when I get my hands on him!" said Lance angrily as the room began to shake slightly, "I know exactly who Hellfire sent!"

"Yeah we figured it was Gage..." said Toad as he watched a fly buzz around the room with narrowed eyes.

"Lance calm down! Everyone's fine." pacified Wanda

Lance flopped down into a chair and sighed, "This sucks! Does Mags know my sisters here?"

Pietro shook his head slowly, "I didn't say anything about that..." his gaze flickered towards Colossus meaningfully, "It's best you keep her out the way."

Lance nodded thoughtfully. He'd have to tell Shell and Tom not to come down either, no way in hell did he ever want his family used as hostages when ever he felt like leaving Magneto.

John sidled up to Wanda, "So what are you doing this weekend babe?"

"Er...whatever Father needs me to do?" said Wanda as she edged away from him slightly

"Ok Shelia, It's a date," said John as he cocked a finger at her.

"Hey..." Toad jumped across the room and sat next to Wanda, he put an arm around her possessively, "Stay away from my woman yo!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots" said Wanda disgustedly as she sent both John and Toad flying in opposite directions with a few well placed hex bolts.

"What's up with you Wanda?" asked Lance from his seat, "You're actually helping your father now? Not to mention to actually let Toad touch you before you hexed him?"

"He's my Father why wouldn't I help him?" asked Wanda in a confused tone, Lance was about to reply when he saw Pietro making 'don't say anything' motions behind her back.

"Er - sorry got you confused with someone else." mumbled Lance as he stood up "Pietro can I talk to you outside for a second?"

Pietro nodded and then followed him out, Lance made sure the door was firmly shut before speaking.

"What's up with Wanda? She's acting like-"

"She can't remember anything?" sighed Pietro "She can't, Father thought her 'kill-daddy' phase was becoming a too much of liability, so he had this monkey looking guy replace her memories of the mental institution with normal family stuff."

"What! And you just let him do that?" exclaimed Lance

Pietro looked at him wearily, "What the hell was I supposed to do."

"You could have stuck up for her! She's you sister, and it's not like she was in the wrong." Lance's voice rose angrily

"Well I didn't ok? I'm sorry if I just wanted her to like me again! She's happier now ... and it's not like you're going to win the Brother of the Year award either so get off my back!" With those cutting words Pietro zipped back inside the room, leaving Lance alone with his thoughts.

As much as he hated to acknowledge it, Pietro was right. Who was he to talk.

He leaned back against the wall and sighed.

"Lance what's going on?"

Lance jerked his head around as he heard his sister's voice float down the corridor. He jogged down and led her off to the side, out of sight if Magneto happened to walk out of Xavier's office.

"Hey listen, I want you to go stay in your room for a while. My boss is here and I don't want him seeing you around."

Arianna frowned, "Why not?"

"Because he's not very nice, and I don't want him knowing about you if I can help it. Just trust me on this, OK? I'll come and fill you in properly when I know what's going on myself."

Arianna nodded seriously and Lance kissed the top of head then pushed her lightly towards the stairs. "Take Jamie if you want to...but tell him to remember what I said to him, and if you happen to see a guy with a bucket on his head...act like you don't know me."

"Gotcha!" said Arianna as she traipsed off to Jamie's room.

Lance turned around to see the bulk that was Colossus standing right behind him.

"Your friends vish for you to come back inside," he said softly watching Arianna run up the stairs. "Your sister?"

Lance nodded.

"She's ... sweet." he said somewhat forlornly

"Yeah, just make sure you don't piss her off." said Lance with a wry smile

Piotr smiled slightly but the sadness was still there in his eyes.

"Sorry about your family, man. Must suck."

Piotr nodded in acknowledgement but didn't say anything as he led the way back inside.

x X x

"So what do you think is going on?" asked Tabby as they watched the teachers converse among themselves quietly. They were seated in a room adjoining the one containing Magneto's followers.

"Bet it's something to do with Lance, cos' the Prof' said to pretend he only just got here and not to mention his sis or anything." said Jubilee, "Hey don't you think Gambit's hot?"

"Way to keep on track Jubes..." said Bobby lightly

"What? I'm just saying..."

Jean sidled up to Kitty when the others were immersed in the conversation.

"Hi...I realise that this isn't really the best time, but about earlier..." Jean began before Kitty cut her off.

"Jean! Can we not talk about this? I'm still trying to repress!" said Kitty quietly trying to change the conversation.

"But if we could just have the pictures that Lance took..."

"Hey don't look at me not like I have them! And still trying to repress here!" whispered Kitty edgily

Jean sighed and walked over to Scott and shook her head, her mouth forming the words 'no go'.

"What was that about?" asked Rogue as she watched Scott storm out, looking like he was about to burst a blood vessel.

"Lance and I walked in on them two doing it." said Kitty quickly, just at the moment in which the conversation the others were having died down.

There was a moment in which everyone looked somewhat scared.

"No freaking way! Captain Summers and the Grey Lady?" said Bobby after a slight pause.

"Raise your hand if Ewwww" said Jubilee as she grimaced in horror

Everyone raised their hand.

_Could all instructors and older students report to the Planning Room, Please_

"Ah man, how come we never get to go..." said Roberto in dismay as the others got up and began to walk out the door.

"Hey do I get to come? I'm old. Or am I still a newbie?" asked Betsy as Rogue got up too.

"Well seeing as yah joined the main team, Ah think yah're Ok sugah. C'mon." said Rogue as Betsy jumped up happily and followed them out.

"So who was the guy with the helmet...?" asked Betsy as they walked down the hall, the Acolytes and Brotherhood just in front of them, following the Professor, the other teachers and Magneto.

"That's Magneto...he's the one I told you about." said Rogue as she noticed that Gambit kept looking back at her and smirking. Unfortunately for Rogue, the rest of the X-men were speeding up, pushing her forward as they tried to get closer to the Professor so they could hear what he was saying.

"Oh yeah...and the white haired kid and the girl are his kids right?" noted Betsy as they trudged along.

"Lance" whispered Kitty as she walked next to him, "Everything Ok?"

Lance simply nodded. She gave his hand a quick reassuring squeeze before turning to talk to Evan.

Toad shook his head at Lance forlornly. "I knew you wouldn't last yo!" he whispered as they turned the corner.

"What?" Lance whispered back defensively, "She drove me to it! Literally!"

Pietro eyed Betsy and then turned to Lance. "Whose the purple haired chick? I haven't seen her before?"

"Oh that's Betsy, she's the mutant I met about a month ago, remember the one who beat up Duncan?"

Pietro's mouth fell open in shock, "That's 7a.m girl?" he said appreciatively "You think she'd like to go out sometime? Have a little fun?"

"Not with you." scoffed Lance

"God Pietro you're such a slut" appraised Wanda

"Yeah..." said Pietro happily

Gambit waited until Rogue was within earshot before turning to Magneto and speaking.

"Hey Boss, Remy was jus' wonderin'. Y' don't have any problem wid' us staying in this Institute do y'?"

Magneto looked at him curiously, "Charles has been gracious enough to allow us residence while we are working together."

"So it's fine dat we're in dis place and talking to de X-men?" clarified Remy

"Yes..." said Magneto slowly, "Why?"

"Remy jus' wanted t' be sure dat's all." said Remy with a huge smile, Magneto seemed satisfied with this explanation and turned back to the Professor.

Rogue's heart plummeted as she realised that she had just lost the bet. Remy turned around and gave her a cocky smile.

Rogue simply replied with a dirty look, to which Gambit responded with a sly wink, before turning back round again.

Rogue was debating on the different ways in which she could kill him when Betsy nudged her with her elbow.

She looked up to see Betsy giving her a thumbs up and mouthing 'He so fancies you!"

Rogue just sighed as they entered the planning room.

Stupid Cajun.

* * *

The following chapters will probably be my favourite to write, why? Cos'...the Brotherhood are here!

Review as always cos' I love feedback...and cookies, and chocolate...well any thing with a high sugar content.

Ciao

Soulstress


	18. As You Were

**Disclaimer – What would you prefer, yellow spandex?**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Here's chapter 18...sorry for the wait :)

* * *

**Hellfire Headquarters, New York**

Gage got out of the plane, grabbed his bags and limped out. He made his way down into Emma's office.

"Right on time," said Emma as he entered, "We're just getting ready to leave."

Gage pulled something on a long silver chain out of his pocket, and held it up in front of her.

"You got me a present?" she arched her eyebrow in amusement

"It's Anna's," stated Gage, "The boy had it hidden away. Ryan gave it to her."

Emma Frost smiled and took the locket out of his hand and gazed at it thoughtfully, turning it over and over in her hands. "Any trouble?"

"The boy wasn't there so I pretty much got a free search, however I was interrupted by the mental girl and her brother and had to make a quick exit." Reported Gage as he moved his leg gingerly.

The bitch would pay for doing that to him.

"You always held such pointless grudge's, "mocked Emma as she read his thoughts, "You say the boy wasn't there?"

"His stuff was, but he wasn't in the house."

"Hmmmm..." Said Emma thoughtfully, "Nonetheless I believe we have what we need. Good work."

Gage nodded as Emma walked over to the desk and picked up her bag. "Come, we have a plane to catch and a ball to attend. Here are your documents"

He opened the fake passport to find that he was now 'Alistair Lackey. A. Lackey'.

"Very funny" he said sarcastically as he shoved the documents in his pocket.

"Glad you like it. You know I just can't wait to see you in a tux..." said Emma snidely as she stalked out the door.

Gage just growled and stuck a finger up at her retreating back.

"I saw that."

* * *

**Xavier Institute**

They entered the planning room and sat down around the conference table with Xavier at the head, Magneto to his right and Logan to his left.

Gambit waited until Rogue had taken a seat before purposely taking the seat opposite her. He sent a winning smile in her direction and was rewarded with a scowl.

A few seats away Lance sat in between Wanda and Betsy.

"Alright let's make a start, " said Xavier once everyone had taken a seat. "For those of you who don't already know, there is to be a temporary alliance between both teams."

"What?" exclaimed Scott in horror, "We're working with them!" He jabbed a finger in the direction of the Brotherhood and Acolytes who mostly took up the bottom half of the table. They all obliged with dirty looks in Scott's direction.

"Yes," replied Xavier in a tone that left no room for argument whatsoever. "As the X-men well know, we've been tracking Hellfire for a while now but have yet to discover what their overall plan is. Magneto has come across information which he is willing to share with us."

"It's rumoured that Hellfire are up to something big, something that will cause a lot of destruction for both mutant kind and humankind alike." stated Magneto as he took over from Xavier

"Like what?" asked Jean curiously

"As of yet, we're not sure. But one thing I do know is that a week ago, Hellfire gave a contract to the Thieves Guild to acquire the Gems of Cytorrak which I once held in my possession."

"Thieves Guild?" asked Evan, "What's that?"

"De Thieves Guild is an organisation which deals in acquiring rare merchandise for private buyers, paintings, gems...dat sort of thing." explained Remy whilst extending a foot slowly making sure it brushed against Rogue's leg.

Rogue gave him a dirty look and jerked her leg out of range.

"Gambit's father is the head of the New Orleans Thieves Guild, and informed Gambit, who in turninformed me." continued Magneto, "They refused the contract as Gambit relayed to them that the gems were lost in the destruction of Asteroid M."

Magneto sighed "However, those gems were not the only onesin existence of their kind, So it's possible that Hellfire may have already attained a few of them."

"What are they planning to do, turn themselves into super mutants?" asked Scott incredulously

"It's a possibility, or the gems could be used to invoke the X-gene in humans," answered Logan thoughtfully as he scratched his chin

"Aww Man, you mean like zeJuggernaut?" asked Kurt in dismay

Magneto nodded then continued, "For the last few days I have been gathering information on Hellfire, I quickly realised however that I alone do not have the resources to sort this matter out, and came to Charles for assistance"

Something clicked in Rogue's head, if Gambit already knew that Magneto was planning on coming to the institute, then he made the bet knowing he would win. That sneaky little...

Rogue jerked as she realised Gambit was trying to play footsie with her again. 'I'm gonna a wipe that stupid smile off your face for good', she thought to herself evilly. This time, instead of moving away...

"Oi!" Betsy whispered as she nudged Lance

Lance turned his head towards Betsy who pointed discreetly under the table. Lance leaned back and smiled, Gambit and Rogue were playing footsie with each other, and it was pretty obvious to Lance where Rogue's foot was heading.

"Fiver says she kicks him in the balls" Lance whispered behind his hand

"Even I'm not crazy enough to take that bet, Luv" Betsy whispered back as Magneto and the Professor continued to talk.

"Shaw is holding a ball at his mansion in England for the Hellfire members this Saturday, I've discussed it with Charles and he too thinks something is going happen at this ball of his." stated Magneto

"What makes you think that?" asked Lance

"The guests alone. Gambit managed to procure an attendance list yesterday. As well as the usual socialites there are the more colourful invitee's." Magneto pulled out copies of a list and placed them in the middle of the table for every one to look at.

"Graydon Creed?" exclaimed Kitty in surprise "As in the leader of the FOH Graydon Creed?"

"The very same" confirmed Xavier

"Nathanial Essex..." pondered Jean, "I've heard of him before."

"He's a scientist, " voiced Beast, "A brilliant one at that, especially in the area of genetics. However the funding for his more recent work has been recently pulled as backers felt it was too extreme."

"Hey Bets, your family is on here." noted Lance absentmindedly

"Yeah we're always invited to these things..." said Betsy nonchalantly as they continued to peruse the list.

"Good. Because we're going to attend," said Magneto as everyone turned to him in surprise.

"As the deals for whatever Hellfire are planning are likely to happen on the day of the ball, Shaw must be keeping information around his mansion someplace. Our job is to get it." grunted Logan

"As soon as we managed to acquire the blueprints to Shaw's mansion, we will start planning, until then it's best you all get some rest..." said Xavier

Logan was about to add something but was distracted by a certain Cajun's antics, he frowned at the way Gambit kept looking at Rogue, much to his surprise Rogue's smirk mirrored his.

"Even if we do find where the information and gems are being kept, how are we going to get them?" asked Jean hesitantly

Magneto said one word, "Gambit"

"How come we're trusting him with this?" frowned Scott.

Rogue smiled at Gambit one more time before withdrawing her foot, "Because Sugah, He's the Prince of Thieves, ain't that right?" She drew her foot back and slammed it right back into his crotch.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Gambit in pain, he suddenly looked very shifty as he realised everyone was looking at him. "Er...oooooo! Yes! Remy is de best" He said quickly as he winced in pain again and shot Rogue a very dirty look. Rogue smiled back winningly.

Logan grinned inwardly, he knew there was a reason Stripes was his favourite.

"Told you," stated Lance to Betsy as she snickered quietly

"Wait, by attending did you mean we're crashing the party or that we're actually all going to go in formal wear?" asked Evan, oblivious.

"Not everyone will attend the actual ball," said Xavier tiredly as he rubbed his forehead "In fact we decided only a handful should be present so as not to arouse suspicion –"

"I'm going"

Everyone turned towards Lance, who looked back defiantly.

"Lance, I don't think it's wise that you attend, I mean –"began the Professor before Lance cut him off.

"Look at the last name on the third page." He said as he pushed the papers towards the others.

"Anthony Miles Gage" read Kitty softly

"Then you definitely ain't going kid." Stated Logan as he stood up and leaned against a filing cabinet

"If I turn up, Gage will surely come after me and I can find out what it is he wants." Said Lance matter-of-factly.

"Even so Lance, I think it will be safer if you –"

"Avalanche is right, he goes." Stated Magneto

"But if anything should happen to him – "began Xavier

"I have faith in my team, Charles." Said Magneto, "This is bigger then all of us and the boy's connection in this is yet to be explained. It is a risk, but a necessary one."

He paused before continuing, "Before we continue any further I believe it's best if we first secure what we need. Blueprints of Shaw's estate, equipment etc..."

"Yes, I believe your right, we need to plan this carefully." Xavier turned to the rest of the room." Let's leave this here for now, we'll discuss what everyone is doing tomorrow after everything is ready."

Everyone got up and filed out. The teacher's left first, all except Logan who held back. There was something he needed to do.

Rogue strolled past Gambit who was walking behind the rest, a little...stiffly.

"Dat was not very nice of y' Chere." He grumbled as he shuffled along.

Rogue smirked at him nastily, "Mah bad." Was all she said before stalking off to catch up with the others.

Gambit sighed as he edged towards the door. That femme was more dangerous then he originally thought. He sadly found that attractive.

"Where do you think you're going Bub?" said Logan as he hauled Gambit back inside and slammed the door shut.

x X x

Within minutes Magneto had left the mansion with Beast to obtain the things they needed, leaving the others free to talk.

"You areso evil!" Betsy said to Rogue as they walked towards the rec. room, much to Scott's chagrin, the Brotherhood and Acolytes followed.

"Yeah well he deserved it" Stated Rogue

"What happened?" asked Kitty as she walked up with Lance. Lance put an arm around her shoulders and grinned, "Rogue kicked Gambit in the balls."

"No freaking way!" Kitty turned around and scanned for the acolyte, "Where is he?"

Rogue shrugged, "Probably hiding in shame. At least Ah hope he is."

"Actually Sheila the Wolverine kept him behind"

Rogue, Betsy and Kitty turned around to see Pyro right behind them playing with his lighter.

"Guys let me officially introduce you to Pyro, also known as John, also known as the guy who laughs a lot, likes fire and told everyone at the Brotherhood that Gambit has a crush on Rogue" laughed Lance.

Pyro was the friendliest of all of the Acolytes, true he was insane, but any Brotherhood member would testify that he held a damn good barbeque.

Rogue's mouth opened in horror and she blushed furiously, while Kitty and Betsy made catcalls in her direction. Scott and Jean on the other hand did not sound amused at all.

"What?" They both exclaimed in surprise.

Lance just rolled his eyes at them and made sure to knock into Scott slightly as he entered the room.

"Ol' Gambits probably shish kebab by now if you ask me" added Pyro as he followed Lance in.

"No one did" said Wanda cuttingly as she marched past him

"Lady, I like you're fire" said Pyro happily while Toad shot him a dirty look. "Get your own woman yo!"

Wanda sighed and put her face in her hands despairingly "For the last time! You disgust me!"

Toad thought about this for a second, "Awwwwww You just playing hard to get!" He hopped over towards Tabitha. "Hey Boomster, long time to see."

"Yay! I can't believe we're all here again it's just gonna be like old times except better!" said Tabitha happily

Lance rolled his eyes as Tabitha chased Freddy around the room. He noticed Arianna, Bobby, Jubilee and Jamie playing cards in the corner.

"Hey Ri! I thought I told you to hide?" he said as he walked over with Kitty and slumped into a vacant chair, pulling her down with him "And if you guys are playing poker, She'll win."

"Jamie said the teachers never really come in here cos' it's a safety hazard or something..." said Arianna to Lance, she turned back to the others "Got any fives?"

"Nah! Go fish!" replied Bobby

"YOU!"

Everyone looked in thei direction as Pietro dashed over to Arianna.

"I can't believe you turned my hair green! Do you know how many times I had to lather-rinse-and-repeat to get rid of that hair dye!" he said furiously

Arianna just smiled at him infuriatingly, "Nope! How many times?"

Lance laughed while Pietro let out an anguished cry.

"Hey Petey you wanna play poker?" said Arianna slyly

Pietro laughed haughtily, "I'm not falling for that one again how dumb to you think I am?"

"Very" said Wanda from across the room as she picked up the remote and began to channel surf. Lance noticed that the usual venom with which she spoke to Pietro was gone.

"I don't suppose you could tell me how you got rid of the blue teeth can you?" said a very embarrassed Scott

Pietro turned around and grinned. "I noticed she got you too, but I hate you so I'm not going to tell you –"

"He got his teeth professionally vhitened" ventured Colossus from behind the huge encyclopaedia he had pulled off the bookshelf.

"Dammit!" said Pietro as Scott grinned at him infuriatingly

"So...?" Said Jubilee excitedly, "Aren't you guys going to tell us what's going on?"

"Yeah!" said Ray as he beat Sam in a game of Mortal Kombat, "Spill already."

"We're all crashing on a Hellfire Party, and by all, I mean we have to work with the Loserhood!" said Evan as he flopped down next to Ray and grabbed the game pad off Sam

"Don't be such a hater Evan!" crowed Pietro "Just cause you can't be in the cool team."

"If you're on it how can it be cool?" shot back Evan

"Because I am the epitome of cool Daniels, you wouldn't even know what cool was if it smacked you over the head with your skateboard" said Pietro cattily

"Wow Pietro you know what epitome means? I didn't know they used long words in the Moron's Dictionary?" retorted Evan as he selected Sub Zero as his fighter, "And speaking of being smacked...how many times did you get smacked over the head with that ugly stick?"

"Not as many times as you evidently-"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Scott, "Now regardless of whether or not we like it, we have to work together on this. However, as the leader of the X-men, I will say that while you are staying in our home you better not-"

"Hey Summers, I have a camera in my pocket that says you're going to quit with the lecture and go away." Said Lance as he helped Arianna play by telling her what cards the others had.

Scott opened his mouth and closed it several time before turning on his heel and stalking out the room. "I need to go dye my hair brown again anyway."

Lance felt something move in his pocket, he clamped his hand over the camera before it could fly out and looked over at Jean with a smirk that clearly said 'Nah nah nah nah naaaah!"

"Hmph!" Jean also stalked out of the room after Scott.

"Do we want to know exactly what's on that camera?" asked Betsy and she sat herself down on the floor next to the others

"You really don't." said Kitty as she shuddered.

Lance took out the camera and tossed it to Pietro, "Have fun"

"Oooh a present! Something dirty I presume, huh? Huh?" said Pietro as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively

"Is he always this weird?" asked Betsy

"Yes!" said Lance, Kitty, Wanda, Fred, Rogue, Todd, Tabitha, John and Piotr as one

Pietro pulled Betsy up to her feet. "Hello! Pietro Maximoff, pleased to meet you."

"Uh-huh!" came Betsy's noncommittal reply

"So babe, how bout' you and me doing something a little later on, dinner, movie, or something a little more private..."said Pietro unabashedly as he eyed Betsy's figure

"You know Luv, your really not my type," said Betsy with an amused smile

"Hey! I am everybody's type-"

"Man ho" coughed Lance

"...and once you go Maximoff, you never go back, just ask all the girls in this town." Finished Pietro arrogantly

"That true?" John asked Wanda. She sighed and then sent John flying into Toad, before resuming her channel flicking.

"Come on babe lay one on me!" crowed Pietro as he made kissy face's at Betsy

"Alright then!" said Betsy to everyone's surprise "Close your eyes and pucker up!"

Pietro obliged and the others watched with morbid fascination as Betsy drew her fist back and slammed it back into his face.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Toad he watched Pietro fall to the floor, clearly unconscious "I remember when Rogue did that too, yo!"

Rogue smiled as the X-men looked at her in surprise "Yeah..." She said reminiscently, "Though Ah gotta say, kicking Gambit in the balls was _way _more satisfying"

Betsy shot Rogue a smile smirk, "Yay! I haven't had a chance to beat up anyone in absolutely bloody ages!"

"You mean for three days?" asked Lance with a smile

"Precisely!"

"Man..." said Ray as he battled with Evan in another round of Mortal Kombat. "Remind me to never, ever hit on you two!"

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Toad as he went flying across the room from another hex bolt

"Or Wanda" amended Ray quickly

Lance sighed happily as he surveyed the scene. Pietro was unconscious, Wanda was slapping around Toad and Tabby was having fun asking Fred complicated questions which he could never answer. Just like old times.

He was glad they were here, beat the hell out of being the only bad guy around.

Kitty noticed the happy expression and raised an eyebrow "Me thinks someone's happy to have their friends around..." she noted as she leaned back against him and yawned "There all nuts like you"

Lance grinned.

"Yeah...HEY! "

* * *

Alright you buggers, you better well review or I'll make Psylocke steal all your underwear. Never mess with a purple haired chick...especially if she's British...

Ciao

Soulstress


	19. Chaotic

**Disclaimer – Keep the change ya' filthy animals**

It's here! It's here! It's Chapter 19 Dude!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Manhattan - Winter's Residence _**

"So I said to Jade that she should thump Joe round the head every time he gets annoying, and she said that husband beating was more my forte. Can you believe it?" chattered Shelly as she took a long sip of her coffee.

Tom racked his brain for a smart and safe answer. "Err ...No..."

He almost spilt his coffee when the phone rang, surprising him.

"I'll get it!" said Shelly as she jumped up and headed towards the phone. "Hope it's a telemarketer, I'm feeling evil."

"Hello?"

"Hey Shell' it's Lance"

Shelly turned around and motioned for Tom to come over, "Hey you! How are things? Arianna Ok?"

"Yeah we're cool, Arianna's still in bed at the moment and before you ask no I haven't been giving her excessive amounts of sugar..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...mock the mother in me why don't you!" she said with a smile as she wrapped the phone cord around her finger absentmindedly

"Listen Shell..."

"Oh no!" she said sharply

"What?" came Lance's incredulous tone on the other end

"You're using the 'I'm about to say something you won't like' voice" she tapped her foot impatiently

"No I'm not!"

"Oh yeah?" What were you going to say?"

"Er...something you won't like – but, I didn't use a different tone of voice" rushed Lance

Shelly sighed, "Gimmie the bad news then..."

"You can't come down to the institute tomorrow."

Shelly paused and then frowned, "Why the heck not?"

"It's ... complicated"

"Well you better uncomplicated it fast!" she snapped into the line.

"I just don't want to put you guys in any danger; it's not safe for you to come here."

"Then how the hell is it safe for you and Arianna?"

"Look – my boss is here now, and he has a tendency to kidnap your family members if you don't feel like working for him any more, and I'd rather he not know about you guys."

"Whoa whoa whoa...what do you mean kidnap family members, what kind of maniac do you work for? What about Ria? "

"Chill, she's fine, she stays out the way when he's around and he doesn't know that she's my sister. I'm just...future-proofing by asking you guys to stay away, it's just until he goes and I swear I'll explain it all next time I see you"

"Ok then" Shelly sighed, "We'll be there tomorrow at 9, explain it then." She slammed the phone down and then left it off the hook.

"What's going on?" asked Tom concernedly

Shelly sighed again and threw her hands up, "That boy is nuts!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Xavier Institute **_

"That woman is nuts!" sighed Lance in frustration as he gave up his attempts at re-dialling

"Who? Mom?"

Lance turned around to see his sister coming up behind him.

"You know it! They're still coming tomorrow!" he said exasperatedly as he followed her into the kitchen

Arianna just shrugged, "Told ya!"

"Hey Toadie" she added as an afterthought as Todd Tolensky went flying past her and into the wall courtesy of a early morning hex from Wanda

The scene in the kitchen was best left described as chaotic. With twice as many teenagers staying at the institute then was usual, Logan had wisely retreated to his room rather then be subjected to the noise, mess and general atmosphere of tension.

Evan and Pietro glared at each other over the rims of their cereal bowls, Scott eyed anyone who wasn't an X-man with mistrust. He ran a hand through his hair which was of course brown again, though if you looked really closely, there was still a blue tint to it.

Lance yawned and then began the process of acquiring himself some cereal.

"Merde! Dis' place be a tip"

Everyone looked towards the door to see Gambit strolling in wearing black pyjamas, his usual cocky grin in place.

"Well whaddya know, ol' Gambit is still alive!" exclaimed John as he continued to make himself toast, the Pyro way.

"Remy a lot tougher den he look, hahn?" he sent a wink in Rogue's direction who scowled back obligingly.

"Here Ah was hopin' that Logan would have cut yah into little pieces Swamp Rat," said Rogue succinctly as she picked up her bagel and moved to the other end of the kitchen near Betsy and Kitty.

Gambit winced slightly and shuddered "De Wolverine threatened it many, many times." He rounded on the younger X-girls. "And which one o' y' stole Remy's towel dis mornin' when I was in de shower?"

Amara, Jubilee and Rahne all turned and looked at Tabitha incriminatingly.

"What? It's not like I saw anything special!" exclaimed Tabby as she looked up from the magazine she was reading

"Ooooooooooooooooohhh!" exclaimed Remy's fellow team mates

Remy just rolled his eyes and walked off to get cereal whilst Rogue poked Tabitha in the back. "Really?" Rogue whispered to her

Tabitha made sure no-one was looking before fanning her face with her magazine and mouthing the word 'hot!".

Lance yawned and walked over to where the three X-men he actually liked were standing, giving Kitty a good morning kiss before jumping up to sit on the counter.

"Magneto back yet?" he asked no-one in particular

Wanda hexed a knife to butter her toast for her. "Not yet, Beast is back though. Storm went somewhere in one of those jet thingies about half an hour ago."

"He probably wouldn't come in here anyway,"said John as he flicked his lighter on and off whilst munching on his burnt toast, "Too many small metal objects, he'd stick to the fridge"

"That never happened" frowned Gambit as he filled his cup with coffee

"But it could" finished John pointedly

Pietro rolled his eyes. "John you are such astrange-o! Magneto is perfectly in control of his powers and...HEY! Who-the-hell took my Strawberry Yoghurt Face mask? I left it right here!"

He zipped around the kitchen shouting obscenities, "If I get blocked pores you are ALL going to pay!"

No-one noticed Piotr silently eating near the window a book in hand.

He looked anxiously down at his breakfast of what he thought was strawberry mousse, frowned and then looked around for the mixture packet. He examined it for a second and then looked round at Pietro, evidently horror struck. Quick as a flash he threw the bowl and the packet out of the window, picked up his book and tried to look innocent.

"Ok who's the wiseguy? This isn't funny you know!" continued Pietro

"Why do you use that stuff anyway yo?" asked Toad as he ate cereal out of Freddy's bowl, "Not like it makes a difference."

"It makes me more attractive to women, something which you wouldn't know about." He sped over to Rogue and ran a hand through his hair. "Right, Roguey baby?"

Rogue just scowled in reply but was somewhat pleased to notice that Gambit looked highly jealous.

"I'll have you know women find me very attractive." Said Toad indignantly as he sat down next to Wanda at the table, putting and arm around her "They can't get enough of me! Right poopsie?"

"Yeah, they can't get enough of beating you up" noted Lance as Wanda sent him flying again with yet another well placed hex

"Man Ah am so glad its Friday!" huffed Rogue

"Tell me about it!" sighed Kitty, "I would love to sit through just one lunch without Duncan being such a macho idiot."

"Hey don't worry about it, he'll get his soon enough." Said Betsy as she stole a pop tart off Kitty's plate

"Whoa what do you mean?" asked Scott, "You guys can't do anything stupid, Kelly will just kick us out of school!"

"'**We're** not going tah do anything, so don't worry Scott" said Rogue dismissively

"Yeah me and Lance here are going to prank his ass, so bad!" informed Betsy casually," and seeing as I don't go high school and Lance got kicked out already, we figured it would be cool."

"Are you kidding me?" sighed Jean "As much as I would love to see Duncan humiliated, they will find a way to blame it on us!"

"How?" asked Bobby, "They haven't seen Betsy, and everyone knows that the Brotherhood and X-men don't get along. It's perfect!"

"Hmmmm..." was all Jean chose to say in reply

"Well even though I really, really, really, really hate Duncan" said Scott "I just get the feeling that he's waiting for one of us to strike back, so he can run to Kelly"

"Well that's true!" said Amara disgustedly, "He was saying to his stupid friends that he'd love to get you expelled Scott before you graduate cos' you stole Jean off him."

"Wait a second!" said Toad as he picked himself off the floor, "You guys are going to prank Duncan and you weren't even gonna ask us?"

"Hey now that you're here..." said Lance thoughtfully, "I say we get Kelly as well as Duncan, teach them to mess with the Brotherhood!"

"Yeah!" said Fred happily

"Ooooh so what have you got it mind?" asked Pietro

Everyone looked at Bobby, who just shook his head and nodded in Arianna's direction "Talk to the brains of the operation."

Arianna put on her thoughtful face. "Hmm...taking in recent information I have had a brain wave..." She hopped off her chair and walked towards Pietro who look very afraid.

"Er...hey! Why-are-you-looking-at-me-like-that? Lance! Make-her-go-away!" he babbled whilst Evan looked like it was his birthday

"Pietro Maximoff is scared of a 10 year old? That's just...great!" said Evan with a grin which was quickly cut short by a glance from Arianna.

"We're going to need your help." She said succinctly, whilst offering her hand to Pietro, "Truce?"

Pietro back away from her hand, "What's in it for me?"

"I'll tell you what I know about your missing face mask" replied Arianna

"What do you need?" sighed Pietro, the things you did for healthy skin

He leaned forward and Arianna whispered her idea to him, first he smiled, then the smile turned into a grin, and the grin turned into full on laughter.

Scott couldn't fail to notice that Pietro and Arianna kept looking at him, before falling into greater peels of laughter.

"Be back in a minute" There was a whoosh as Pietro left the kitchen at super speed.

"Ok why did you keep looking at me funny?" Scott asked Arianna

Arianna just shrugged and smiled evilly, "No reason."

"So you gonna fill us in, or what?"asked Roberto

"Yeah girl, spill" said Rogue interestedly

Arianna just shook her head. "What time do you guys finish school?"

"3:30, why?" asked Bobby

"Ok we'll do it then, make sure you guys are around!" she said mysteriously

"Wait does this involve me?" continued Scott just as Pietro whooshed back into the kitchen

"Don't be so narcissistic Summer's not everything is about you!" said Pietro

"Said the pot to the kettle" muttered Wanda

Pietro just rolled his eyes at her before turning to Arianna "Got the stuff, now where's my face mask?"

"You carry out your part, then you'll get the information." Replied Arianna snootily before walking off

"You better not be trying to get me in trouble!" continued Scott

"Relax Scott! You're probably just being paranoid..." consoled Jean

"He's probably not" snickered Lance

"Look Alvers I'm telling you right now! Back off or I'm going to..."

"What?" challenged Toad "Run to your Professor?"

Kurt got up from his seat "Look you slimy little vorm..."

John was meanwhile informing a 'riveted' Wanda of his past loves...

"So anyway...my last Sheila, who was actually called Sheila by the way, caught me cheating on her with her cousin Shannon, and boy was that a great hullabaloo..."

"Uh huh that's nice" yawned Wanda, "Hey look bird's"

John turned in the direction she was pointing in, "Hey! There's no bird...OW!" Wanda smacked him over the head with a frying pan.

"Now do you see birds?" she said vindictively

"Yeah...whoa...they're made of fire!" muttered John as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Wanda sighed and palmed her face, why did she get all the freaks?

"So Roguey, how's the touching thing going?" asked Pietro "Ready for a little 'Quicksilver' time?"

"Yah just don't quit do yah Speedy?" said Rogue in amusement.

Gambit frowned, the little idiot got a decent nickname and all he got was Swamp Rat? He quickly dodged out of the way as a fighting Toad and Nightcrawler rolled across the floor throwing punches at each other.

"...So if any of you two ladies ever feel the need for the company of a real man-"

Betsy cut Pietro off in the middle of his soliloquy. "What part of getting punched in the face don't you understand?"

"The part where you would actually try to harm a face this pretty?" responded Pietro cockily

"Ah can't believe yah actually got more annoying tah live with" said Rogue disbelievingly

"Believe it!" moaned Lance as Gambit walked over to put his coffee cup in the sink. He shot Rogue a quick glance to make sure she was looking in his direction, held her gaze for a second before placing a card next to the pile of dishes and walking out the kitchen.

Rogue looked around anxiously to see if any one had noticed. Scott, Jean, Evan and the New Recruits were discussing what Arianna's plan might be, Pyro was unconscious, Toad and Kurt were still fighting, Colossus was reading and Pietro was still hitting on Betsy while Lance and Kitty watched with amusement.

She silently slipped away from the counter and towards the sink, putting her dishes in before picking up then card and putting it in her pocket without looking at it.

"Just going tah get mah books" she said to the others before walking out the kitchen. She stepped around the open door and pulled out the card, the Ace of Spades she noted, before reading what was written on it.

_9 p.m_.

"What the hell does that mean?" she asked herself quietly

"Remy would have thought dat was obvious Rogue."

Rogue jumped in shock and then spun around to find Gambit standing right behind her, mere inches away.

Remy leaned his face in a little closer, and smirked

"Collection time" he said huskily

SNICKT

"And Remy has to go now" he said hurriedly before taking off towards the stairs

Rogue looked towards Logan and grinned. "Yah know ah love having yah around" she said appreciatively

Logan gave her a rare smile before stalking into the kitchen with his usual grimace.

"Don't you kids have school to go to?" he barked. He eyed Kurt and Toad fighting and wrenched Toad of Kurt's back.

"Get to school, Elf."

"Yes Sir" Kurt sighed and left with the others.

"Er...Mr Wolverine?" mumbled Toad "Can you put me down – arggh!"

He stared at Betsy, Jamie and the remaining Brotherhood and Acolyte folk.

"What? We have no place to go." Said Wanda, after a minute of solid staring

"Go outside, and don't wreck anything"

They moaned and put down their breakfast things, before walking out, dragging an unconscious John with them.

"Finally!" sighed Logan as he grabbed a mug and walked over to the coffee pot, only to find that it was practically empty, save for the last few drops.

He growled slightly. "Ok. Now, I'm mad." He surveyed the mess that had been left in the kitchen and sighed before grabbing a beer out the fridge and walking out.

"No way am I cleaning that up."

* * *

Next chapter will be completely dedicated to things of a humorous nature as Duncan, Kelly and Scott (can't leave old cyke out now can we?) get their asses pranked to hell and back. 

After that I will go back to attempting serious (well...semi seriousness...maybe)

REVIEW! and tell me what you thought, liked or hated cos I wanna know!

Ciao

Soulstress


	20. Payback Is A Bitch

**Disclaimer – You didn't see me do nothing!**

Ooooh the prank chapter, I have been waiting 20 chapters to write this one:) This chap's for L1701E who has also been waiting ages for a lil' Kelly/Duncan torture and always makes me laugh with his crazy suggestions. The baseball scene is for Morrigan Fearn who wanted to know what they got up to while everyone else was at school;)

Enjoy the madness : D

* * *

"Ok people, Pietro is in the house! Watch him dazzle and amaze you with his brilliant batting skills!"

Pietro swung his bat a few times experimentally before taking up his place on the batter's square. After being kicked out the house by Logan, John had woken up, Remy and Arianna had joined them and Jamie had suggested a game of 'Mutant-ball'.

Betsy tossed Lance the ball, "Ok luv, so it's five quid if you hit him in the stomach, ten if you get him in the head and twenty if you can throw the ball in his balls."

Lance nodded and grinned "Here it comes!" Lance wound back his right arm, balanced briefly on one foot and then let it rip.

"Ahhhh!" Pietro screamed as he zipped out of the way of the ball that was barrelling towards his head.

"Strike one!" called out Arianna who was umpiring

"What do you mean?" cried Pietro, "That's a foul, that ball could have knocked me out!"

"Yeah..." sighed Betsy wistfully

"Hey don't argue with the umpire!" said Lance smugly

Pietro rolled his eyes, "She is so biased, and pitch properly, I'm starting to think you actually want to hit me!"

"No he doesn't, "said Wanda in a bored tone, as she flicked through the magazine Tabitha had left behind, instead of fielding like she was supposed to. "Do you Lance?"

"Uhhh...noooo" Lance said signalling to Remy to toss him the ball.

"Choke, crap up, drop the bat" coughed Arianna from behind Pietro as he returned to take the shot

"Quit that!" whined Pietro "It's distracting me!"

"That's the point loser"stated Arianna

"You ladies done? I'm ready to throw!" called Lance

Pietro straightened his hat "Yes Mr Pitcher Sir!" He stuck out his tongue in concentration as the ball whizzed towards him, smacking it with deadly accuracy before taking off around the pitch.

As soon as Pietro had hit the ball Lance focused his power on the ground in between the third and last bases, causing Pietro to trip as he zipped around and giving Jamie's multiples enough time to collect the ball and throw it to Remy who was standing on the last base.

"And...he's out!" called Toad from his position near the second base as Pietro picked himself up and stuck his tongue out at Lance

"I'm batting next!" shouted John as he picked up the dropped bat

"Hey Rocky! Let me pitch!" called Wanda as she threw the magazine over her shoulder. Lance shrugged and tossed her the ball, moving over to take up her position.

"Lay one on me Sheila!" called John as he fired up his bat and stuck his bum out a little as he waited for the pitch.

Wanda smiled smugly as she tossed the ball around in her hands before getting ready to throw it. As soon as she had thrown it she hexed the flaming bat right out of John's hands leaving him unprotected as the ball whirled towards his head.

"Love you too..." he whimpered before he fell unconscious

"Well he's out" said Arianna nonchalantly as Piotr carried him off the batter's square, before picking up the charred bat and taking up his place, shifting into his metal form.

"Ok we got a heavy hitter, Fred your ball!" called Jamie

"Here it comes!" crowed Fred as he threw the ball with huge force.

There was a resounding thwack as Piotr smashed the ball.

"Whoa..." said Toad appreciatively as the ball flew over all the trees and towards...

"Shit the mansion!" exclaimed Betsy as the ball crashed through one of the upstairs windows, shattering it to pieces.

Piotr dropped the bat in horror "Er...vosn't me"

"Er Jamie...?" asked Betsy hesitantly, "Isn't that..."

"Logan's room?" finished Jamie apprehensively

They all looked at each other in fear as a bloodcurdling scream of fury reached their ears.

"RUN!" shouted Remy as they all took off towards the opposite end of the grounds, an unconscious John slung over Fred's shoulder.

x X x

**A few hours of Wolverine avoidance later...**

"Sex Machine to Scarlet Witch, the target has left the building, yo, over!"

"Toad I'm standing right here you idiot!" snarled Wanda, "I can see that Logan's left for myself!"

Lance rolled his eyes and moved towards his jeep, "OK people, let's get out of here while we can. Pietro you run ahead, Bets, Wanda, Toad, Fred in the jeep."

"Wait a second!" said Arianna as Pietro took off "What about me and Jamie?"

"We can't all fit in my jeep you know!" exclaimed Lance exasperatedly

"But it's my prank!" whined Arianna

"Oi! Where are you all going mates?" said John as he strolled into the garage wearing a very loud Hawaiian shirt and board shorts.

Lance looked heavenward "Why me?"

"Lance you can't leave me behind, that's just mean!" continued Arianna

"Or me!" added Jamie pleadingly

"Ooh! Ooh! Let me come! Let me come!" said John merrily

"Argghhh! Fine!" Lance turned towards Betsy. "Bets can you take one of the X-cars and take John, Arianna and Jamie?"

"No prob's! Wait – he's the one who sets fire to everything right?" noted Betsy whilst pointing at John

"Yeah..."

"He's not riding with me."

"Fine! Wanda you go with Bets," ordered Lance, "John get in the damn jeep, and if you set fire to anything I swear I **will **kill you."

John grinned insanely and saluted Lance. "Sir! Yes Sir!"

Lance picked a box of rotten tomatoes off the floor and handed them to John after he had taken a seat.

"What are these for?" asked John

"You'll see" smiled Lance as he got into the driver's seat and started up the jeep.

"Hmmm...can I set these on fire?" asked John innocently

"NO!" shouted Fred, Toad and Lance all at once

"Not yet anyway" added Lance darkly as they drove out of the Xavier Institute

x X x

"Ok I did a quick search, Duncan and his fellow cronies are in Math hitting on **my** cheerleaders." Huffed Pietro "They'll be out front in about five minutes."

Lance grinned evilly, "This is gonna be fun." He turned to Arianna and gave her a big hug "I am so proud to be related to you right now"

Arianna just smirked gloriously and tossed her wavy hair over her shoulder. "Well duh! Why wouldn't you be, I'm so darn cute!"

"Yeah, yeah and we all know that somewhere under that innocent 10 year old exterior is the spawn of Satan" muttered Pietro

Betsy and Wanda meanwhile were doing a quick check of everything.

"Tomatoes?" asked Betsy

"John has them" replied Wanda

"Photograph?"

"Check and stolen from Jean which makes it extra-special, he he"

"Spray Paint?"

"Check"

"Mini Plastic Leprechauns"

"Check"

"Big Plastic Daisy's?"

"Check"

"Glue?"

"Chec – wait...aww Freddy you can't eat that!"

"Whoa! Sorry thought it was whipped cream" said Fred apologetically as he handed over the glue and proceeded to munch on a burger.

"Where did he get the burger from?" asked a surprised Betsy

Wanda shrugged, "We're pretty certain that's his real mutation, the ability to produce food from nowhere...either that or he has special food pockets in his dungarees."

"Heh" said Betsy, "That's it right?"

"I also brought a frying pan" stated Wanda as she waved it around

"We don't need a frying pan" Frowned Betsy

"**You** don't...but then again you don't have these idiots" she motioned to where John and Toad were playing catch with the tomatoes, "annoying you every ten minutes"

"Ohh" said Betsy understandingly

"Now Pietro you have to be really, really quick" explained Arianna as she handed the stuff over to him "So it's like 'whoosh everything done in a mille-second and no-one can see you' quick."

"Please...I could do this in my sleep, I'm just that fast" replied Pietro cockily

"They're coming!" shouted Jamie urgently as the first of the students began to filter through the front doors of Bayville High

"Ok Jamie, you and Ria watch from the car, Fred, Toad go give Kelly's car a makeover. Pietro, John, Wanda you're coming with us" Lance offered Betsy his arm "Shall we?"

"We shall" she replied graciously before linking her arm through his and walking forward.

They strolled across the street and neared the school grounds, Lance personally enjoying the looks of fear on the faces of those students who recognised him and Pietro. Others' were eying Betsy, John and Wanda with interest, for all had very distinctive looks and had never before been seen on the grounds of Bayville High.

They stopped on the lawn, and waited.

"They're here!" said Kitty excitedly as she exited the school with Rogue and Jubilee, the others not far behind.

"Vhat do you think they're going to do?" asked Kurt coming up with Amanda

"Who cares as long as it screws that blond ape over" stated Ray

"Amen tah that brother! Come on y'all let's get front row seats" said Sam

"I don't know guys maybe we shouldn't be seen around" said Jean nervously whilst Scott just frowned

"Shhh!" hissed Rogue, "Here comes Duncan"

Duncan ran a hand through his blond locks as he descended down the steps, his cronies in tow. He immediately spotted the group of mutants standing around nonchalantly on the lawn.

"Hey guys...look what we have here...more muties"

He exchanged evil smirks with his fellow jocks and stalked right over.

"Idiot on the way" muttered Betsy as she stepped to the front of the group, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Rogue and the others watching from the left.

"Hello Luv, remember me?" She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him evenly

Duncan eyed her coolly, "Look guys, mutie trash...I guess we better take them out..." he trailed off menacingly, advancing forward with his lackeys in tow.

x X x

"Pink!"

"Yellow"

"Pink"

"Yellow!"

"Pink!"

"Yellow!"

"Look, spray painting Kelly's car yellow is not as funny as spray painting it pink, foo!" shouted Toad

"Oh...I thought we were talking about which colour 'M&M's' were nicer." said Fred before pulling out a can of spray paint "Well...let's get started"

"Heh heh hehe! Now this is what being in the Brotherhood is all about!" said Toad as he stuck plastic yellow daisies to the wet paint.

"I thought it was about being evil?" asked Fred as he spray painted Kelly's tyres pink too for the hell of it.

"Nah...that's just our official front yo..."

x X x

"Hey Duncan, there's five of us and eleven of you," began Lance with a smirk, "...only difference is ... you don't have any power's. I know you're dumb but surely even you know that you couldn't take us."

Duncan and his followers hesitated for a second, eyeing the group in front of them wearily.

"Ah...I know how to turn your frown's upside down!" said John cheerily as he produced his lighter, "Fire animals!"

He manipulated the flames into a small puppy which snapped at the heels of Duncan, causing him to topple over onto his ass in surprise.

"Why?" asked Lance looking upwards again

"I'm on it!" said Wanda as she produced her frying pan and thwacked John over the head with it.

"Bloody Hell Sheila! No need to be so violent!" exclaimed John as he rubbed his head and got rid of the fire dog

Wanda just rolled her eyes at him as Lance faced off with a now standing and very annoyed Duncan.

"Look you little freaks you better get your asses out of her before we make you!" snapped Duncan

"Naw man I feel like sticking around for a while" drawled Lance "What about you guys?"

"You know Duncy – boy here did screw the Brotherhood over... Who else feels like tying him up, weighting him down and throwing him off the Bayville Bridge?" said Pietro as he walked up to Lance's side and rested his elbow on the taller boy's shoulder

Duncan gulped nervously as the others looked at Pietro weirdly.

"Just me then?" grinned Pietro disarmingly

"Y-you can't do anything here anyways," stuttered Duncan, "Kelly will-"

"What?" smirked Lance "Kick us out of school, he already did that...besides, I really, really, really do want to get payback" added Lance in a voice tinged with sarcastic excitement

"And I'm bored" added Wanda

"I just like to hit people" stated Betsy jovially

"I like fire!" grinned John

"WE KNOW!" Came the collective sigh of the others

Duncan's face hardened, "You know it's about time someone taught you freaks a lesson"

"No... I think it's time we taught you a lesson."said Betsy slowly "I say we let John burn him to cinders..."

"I stand by throwing him off the bridge..." stated Pietro as they strolled forward towards Duncan's gang, the whole of the school riveted by the show.

"Can we just hurt them already?" Yawned Wanda

"I like the 'let Johnny burn him' idea" said John excitedly

"You know what, I think we'll settle for...pants-ing Duncan in public" finished Lance thoughtfully

Duncan blinked, "What?"

Quick as a flash Pietro dashed out and pulled Duncan's trousers down exposing his 'Teletubbies' boxers to the world.

And on top of that...

"OH MY GOD!" shouted out Lance dramatically as he pointed towards the trouser-less Duncan, "HE HAS A PICTURE OF SCOTT SUMMERS STUCK TO HIS CROTCH!"

"WHY YOU'RE RIGHT LANCE! HOW ODD!" added Betsy theatrically, drawing the laughing crowds attention

"What?" exclaimed Scott as he and the other X-men ran forward. He spotted his picture stuck to the front of Duncan's boxer shorts and looked heavenward. "Why do you hate me, God?" he sighed as the others burst out laughing.

"Jean! How can you find this funny?" Scott demanded of his partner

Jean held onto her side and paused, "Sorry" was all she managed before she continued to giggle hysterically

Pietro dusted off his hands and threw the superglue tube over his shoulder, as Duncan hastily tried to pull his trousers back up, but it was too late the damage was done.

"I just don't understand..." said Wanda picking up on the act, "Why would Duncan have the face of his arch-enemy, and a mutant glued onto his boxers."

"Because...you..." stammered Duncan angrily, as he re-did his belt

"Yeah sis I mean he acts like he really hates Summers..." Added Pietro, putting an arm around her shoulders and winking at the watching cheerleaders who all giggled and waved

"You know what mates?" said John happily as he created a set of little fire hearts and one bigger fire picture that could be discerned as Scott and Duncan in the middle, "I reckon he really has a thing for old Cyclops."

"WHAT'S THAT JOHN?" shouted Lance ecstatically, "DUNCAN MATTHEW'S IS IN LOVE WITH SCOTT SUMMER'S?"

A few metres away, Scott banged his head against a tree. "Why? Why? Why?" He said in between bangs.

Pietro shrugged, "No wonder why he spends so much time picking on the mutants, he just wanted Scotty's attention..." he said condescendingly while Duncan looked trapped in the hoards of laughing people

"Scott and Duncan..." Began Betsy slyly

"Sitting in a tree...!" hooted John as the rest of the crowd picked up the chant

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Lance nodded at John who then went and retrieved the box of tomatoes out the car. They all reached out and took one but before they could throw them, the other tomatoes magically distributed themselves out to the rest of the crowd.

"Ah never knew yah had it in yah Jeannie" said Rogue proudly as she threw her tomato at Duncan's face with perfect aim.

Jean blushed and tried to look innocent "What? I had to date that guy!" She threw hers as well

Duncan dropped to the floor and covered his face with his hands against the barrage of tomatoes "You'll... argh!... pay for... Argh!... this Alver's.! SPLAT!"

"Nice shot!" said Betsy

"Thanks!" replied Lance happily as he surveyed his work. Duncan was on the floor practically crying and covered in tomato juice, Scott was attempting suicide, whilst the rest of the student body at Bayville High were singing 'Scott and Duncan sitting in a tree..."

Life could not get any better then this.

He dashed across the street, over to the car and stuck his head through the open window. "Please tell me you got all of that!"

Arianna and Jamie grinned and patted the video camera they had set up.

"You'll have enough footage to last you a lifetime!" she conveyed

Lance lifted the camera off the stand and directed it towards where Scott was still smacking his head into a tree.

"Now I have the perfect footage!" he amended happily

"Hey Lance!"

Lance turned to see Betsy, Pietro, Wanda and John running over.

"Time to see what your friends did your principal's car!" said Betsy happily "Pranking is so fun!"

Lance grinned, he had forgotten the fun wasn't over yet. He smirked as Edward Kelly ran out of the school and towards the commotion out front.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded angrily, "Mr Matthews what are you doing?"

"Hi Principal Kelly!" said Toad as he and Fred walked over.

"Did you miss us?" asked Pietro annoyingly as he zipped over and jumped into Kelly's arms

Kelly eyed them all with distaste and threw Pietro away from. "I thought I got rid of you miscreants! You are forbidden from coming inside school property!" he babbled angrily

"Well technically we're outside school property." Stated Lance as he grinned at Kelly

"Yeah...can't we even come say hi to our favourite Principal?" said Fred adorably

"I don't want anything to do with you freaks, now get away from my school!" Shouted Kelly

"Oh that's too bad..." trailed off Lance

"Yeah...you really ain't gonna like what we did to your car, yo!" Laughed Toad

"WHAT?" Edward Kelly ran away from the scene and towards the school parking lot. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CAR?" he screeched upon seeing that his once Beige car was now...

"I would have thought that was obvious yo, we painted the entire thing pink, stuck yellow daisies to it, and for a finishing touch, covered the roof with mini plastic leprechauns...what are you blind?" said Toad happily

"Nice job guys!" said Lance proudly "I miss driving Kelly insane"

"I...agrh ...really...argh...hate...argggh...you...kids" managed Kelly through his rage

"Hey look, it's the vein that always pulses when we're around" pointed out Pietro

"Whoa Mr Kelly, you should really calm down,"advised Freddy, "Remember you're high blood pressure..."

"Hey I know what will cheer him up!" Pietro zipped behind Kelly and pulled his trousers down, exposed the fact that he wore Y-fronts to the whole world.

"I'm going to kill you kids!" screamed Kelly as he attempted to run after them, falling flat on his face due to his trousers being around his ankles.

Lance sighed happily as he watched his old Principal try to get up and pull up his trousers. "You know this day can't get any better"

Fred shrugged "Kelly could be chased down the street by rabid dogs."

In a flash of pure coincidence, Bob the Dog Catcher™ was driving down the street in his van when he caught sight of Principal Kelly's car.

"Are those leprechauns?" he muttered to himself, unknowingly driving right into the back of Olaf's Ice-cream Van™.

"Ahhhhhh crap!" screamed Bob as he heard the door to the back of his van snap open. He jumped out of his van and chased after the escaped dogs, sedative gun in hand.

"Watch out for those rabid dogs!" he shouted towards a group of kids across the street who immediately jumped up onto nearby cars.

"What?" snapped Kelly as he pulled up his trousers. He turned around to see the dogs barking and heading straight for him.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Lance gave a low whistle from the hood of the purple VW Bug he was sitting on as he watched Kelly run down the street, dogs snapping at his heels.

"Now that was just lucky"

* * *

That was so much bloody fun to write! Especially the dog part, thnx L1017E! This chap couldn't have been the same without ya suggestions!

REVIEW! Or Pietro might pants you too...

Ciao

Soulstress


	21. Loss

**Disclaimer – Where did I put my pants?**

This chapter is kind of short but still manages to include a ridiculous amount of plot points, future plot points and a stonking great big clue! Next chapter is longer and is called 'Heavenly Aid' I'm sure you can guess what happens;)

Enjoy the chapter:D

* * *

"You guys! That was incredible!" Said Kitty ecstatically as they returned to their cars, "Did you see Duncan's face?"

"Ah have tah admit it," said Rogue with a grin, "That was tight. Now every time Duncan tries tah start something, everyone will think he's trying tah get Scott's attention."

"I feel kinda bad for Scott though" said Kitty as she watched Jean drag Scott away from the tree

"I'm ashamed to be dating you!" said Lance jokingly "And as much as I shudder to think it, we may have inadvertently given One Eye a break from Duncan's relentless harassment...and Kelly got bit by dogs!" he added happily

"Wow...you're really in a good mood aren't you?" smiled Kitty as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Don't suppose you feel like giving me a driving lesson do you?"

Lance put on a face of mock concentration "Hmm...no!"

"Please..." whined Kitty

"Get in the jeep Pryde" ordered Lance as he marched Kitty towards the passenger seat. Pietro and Wanda were in the back playing noughts and crosses with a permanent maker pen on an unconscious Toad (Wanda had hit him with the frying pan).

"Rogue you riding back with us or...?"

Rogue back away from the jeep "Ah think Ah'll just catch a ride with Bets, ain't no way Ah'm getting in a car with Pietro"

Lance smiled understandingly "See you at the mansion, just hope Wolverine ain't back yet..."

"Hey Lance can we stop for ice-cream?" asked Pietro from the back

"No"

"Can we go home for a few minutes?" asked Wanda, "I left my favourite choker behind"

"Ok."

"Why do you listen to her and not me?" asked Pietro indignantly

"Because unlike you, I actually like Wanda, and unlike you, Wanda can kick my ass to hell and back." Stated Lance matter-of-factly as he put the jeep in gear, turned on his radio, let Puddle of Mudd's 'Away From Me' blast at full volume and tore down the street.

x x

Lance steered into the drive of the Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House and cut off the music.

"Ok Wanda we'll wait f-"

"Lance why does your bedroom window have a big hole in it?" asked Kitty cutting in

Lance got out the car and walked under the big whole that was his window. He stared at it in shock for a second before spinning around.

"Guys, why do I have a big hole in my window?" he asked in incredulity

Wanda walked out and stood next to him. "Well I threw a really big hex bolt at your Gage guy, he went through it, onto the bush and then he ran away."

"Huh" said Lance stoically as he stared at the hole. Something occurred to him which he should have realised earlier.

"Wanda when you first told me what happened, you said that you thought he had what he wanted...did you see what he took?" he asked slowly

Wanda shook her head, "He took something out of a box of yours I think, he put it in his pocket before I saw anything."

"A box?" rushed Lance, he grabbed Wanda arm. "He definitely took something out of a box?" he asked frantically

"I think so...Lance are you alright?" asked Wanda, before she could get a reply Lance had gone.

He stalked into the house and ran up the stairs, taking them three at a time.

He burst into his room and stood still in the doorway for a second, surveying the scene before him. It looked like it usually did, except this time the mess felt...foreign.

In one motion, Lance had crossed the room and was at the drawers, pulling out the box. He tipped it upside down, spilling the contents onto the floor.

"C'mon...where are you?" he muttered to himself as he searched through the pile, shoving the photographs to a side.

"Where's what?" asked Pietro as he and the others came to the threshold of his room.

Lance gave an exasperated cry and threw the empty box across the room, which was now trembling a little. "It's not here!" he said angrily as his mind went through the possibilities, the where's and the why the hell's.

"Lance are you Ok?" asked Kitty apprehensively from the doorway

"Yeah Lance, chill out!" said Pietro as he rushed over to where Lance was standing

The room stopped quivering but Lance gave no other indication that he was listening. He dropped to his knees and went though the pile again, thinking he may have missed it the first time.

It had to be here, he couldn't have taken it. Why would he even want it?

Lance sighed as his search once again turned up nothing. His head snapped up and his eyes searched out Wanda

"Are you sure you have no clue as to what he took?" he asked again

Wanda shook her head sympathetically "Sorry, weapon focus can be seriously distracting. But I'm pretty sure it was from that box, if it helps..."

"Crap!" muttered Lance angrily as he kicked out at his desk in frustration. Disappointment, sadness and anger coursing through his veins all in one go.

"What's so important about your lost trinket anyway?" asked Pietro as he surveyed the new dent Lance had added to his desk with his foot

"It was all I had left" snapped Lance as he began to shove his possessions back in their rightful places.

"Ok! I understand!" said Pietro hastily, "Maybe whatever it was is still around here somewhere, we could help look-"

"No!" Lance didn't want anymore people going through his stuff "You don't understand because you can't...and stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" asked a bemused Pietro

"Acting like we're still friends"

Lance walked towards the door and grabbed Kitty's hand. "C'mon lets get out of here"

Pietro watched the two of them leave with an unreadable expression on his face. Wanda could still tell that Lance's words had upset him. He noticed Wanda looking and his features instantaneously rearranged themselves angrily.

"What's his problem?" He muttered as he dashed down the stairs. Waiting for her at the bottom

Wanda sighed as she too made her way out the house, grabbing her choker off a shelf.

"I think he just lost something that meant a lot to him" she said quietly before closing the door of the Brotherhood of Bayville boarding house behind her.

_**I'm always afraid  
That you're lost in somebody  
**_

_**I'm always afraid  
That you're gone  
Away from me  
**_

_**I'm always afraid  
That you're lost**_

_**Away from me**_

* * *

Review, cos I would love to hear what you liked/loved/hated about this chapter.

Ciao

Soulstress


	22. Heavenly Aid

**Disclaimer – These are boring, like totally**

**Enjoy the chap! **

* * *

"Is there, another, reason...for ya stain! Could you, believe who, we knew was stress or strain! Here is, another, word that rhymes with shaaaaaaaaame!"

Jean gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She wasn't really sure how it had happened, but for some reason, Pyro had ended up in her car along with Jamie, Arianna, Amara and Jubilee, and right now he was getting on her last nerve.

"Pyro will you just...stop!" she said agitatedly "There isn't even any music on!"

John stopped singing and turned and looked at her incredulously "Ya don't have to listen to it to enjoy it Shelia..."

"Damn straight" agreed Arianna "You could do anything! You could do anything!" she sang at the top of her voice, John happily joining in.

Jean sighed and increased her leverage on the gas on the final road to the institute, sighing happily as the gates opened, relieved she could just get rid of the idiots who were sitting in her car.

"Uh-oh!" said Jamie quickly as he caught sight of the front of the institute.

The others looked up to see Logan standing at the top of the stairs with his arms folded, looking supremely pissed off.

He eyed them all wearily as they filed out the van.

"Hi Wolvie!" said Arianna cheerily

"Hmph" was Logan's only reply as the other cars filed into the institutes driveway, their occupants looking incredibly shifty as the exited.

"Someone wanna fill me in on why you're coming back from school with visitors?" asked Logan gruffly as he surveyed the assembled crowd.

Scott opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by the many evil glares that were sent in his direction. He sighed and shut his mouth, he really didn't want to wake up with different coloured hair in the morning. Again.

"Where's the rock tumbler?" barked Logan

"Oh no worries he's coming" said Betsy nonchalantly. Logan fixed his gaze on her and she straightened up a little and added a quick "Sir" for good measure.

Before he could say anything else a jeep pulled up to the gates of the institute, Logan looked at Jean and she opened the gates for them.

"Ooooh Mr Logan looks mad..." trailed of Kitty apprehensively as they pulled up next to Scott's convertible

"So what?" asked Pietro as he threw open the door, shoved out the unconscious Toad and zipped out the car to stand next to Pyro.

"I can't believe he just asked that" said Kitty in disbelief

Wanda shrugged "Not like we have to listen to him" she said as Lance nodded in agreement

Kitty just rolled her eyes and got out of the jeep, stepping over Toad and up to Logan. "Hi Logan!" she said cheerily

"I tried sucking up already" voiced Arianna as Kitty looked dejected and moved away

Logan fixed his gaze on Lance "I don't know why it was so important for you to leave, but I hope it was worth endangering you and your sister for."

"I'll say" muttered Pietro as Lance shot him a dirty look

Logan ignored Pietro and carried on "You shouldn't have left the institute, and you..." he indicated the new recruits and Betsy "Shouldn't have encouraged them"

"We didn-" began Bobby before Logan cut him off with a 'yeah right' look

"I don't know what you did (and I **know** you did something), but you're all getting an extra training session!" barked Logan

"Ahhhhh...man!" came the instant reply

"Hand-to-hand combat training in 10 minutes, no powers! That means you popsicle!" stated Logan maliciously before stalking away.

Among the dejected faces, Rogue slowly started grinning. "Ah don't know about y'all, but seeing Duncan humiliated and Kelly chased by dogs was totally worth it!"

"Did you see his face!" squealed Jubilee

"It was so awesome!" crowed Ray

"For you maybe..." muttered Scott unhappily

"Look on the bright side" said Jean consolingly "At least now Duncan won't be goading you all the time...and you don't have blue teeth anymore"

"Ah can't say Ah'm surprised that Duncan wore Tellytubby boxers though...gross" illustrated Rogue

"Yeah, now we know why Jean really dumped him!" snickered Tabby, before Jean could defend herself a smooth voice cut through.

"Lucky for Remy, he has better taste hahn?" said Gambit as he strolled over and stood next to Rogue

Rogue simply rolled her eyes "Kiss mah ass Cajun"

Remy smirked and looked her up and down **very** obviously "Gladly"

Rogue stamped her foot in annoyance "Argh! Ah just can't win!" She exclaimed as she stalked off to get ready

"So give up!" Remy shouted smugly to her retreating form, Rogue simply stuck a finger up in his direction and continued to walk away.

"Oh yeah Gambit...real smooth" noted Betsy whilst rolling her eyes

"Give it up Gambit" said Scott protectively "You have as much chance with Rogue as we do of Alvers rescuing an old lady from a subway accident"

"Get bent" said Lance succinctly

"What he said" smirked Gambit before strolling off again

As they others continued to discuss the prank Arianna edged over to her brother. "Hey wassup you look kinda sad?" she said quietly

Lance sighed and then leaned down and whispered to her what he had found, or rather, hadn't.

"No freaking way!" she shouted angrily, attracting the attention of the others "That man is such a looney!"

Lance laughed, his spirits rising slightly "Tell me something I don't know" He noticed everyone else was watching and decided to change the subject. "Where the hell's my footage?"

Pietro zipped over to the car Betsy was driving, pulled out the video camera and handed it to Lance

"You taped it?" asked Scott incredulously

"Ya damn skippy!" confirmed Arianna joyfully

Pietro turned to Arianna "Ok devil child, I kept up my end of the bargain now you keep yours, where have you hidden my face mask?"

Arianna grinned evilly "I don't know anything about your stupid face mask"

"What?" snapped Pietro "You said you'd tell me where it was!"

"No..." smirked Arianna "I said I'd tell you what I know about your face mask...and I don't have a clue where it went!"

"Why you little..." began Pietro angrily before Wolverine stalked back out and cut him off

"Anyone who aint ready and outside in five minutes will be getting extra danger room sessions" he barked "Level 12 minimum!"

((Whoosh!))

A satisfied Wolverine watched his pupils run away before leaving, passing Piotr on his way back into the mansion

"Well at least we now know why the X-men are such good fighters" commented Lance

"Fear of de Wolverine" agreed Piotr sagely

Pietro stood up straight and waggled his eyebrows suggestively "So who wants to go watch the X-girls perform in their lovely tight uniforms?"

The guys exchanged quick glances "I'm in!" they all said at once

Wanda rolled her eyes in disgust "Men!"

John grinned and sidled up to her "Ya know ya love us Sheila"

Wanda scowled "Why do you insist on talking to me?"

"Oh that's obvious..." said Lance pointedly

"He thinks you're gorgeous, he wants to date you...love you and marry you..." sang Arianna cheekily as John laughed insanely and Wanda blushed furiously

She turned around and stomped up the stairs angrily, followed by a laughing John singing the Cardigans 'Love Fool' to her hastily retreating back

"Anyone else hungry?" asked Freddy innocently as he tipped the water out of a nearby vase onto Toad, waking him up.

"Ooooh! I could do with a sandwich yo!" said a now conscious Toad

"Me too..." agreed Lance "Besides you can see the patch that Logan does training on through the kitchen window..."

"To the kitchen!" said Pietro dramatically before speeding away

By the time the others made their way into the kitchen a loud shouting could be heard, coming from outside.

The ran outside to find Betsy and Wolverine engaged in a heated discussion

"Look Violet, there was nothing wrong with the uniform you were given!" shouted Wolverine

"What? I like a bit of movement when I fight, it's not like it's that different! I only made a few adjustments!" argued Betsy

"Wowza..." drooled Pietro as he took in the sight of Betsy in her newly 'adjusted' uniform

"Da" agreed Piotr

What had been a standard black X-men uniform with a purple sash was now something which resembled a black swimsuit with knee-high boots and a dark purple garter added for good measure, as well as a set of long purple wrist guards. Her flowing purple hair had been pulled back into a braid, leaving her tattoo uncovered.

"You took the arms and the legs off, that is **not** a small adjustment!" retorted Wolverine

"But a much appreciated one" sighed Bobby happily as he, Evan, Ray, Sam and Roberto gazed at her in admiration

"I think I want to marry her" said Ray just as dreamily

"Get in line" scoffed Pietro

Betsy threw up her hands in desperation "I don't get what the big deal is!"

Logan sighed wearily "You'll...distract your opponents"

"Good. Because then I'll win" pointed out Betsy triumphantly "Shall we get started then?"

Wolverine growled but decided to drop it "Fine, let's test out the newbie, see if she's as good as she thinks she is. Wolfsbane – yer up first"

"C'mon Wolvie at least give me some kind of challenge" said Betsy happily as she took out the new recruit in a few moves, flipping her onto her back

"Hmph" was Logan's only reply as he watched her take down Jubilee, Tabby, Amara, Jean and Kitty in succession – the latter two lasting way longer then the other, newer recruits, but were still forced into defensive positions more often then not.

Rogue was the remaining X-girl and the two friends squared off

"Hmm something tells me your going to be tougher then the others" smiled Betsy as she aimed a quick kick at Rogue's head to test the water

Rogue ducked the kick easily and gave a quick punch of her own "Yah got that right Sugah"

Betsy dodged the blow and then went for a roundhouse kick which Rogue dodged to the side of and then aimed one of her own.

Betsy performed a neat back flip and then dropped to the ground in an attempt to unbalance Rogue with a leg sweep, which the other girl easily jumped over

"This is great" said Pietro as he watched the fast paced action in front of him "All we need is some kind of oil and for Rogue to be wearing less clothes"

"You are such a pervert" said Kitty disapprovingly from Lance's lap

"You should see him anytime they play re-runs of Baywatch" said Lance as a dreamy expression crossed Pietro's face

"Ah Yasmin and Pammy...good times" sighed the speed demon happily

"C'mon Rogue" jeered Betsy as she attempted to land a flurry of blows which Rogue was at the moment successfully blocking "You fight like girl"

Rogue grinned as she blocked a punch with her forearm "In case yah haven't noticed, I am a girl" She ducked and grabbed Betsy's foot as she attempted to aim a kick at her head, flipping the taller girl over using her own momentum. "But with a mouth like that...yah sure ain't no lady"

Betsy landed neatly on her feet before quickly pouncing at Rogue, delivering a quick kick behind her Rogue's right knee, causing her to buckle slightly. "Hey...don't hate me cos I'm beautiful" grinned Betsy as she followed up sweeping Rogue's other foot from under "...hate me cos' I'm better then you"

Rogue let out a small 'oomph' as her but hit the floor, resulting in Betsy winning this particular spring match.

"15 minutes and 12 seconds" noted Logan proudly "Good going Stripes, something tells me that's going to be the longest time today..." muttered Logan as he looked towards the drooling boys on his left and sighed. 'Teenagers' he thought sardonically

"Nice fight" grinned Betsy as she helped Rogue to her feet, Rogue echoed the grin but before she could reply a steady beating rhythm reached their ears. They all looked up to see what looked like an angel heading towards the institute.

"I've died and gone to heaven" breathed Betsy as the winged man descended towards the grounds, Logan and Scott already making their way over to him.

"Nah, that's just Angel" smiled Rogue "I wonder what he's doing here..."

"Introduce me" ordered Betsy, grabbing Rogue's arm and dragging her towards him

"So that's Angel..." mused Kitty "He's really cute"

"Oh yeah" agreed Amara and Tabby simultaneously

"Ahem" coughed Lance conspicuously

"Obviously I think you're waaaayyy sexier" amended Kitty with a roll of her eyes

"Kiss up" grinned Lance

"I don't see what's so special about him" muttered Pietro jealously as Betsy flirted with Angel

"He's got that whole heavenly saviour thing going on yo" said Toad as he finished off the last off his sandwich "Chicks dig that"

"Yeah even Rogue's flirting with him" noted Freddy

Although she wasn't as obvious as Betsy, Rogue was definitely smiling and laughing a lot more then she usually did.

Pietro stared at this sight open-mouthed. "What is this world coming to!" he exclaimed

When no-one replied he turned around to see Fred and Todd heading back into the kitchen, Lance and Kitty taking full advantage of Logan's attention being elsewhere and Piotr snoozing

Pietro rolled his eyes and sighed "I don't know why I bother"

"Neither do we" said Lance smugly as he and Kitty broke apart for air.

"Hey Logan and Scott are taking Angel inside" noted Kitty as an ecstatic Betsy skipped back over to them followed by Rogue.

"Warren Worthington the III - be still my beating heart!" swooned Betsy happily as she watched the three guys retreat into the mansion

"Oh sure if you have low standards..." Sniffed Pietro

"He is pretty cool" admitted Rogue with a small smile, completely ignoring Pietro

"What's this Angel guy doing here anyway?" asked Kitty

"He's helping out with the Hellfire thing" answered Betsy

"Yeah...seeing as he's mega-rich and all, he pretty much gets invited tah every Hellfire bash there is" added Rogue "He said the Professor called him and asked for his help, yah know, inside aid..."

"Ohhhhhh...does that mean he needs a date?" asked Tabby slyly

"We can't go to the actual ball" sighed Jean "How many times to I have to tell you guys that Hellfire knows what we look like?"

"Rogue's going!" protested Jubilee

"What?" exclaimed Rogue "No Ah'm not!"

"Ye are lass, we heard the Professor telling Beast that ye were to go as Gambit's guest" informed Rahne

"What?" blanched Rogue

"What?" echoed Jean "That's preposterous! How can the Professor let this happen?"

"Is someone a little jealous Red?" snickered Lance

"No! But if Rogue goes she'll be in danger and –"started Jean

"Not necessarily" interrupted Bobby thoughtfully "I mean the telepath guy wont recognise the mental presence of Rogue because she has too many different signals..."

"Plus the Professor is going to put mental blocks on everyone anyway..." added Ray

"And wasn't Rogue on a mission with Wolverine when we went one on one with the Hellfire cronies?" realised Jubilee

"Yes!" agreed Kitty as she remembered "Logan took you with him so you could get information from the guys in the control room of that base!"

"That's not the point!" argued Jean "The Professor said he's certain Hellfire have files on all of us!"

"Oh yeah that's a kicker" agreed Boom Boom

"Oooooooh Rogue you're going to have to wear a really cute dress!" giggled Kitty as Rogue's face took on a more stricken look.

"She's probably not going..." muttered Jean exasperatedly

"And you won't be able to wear your treasured make-up..." tortured Lance

"This suck's ass" growled Rogue as she stalked inside, she paused just outside the doorway and turned around "And Ah don't know what yah're so smug about Rocky, yah do know yah have tah wear a tux right?"

Lance's face fell comically as Rogue strode off triumphantly.

"Bugger" he sighed

"You wore a tux to the dance" pointed out Kitty

"Really?" asked Betsy interestedly

Kitty smiled "He looked so totally foxy"

"Yeah but this time I'm gonna have to wear a tie!" moaned Lance

"And style your hair" grinned Tabby

"Re: Bugger" stated Lance

x X x

Rogue grabbed her shower things from her room and made her way towards the bathroom, still muttering to herself about the rumour that she was to go as Gambit's date.

The Prof' wouldn't do that to her...would he? Hmmm...

In her musings she failed to notice the sound of the shower coming from the particular bathroom she was walking towards. She opened the door and looked up to see Remy Le Beau taking a shower in all his naked glory

"Whoa!" she exclaimed out loud without thinking

Remy looked up to see her standing there, he looked surprised for a second before his handsome features rearranged themselves into a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"M'glad y' came round t' the shower fo _deux_ idea..." he grinned

"Ah...m'gonna go!" said Rogue hurriedly before running out the bathroom, slamming the door behind her

Rogue ran round the corner to the other bathroom and ducked inside.

"**Damn**!"

* * *

He he he he...Remy/Rogue is so good for purposes of character torture 

Review and tell me what ya thought!

Soulstress


	23. Preperation

**Disclaimer –The dog ate it...**

P.S. All those who enjoyed nekkid Gambit in the last chap should thank Episodic because it was her idea. Thank you!

* * *

Kitty strolled down the corridor and paused outside Lance's door for a second before knocking. 

"Who is it?" came a low voice on the other side of the door

Kitty rolled her eyes and phased through the door. "Why don't you just say come in like normal people?"

Lance grinned as he kicked a pile of clothes to the side in his efforts to find a CD "Because I 'normally' hate everyone in this place"

"Ha ha" said Kitty dryly as she perched herself on the edge of his bed "Sooo...hows it goin?"

Lance shrugged "Ok I guess, you checking up on me?" he enquired with a small smile

"Depends...will you get mad at me if I say yes?" said Kitty jokingly

Lance flopped down onto the bed, propping up his head with his hand "No...you think I shouldn't have gone ballistic on Pietro?"

Kitty grinned "No that was great, I just can't trust him ya know? I mean he did screw us all over"

Lance sighed "Yeah...then he came back. It's so weird. Sometimes it's like how it was...then all off a sudden you remember he's a stupid traitor and Daddy whipped"

"I much as I hate to say it, I think he actually like, feels bad" mused Kitty

"He does, he knows it, we know it...it's just some things aren't that easy to forgive" said Lance quietly

"Hmmmm..." agreed Kitty "I actually came to see if you wanna talk about what Gage stole from you..."

"A necklace" said Lance quietly "Long story short... it was the only thing I had left that belonged to my mother"

"Why would he want that?" asked a surprised Kitty

"That's just it!" said Lance exasperatedly as he stood up and began to pace the room

"I just can't see how it's important to Hellfire... which means Gage just stole it to piss me off, which frankly, friggin worked!" he finished agitatedly

"You're just dying to create a major earthquake aren't you?" stated Kitty

"I have anger that's needs to be channelled" agreed Lance "Usually I'd attempt to kill Pietro but knowing my luck Mags' will probably come back just in time to kill me!"

Kitty looked thoughtful for a second before grabbing Lance's hand and dragging him out the door "Let's go play Mortal Kombat!" she suggested cheerily

Lance thought about this "Hmm... Ok. But you can't be Mileena"

"I still maintain that just because the flying knives move can be used the second the game starts does not make it cheating!" protested Kitty

"Yes it does...and in any case it ruins my chances of a 'flawless victory'" argued Lance as he closed the door behind him.

x X x

Remy sneaked around the corner and into the next corridor, with any chance he'd lost...

"Where do ya think you're going Gumbo?" growled a voice behind him

Remy sighed and turned around slowly "Jus goin' t' de bathroom mon ami"

Logan raised an eyebrow "In this corridor? When there's one I your own corridor? Right next to your room, if I'm not mistaken?

Remy grinned and raised his hands "When duty calls eh?"

Logan growled and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck "Listen up Bub, if I see ya anywhere near Rogue's room or Rogue herself then I'll follow through on every single one of those threats I made to you last night!"

Remy disentangled himself and began to edge away "Man can't even use de bathroom in dis' place with out being accused of something he didn't do"

"Aww and you said you'd changed Wolvie" mocked Lance as he and Kitty walked past

Logan growled but chose to ignore the comment "Magneto is coming back in an hour, be ready" He looked at their entwined hands to show that he meant this in more ways then one.

They nodded and continued on their way. Logan looked up to shout at Gambit some more only to realise that he had successfully slipped away unnoticed.

Stupid Cajun.

x X x

Remy grinned as he rounded the corner. A second's distraction was all that was needed for the best thief in New Orleans to slip away.

He smiled as he saw Rogue walked out of the bathroom on his left. His day was looking up already.

"Bonjour Cherie" he said smoothly, enjoying the blush that crept across Rogue's cheeks as she saw him

Rogue tried her best not to look directly at him, it brought up R rated mental images. She lowered her eyes and tried to walk right past him, only for Remy to put up his arm and block her progress.

"Y' don't wanna leave here Chere" he said quickly

Rogue sighed and then took a step back and stared at him evenly, her expression filled with defiance "And why is that?"

"Because monsieur Logan be in dat direction and y' don't want Remy t' get hurt now do y'?" he said smoothly

"Wow. Logan really scared the shit of yah huh?" smirked Rogue "What did he say tah yah last nite?"

"Er nothin' special..."

x X x

"Listen up Bub! Stripes is a special girl, and if you do anything to hurt her, or if you even come within a metre of her..."

Logan leapt forward grabbed Gambit and shoved him against the wall.

**-SNICKT-**

He took out his claws and placed one set at Gambit's throat and the other near his crotch.

"Let's just say, you wont have any fun for the rest of your life, because you'll be chopped up into itty...bitty...pieces" he said slowly, punctuating each of the last few word by extending his claws to cause Remy the utmost discomfort.

Logan grinned suddenly and stepped away retracting is claws "Well either that or I'll just plain kill ya..."

Remy smiled weakly as he edged towards the door, eyeing Logan wearily.

""But then again...where's the fun in that, when I can maim you and make you suffer for the rest of your life!" finished Logan as Gambit threw open the door and ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

x X x

Rogue rolled her eyes "Whatever. Look...Ah'm sorry for walkin in on yah, Ah didn't know-" she began shyly

Remy grinned and cut her off "If y' really want t' make it up t' Remy den y' can join him sometime..."

"Yah are such a pervert" growled Rogue as she stormed past him

"Bet you'd look good wet" called Remy after her

'Not as good as you' thought Rogue despite herself as she stormed away.

She didn't know what Gambit was doing chasing after her, he was either really suicidal or really stupid.

Or maybe a little bit of both.

x X x

"Hmmmm...Kirby?" asked Kitty as she went though a pile of games

"Nah" said Lance dismissively as he tossed his controller in the air absentmindedly and caught it again

"Metroid Prime"

"1 player"

"Diddy Kong Racing?"

"Too easy"

"Make out?"

"Yes – wait how long before Bucket-head comes back" he asked quickly, his eyes looking for a clock in the room

"3 minutes" sighed Kitty as she looked at her watch

Lance grinned, pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss "Thanks for cheering me up anyway"

"Anytime" said Kitty before leaning in to kiss him again. "Now move it!" she shouted towards the direction of the door

The couple broke apart and moved to different sides of the rec. room as those in the opposite end of the room and those outside all took up their pre-decided positions

X-men on one side, Brotherhood and Acolytes on the other, with a clear gap in the middle

Remy grinned and pulled out a deck of cards, dealing to the members of his team "Dis really be necessary?" he asked

"Well mate – I doubt old Magneto is going to be too happy if he sees us socialising with the X-geeks," mused Pyro as he stared at his cards

"Don't worry" barked Evan from across the room "Some of us wouldn't be seen dead hanging around with you guys anyway"

"Yeah" agreed Kurt as he sent a dirty look to Toad through a slightly puffy blue eye, a product of their fight earlier that morning

"Don't hate, appreciate" catcalled Pietro from across the room

Evan opened his mouth to reply, but Rogue cut him off "Shut up and watch the damn TV Daniels, Ah refuse to sit through Pietro v Evan round gazillion"

"Hmph" grumbled Evan as obeyed his friends order

"Ha ha!" jeered Pietro from across the room

"Yah wanna make something of it Speedy?" asked Rogue menacingly

"Hmph little miss 'let's knock everyone unconscious' always has to have her way" grumbled Pietro as he turned back to his cards

"You go Chere" said Gambit with a smile

"For the last fricking time Swamp Rat Ah am not-"

"Just watch the TV Rogue" said Evan smugly "No one wants to hear you shout at Gambit"

Rogue sent Evan an evil look but shut up anyway

"I don't know I was quite enjoying it" said Scott

"You know what enjoyment is?" deadpanned Lance

The group sighed. "Here we go" said Jean with a roll of her eyes

"Look Alvers I resent the accusation that I don't know how to have fun, I have loads of fun!" fumed Scott

"Sure you do" said Lance whilst giving his team mates a 'yeah right' look

"Do too!" protested Scott

"If you insist" continued Lance as Pietro zipped over to Evan and gave him a wedgie.

"That's it Maximoff!" shouted Evan as he jumped up and began chasing Pietro

"What did Ah tell you two!" said Rogue as she jumped up as well in an effort to make them stop.

Pietro laughed as he zipped away from Evan effortlessly and came to a stop near Rogue. He grabbed her round the waist before she act and began to twirl her around the room at super speed.

"C'mon Roguey loosen up a little!" he stated as he twirled her around

Lance grinned as he noticed the look of envy that crossed Gambit's face as Rogue tried not laugh at Pietro's antics.

Remy stuck out a foot as Pietro and Rogue sped past causing Pietro to fall flat on his face and Rogue to fall straight into his lap.

"How bout Remy take y' dancing sometime chere?" he said without missing a beat as Rogue got her bearings

"Roguey save me!" came Pietro's cry as Evan took Pietro's fall as a chance to beat him with a long spike.

"Yah're on yah own Sugah" said Rogue dismissively as she stood up quickly "Man Ah feel sick" she said dizzily

An arm looped around her waist and gently yanked her down. Rogue let out a small 'oomph' as once again she was sitting in Gambit's lap.

"Remy think's y' need t' sit down for a while chere" he said smoothly

"Does it have tah be on yah?" scoffed Rogue as she tried to get up again

"Oui" said Gambit smugly as he kept her in place

"Argghhh...Let me go Swamp Rat!" protested Rogue

"Hmmm...non, but while y' der keep wrigglin'" came the smart reply

"Evan is a loser! Evan is a loser!" chanted Pietro

"Well excuse me if your name comes under the word 'dork' in the dictionary!" shouted Lance

"Ha! You know what a dictionary is?" shot back Scott

"Toad I swear if you spit that slime anywhere near me your dead!" screamed Jean

"For the last time John no!" screamed Wanda

"But it'll be fun! If you don't like the park we can go bowling?" shouted John over the din

"Ray quit making my hair go static!" said Jubilee as Ray and Sam snickered

"Hey fuzzball? How do you like your fur? With or without P..V.A glue?" jeered Toad

"Try it you little vorm and glue that mouth of yours shut!" shouted Kurt

**-Smack!-**

"What de hell was dat' for?" asked Gambit as he rubbed his face

"It's what happens to Swamp Rat's who can't keep their hands tah themselves!" shouted Rogue

"Dat was Quicksilver!" accused Gambit

"Was not!" shouted back Pietro

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Ah don't care Ah'm gonna kill both of yah!"

"Really?" asked Pietro innocently

"No..." sighed Rogue

"Good cos' that was me!" said Pietro gleefully

"Good cos' Ah was kidding about not trying tah kill yah" said Rogue as she dived towards him

"Jerk!" shouted Scott

"Awwww is that the best you have? I can't believe you called me a jerk - I think I'm going to cry boo frickin hoo!" retorted Lance

"Why don't you die?" asked Rogue as she attempted to throttle Pietro, Gambit clearly enjoying the show

"Yeow! Wanda baby you don't really wanna hurt me – Yeow stop it!" screamed John as Wanda hexed random object's at him

"Anyone else hungry?" asked Freddy over the din

"ENOUGH!"

The occupants of the room stopped what they were doing and looked towards the doorway.

Magneto was standing there, his helmet in the crook of his arm. He surveyed his team and scowled.

"Rogue stop trying to kill Quicksilver, or I shall have to step in. As for the rest of you, while I by no means expect or want you to socialise with Xavier's students, while you are guests in his house I do expect you to refrain from damaging anything or anyone!"

He paused for effect and then continued.

"Report to the Planning Room immediately, the final details for tomorrow need to be clarified. Charles also requested that his students join us." He stated before turning on his heel and exiting the room, not needing to look back to know that his charges were following.

"Fun, fun, fun..." muttered John as he rubbed the back of his head

x

Five minutes later everyone was seated around the planning table and looking at the 3D holographic blueprints, that were currently rotating just above the centre of the table so everyone could see.

"Big house" noted Bobby as he stared at the image of Shaw's estate

"This is what the outer reaches of Shaw's mansion look like," said Ororo as she led the meeting. "The ball will be held in the large drawing room located at the front of the mansion, in the East Wing of the building"

She clicked a button on her remote and the picture changed instantaneously to give them a better view

"As you cans see the guests will arrive through the main doors, which open straight into the room. Each guest will be checked off as they arrive, so Hellfire will know exactly who has and who hasn't turned up." Continued Ororo

She clicked the button and the picture changed to an inside view of the ball room.

"At the top of the staircase are several meeting rooms, we believe this is where Hellfire will discuss it's plans with some of their more...interesting guests."

"Meaning the information on their plans has to be somewhere nearby" stated Scott

Ororo nodded and pressed a button again and changed the image to one of the corridor in which the rooms were situated.

"At the end of this corridor there is an office, we believe this is where any information is likely to be kept. Gambit?" questioned Ororo as she saw him study the blueprint carefully

"M,not sure, can y' zoom in and focus on de door sil vous plait?" he said. Ororo nodded and complied with his request

"Ah...Der is a complicated looking set of locks on de doors, nothing Remy can't handle, though dis kind of job can't be done in seconds. Any camera's?" he said thoughtfully

Ororo smiled "I see where you're going with this, which brings me to my next point. There are over 70 security cameras situated at different point throughout Shaw's mansion, luckily for us, most of these are in the West Wing of the house."

"And unluckily for Shaw," grinned Hank "I managed to tap into their frequency without too much difficulty, so we'll be able to warn those on the inside of any potential threats and will also be able to show Shaw's security team exactly what we want them to see..."

"Go teach..." said an impressed Evan

"Professor who's going tah the actual ball?" asked Rouge hesitantly

"Basically those who have invitations," explained Xavier "As hellfire have never seen Elizabeth nor know of her alliance with the X-men, she will go and Lance will accompany her as her guest-"

"I will?" asked Lance

Betsy rolled her eyes "What did you think? That you were just going to walk right up, the lowly bouncer would recognise you and let you in?"

"Well...yeah" admitted Lance

"Gambit will of course attend, he is necessary in obtaining the information" stated Magneto

"And you will go as his guest Rogue..." finished the Professor

"What?" exclaimed Rogue "Professor Ah-"

"You are child, the most powerful of all your team mates, you have your head screwed on and work well under pressure. Therefore your were chosen" said Magneto calmly

"Does this mean we get to go?" asked Bobby

Xavier shook his head "Magnus and I both agreed that having any other member of the X-men attend was too risky, Rogue is the least seen, as well as being the hardest to read mentally – so in the unlikely event of Hellfire's resident telepath being able to bypass my blocks it will be difficult for them to gain her identity this way."

"But Professor you said it your self they know what we look like-"began Jean before Hank cut her off

"Don't worry about them spotting her on the camera network as I have mentioned before we have a way of dealing with this" he said with a small glance in Wanda's direction "We're just going to disturb their frequency whenever the camera's focus upon our members"

"Do ah really have tah wear a dress?" whined Rogue

The corners of Ororo's mouth twitched slightly "I took the liberty of obtaining the correct attire for all of you, earlier today"

"Er...your not going to make me wear yellow are you?" asked Betsy slowly

"No" stated Ororo with a small smile

"Good, totally clashes with my hair – yuck!" stated Betsy

"Teenagers" muttered Magneto with a sigh

"For those of you who do not know, the man sitting to my left is Warren Worthington also known as Angel." Said the Professor as the man to his right gave everyone an acknowledging nod

"After discovering that he was on the guest list, I contacted him and he agreed to help us in our efforts against Hellfire." Explained Xavier

"What good is he going to do?" questioned Pietro harshly

Warren broke his silence with an amused smile. "Let's say in my line of work, you meet a lot of people who make it their business to know other peoples business. If Hellfire are indeed planning something big, by attending this ball, it would be easy to find why certain guests were invited."

"Oooohhh you mean like crones?" asked Betsy happily

"Uh...what?" asked bemused Lance

"There's a group of ladies in every party who make it their business to know everyone else's business, usually old, divorced, drunk etc etc" explained Betsy "The point I'm making is once you're in, you get all the goss."

"I doubt we really need to know the details of why Greta's ex-husband left her for his third wife" said Magneto sarcastically

"Actually Elizabeth you may be on to something. We still need to find out if Hellfire have managed to obtain any of the Cytorak gems, and if they have-"

"I'll say it's confirmed" said Logan as he entered the room, a piece of paper in his hand. It was a printout of a newspaper article, the headline read "Rare gems stolen from top security museum"

"That's from a newspaper in Iceland," informed Logan "The gems were taken two nights ago, along with some others. Police can't figure out how the bandits got into the building with out opening any doors or setting off any alarms. Survey says...mutants"

"Or more specifically Hellfire" agreed Scott

"There's a safe in Shaw's Office but I doubt they'd be reckless enough to..." began Ororo

"Remy'll check it out anyway" interrupted Gambit "Safe opening be one of Remy's best skills"

"What are the rest of us going to be doing then?" asked Scott

"Scott you will be leading a team to infiltrate the West wing of the mansion, security will be concentrated on the ball so you shouldn't have to much problem. You are to search for any further clues and of course the Gems" instructed the Professor

"I'm not in his team am I?" asked Toad with a look of disgust

"Hope not" muttered Scott under his breath

"Scott you will be accompanied by Nightcrawler, Jean, Boom Boom, Ice Man, Sunspot and Spyke" clarified the Professor

"Boom Boom?" cried Kurt "You're trusting her with this?"

"Well you have to admit Blue, I do have a knack of getting into doors no one else can" said Tabitha nonchalantly

"I'll say" muttered Lance as the rest of the Brotherhood nodded in agreement

"Hmm...yes well, those of you remaining will be split into two teams, positioned North and South of the mansion." Continued Xavier "You will serve as recovery and additional aid just in case things get messy and those on the inside need to be retrieved"

"That sounds hopeful" muttered Rogue

"We are merely planning for every contingency" stated Magneto

"So is that all?" asked Betsy

"No" answered Magneto "We feel that you should know about a possible wildcard"

"Wildcard?" asked Scott "What kind of wildcard?"

Logan stood up, looking grim.

"Yesterday at 3.06pm, Mystique escaped from Area 51"

* * *

Dum di Dum...Review! 

Hope you guys enjoyed!

Soulstress


	24. In The Eye Of The Beholder

**Disclaimer – Only the plot and non-marvel characters belong to me (duh)**

**A/n – Enjoy the chapter mes amis!**

* * *

A black limo pulled up outside a non-descript church in the middle of Bayville. A window rolled down to reveal a woman with grey hair and sunglasses waiting patiently for something, or perhaps someone.

The woman heard a slight 'meow' and smiled "Good to see you again Raven" she said calmly

A cat strolled up to the door and seemed to smirk slightly, before transforming into a tall and shapely blue woman.

The woman threw open the limo door and took a seat, before slamming the door closed.

"What is this urgent news you have to tell me Irene," said Mystique briskly "I have business that needs to be taken care of and revenge to execute on one Scott Summers for leaving me in that god forsaken base"

"It's about Rogue" said Destiny, getting straight to the point "I have seen in my dreams that her place in this world is fading"

Mystique frowned "What do you mean fading"

"It is possible that Rogue will not live to see next week" stated Destiny "Rogue was to play a part in the distant future, in my dreams her light is waning, I fear for her security"

"What is to happen to her?" asked Mystique. A hint of worry tainted her usual icy tone, undetectable to those who were unfamiliar with the blue-skinned woman

Destiny removed her glasses and stared at Mystique with her blank eyes "I can't tell you how, but I could tell you where"

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Planning Room**

"Vhat?" asked Kurt quickly "She broke out? How did this happen?"

"Knowing Raven she would only need to be free for a second before making her move" mused Magneto

"Oh great this is all we need" grumbled Rogue

"I don't get it, what does Mystique have to do with Hellfire?" asked Jubilee

"Yeah...how is she a wildcard?" asked Bobby

The professor glanced at Scott before answering "Looking at our past experiences with her, I doubt Mystique took lightly to her being left behind in Area 51"

"All we are saying is be wary, I wouldn't put it past Raven to try and sabotage our plans for this weekend" stated Magneto as he surveyed those assembled "I have learned not to underestimate her"

"Everyone will have com-links so we'll let each other know if we see anything suspicious" informed Logan

"I believe that covers everything for now" said Xavier "Dinner is in an hour"

The various groups took this as their cue to leave. They filed out the door discussing the plans for tomorrow.

"Lance could you wait a moment please?" asked Xavier just as Lance was about to leave

"Save me a seat" said Lance to Fred and Todd, who nodded before leaving Lance alone with the grown-ups. "What's up?" he asked causally yet hesitantly at the same time

"Just so you know" began Logan "We thought it was best if we sent you in wearing a wire, any objections?"

"A wire...?" asked Lance "Why?"

"Once your spotted, Gage or another member of Hellfire is likely to come talk to you, or have you brought to them, a recording of any conversations may give us more of a chance of finding out what they want with you" explained Hank

"It'll also let us know if you get into any trouble, and you can't reach your com-link" added Storm

"Oh...that's fine I guess" said Lance reluctantly. Already hating the idea of someone else listening in on a conversation between him and his estranged stepfather, but seeing no way to refuse without making it seem like he had something to hide.

Not that he did of course.

x X x

"Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring." Moaned Pietro as Kitty left a music channel playing a cheesy pop song on

"Flip it Pryde" agreed Rogue

Kitty rolled her eyes "Oh come on the 'Oh Mickey' song is just too funny"

After dinner they had all retreated to the rec. room to watch television. Magneto had flown back to his base to collect a few last minute necessities and the other instructors were relaxing in Xavier's study, leaving the kids to their own devices.

Which; naturally of course; meant T.V.

"Can we watch Batman and Robin again?" asked Freddy as he chomped on a burger

"NO!" replied everyone else

"That film is lame foo!" said Toad "You just have a thing for Ivy!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Lance rolled his eyes "Here we go..."

"Hey Lance can I come to the ball?" asked Arianna casually as she and Jamie built a house of cards

"Not until your...never!" stated Lance

"Party-pooper" muttered Arianna

Pietro zipped over and stole the remote before Kitty had a chance to protest.

"Ooooohh Celebrity gossip!" he said happily

"Why?" asked Rogue in bored tone looking heavenward

"Ooooohh Ben Affleck is going out with Jennifer Garner!" said Jubilee excitedly "That's so cute!"

"Who cares?" asked Wanda

"I bloody well do!" sighed John as he pulled out a notepad and scribbled something out. "Can't marry her now"

"I thought you were after Wanda?" asked Arianna casually

"Ah-ha!" screeched Toad "I knew you were after my girl yo!"

John ignored him "Yeah I am, but I have a list of girls as back up just in case she manages to resist my roguish charms!"

Wanda rolled her eyes "It's hard, but I've managed so far"

"You tell him poopsie!" muttered Toad before Wanda flicked her wrist and sent the remote whizzing at his head

"Argh!" he screeched as he managed to duck "Okay...no pet names...sheesh!"

"Do you think people will start calling them 'Bennifer' too?" asked Tabby as she twirled a lock of hair round her finger absentmindedly

"I always thought that was degrading" voiced Freddy

"Yeah...like they weren't treated individual enough to have their own names, yo" agreed Toad

"I know, it's just terrible...don't you think Warren?" said Betsy whilst batting her eyelashes

"Er...yeah..." said Warren as he edged away from her a little bit, though his eyes didn't leave her smiling face

"Hahahahahahahhahahahahaha!"

Everyone looked at Pietro as he laughed himself silly.

"Mind sharin' de joke homme?" asked Gambit with a raised eyebrow

"Hahaha I just thought..." Pietro coughed and then straightened up before continuing "If you put Scott and Jean together like that, you get Jott!"

"Hey that is kinda funny!" smirked Kurt

"Why does Jean's name have to go first?" asked Scott "We could be 'Scean' or something"

"Because we all know who wears the pant's in that relationship!" cracked Lance

Jean grinned "Yeah Mr Macho don't be so arrogant"

"Hmm... that means me and you Shelia would be 'Joda'... or 'Jonda'! " said John as he sidled up to Wanda

"Oh please! We all know Wanda would wear the pants in that one" said Pietro

Wanda nodded "Damn straight! Not that there's anything going on..." She added hurriedly

"No because then you get Wanhn and that's just stupid!" argued John

"You calling me stupid now?" challenged Wanda as her hands began to glow blue

"Wanhn it is!" said John hurriedly

"Bobby and Jubes would definitely be Jubby!" snickered Sam to Ray as they watched Jubilees chase after Bobby for icing her milkshake into a block

"Dat' means chere dat we would be 'Romy'," said Remy thoughtfully "Remy has no problem wid y' wearing de trousers as long as he gets t' take dem off in de end..."

Rogue sighed and scrunched up her magazine "Get it through yah thick skull Swamp Rat...AH...CAN'T...TOUCH!" she shouted, punctuating the last few words by smacking him with the magazine

Remy backed off and grinned handsomely "Technicalities Chere, technicalities..."

"So that would make the two of ye..." said Rahne thoughtfully whilst looking at Lance and Kitty "Lancitty"

Lance made a face "Lancitty? Now that's just stupid..."

* * *

**Shaw's Estate, England**

Emma Frost strolled through the front door of a huge mansion and smiled, taking a moment to survey the view before thrusting her suitcase into the stomach of the butler and walking off

She eventually came upon an office door and threw it open, a dark haired man sitting behind a desk looked up. His expression gave nothing away as he twirled a pen in between his fingers.

"Hello Seb, did you miss me?" said Emma silkily, her mouth curving into a small pout

He leaned back in his chair and smirked. "It's only been a few days Emma" his eyes travelled up and down her body "...but you know I missed you"

Emma grinned and perched herself on the edge of the desk "Is everything ready for tomorrow night?"

"Mmmm" muttered Shaw uncommittedly, "It should be most profitable, provided we don't have any... 'unexpected' guests of course..."

"I doubt the X-men are stupid enough to try and ruin this party" said Emma with a roll of her eyes "Besides if they enter I'll know" she said tapping her head lightly with one perfectly varnished finger

"Tomorrow is too important for any problems, speaking of which; have you found it yet?" asked Shaw

Emma got off the table and smiled "Roulette and Empath are on the case as we speak, Gage assures me we have what we need"

"How is Anthony?" enquired Shaw as he turned back to his work

"Grumpy as usual" smirked Emma "His frustration at not having a chance to kill the boy is getting to him"

"I thought you knew where he was?" enquired Shaw

"Negative" stated Emma with the shake of her head, "and Tessa is reluctant to give us anymore help, she said Fury is getting suspicious"

Shaw smiled smugly "You tell Tessa to sit tight, in a few days a bit of leaked information will be the least of S.H.I.E.L.D's problems"

* * *

**First International Bank of Russia, Moscow**

A blonde woman tapped her foot impatiently as she waited, surveying the other patrons of the bank with an amused look in her eye.

A man in the queue smiled at her, his gaze roaming over her figure appreciatively. She smiled back seductively, waiting for just the right moment when the man's wife turned around, before winking and blowing a kiss in his direction.

She smirked to herself as the woman began to shout angrily at her husband, and beat him with her newspaper.

"Well there's the second marriage you've ruined today, proud of yourself?"

Roulette rolled her eyes and turned around to face her companion. Empath looked up from his newspaper and stared at her, amusement shining in his brown eyes.

"Exceptionally proud" she said smugly before taking a seat next to him "What are you reading?" she asked

"How do I know it's in Russian" stated Empath coolly as a man in a suit with a small moustache came up to them a bowed slightly.

"Welcome to our bank Mr & Mrs Kovalev" he said in perfect English "I am Vladmir Chizov, the bank's Security Advisor. We have just a few formalities to go through before we allow you to make a withdrawal from your security deposit box, if you would just like to follow me"

Roulette stood up, smiled and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder "Da of course, lead the way "

Empath rolled his eyes as he noticed the effect of Roulette's flirting, shooting her a warning glace as they followed the man to his office.

She rolled her eyes and took a seat as Chizov placed a set of keys and swipe cards on the desk, along with some paperwork.

"Now all you have to do is fill out this form and after a quick security check, the keys are all yours," continued Chizov jovially "Box 208, correct?"

"That's the one" said Emapth as he looked over the form

"Good, good, can't just let anyone into these things!" said Chizov "We'll also need your I.D. by the way... hmmm...seems like no-ones opened this box up for a while have they?" He asked as he checked the date of submission on his computer

"11 years" said Roulette with a smirk as she leaned forward and stroked Chizov's leg slowly with her foot

"Ahh yes..." coughed Chizov uncomfortably "Yes...well...er..."

Roulette smirked as she continued to make her way up until her foot rested in between his knees, just against the edge of the chair.

"About that security check..." she said slowly as she formed a black disc of psionic energy under that table "I don't think we'll be needing it"

Before Chizov could reply Roulette kicked against the chair sending it backwards, at the same time releasing her bad luck disc right into the poor mans chest.

They watched with amusement as the chair careened backward and tipped over, causing Chizov to fall against a set of filing cabinets. Chizov struggled to his feet as a particularly thick folder fell off the top of one of the cabinets and hit him in the head sending him stumbling backwards. His heel connected with a discarded briefcase and he tripped over backwards...falling straight out of the wide open window right behind him

"What is this?" asked Roulette "Third floor?"

Empath shook his head "Fourth"

"Unlucky" shrugged Roulette as she grabbed the keys and swipe cards off Chizovs desk and smiled "Shall we?"

"One second" said Empath as he went over to the filing cabinet and grabbed an authorisation document, copying Chizov's signature onto their own notification before proceeding to stamp it with a 'Validated' stamp he kindly found in Chizov's drawer

They walked out and down a level before proceeding to a security booth.

Empath smiled as he handed over the document. "Mr Chizov said he had another client waiting, said we could make our own way"

The guard looked at their documents and their keys and swipe cards before waving them through.

Empath smirked as he used a swipe card to gain access to the actual vault, before walking past a row of security deposit boxes. "208" he announced as he produced the correct key and proceeded to open the box.

Inside was...

"Jewellery?" exclaimed Roulette in confusion "Is it in here?"

Empath rummaged around before shaking his head "The pieces are all to small, it's supposed to be a big block, and I don't feel anything"

"Which means..."

"It's the wrong box" he concluded

"Then where is it?" exclaimed Roulette "This is the millionth one this month!"

Empath shrugged "Who knows, Emma's not going to be happy"

"Oh she's never happy" snapped Roulette as she reached in and pulled out a rather large emerald ring and put it on "And I'm keeping this!"

"I wouldn't expect any less of you" stated Empath as he turned around and walked out of the vault

"Damn straight! Wait! What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

* * *

**Xavier Institute**

Rogue looked at her watch as she paced up and down her room.

8:57 pm

Not good.

She stopped pacing, grabbed a blanket and a book and stepped onto the balcony. She tossed the artefacts onto the roof before climbing first onto the railing and then the roof itself.

Ha. There's no way he could find her out here. Smiling smugly to herself, she laid down onto the blanket, before opening her book and sighing contentedly, happy to finally get some alone time.

Gambit smirked to himself as he finished his cigarette. He leaned against the tree and sighed, staring up at the roof he had just seen Rogue climb. You had to admire her spirit, he knew he couldn't help it.

Stamping on his cigarette he walked to the edge of the wall, using the ivy and drainpipes to climb up to Rogue's balcony as he had done a few nights ago, before proceeding to get onto the roof the same way Rogue had.

Rogue looked up as he hauled himself over and threw down her book in dismay. He grinned at her before lying down next to her.

"S'nice place y' got here chere" he said looking around before looking up at the stars

"What are yah doin here swamp rat?" sighed Rogue, even though she already knew the answer, fear inside her rising slightly before Rogue pushed it down, he wouldn't really touch her, would he?

"M'not sure actually" he answered, surprising her

She looked at him and he grinned "Well actually dere be de matter of y' owing me a kiss..."

Rogue groaned "Did you take stupid pills this morning?"

"Non – but be careful wid de coffee tomorrow chere, de lil ones are putting laxatives in and giving it t' M'sieu Summers" he replied warmly

Rogue chuckled slightly before sighing and leaning back to look at the stars. "Why are you here?" she asked again

"Remy already told y' chere"

"No Ah mean...why meh? I'm sure there's plenty of other skirts for yah tah chase, girls you can actually touch..." she trailed off slightly

"There are ways around de touching thing chere, y' can do anything if y' have de imagination" answered Remy as he looked her out of the corner of his eyes, her white bangs shining in the moonlight, giving her an almost magical air

"So Ah'm a challenge tah yah...great" bristled Rogue

Remy leaned on to his side, so he could face her, propping up his head on his hand. "Is dat what y' think?"

"Yeah..." said Rogue, refusing to look in his direction

"Y' remember de first time we met?" he asked her

Rogue chuckled again "Yah tried tah blow mah hand off, it's not something yah'd forget in a hurry"

Remy rolled his eyes "Didn't hurt y' none"

"Is there point tah this conversation?"

"Somethin' bout y' Rogue made me look twice, made me want t' know more" he said slowly, making her look up at him in confusion, as if she too was remembered the moment. "Plus seeing y' take out Sabretooth, definitely made Remy think y' were worth getting t' know" he quipped as she rolled her eyes

"What happened tah that scuzzy idiot anyway?" she enquired "Isn't he supposed tah be yah team mate?"

"De Boss didn't think dat it was wise t' bring him along, said he'd just fight wid M'sieu Logan, so he sent him t' steal things from some government buildings"

"Nice" commented Rogue

Remy smiled and fingered a lock of her hair, Rogue noticed and pulled away, sitting up and shifting away slightly

"Why are y' so scared?" asked Remy quietly as he sat up too

"Yah don't know what it's like..." she said quietly, her voice trembling slightly

"S'pose not" he said quietly before leaning in and tilting her head up with a gloved finger "But y' shouldn't let fear hold y' back chere" Her eyes bore into his as he leaned in closer, mesmerising him slightly.

Before she could pull back he planted a swift kiss on her lips, pulling away with a smug grin on his face a few seconds later.

Rogue stared at him dumbfounded, nothing had happened, her powers hadn't even felt like they were beginning to activate. She broke out of her trance and smacked him in the chest. "How did yah do that!" she demanded

Gambit frowned as he rubbed his chest where she had hit him quite hard, that wasn't really the reaction he had been hoping for. He reached up and pulled a thin layer of rubber off his lips and held it up triumphantly in Rogue's face.

"Told y' chere..." his smugness returned at the look on her face "all y' need is a little imagination"

Rogue blinked then snorted "Imagination mah ass! Yah stole that idea from Batman and Robin!"

Remy chuckled and leant back against the roof again, staring skyward "Remy will neither confirm nor deny that statement"

Rogue let out a small 'hmph' and also leaned back again "Loads of stars out tonight" she said after a moment of companionable silence

"Yeah...nothin' like de ones back home though" answered Remy

"Yeah..." agreed Rogue "Do y' ever miss it?"

"All de time..."

x X x

"I can't believe it! They look like their having a conversation!" said Kitty ecstatically from her vantage point in the gazebo

Lance turned away from the ocean view and grinned "...and she didn't kill him after he kissed her, so Pietro owes me $50"

"I think its sweet" continued Kitty "But if he hurts her I'll rip his heart out!"

Lance smiled and pulled his girlfriend into a hug "That's my girl...the loyal, homicidal maniac"

Kitty smiled and leaned her head on Lance's shoulder "You scared about tomorrow?" she asked quietly

"Yes and no" answered Lance casually "No because I can finally kick Gage's ass, and yes because Shelly's coming tomorrow morning and she is going to kill me"

Kitty made a face "How bad can it be?"

"She shouts worse then Wolverine"

"Ouch"

* * *

Extra-long because it's late (sorry about that!)

Reviews most welcome (just like ice-cream if you have any)

Soulstress


	25. Ignite

**Disclaimer – Do I look like I have the intelligence to create these characters?**

Enjoy the chapter!

Right! Fic! Onward! March!

* * *

**Xavier Institute Kitchen**

**8.30 a.m.**

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye-"

"Say it one more time John and I swear I will re-acquaint your head with the frying pan!" screamed Wanda

John grinned and produced the frying pan from behind his back "What this one? I took the liberty of removing it from your –"

Wanda hexed the frying pan out of his grip and caught it deftly by the handle. She grinned with satisfaction as she waved her preferred object of torture in John's direction.

"…grasp" finished John lamely before breaking out into a grin again "You know what I like about you Sheila?"

"Pain?" questioned Wanda savagely

"Nah – ya know you never fail to surprise me" answered John

Wanda blinked. That was probably the best compliment she could remember getting. Then again – it didn't really take much to top Toad's 'nice rack babe'.

"Er…thanks?" said Wanda

"See you do love me really" said John as he wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully

Wanda sighed "You're an idiot" Was all she chose to say before striding off to the other side of the kitchen.

John smiled after her as Lance let out a low whistle.

"I think you might be in there Pyro, she didn't even hit you or anything this time" whispered Lance with a smirk

"Yeah she's really warming up to you" said Freddy as he bit into his bacon-egg-tomato-sausage-waffle-cheese sandwich

"You think?" asked John happily

"Definitely homme" contributed Remy as he got himself a cup of coffee "How many timed have y' been hexed dis mornin'?"

John screwed up his face in concentration "Er…none"

"Exactly" said Remy pointedly as he took a seat next to the other two boys.

"What exactly?" asked Pietro as he zipped in and buttered himself a bagel in one second

"Y' sister and John…good match non?" smirked Remy

Pietro's face blanched "She actually likes you back?"

"Well mate – general consensus seems to be that she doesn't hate me so much anymore" mused John "So I think she thinks I'm tolerable, which means she thinks I'm alright, which I think means she likes me"

Pietro rolled his eyes "Uh-huh"

"Dum diddly dum" hummed Arianna as she stirred a handful of small white tablets into a steaming cup of coffee.

"Hurry up!" whispered Jamie as Scott showed sign's of slowing down in his early morning rant to Bobby on 'The Danger's of Icing a Kitchen Floor' first thing on a Saturday morning.

Arianna stepped away from the coffee with a satisfied smirk just as Scott turned away from Bobby who decided to pull a funny face at his leader back in defiance

"Be careful your face doesn't get stuck that way" commented Jean lightly as she walked into the kitchen, joining the rest of the institute students and their temporary guests

Betsy went over to Lance 'Do I want to know what went in that cup?" she asked discreetly as Scott walked over to the kitchen table.

"Why ruin the surprise?" smirked Lance as he and his team mates, as well as the new recruits quietly watched Scott drink his coffee as he read the morning paper.

"Why is everyone so quiet this morning?" asked Scott after he noticed something wasn't right

"Er….."

"Quiet? No….."

"Pfff! Who's being quiet? I know I'm not!"

"Just watching the news man"

"Can't a guy eat in peace?"

Scott raised his eyebrow at the quick replies "Ok what did you guys do?" He narrowed his eyes and focused in on the Brotherhood and Acolytes members. "Or should I ask what _they_ did?"

"Maybe Summer's, you should just shut up and drink your damn coffee instead of being such a suspicious ass all the time" said Lance airily as he took a bite out of his toast

"Maybe I will!" snapped Scott before turning back to his newspaper in annoyance, the others making a point of resuming normal chatter so as to not make Scott suspicious.

"Nothing's happening" whispered Jamie as Scott finished off the last of his coffee "And you put in most of the packet!"

"Give it time…." replied Arianna as she focused on time shown on Kurt's holo-watch "Five….Four….Three…Two….One…."

All of a sudden Scott sat up stiffly in his chair, his face quickly becoming a nice shade of red.

"Scott are you O.K.?" asked Jean concernedly as Scott put as hand on his stomach as if he was about to vomit

"I…." mumbled Scott " I…..gotta go!" With those words he stood up and dashed out of the kitchen, the sounds of laughter following him up the stairs.

Jean turned on the others "What did you do?"

Arianna took a box out of her trouser pocket and shook it happily "Coffee flavoured Super-Lax! Wonderful idea don't you think?"

"What?" sighed Jean in exasperation as everyone cracked up laughing again.

"Hahahhahaha I just love that prank!" chuckled Pietro "Remember when we did that to Mystique?"

"She gave us extra-training for a month yo!" reminisced Toad "And it was still worth it!"

"Really?" asked Kitty in surprise "No way!"

"Yeah … Ah would have thought the psycho bitch would have killed y'all for that one" commented Rogue "No offence Kurt"

"None taken" shrugged Kurt

"Well Pietro did it…." Started Blob

"Even Mystique wasn't crazy enough to try to kill Magneto's son" Stated Lance "By the way Pietro…how was **your** coffee?"

"Fine th – why what did you do?" asked Pietro suspiciously

"Nothing….." said Arianna nonchalantly tossing the packet of laxatives around in her hand

Pietro rolled his eyes "Nice try guys! I'm not falling for that one!"

"Really?" asked Wanda as she went over to the sink

"Yup! Cos' I don't even feel a…" Wanda turned on the tap with a big smirk, letting the water run loudly "…thing!" Pietro finished weakly before dashing out the kitchen at speeds even he didn't know he was capable of.

"Thanks sis" said Lance as he hi-fived Arianna

"You people are so immature" said Jean snootily before walking out

Lance rolled his eyes at her back "Whatever… in about 20 minutes I'm going to be a dead man! Might as well get my kicks while I still can…"

"Yeah well times up!" snapped a voice from near the door

Lance looked up to see two very unhappy looking people standing at the door, Logan just behind them

Logan picked up Scott's discarded newspaper and made himself comfortable "By the way Rocky your parent's got here 5 minutes ago" he said casually

Lance shot Logan a dirty look before putting on his best smile "Hi Shel….."

"Don't you friggin 'Hi Shel!' me-" started Shelly before Arianna ran intervention

"Mom!" she said brightly before running over and giving Shelly a big hug, followed by Tom, allowing Lance to get a decent head start.

"Boy you better come back here!" shouted Shelly as she noticed Lance sneak out the back door. She ran past the others and out the door.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN!" they heard her scream

"I wish I could explain why I married her….." trailed off Tom as he watched his wife chase Lance around the garden

"Hey if you don't want her, I'll have her!" exclaimed Pietro happily as he came back into the kitchen "She's foxy!"

Tom glared at him and Wanda rolled her eyes and gave her brother a quick thwack over the head.

"Thanks" said Tom

"Don't worry about it!" shrugged Wanda

"Meanie" retorted Pietro sticking out his tongue

"I was just trying to protect you guys!" came a distant shout from outside

"Protect us? How could you fail to tell us your boss is a family stealing maniac!" came the reply

"Lance is a dead man" noted Toad simply

"Nah I think Lance could take her" commented Pietro

"I dunno mate" replied John conversationally as Shelly continued ranting "She has a lot of rage"

"I got a coke that says Lance wins if this goes violent" said Pietro stretching his hand out to John

"Deal!" replied John shaking Pietro's hand in a business-like manner

_Logon Magneto's back I don't suppose you could_….. said Xavier telepathically just as Tom headed outside to mediate the argument between his wife and son

Logan sighed and threw down his newspaper, _I'm on it,_ he sent back before standing up and heading outside

"You could have at least told us!" said Shelly exasperatedly

"How was I supposed to know he was going to turn up?" said Lance defensively

"Well you could have told us beforehand anyway!" continued Shelly "You always shut us out, you never tell us what your up to, if we hadn't found out about Gage you could very well be dead by now and we wouldn't have a clue!"

"Shel this isn't the right time to be having this conversation…" began Tom before his wife cut him off

"Then when is?" she retorted quickly

"Not now." interjected Logan gruffly "Sorry to break up the family reunion but Magneto's back." Logan turned towards Shelly "Lance here had no idea Magneto was going to get involved in this and neither did we. Magneto thinks Arianna is a cousin of Jamie's who's staying with us, you can be the aunt and uncle and it's best if everyone sticks to that story - got it?"

Shelly looked like she would have liked to say more the look on Logan's face left no room for argument, she glanced at Tom and then nodded silently

"Good" said Logan before turning to Lance "Get in the planning room I'm guessing we have the final details for tonight to go over."

"What's tonight?" asked Tom curiously

Logan looked at Lance who shrugged, then rolled his eyes "We're infiltrating Shaw's mansion, turns out this business with Gage goes way beyond him and Rocky here. I'm sure Charles will fill you in on the details when were done. If you two wouldn't mind following me I'll show ya to where you'll be staying"

Logan walked away and was promptly followed by Tom, Lance and Shelly.

Shelly nudged Lance in the side "Sorry" she said quietly

Lance grinned "me too"

Shelly rolled her eyes "You know if you let us give you an allowance you soooooo wouldn't be getting it this week"

"Ouch" replied Lance

xX x

Logan surveyed the teams before him and began the meeting.

"Ok folks, here's how this one is going to roll, We're breaking up into four units, red, blue, silver and gold"

"The gold team will obviously consist of Gambit, Rogue, Angel, Psylocke and Avalanche, you guys will be our inside team, as soon as Gambit retrieves the information from Shaw's office I want everyone out of there no matter where you are and who you're talking to" he looked pointedly at Lance "got it?"

Warren, Betsy, Remy, Rogue and Lance all shook their head to show they understood.

"Now Rocky, seeing as you're a bit a of wildcard in this operation, if and when Gage comes to talk to you, try as hard as possible to stay in the ballroom, it wouldn't be wise for you to be on your own with him, but just in case…." Logan picked a black article of clothing off the table and threw it at Lance, who caught it deftly.

Lance examined it and realised it was a bullet-proof vest "That's reassuring…." he commented dryly

"We're just being practical kid, human's don't have powers they have guns" stated Logan matter-of-factly

"Silver team - Cyke that's your crew of Red, Elf, Porcupine, Popsicle, Sunspot and Boom Boom." He threw a file down in front of Scott, "There are 3 other offices in the West Wing of the mansion, 2 of them having safe's as well as a larger one being located in the master bedroom - it's your job to check it out"

Scott nodded "Will do"

"Red and blue you guys are aid and recovery. Red team is going to be led by myself and will consist of the remainder of the X-men seeing as you guys don't seem to integrate very well, were taking the North side of the estate. Blue team will be the Brotherhood and Acolytes, you guys will be taking the South side with Storm and Hank."

"Er….." John stuck his hand up "Mr Wolverine? Sir? Where exactly are we going to be?"

"Woodland surrounds 85 of the Shaw estate" interjected Storm "that is where were our base of operations will be, there is also enough cover for us to hide both the X-jets. The woodland itself is not monitored by security cameras but as soon as we get out in the open we will be watched, therefore it is essential that both teams be discreet"

"Aren't we always?" said Jubilee sweetly as Ray and Bobby snickered quietly

"Now we don't have all that long until we have to leave so if we could start-" began Xavier before Scott's raised hand cut him off. "Yes Scott?"

"What's Magneto going to be doing in all of this?" he asked evenly

Magneto smiled "I have a very special mission of my own to undertake"

* * *

**Shaw Estate, England**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T THERE?" screamed the White Queen loudly

"Precisely that" reported Empath "The safety deposit box had ordinary gems and jewellery inside"

"This is most….upsetting" said Shaw slowly "After tonight's discussions our buyer's will expect the deal to be closed by Tuesday at the latest, but if we don't have-"

"Gage is a dead man" cut in Emma "He assured me that this was the one"

"What do you want us to do now?" asked Roulette as she absentmindedly toyed with her hair

"Nothing, we still got loads to do for tonight we'll deal with this matter tomorrow, one way or another we have to find out where Ryan stashed that serial number" said Emma matter-of-factly

"And if we can't?" enquired Empath

"Then we have to break into every single bank in the world, we've put too much into this plan to lose out now" stated Emma angrily

"I'll see if Tessa can be of any further assistance" said Shaw thoughtfully "I'm sure S.H.E.I.L.D. have ways of finding people, no matter how much they want to stay hidden"

* * *

**Xavier Institute**

"Rogue! You look so awesome!" said Kitty happily as her friend did a slow twirl in front of the mirror.

The material of the dress was the exact shade of green of her eyes as Jubilee had noted, with a layer of black patterned mesh over it. The dress went down to her feet and had a sizeable but not trashy split along the right side. Ororo had also provided some long black lace opera gloves with the dress, even Rogue had to admit…. It didn't look half bad.

Though the hair she was definitely not cool with.

"Why do Ah have tah wear this stupid wig?" she said as she adjusted the brown hairpiece for the millionth time, which went down to her elbows

"The prof thought your white streaks were too distinctive" shrugged Kitty

"Rogue I gotta say….you look awesome with long hair luv" said Betsy as she walked in "Ever thought of growing yours?"

"Mmmmm" said Rogue non-committedly as she continued to scrutinise her appearance she was wearing next to no make-up, something else she wasn't happy about. At least Storm had let her wear eyeliner, that was something to be thankful for she guessed.

"Bets shouldn't you be getting changed?" enquired Amara from Rogue's bed

"Well I would be, except Mr. Cajun is hogging the bathroom, and guys tell us!" snorted Betsy

"Use ours" offered Kitty "I wish I was dressing up, but noooooo stupid X-uniform for us!"

Betsy arched an eyebrow "Not like this is actually going be a fun time though is it?"

Kitty sighed "Yeah I guess your right. Lance ready yet?"

Betsy grinned "He's just finished being wired up by Logan, and now he's going around asking everyone if the bullet proof vest makes him look fat!"

"If you ask me guys are waaaaay more vain then girls" said Tabby nonchalantly

"Case in point - Ray" agreed Rahne

"We timed him the other day - he spent 20mins just on the front of his hair!" giggled Jubilee

"You think that's bad - it took Pietro the same time - and that's **with** super speed!" added Rogue with a grin

"Hmmm I don't think Lance ever does his hair" said Kitty thoughtfully "He pretty much just wakes up and walks out the door"

"Well he's done it today!" laughed Betsy "I had to chase him around with gel for a good 20 minutes before Storm cornered him and told him it was best he looked the part!"

"Really?" said Kitty interestedly "Now this I gotta see!" she said before bounding out the door happily

"So what's goin' on with yah and Angel then?" Rogue asked Betsy

"Yeah, you guys were totally talking all last night!" said Jubilee excitedly

Betsy grinned "I admit he is really cute, nothing's happened yet though. Then again when he sees me in my dress I'm sure that wont be the case! Ororo bought me the purple version of the Versace gown Beyonce wore to the MTV Movie Awards!"

"Oooohhh!" cooed the girls excitedly

Rogue rolled her eyes "Y'all really need to get out more"

xX x

"Ok Lance now smile!" said Shelly happily

Lance resigned himself to his fate and managed a small strained smile for the camera

"Oooohh wait till I show these to Jade, Lance Alvers in a tux! She'll never believe it!" cooed Shelly happily as she waited for the Polaroid to develop

Lance was wearing a plain black tux, with a smart black tie loosely done around his neck. His hair was done so that his bangs fell in his face more to a side and in a more styled manner then his usual just-woke-up chic. Betsy had also taken it upon herself to give Lance's hair a small trim at the back, giving it an overall neater effect.

The sound of a long whistle diverted their attention towards the doorway where Kitty was leaned up against the side.

"Lance Alvers may I say you look absolutely suave, and I totally love your hair" she said with a big grin as she walked over to Lance

Lance grinned "Kit meet Shelly Winters, Shel' my girlfriend Kitty" he said introducing the two

Shelly grinned "Girlfriend huh? Nice to meet you by the way! Want to see some pictures of Lance as a child?" she asked teasingly

Kitty's eyes widened "Would I? Bring em' on lady!"

"I don't think so!" said Lance as he dragged Kitty out the door

"What not even one?…………."

"Ahhhhh they grow up so fast don't they?" said Ororo with a smile as she joined Shelly in the kitchen

"Tell me about it!" answered Shelly "Coffee?"

"Yes, thank you" said Ororo graciously as she took a seat at the breakfast bar

"This man that Lance said he works for now…" began Shelly hesitantly after a moments silence "is he really dangerous?"

Storm sighed "Like all men he has his good points and his bad. As a child he and his family were placed in a concentration camp during WWII. Magneto fears mutants will suffer the same persecution unless he does something about it, one can only hope that someday he'll see that his actions just serve to bring more hatred towards mutant kind, rather then aid it."

Shelly nodded slowly as she digested this information, her finger absentmindedly trailing around the edge of her coffee cup "Does he really have the Russian man's family captive?"

"Piotr's little sister Illyana is hidden away in one of Magneto's bases, as a means of securing Piotr's loyalty to the Acolytes" conceded Storm "Charles is doing all he can to locate her but Magneto has managed to cloak his bases from his mental powers"

Shelly sighed an set down her cup "I used to get so mad at him. Last year, when Lance moved here I guess, he refused to give us a contact address or number, saying that he simply couldn't. Anytime I tried to probe him about his life he'd get all defensive… I just wish he'd told us what was going on"

"I suppose it was just Lance's way of protecting you" replied Ororo kindly

"Mmmmmm" agreed Shelly noncommittally "I know he's not really my son anymore, but I can't help worrying about him. There hasn't been a day gone by that I haven't regretted letting him run away all those years ago, but there's Lance for you - stubborn as hell"

"Then he really may be your son" said Ororo with a smirk

"Oh sure…" said Shelly with a roll of her eyes "Mock me for my anal retentiveness why don't you"

"You…?" came Tom's voice from the doorway "Never!"

"Don't make me hurt you" said Shelly playfully

"I'm terrified, I assure you" smiled Tom "Ms Monroe? Logan said could you get everyone together? It's almost time"

"Of course" said Ororo as she walked out the door

"I'm not sure if I like this" voiced Tom

"I definitely don't" replied Shelly "But I don't think we have a say in the matter"

xX x

"ROGUE!" shouted Betsy as she banged on the bathroom door "LET'S GO ALREADY!"

"Ah'm coming! Just...uh... fixing mah wig on properly!" replied Rogue hurriedly as she scrambled for something in the cabinet above the sink. Her shaking hand closed around a small bottle of painkillers, of which she took out 4 and gulped them down hurriedly with some water. Her head had been killing her all day and there was no way she could have anything messing up her concentration tonight.

As Logan had said, they needed to be alert at all times. She put the bottle back in the cabinet and opened the bathroom door with a smile.

"Ready?" She asked Betsy

"Aren't I always?" smirked Betsy as she led the way down the stairs, her purple gown trailing ever so slightly behind her, as her hair fell loosely over her shoulders

"Yah look great by the way" commented Rogue

"I know" stated Betsy "So do you, luv"

"Ah know" grinned Rogue as they reached the foyer

"Where's my Gold team? Here are your earpieces" said Logan has he handed them out to the assembled crowed "We'll need to stay in radio contact with you guys all the time, so don't take them out under any circumstances, press the tiny button on the top anytime you want to send us a message"

"Got it" said Betsy as she inserted her earpiece. She spotted Warren and made her way over to him "Hello you"

Warren looked at Betsy and smiled "You look nice." He said appreciatively

"Just nice?" enquired Betsy flirtily

"Gorgeous nice" admitted Warren "Scared?"

"Not yet" answered Betsy truthfully

"Absolutely friggin terrified" said John to a sceptical Wanda

"Terrified? Our job is to hide in the bushes 'just in case'" illustrated Wanda "Lance isn't scared and he's going to party with guy who wants to kill him"

"I still think I need a reassuring hug" argued John

Wanda put a hand to her head despairingly "Oh god why me?"

"You called?" asked Pietro as he whizzed over

"Pietro you are NOT god!" sighed Wanda

"Whoever told you that was a dirty little liar" scoffed Pietro

"Father!" called Wanda happily "Pietro called you a dirty liar!"

"Uh-oh" blanched Pietro

"Now is not the time you two" admonished Beast as he walked past

"Y' look real good chere" whispered Remy into Rogue's ear as he came up behind her quietly

Rogue turned around and checked out Remy "Yah don't look too bad yah self - wait, what happened to yah eyes?" She asked referring to the fact that they now looked normal brown shade

"De eyes don't go down too well at these kinds of events" said Remy "Besides, it benefits Remy to not let on that de Prince of Thieves has an extra card up his sleeve, non?"

"As well as the ones from the poker game last night?" asked Rogue with a raised eyebrow

"Remy still maintains that he won that game fair and square" smirked Remy

"Sure" said Rogue with a roll of the eyes

"Don't hate de player, hate de game chere" shrugged Remy as he offered Rogue an arm "Can I escort a belle fille such as y'self t' de jet?"

Rogue smiled and linked her arm with Remy's "Merci Swamp Rat"

"Have I told you how sexy you look tonight?" said Kitty as she walked next to Lance on the way to the jets

"Twice" smirked Lance "But seriously?…………"

"For the last time you can't even like, tell your wearing the vest!" said Kitty exasperatedly

"Gee Lance you're looking a bit more bulky then usual" said Pietro casually as he walked past "Put on a bit of weight have you?"

"Bulky?"said Lance self consciously

"Don't listen to him" scoffed Kitty "Pietro's just jealous because you, Warren and Remy are getting all the attention tonight!"

"Am not!" snapped Pietro angrily "My Quicksilver outfit makes the ladies go wild I tell you!"

"GAY!" coughed all the guys at once

"OK Listen up!" shouted Logan above the chatter

Magneto lifted himself into the air so he could see everyone "Be on your guard tonight, gather as much information as you can. Acolytes, Brotherhood do not fail me. I hope your mission tonight goes smoothly, Good Luck"

One of the metal orbs that had been left in the hangar floated to his side and Magneto entered it then took off

"Where's he going?" asked John

"Never you mind" snapped Logan "Everybody get on the planes we aim to be in there by 10 at the latest"

Shelly gave Lance a hug "Good Luck"

"And look after yourself" added Tom

"Thanks" said Lance appreciatively as he walked away to the plane hand in hand with Kitty

"I am sooooo not looking forward to this flight" moaned Amara ahead of him

"You ain't the only one" sighed Lance

"Don't be such fraidy cats" said Kitty dismissively "This is not going to be like last time, Storm is a much better flyer then Bobby."

"Ah believe they were referring tah the fact that their powers make it difficult for them tah be too far off the ground genius" commented Rogue from behind them

"Oh" said Kitty "Well I knew that…"

"Sure y' did petit" added Gambit

"Quit calling me little!" whined Kitty as they boarded the plane and took seats

"Everybody good to go?" asked Storm

"Oh yeah…." muttered Lance under his breath "Let's rock"

* * *

Hope you liked, sorry again for the delay! 

Review and let me know what ya thought as always :) I really appreciate it!

Soulstress:)


	26. Into The Fire

**Disclaimer - I would write one, except that would require actual effort.**

Oooh chapter 26...how times flies eh?

* * *

**Shaw Estate, England**

"X-Jet to Velocity, what is your status?" asked Storm as she masterfully landed the plane in a small clearing, in the otherwise densewoodlandsurrounding Shaw's estate, a convenient mist giving them the necessary cover.

"Good to go" came the gruff reply

"As are we" replied Ororo serenely

"Man this sucks yo…." moaned Toad as he sat up and stretched "I can't believe I'm missing Home Improvement night on the Disney Channel for this"

"Nice to know you have your priorities in order" said Kitty sarcastically as Beast set up the equipment he would be using to monitor the security network Shaw had running.

"Beast?" came a voice over the radio

"Beast here" replied Hank quickly as he switched on the system, giving them all pictures of what the various camera's were seeing in the Shaw estate.

"I'm in" came Warren's voice over the radio "Gambit and Rogue have just entered, Psylocke and Avalanche have yet to arrive"

"Thank you, Warren - Best to keep contact to a minimum, let us know if you find anything useful" replied Beast

"Roger that"

"Psylocke what is your status?" he asked pressing a button on the extensive control panel in front of him

"We're about 2 minutes away" came Betsy's reply "Other's get in OK?"

"Everything's fine"

Warren, Betsy, Lance, Remy and Rogue had all been transferred into cars half an hour ago, with Betsy volunteering her home as the switching point.

"How many of these cars did you say your family has?" asked Lance in amazement as he examined the lavish interior of the vintage Rolls Royce Phantom

"Er….3?" stated Betsy "My brother loves them"

"Wow" was all Lance chose to say

"We're here" said Betsy suddenly as the car pulled up at a huge decorative marble doorway "Ready to rumble?"

"Ready to roll" confirmed Lance as he followed her out the car and offered her an arm

"Name?" enquired the doorman

"Braddock" replied Betsy succinctly

"As yes, a shame the rest of your family could not make tonight it Miss Elizabeth" the man replied cordially

"Never mind, I still intend to have fun" she said charmingly

"As you should" replied the doorman smiling "And you're companion?"

"Oh this is my guest, Lance Alvers" replied Betsy

If the name meant anything to the doorman, it certainly didn't show. He noted down the name and then looked up and smiled. "Have a good night Miss Braddock" he said waving them in "and you Mr Alvers"

"Thank you" said Betsy's graciously, as Lance nodded his head, before walking indoors.

Lance paused at the threshold and let out a low whistle, taking in all the ball gowns, the suits, cigars, plastic surgery, botox and waiters. "So this is what a room full of rich people looks like" he noted dryly

Outside, the doorman picked up his walkie talkie. "Hey Guys, I think I may have something to interest you"

x

Back on the plane the others were watching Lance and Betsy's entrance with interest.

"Is that Elton John?" asked John after a second, pointing out a man in a flamboyant suit just ahead of Lance and Betsy in the shot

Hank rolled his eyes "Pyro don't be stupid of course it's not - " he frowned and stared at the picture more intensely "Oh my stars and garters! It is! It's Elton!" he giggled happily

"Woooooooooooooo" said Pietro appreciatively "Check out the hot girls Betsy just hooked up with!"

x

"Elizabeth darling!" cooed a tall glamorous blonde girl, with several other similar model-esque girls in tow "I haven't seen you all week, you missed our shopping trip to Milanon Wednesday!"

Betsy gave the girl a hug "Sorry luv, Mother though it was best I took a spa break after my break up with Trey" she explained

As a single unit the girls nodded understandingly, one of the girls sighed. "We heard what happened! He went absolutely nuts!"

"I know Lou," said Betsy "He didn't do anything embarrassing did he?"

"Called up everyone of us demanding to know where you were" stated another whilst flicking her long brown hair over her shoulder

"Please tell me your joking Nish' " blanched Betsy

"You wish" scoffed another girl "Don't worry I don't think he'll be showing his sorry ass around here tonight"

"Enough about Trey…" said the blonde girl sumptuously as she eyed Lance up and down "Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?"

"Oh sorry!" said Betsy "Lance meet Jenna-" she said pointing to the blonde before pointing out her other friends in turn "Louisa, Nisha, Hope, Tyra and Kim"

"Hiiiii" chorused the girls flirtily

"Lance is a friend of mine from the States, met him a pool hall when I went shopping in New York last month" explained Betsy "Got back from Vienna last night, and who do I see pulling up in a taxi coming to visit me?" laughed Betsy lightly

"So are you single?" enquired Jenna as a she put a hand on Lance's shoulder

"Er….."

x

"Er? ER? Is that all he has to say? And what does that little hussie think she's doing?" spat Kitty as she watched the blonde girl run her hand slowly down Lance's arm

"Whoa, being the only person wired is really backfiring for Lance" noted Freddy as hewatched Kitty rant

"Well, it's quite obvious that blonde hotty likes the look of young Lance tonight" pointed out Pietro kindly

Kitty swatted at him angrily and he zipped away behind Blob "Rowrr Kitty, what's the matter? Afraid of a little competition?"

"Do you have a death wish?" snapped Kitty

"Like I'm afraid of a slow mo like you" scoffed Pietro

"You know she could technically phase your beating heart right out of your body and kill you right?" interjected Wanda in a bored tone as Kurt and Sam nodded in agreement

Pietro blinked and looked at Hank "Really?"

"Certaintly!" he said with a big toothy smile

"I'm gonna go over there now" said Pietro dashing off to the other side of the plane

x

"Oh look there's Penny Diaz!" exclaimed Louisa happily "Catch you in a minute Betsy, we just need to rub in the fact that Mark Dalton dumped her for my cousin Lucy! Lovely meeting you Lance!" she said before reaching up and giving him a kiss on the cheek, totally stunning him

"Bye!" replied the other girls before also kissing him on the cheek and walking off

x

"WHAT? Wait till I get my hands on you Alvers!" shouted Kitty at the monitor

Kurt grabbed Kitty's arm "Okay! No more pretty camera for you Kitty! Let's go now, Logan's vaiting for us to join ze others!"

Kitty phased out of his group and went back over to Beast "Any of those girls tries anything - let me know!"

Beast glanced at the camera quickly which showed Lance getting a hug from what seemed to be another one of Betsy's friends and deftly covered it with a piece of paper "Of course" he said reassuringly

Pietro waited until the X-men had all left before zipping over to Beast "So how much does Xavier pay you to lie to his students?"

Hank sighed "Not nearly enough"

x

"So…." said Lance slowly as a another group of girls departed "You're friends are…nice?"

Betsy giggled "I told you the hair gel was a good idea luv"

"Ha ha ha" replied Lance sarcastically "Where are the others?"

"Around here somewhere" shrugged Betsy before grabbing his hand "Come on, let's go socialise with society's finest and gossipiest"

As her and Lance walked away hand in hand, a tall guy in the corner with dark hair put out a cigarette in an ashtray angrily, watching them all the way. He limped away with an angry scowl, not happy at all.

* * *

**In the Lower Levels of the Shaw Mansion...**

"I'm bored" stated Catseye for the third time

"Here" said Roulette as she picked up the tennis ball she had been playing with earlier,throwing it tothe opposite end of the room. Sheturned back to Catseye and smiled "Go fetch" she said patronisingly

She glared at Roulette with contempt " Cats don't fetch, we find things to kill in our spare time instead"

Jetstream and Tarot exchanged looks that clearly said "Here we go". Jetstream got up and went towards a wall of monitors.

"Anything interesting?" he asked Empath, who looked up and shrugged

"Sorry I stopped caring 5 minutes ago and now I'm doing the crossword," said Empath "unintelligent, 5 words?"

"Idiot" hissed Tarot as she walked over

"Tarot why don't you take over from Mr Crossword over here" stated Jetstream as Empath glared and got up

"Fine" she replied before sitting down and analysing the screens. The communicator to her left crackled slightly, before the voice of Steve the doorman came over the airwaves. "Hey Guys, I think I may have something to interest you"

"Tarot here"

"A Miss Elizabeth Braddock just came in with one Lance Alvers as her guest"

"Really? Attire?"

"The boy was in a standard black tux, girl had purple hair and a purple dress"

"Merci"

"No problem"

Tarot turned around in her chair and looked at Jetsream "Convenient non?"

"Definitely…." replied Jetstream as he searched out Lance and Betsy on the screens "Roulette?"

"Yeah?"

"Go get Mr Gage will you, I think there's something he'd like to see"

As the others watched Roulette leave, the camera's behind them flickered ever so slightly before returning to normal.

Well…..almost.

* * *

"Visual's have been changed Gambit, give me 10 minutes to make sure they haven't picked up on anything" came Beast's voice over Remy's earpiece

Gambit touched his hand to his ear, as he took glass of champagne off of a passing tray "Merci"

"Ah-hem " came the unmistakeable sound of Ororo coughing over his earpiece

"Dieu" muttered Remy to Rogue as he set the glass down, before picking it up again "Rules are different in dis country" he said pointedly to Rogue who rolled her eyes before grabbing her own glass as they were passed by another waiter

"Well, well, well! If it isn't a member of the infamous Le Beau clan!" boomed a tall stocky man as he walked over to Remy and Rogue

"M'sieu Banks!" smiled Remy as he shook hands with the man "How nice t' see y' again. How did your wife like de painting?"

" Absolutely loved it! Your father's company is excellent!" blustered the man happily

Rogue choked on her drink slightly, causing Mr Banks to look in her direction

"Ah, Remy aren't you going to introduce me to your latest piece?" he asked with a grin

Remy smiled charmingly "She's not just a piece I assure y', Mr Banks meet Remy's fiancée Natasha"

"Fiancée?" exclaimed Mr Banks "Well I'm shocked!"

"Yah ain't the only one" muttered Rogue under her breath whilst shooting Remy a look

"Ahh but where's the ring?"

"At de jewellers, needed resizeing" said Remy smoothly

"Aww you kids are too young to get married!" he continued "Marriage is for old people like me!"

" We're not getting married until we're 21, isn't dat right Natasha?" cajoled Remy with a smirk

"My father would never allow it otherwise, in fact he still doesn't really approve of our relationship" said Rogue with a smile, imitating Remy's accent to the tee "He threatens t' kill Remy all de time!"

Mr Banks laughed haughtily and took her gloved hand in his and kissed it lightly "Well I for one would like too see you make an honest man out of this one"

"Dat might take some time" said Rogue with a smile, as Remy winked at her knowingly

"So what brings y' here tonight M'sieu Banks?" asked Remy, slipping an arm around Rogue's waist

"Business unfortunately," replied Banks "Do you know Mr Shaw?"

"Not personally no" said Remy

"Great businessman! Said he's got something very lucrative on his hands, that's going to make us richer then we already are apparently"

"Like what?" enquired Remy casually

"Well - oh there's Elton! I must thank him for the wine he sent us, excuse me" with that the portly man hurried off

Rogue turned around to face Remy and crossed her arms "Fiancée?"

"Firs' thing dat popped into Remy's head" shrugged Remy innocently

"Hmmmm"

"C'mon! Lets go dance chere, see if these big wigs know anything" Without waiting for a reply Remy took her glass out of her hand and dragged her towards the dance floor.

Warren watched Remy and Rogue walk past before turning back to the pale man with tinted glasses in front of him "So what kind of research do you exactly carry out Mr Essex?"

"Mainly D.N.A., I've recently been looking at mutant D.N.A., trying to find explanations in the cell structure that would explain for the many varieties of mutations that exist, and ways of replicating it" explained the man in his cold voice as he stood uncomfortably among the crowd of businessmen

"You mean like cloning?" asked another gentleman humorously

Essex's mouth curled in disdain "Nothing quite that common Mr Douglas"

"So what brings a scientist such as yourself to a party like this?" asked Warren lightly

Essex paused slightly before replying smugly " Mr Shaw contacted me saying he was greatly interested in my work, apparently he has proposals for a multi-billion pound business venture, and can't do without me" he finished with an air of importance

"Ah yes my firm was also contacted in regards to Sebastian's 'great venture' as he put it" said another man

'Interesting' thought Warren to himself. The man who had just spoken was Travis Farrell - one of the world's biggest arms dealers, his firm was well known for it's innovative technology.

"Great venture huh?" asked a regal looking middle-aged woman, "What exactly does this venture entail?"

"Mr Shaw has yet to enlighten me with the full details" conceded Essex after a pause

"Mmmm Seb' is really keeping his card's close to his chest on this one" agreed Travis Farrell "Though he did hint that it had something to do with the mutant phenomenon, and that would explain your involvement Mr Essex. Did you know my firm has been attacked twice by mutant protestors in the last month alone? It preposterous!"

"I don't understand why the government hasn't locked those creature up yet!" added the regal looking woman

"Now Martha, they are people too" argued another woman levelly "Though those who take the law into there own hands certainly need to be taught a lesson, being different is no excuse for being uncivil""

"Yes I agree absolutely" began Mr Farrell "Oh look there's Graydon! Excuse me, pleasure meeting you Mr Essex"

"And yourself" stated Essex without any warmth

"Man, Angel's really working it tonight, that's the third group Ah've seen him mixing with in the last five minutes!" exclaimed Rogue as her and Remy took up their positions on the dance floor among a crowd of businessmen and their wives.

"He's probably used to dis kind of thing non?" replied Remy as he pulled her in close.

"Watch yah don't hurt yourself now" admonished Rogue quietly

"Since when have y' cared bout Remy's safety?" asked Remy lightly

Rogue's features hardened into a slight scowl "Ah don't! Ah just don't think the Professor would be too happy if yah ruined everything by not paying attention"

"Relax chere, Remy's a professional, he knows what he's doing" said Remy "Ready for some eavesdropping?"

"Lead the way" stated Rogue as they danced their way over to the more important member's of society

"Winston dear do you have any idea what time this meeting of yours is to end, we don't want to miss our flight to the Bahamas now do we?"

"Ms Frost said we were to be starting at eleven, we'll be done long before one I should imagine, so don't worry dear"

As Remy dipped Rogue slightly in tune with the music her head swam slightly, shaking it off she continued dancing when all of a sudden she could hear the thoughts of others.

"Can't believe she wore those shoes with that dress…"

"Mother's going to kill me for losing one of her earrings…"

"What's he doing with her…"

"Hate him so much…."

Rogue closed her eyes as she attempted to block out the sudden din, but it just kept coming. Remy continued to sway with her on the spot, so intent on the other couple's conversation he didn't notice anything was wrong.

"Wonder where Felicia went?"

"Who does she think she is, breaking up with me, then bringing another guy?…"

"The humans won't have a chance when were done…"

Rogue gasped at the malice behind the last thought then all of a sudden the tidal wave of thoughts receded and the ordinary sounds of the ballroom came back into focus.

"Rogue?"

"Yeah?" she answered distractedly

"Are y' alright?" asked Remy, her gasp had caught his attention

"Yeah Ah…" Rogue blinked and looked around at the occupants of the dance floor confusedly, looking for the owner of the thought "Ah just… heard….someone. Someone just said the humans wouldn't have a chance." she finished finally, her eyes still scrutinising others

"Who? Are y' sure? Remy didn't hear anything?" asked Remy as he looked over her shoulder for anyone suspicious

"Ah dunno, but they definitely meant it"

Remy opened his mouth to probe her further, but Hank's voice cut in.

"Gambit I would say you are ready to go, good luck"

"Merci" replied Remy quickly "Time for Remy to go do what he does best, y' gonna be ok chere?"

Rogue nodded "Good luck, i'll see if Ah can find anything more" she squeezed his hand slightly then walked off towards the bar to get a drink of water, fully intent of using it to wash down a few more painkillers, that was too close for comfort and the thoughts had without question freaked her out. Maybe she should quit being so hard on Jean when she accidentally picked up on her thoughts from now on.

She nodded her head slightly at Lance and Betsy as she walked past them. Betsy nodded back understandingly and whispered something to Lance.

"Well at least one part of the plan is working" replied Lance "It's been almost an hour and we still haven't got anything interesting out of those old bags" he said referring to the gossipy old women who had just been pinching his cheeks.

"Yeah they seem more intent on trying to set you up with their granddaughters" noted Betsy dryly "I need to find a way to get in there, find out what's really going on with tonight's party."

* * *

"What do you think Anthony?" asked Emma as Gage analysed the security monitor with a thoughtful look on his face

"Cleaned up a bit, but it's definitely him" he said finally, a smile coming over his features "Looks like someone came to us right in time"

"After you screwed up yes" noted Emma wryly "Who's the girl with him? She looks familiar"

"Alver's ticket into tonights party, Miss Elizabeth Braddock" answered Jetstream

"Ahhh the British model, exceedingly wealthy family" realised Emma, "I believe her brother works for S.T.R.I.K.E"

"Do you want us to bring her in as well?" asked Roulette

"No - she may not know anything, and her brothers connections were the reason for not approaching her family in the first place for funding." stated Emma "I'll find out how she knows Lance" She checked the time on her watch "I need to go round up the benefactors of our first meeting anyway, it's almost 10"

"I'll handle the boy" stated Gage to the others, before following Emma out of the room.

* * *

**Silver Team ...**

A sulphurous cloud of smoke appeared on the roof of the mansion. From it materialised the figures of Scott, Jean, Kurt, Roberto, Bobby, Evan and Tabitha.

"Ok Kurt, the space between the floor and the point where you are standing is roughly four metres" came Beasts voice over the communicator

"Here goes nothing" exclaimed Kurt as he bamfed away before reappearing seconds later. "Got it!" he exclaimed, his fellow team-mates all put a hand on Kurt's arms and he teleported them into the room below.

It was quite large and was obviously used as an office, with files all over the place. Evan busied himself erecting a row of large spikes in the doorway, preventing anyone from coming in

"Jean?" asked Scott quietly

Jean put her hand to her temple and closed her eyes, opening them a second later "No-ones around"

Scott let out a slow breath "Let's get started then shall we?"

"Yeah let's crack this safe" said Tabby producing a small bomb

"Ve have to find it first" said Kurt pointedly

"Found it!" exclaimed Bobby as he lifted portrait to reveal a small safe hidden behind it

"Behind a painting?" exclaimed Evan in surprise

"I know dude, cliché or what?" added Roberto

Tabitha smiled at Kurt pointedly before walking over to the safe and examining it. "Doesn't even have a combination lock Cyke, do you really think anything important is in here?"

"Doubt it" concurred Scott "But its best we check it out anyway. Jean could you create a small force field around the blast? To hold the noise in?"

"No problem" replied Jean as she readied herself

Tabby put the small bomb in and stepped back as Jean created the small containment field, the bomb went off and the door opened forcefully, revealing a virtually empty safe

"Around 200 dollars in notes and petty cash and a porno mag " noted Bobby

"Well 1 down, 4 to go - and something tells me they wont all be this easy" said Scott as he began to remove the spikes barring the doorway

Jean grabbed the magazine out of Bobby's hand and hit him over the head with it before putting it back in the safe and concealing it with the picture again.

"Where's our next room?" she asked Scott

"About 3 doors down from here" replied Scott as he finished and handed the spikes to Evan "Anyone around?"

"Not in this corridor, we can make it without being seen" replied Jean after a second

"Then lets go" stated Scott before throwing open the door with a flourish

* * *

Underground, Tarot meticulously watched the camera for any problems. Her eyes scanned those not covering then party and saw nothing but the random security personnel here and there.

x

Beast on the other hand had a somewhat different view of the situation. He watched Scott and the others make their way down the corridor, towards the second target.

Rogue was at the bar having a glass of what he hoped was water, nearby Warren was talking to a group of similarly important and rich looking men.

Lance had once again been accosted by a group of Betsy's girlfriends, andas for Betsy herself….

"Ororo can you see Psylocke anywhere?" he asked

"She just went into a bathroom." stated Ororo before sitting up straight in her seat "A man has just followed her in"

"Psylocke can you her me?" she spoke into her communicator quickly

"Yep?" came the slightly crackly reply

"A man just follwed you into the-" began Storm before an "Oh bugger!" cut her off

"Psylocke? Psylocke? Betsy!" spoke Ororo quickly into the microphone "She's not responding"

"I'll see if we can get a closer view, but there are no camera's inside the actual bathroom" said Beast hurriedly

"Angel and Lance are closest" noted Storm, before alerting the boys of the situation

* * *

"Miss me?"

"Oh Bugger!" exclaimed Betsy as she saw her ex-Boyfriend Trey standing right in front of her "What are you doing here Trey?" she sighed exasperatedly as Ororo continued talking in her ear

"Just came to enjoy the party…" began Trey slowly, "except I see my girlfriend cavorting around with another guy! So im not really enjoying myself to be honest..."

"I am not your girlfriend!" stated Betsy"Remember? I dumped you? Then kicked you in the balls?"

Trey reached out and grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall "That discussion was not over Elizabeth! Don't kid yourself, you need me and you know it!"

Betsy rolled her eyes. What had she seen in this guy? Sure he fulfilled all the qualities of tall, dark and handsome to a tee but he was such a_ loser_.

"Trey? Get bent!" was all she chose to say before ducking under his arm and crashing his head against the wall, knocking him out totally.

'Now... how best to deal with this situation?' she thought to herself just as Lance and Angel came bursting through the door. Betsy smiled to herself then began screaming. She ran over to Angel and threw herself in his arms and began crying, just as Betsy's friends and other party goers came to the door to see what was going on

"Oh my god Trey!" noted Nisha "Betsy are you all right?"

"Did he hurt you?" asked Kim concernedly

Betsy faked a few sobs before wiping away her fake tears "I just came in to powder my nose and Trey just…attacked me!" she sniffed a bit before continuing "This man here-" she pointed to Warren, "heard me shout for help and came in and punched Trey and knocked him out." She turned to look at Warren "Thank you whoever you are!" she exclaimed magnificently before reached up and kissing him right in front of everyone, whilst Lance and the girls exchanged small smiles.

"I say, what exactlyis going on in here?" asked an old woman wearing tons of jewellery, who walked in followed by several similar looking women

Betsy pulled away from Warren and sniffed again "My ex-boyfriend just attacked me!" she sobbed

"This man just saved her" added Tyra

"Oh well that's just awful!" exclaimed the woman clearly horrified, she took hold of Betsy's hand "Come dear we'll get you a drink"

"That would be just wonderful, thank you" sniffed Betsy pathetically

"I don't know what's becoming of youth these days" tutted another "Go fetch security dear, so we can dump that boy outside in the mud where he belongs" she said to an onlooker who nodded and walked off.

"Now, now there's nothing to see here" said another of these posh old women

"Yes let's get on with the party" said Betsy with a small smile

"That's our Bets!" exclaimed Louisa

"You sure you're Ok?" asked Lance as Betsy walked past

"Yes thanks" Betsy smiled and gave him a hug, slipping something into his hand "Mark him for me" she whispered before putting on her brave face and walking out with the old women.

Lance looked up at Warren who frankly, still looked very stunned, chuckled and looked down at what Betsy had given him, her eyeliner.

He looked at her assembled friends and held up the eyeliner "I think Bets wants us to decorate the ex before he gets collected, you in?"

"Are we ever!" exclaimed Jenna with a smile as they all rustled around in their make-up bags

"Hmmm I personally think the bastard would look fabulous in bright-pink lipstick don't you?" added Hope maliciously

"I've got the digital camera" added Kim, pulling the camera out of her bag

"Ladies…." began Lance with a grin "Let's get to work!"

x X x

"Ok so we've had behind the painting, " reeled off Evan "behind the mirror, behind a clock, behind a fake section of bookcase-"

"My personal favourite" added Bobby dryly

"…which suggests" continued Evan "that the last one is somewhere different too"

After having successfully cracked open four safes, with little or no trouble at all, the gang was seriously stumped as to the location of the last, situated in the master bedroom of the manor.

"We've been looking for twenty minutes already!" exclaimed Roberto

"Yeah and I dunno about you guys, but I'm getting seriously bored" began Tabby as she drummed her fingernails on a nearby desk

"Beast are you sure about that location?" asked Scott once again

"According to the schematics Magneto acquired there is a safe located in the centre of the north facing wall, approximately four feet by four feet."

Scott looked at the blank wall for the thousandth time, the surface was completely smooth, there was nothing there at all. He walked up to the wall and scrutinised it once again. He reached out and tapped it, definitely didn't sound hollow. Running a hand over the wallpaper, there didn't seem to be any indentations, or were there?

Scott moved his head to the left slightly and then he saw it, so slight it was meant to be overlooked. Now that he had caught it, he could just make out a slight line. Following it around with his fingertip he saw that it did indeed make a very large square.

He stepped back and looked at the wall before looking around the room thoughtfully. He grabbed at the light fixture to his left but nothing happened, it didn't budge in the slightest. Scott let out a small "hmm" in the anticipation of a challenge before wandering around the room randomly picking up objects situated on the many shelves

"He's lost it hasn't he?" commented Evan

Kurt shrugged "Eh, he had to crack sometime"

Scott reached for a candlestick on the mantle piece and grinned as it wouldn't lift up. Tipping it to the side slightly he was rewarded by a slight grinding sound and the gasp's of the others behind him.

He turned around in time to see a section of the wall pulling itself up to reveal the safe "Bingo," he said with satisfaction.

Roberto let out a low, impressed whistle

"You said it dude" agreed Bobby

"That is one nice safe" added Tabby

Jean walked up to it "It has a digital keypad, looks like you have to enter a code and it wants a fingerprint"

"Ok everyone step aside" said Scott as he put his hand to his visor before Jean spoke up "Scott wait!"

She pointed to a thin trail of wires "Survey says, it's hooked into the security system, we blast it, they'll know"

Scott nodded and raised his communicator to his mouth "Beast is there anyway you could override the security leading to the safe?"

"Gimmie a second" came the quick reply, a minute later Scott's communicator crackled to life "Not possible without security codes, which will take a while to get, and there's too big a risk of it being noticed by the central system, your best shot is to go manual"

"Man, Kitty vould have come in real handy right about now..." moaned Kurt

"She's on rescue for a reason 'Crawler" stated Evan

"Yeah... If we get captured, I know I'd want the girl with phasing abilties to get me out of trouble." agreed Tabitha

"Ok boys and girls step aside" said Bobby as he pulled some wires and what looked like a big calculator out of a rucksack of equipment. "It's time for the Iceman to hack like no man has ever hacked before"

"I can't believe they trusted Bobby with this" stated Jean as Bobby got to work

"Jealous Red?" asked Tabby

"No!" replied Jean vehemently

Five minutes passed, then a small click caught there attention.

"Welcome Mr. Shaw" came the computerised voice "Last opening occurred yesterday at 14.04 hours"

"Oh yeah…" grinned Bobby "I'm bad"

"Ok you made your point big shot" laughed Jean "Now let's see what's inside"

She opened the door fully, revealing a red velvet lined safe, containingat leasttwo million pounds in notes as well as aludicrous amount of gems and jewellery. To a side were also a number of files, as well as a few discs.

"Ok take the files and the discs for starters, they could be important" ordered Scott

Kurt obligingly took them out and put them into the bag along with the equipment Bobby had used to crack the safe.

"Are these the gems?" asked Tabby holding up a pair of red gems about the size of her palm

"No, I think those are rubies" stated Jean

"Yeah, the ones stolen from the museum were around the size of a smallbrick according to Beast" concurred Scott

"Well then they aredefinitely not here" stated Jean

Scott sighed "I guessthey're not being kept here"

"So where are they?" asked Evan

"Good question" stated Scott before reaching for his communicator "Bad news Beast, gems are a negative, but we got some discs and files, they might be important. I'm getting my team out of here"

"Ok Scott, See you in a while"

"Hey Roberto how do you like my earrings?" snickered Bobby as he held up a pair of gaudy, large diamond earrings up to his ears

"Why they are simply fabulous!" answered Roberto in a rather camp fashion

"Quit dicking around" snapped Scott as he grabbed the earrings out of Bobby's hand and shoved them back in the safe. He was about to slam the door closed when something caught his eye.

"What's this?"

xX x

"Gambit, the Silver team are done and ready to pull out, how's it going?"

"Just a few more minutes Henri, Gambit's almost finished, just one more disc to go" replied Remy as his fingers travelled over the keys on the computer at an exceedingly high rate.

"I would advise you to hurry my friend" said Beast slowly "It seems as if the big wigs for Shaw's meeting are being gathered, there will be people coming along that corridor any second now"

"Jus' a few more minutes, mon ami" muttered Remy as he inserted a disc into the drive on which to copy the information he had found "Just a few more minutes…."

xx xx

"So I told Susannah, that if she didn't let her daughters socialise with boys, they would just end up sneaking out in the middle of night to go to wild parties, become tearaways and totally undermine her authority. The poor woman was so shocked by the idea she had them instantly enrolled in an ages4-5 mixed gender playgroup!" said Vera

The other women chortled accordingly to the story. Betsy smiled as well. In the past twenty minutes she had learned who was cheating on who, which members of the party were actually bankrupt, and who was gay but married and who claimed to be gay but was actually straight. She decided it was time to get down to business.

"I don't understand why Mr Shaw held this year's ball so early" questioned Betsy casually "I mean usually it's not for another month or so"

"Oh dear! You're so naïve" stated a woman called Macy

"These things are always about business, take my word for it" added Vera "Any excuse to get loads of wealthy people under one roof to make money from them"

"Yes, my son Hayworth flew in from New York especially, something about security he said" stated another woman

"Oh don't you know?" said Vera "Apparently Mr Shaw has found something which neutralises mutancy"

"Really?" exclaimed another woman

"Yes my husband told me all about it" continued Vera "Apparently Shaw's set to make a killing in the security sector - mutant proofing banks and the sort"

"Well that's interesting" stated Macy

"Yes…" said Betsy thoughtfully "Very…"

xx xx

It wasn't obvious to all the other party goers, but Mystique knew there was something very wrong with her daughter.

Destiny was right all the signs were there.

Rogue sat at the bar massaging her temples, while sipping on her water. Now was a good an opportunity as any to get her out of here before it was too late.

She watched Rogue get up and head purposefully in the direction of what Mystique assumed was the bathroom, halfway there she saw Rogue steps falter slightly. Rogue held her head and looked over her shoulder.

Her eyes were glowing a strange yellow.

Mystique strode behind a pillar and changed her guise instantaneously.

Now was definitely a good time to get her Rogue out of here.

xx xx

Emma Frost walked onto the ball floor, she looked dazzling in diamonds and a daringly cut white ball dress, as she walked around, signalling members of the crowd out for Hellfire's first round of meeting.

She saw the Alver's boy sitting at the bar by himself, glancing around she saw his purpled haired companion gossiping with the usual old hag's who attended these things.

She turned around to see one of Miss Braddock's friends walking in her direction and put on her best smile. "Kimberly Tao - sweetheart! I have not seen you in forever!"

"Emma!" squealed the other girl, reaching out to hug her quickly "Where have you been? You know you left quite an impression on my brother, I think he has a major crush on you!" she added conspiratorially

"I've been away on business in New York mostly" said Emma, "What about you? Was that your new boyfriend I saw you with earlier?" she asked pointing to Lance

"Oh no!" blushed Kim "I just met him today, he's one of Betsy's friends. She met him in New York in a pool bar of all places, and apparently he surprised her with a visit after she got back from Vienna last night. Seemed keen to see what these parties were about so Bet's dragged him along. Has a girlfriend apparently - such a shame"

"Hmm… well I must dash" stated Emma with a smile now that she had got all that she needed to know "Lovely seeing you again"

"And you" said Kim as she walked away, back to her friends.

Emma smiled satisfactorily to herself. So the boy had obviously used the Braddock girl as a stepping stone to get here. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Hello"

Lance looked up at the woman and held her steely gaze for a second before looking over at where Betsy was for a second "Hello" he replied

"Anthony wanted to see you" she said putting a hand on his shoulder and turning him slightly so he could see the figure at the top of his stairs.

Lance's heart skipped a beat as he saw the man he hated more then any for the first time in years, a familiar fear rising irrationally in him before he pushed it down again. This time he could deal with the threat of his step father.

He cleared his throat and turned to the woman "Tell him to come meet me here"

Emma shrugged "Your choice" was all she said before walking off

Lance took a deep breath and looked back up the staircase, he held eye contact with Gage for a second before the other man turned around slowly and walked away.

The message was clear : follow me.

Lance obeyed.

* * *

Magneto sat leisurely in an armchair in the Hellfire headquarters in New York as he read through a pile of files situated on the coffee table next to him.

He had been rather disappointed at how easily he had over come the security measures. New Yorkers, they spent so much time protecting the bases of their multi storey buildings that it never occurred to them that someone may actually choose to enter from the top.

He frowned as he came upon a particularly intriguing article. Pulling out what appeared to be a map, he unfolded it and spread it out on the table, corresponding markings on the map with what was written in the files.

"Well, well, well…." he recited to himself slowly "What have we here?"

* * *

Review and ill give you all cookies:) 

Love ya

Soulstress:)


	27. Burn

**Disclaimer – Chocolate cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeseeeeeeeeee……**

**A/n** – Super-duper, action filled chapter here for you folks, hope you like it!

* * *

Gambit walked smoothly out the door tucking the disk into his pocket, before making his way down the corridor, managing to make it out to the ball floor without being seen by anyone. 

He smiled charmingly at a few passing women, who all giggled. Making his way down the huge staircase, the first thing he noticed was that Rogue wasn't where she was supposed to be. He paused, scanning the crowded floor for her, finally spotting her making her way towards the bathroom.

She was holding he head as if she was in pain and his heart skipped a beat as she glanced nervously over her shoulder.

Her eyes were glowing a strange yellow.

He ran down the stairs not caring if he was attracting attention, making sure he kept his eyes on Rogue the whole time.

"Watch where you're going young man!" a woman scolded as he barrelled past her

"Je suis desolé" he said hurriedly to the woman before reaching the bottom and tunnelling his way through the crowd.

Someone with dark hair now had their arm around Rouge and was escorting her towards the bathroom. Lance? He asked himself as he made his way across the floor, his eyes fixed on the backs of the pair in front of him.

Remy stopped and gasped as he caught sight of the face of Rogue's saviour, just as the man opened the bathroom door for her, pushing her inside before glancing around hurriedly with red on black eyes and following her in.

It was him

x X x

"Rogue?" asked Gambit concernedly as Rogue shook her head free of the cobwebs.

Rogue took a deep breath and looked around the mercifully empty bathroom. "Ah'm fine, Ah think…Magneto's psyche just decided to kick up a fuss that's all"

She walked over to the sink and let the cold water run whilst she examined her face in the mirror, thankfully her make-up hadn't run that much. She caught sight of Gambit's face in the mirror and frowned. His red on black eyes stared right back

"Why did yah take yah contacts out?" she asked curiously

Something unreadable passed through his face before he answered. "They were itchin'" he answered distantly before walking over to her side. "What's wrong wit' y' power?"

Rogue sighed and rubbed her head "Just getting a little crowded in here that's all"

"If it's serious then y' shouldn't be here." He answered slowly

"Ah'm fine!" she snapped, before rolling her eyes in annoyance. At least he wasn't trying to flirt with her, or call her 'chere' anymore. She wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing "Did yah get the info or what?"

Gambit smirked "O' course, now let's go. Remy knows a secret way out o' here."

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Lance tore open another door in frustration as his target led him further into the depths of Shaw's estate. He slowed as he caught a glimpse of movement up ahead, a door closing abruptly at the end of the corridor on his left.

He ran down, fully aware that Gage was leading him somewhere. One thing he was sure of after all these years was that Gage would want to settle this alone, just the two of them.

Which was fine with Lance.

He threw open the door to see the man he hated more then any other sitting calmly behind a desk in a room which obviously served as an office.

Lance's eyes narrowed as he focused his power, the desk shook and then rumbled backwards surprising Gage, knocking him off his chair as it careened backwards.

Gage hurriedly stood up only to find himself pinned to the wall by the desk.

"Quite a talent you got there" he grunted as he pushed the heavy wood desk away from him, giving him room to manoeuvre from out behind it.

He smiled infuriatingly as Lance continued to stare at him impassively.

"What? Aren't you even going to give your old man a hug?"

* * *

Gambit stared in shock at closing door before realisation dawned. His jaw set, he made his way to the door and tugged on it, only to find that it was locked. 

"Merde!" he exclaimed vehemently before pulling out a small object from his jacket.

He glanced around quickly to make sure no one was looking before twisting his body slightly so that what he was doing couldn't be seen.

Remy inserted the pin and jiggled it slightly, a smile of satisfaction crossing his face as he heard the lock click open. Thanking his lucky stars for not the first time that he had been raised a thief.

He pulled out a card and threw open the door to find Rogue being led towards a passage that had definitely not been their before.

He grinned as he locked eyes with his doppelganger "Surprised t' see me? I know I am."

He tossed the card in the direction of his look-alike only for them to black flip out of the way of the small explosion.

"What's going on?" exclaimed a very confused Rogue.

Gambit grabbed her and pulled her behind him. "Dat's not the real Remy chere"

Rogue wrenched her grasp away from him. "How do Ah know yah are?" she asked pointedly, backing away

"What? Remy lavishes all dis attention on y' and y' don't even realise it's him?" he asked jovially as he watched the other Gambit advance

"Don't listen t' him Rogue," said the other Remy "He's de impostor"

"Mon Dieu! What y' be den? De Queen o' France?" Remy rolled his eyes, which is when Rogue noticed that he still had the contacts in, his eyes were brown instead of the usual red.

Plus he was flirting with her again, even in a wacked out situation like this she wouldn't expect anything less. Which meant the other one was…

She moved to his side and stared at the double. "What are yah doing here Mystique?" she asked coldly.

Mystique growled as she shifted into her natural blue form. "You ruined everything!" she screamed before lunging at Gambit and throwing him into the row of sinks.

Rogue hurriedly ripped off her glove and raced over to absorb Mystique, only for her former boss to throw the Cajun right into her path and into her bare arm.

Rogue cried out in pain as Remy collapsed to the floor. His memories, thoughts and powers washing over her, flowing into her veins. She felt his power course through her fingertips. Hey eyes slowly turned red.

Too much. Too much. She thought incoherently as she collapsed against a stall door, unknowingly causing it to crackle with kinetic energy.

"Rogue!" shouted Mystique as she hurried towards her, "Control it!" she said urgently. If Rogue moved away the whole thing would blow up, taking them with it.

Rogue whimpered and slowly the crackling subsided till it was gone altogether. She looked at Mystique, her vision blurry. "What's happenin' t' me?" she croaked, her accent matching Gambit's completely. Before Mystique could pull away Rogue's hands had darted out blindly in an effort to pull her self up.

Mystique screamed as Rogue's skin came into contact with hers, she could feel her energy draining out of her bit by bit. She kicked out at the wall, propelling her self away from Rogue's lethal touch, and fought to stay conscious as she watched Rogue crumple to the floor in pain, her skin turning blue already.

"Rogue" she breathed in horror as she watched the girls features morph at an alarming rate.

"Grrrrrrrr" came the guttural cry as Sabretooth's form decided to stick around for a while. Mystique watched in horror as Rogue ripped out all of the sinks before dropping to the floor again and this time changing into Juggernaut.

He grinned at her before punching a hole through the wall, the cold night air seeping in as he stomped outside.

To her left Gambit was beginning to stir. She hauled herself up and chased after the retreating bulk that used to be her daughter.

"Merde" exclaimed Gambit as he sat up and noticed the fact the there was big hole in the wall "Rogue?" he shouted out loudly looking around the large bathroom for a clue as to her whereabouts

He went to the hole in the wall and peered out side only to see nothing but trees and flowers. He reached for his communicator worriedly "Beast? We have a problem…"

* * *

**The West Wing...**

"What's what?" asked Roberto after a while as Scott continued to peer into the interior of the safe

"Scott?" asked Jean after a moments silence

Scott pulled his head out of the safe and smiled "I think we may have found what we were looking for after all"

"No vay!" exclaimed Nightcrawler happily as Scott moved a pile of jewellery to side to reveal a small square panel in the bottom of the safe "A safe vithin a safe, now zat's sneaky!"

"How do we open it?" asked Bobby

Scott turned towards Tabby "Don't suppose you have a nail file on you?"

Tabby grinned and pulled one out of one of the pockets on her X-suit "You're lucky I like to keep my nails in good condition!"

Scott grinned and slid it into the small groove in the velvet interior, slowly easing up a piece of fabric revealing a panel with a small combination lock

"What do you guys think?" asked Scott

"Definitely big enough" agreed Jean

"Let's do this" stated Bobby as he brought a object that looked like a stethoscope out of the bag and handed it to Jean, who rested in on the surface of the panel, waiting for the clicks. After a five clicks the safe pinged open, the panel lifting slightly

Jean smiled and flipped back the lid, revealing two huge burgundy coloured gems resting there.

"Pretty!" exclaimed Tabby as she went to touch it, only to pull her hand away sharply "Ow!" she exclaimed

"What's wrong?" asked Scott

"They just zapped me!" moaned Tabby as she held her hand

xX x

As Sebastian Shaw watched his guests for his first set of meetings walk in, his watch beeped.

He gasped, a let out a quiet 'no' before sending his thoughts to Emma Frost who nodded and exited the room quickly, parting with a reassuring "I'll deal with it" message

He nodded mentally and put on his best smile, nothing could ruin these meetings.

x X x

"Don't be so melodramatic" said Roberto, rolling his eyes "I'll prove it"

"No!" cried Jean and Scott as one as Roberto went to touch the gems, only to recoil as he was zapped himself

Jean lifted the gems out telekinetically and placed them into a leather pouch, before using her hand to tie it closed.

"Will give these to Beast and he can figure out what's up with gems" she stated before shoving there equipment in the bag along with the gems

"Uh guys, I don't think there was anything wrong with the gems" stated Evan as he scrutinised the inside of the small safe "There's a switch in here, my guess is, its another security measure"

"Which means…" began Jean slowly, shooting Scott a worried look

Realisation dawned on Scott "Hellfire might have realised that we're h-"

"Cyclops we have an emergency" cut in Beast's voice "It appears that Mystique has somehow kidnapped Rogue, meet Gambit, Psylocke and Warren outside the hole in the east facing wall"

"Mystique kidnapped Rogue?" he exclaimed in shock before his leader instinct kicked in "Right were on it!" He turned towards his shocked team mates "Nightcrawler we need to get up to the roof immediately!"

Kurt nodded as his team mates gathered round, bracing himself, he teleported them all to the roof. Then followed Scott as he took off across the top, and ran to the other side. Scott paused, looked down and caught a glimpse of Betsy's hair about thirty metres to his right. She looked up and waved, Scott nodded in reply.

"Take us down Jean" he ordered. Jean nodded, put her hands to her temples and swiftly placed her team mates onto the ground below.

"What happened?" Scott asked Gambit urgently

"Msytique." stated Gambit simply "When Remy came back, Rogue was being led into de bathroom by her. Dere be a fight, Rogue accidentally touched me and when Remy came to…." he trailed off, throwing up his hands helplessly and guesturing at the sizeable hole in the bathroom wall.

"Ok team lets spread out and see if we can find-" began Scott before an voice cut in

"I don't think you're going anywhere Mr Summer's"

Scott turned around slowly to see the Hellions exit the recently opened passageway in the bathroom.

This didn't look good

* * *

"Logan?" asked Storm as she surveyed the desolate area that they had followed Rogue's scent to, about a mile and a bit away from the Shaw estate 

"She's real close" he said wearily before spinning around in time to duck a car being thrown at him

"Sabretooth!" exclaimed Kitty as he came into view growling

"Wolverine!" roared Sabretooth before diving blindly for his adversary

Logan stealthily flipped out of the way, before putting a hand up to stop Ray, who was preparing to shock the feral man

"That aint Sabretooth," he said confusedly, taking in another sniff of the persons scent "it's Rogue"

Before their eyes, Sabretooth diminished in stature, muddling through a variety of shapes before settling on one; Rogue herself.

She flopped down to her knees, tears streaming uncontrollably down her face, her dress ripped along the bottom, her own hair flying freely in the slight breeze; the wig obviously lost.

She looked up at her team mates and uttered two simple words…

"Help me….."

* * *

Lance eyed Gage coolly "You aren't my anything. Why have you been looking for me?" 

Gage grinned at him. "Why else, I want to kill you" Before Lance could respond he had produced a gun and aimed it at Lance's head.

Despite the situation Lance smiled, causing Gage's smug expression to falter.

"What, you find guns being aimed at you funny?" he snapped

Lance's smile widened "You aren't going to shoot me" he said matter-of-factly

Gage sneered "What makes you so sure of that?"

Lance looked at him evenly "Because I have something you want."

Gage looked at him in surprise but didn't move his gun arm in the slightest. "Oh yeah? Whatever would give you that idea?"

"A little baldie told me" said Lance smoothly

"You're a pain in the ass you know that?" sighed Gage "Always more trouble then you're worth, just like your stupid father."

"You didn't even know him!" shouted Lance angrily

Gage smiled, the smugness returning "Oh... we were the best of buddies Ryan and I. Up until a few months before his…" Gage paused for effect and grinned even harder" mysterious death."

"He died in a rescue operation" said Lance slowly

"Yeah and my milkman is the Pope" Gage replied bluntly "Anna never tell you how he really died? One bullet straight in the head…"

The ground rumbled and sent Gage flying back into the wall. Lance picked up the discarded gun and aimed it at the fallen criminal

"Cut the crap!" he snapped "Why do you want my parent's things?"

"He wasn't even in the army before he died, because you see by then the world's finest were on his tail…" replied Gage, thoroughly enjoying rattling up the boy who had got him imprisoned, twice.

"Shut the fuck up!" shouted Lance, he didn't want to hear this. It was all lies anyway, Gage was just trying to distract him. "Why did you take mom's necklace?"

"Because I missed her" lied Gage unconvincingly, pulling himself up into a sitting position

Lance just stared at him and didn't reply, waiting for a decent answer.

After a minutes' silence Gage rolled his eyes "You were always such a stupid stubborn brat."

Lance shrugged "Managed to get you imprisoned twice so I can't be that stupid"

Anger flashed through Gage's eyes "Thanks for reminding me." He jumped up suddenly and lunged for the gun, knocking Lance to the ground. The two scuffled slightly, before Lance rolled out of the way and quickly righted himself. Gage made another grab for the gun, but Lance anticipating this, made sure his foot was introduced to Gage's mouth.

"Son of a bitch!" spat Gage and he made an effort to stand up again "And I mean that literally"

"Say one more thing about my parents and I swear I will pump your body full of lead" stated Lance angrily

"Awww What's the matter?" chuckled Gage "Truth hurt does it? Why do you think we've been after you?"

"Because Hellfire want something they think I have, or they want me" replied Lance slowly

Gage chuckled again "No one wants you, you are what were you always were; nothing special"

"If that's so true then why have you been trying so hard to find me?" retorted Lance

"Let's just say a long time ago, Ryan hid something, and now we want it" said Gage cryptically

"What did he hide?" asked Lance

"Hey kid? What do you take me for? Think I'm just going to tell you my whole plan like some rookie villain?" scoffed Gage

"Well you are kind of stupid" goaded Lance

"Listen up brat!" growled Gage "Once we have what we need there will be nothing left to hold me back from slicing you up into a million pieces like I should have done 6 years ago!"

Lance smiled "So I was right, you can't lay a finger on me"

Gage echoed Lance's smirk with one of his own "Don't be so sure about that, I don't really follow orders…Ryan didn't either, that's why we decided to get rid of him"

"Shut up!" shouted Lance

"See your dear old dad wasn't really what you would call an 'upstanding citizen'" continued Gage "Something your Mum knew full well, it's was an interesting chat we had, that day before I killed her-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Lance as he thrust his hands in Gage's direction, the ground shook and Gage went flying into the wall again, shattering the plaster to pieces.

Gage laughed maniacally as he pulled himself to his feet. "See the dumb bitch knew to much-"

He broke off as Lance fired a shot to the left of his head, causing more plaster to explode in his face. He looked at Lance and smiled.

"Do it. Kill me. I killed both your parent's, it's only right that you shoot me" he said condescendingly

Lance stared at him furiously, but made no move to pull the trigger.

Gage laughed again "You've done it before…killing me should be no big deal"

"That was an accident" growled Lance "This won't be"

"Can't do it can you?" asked Gage hysterically "After all I've done to you, you can't even shoot me!"

Lance sighed "You're right". He dropped the hand holding the gun to his side and took a step forward, before smacking Gage over the head with the pistol and then kicking him very hard in the balls for good measure. "I can't kill you"

Lance watched him crumple to the floor in pain and then threw the gun down, before turning around to leave.

"Just give me time" he said before closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Avalanche? What is your status? Can you hear me?" tried Beast again fruitlessly as he stared at screens full of static. He had obviously been disconnected from the mansions security network, which meant the Hellions now knew that someone had been tapping into their system, something they were not likely to be happy about 

"Why isn't he responding?" asked Wanda, worry etched on her face

"Maybe he also lost his earpiece in the scuffle with his stepfather" stated Beast thoughtfully "That was when his microphone disconnected"

"Ask four-eyes" nudged Pietro

"Scott?" asked Beast into the communicator "What's going on? Storm and Logan's team are tracking down Rogue it's best yo-"

"We've just been ambushed by the Hellion's!" came Scott's harried voice over the communicator

"Do you need back up?" asked Beast

"No I think we can handle it" came Scott's voice along with the sound of Tabby's bombs exploding in the background "Find Rogue, we're going to retreat, we have what we need"

"Where's Lance?" came Betsy's voice over the communicator along with a "Hey watch it loser!"

Beast glanced at the Brotherhood, "We're not sure, we've lost all contact with him. I'll send in the Blue team to retrieve him"

"Hurry!" was the only reply that came

The Brotherhood and Pyro nodded as Hank handed Wanda a tracking device with the schematics of Shaw's mansion displayed on screen.

"The last signal given by Lance's communicator was here near the West Wing." He indicated with a pen. "It's best you start there, if you have any problems contact us immediately

Wanda nodded to show that she understood before turning towards her brother who was glancing out behind a tree, scanning the front of the mansion.

"Pietro?" she enquired

"Third window on the left, second floor, I could get you, Toad and Pyro up their no problem if we go one at a time." He answered quickly

Fred grinned and cracked his knuckles "I'm going to make my own door, see you guys inside"

Pietro nodded "Let's get our boy back" He grabbed Wanda's hand and sped away, returning seconds later for Toad then again for Pyro.

* * *

Emma Frost walked back into the meeting, smiling at the guests. 

_'Don't worry Seb - it's being taken care of'_ she sent telepathically before taking her seat

_'The gems?'_ Sebastian sent back as he listened to his companions talk amongst themselves

_'The X-men temporarily have them in their possessions'_

_'Temporarily?'_ asked Sebastian

_'I have faith in my team, they have never failed us yet '_ replied Emma smugly before walking to the head of the table "So what do you fine business men think of our little idea?" she questioned just as the thoughts of Anthony Gage reached her mind

_'Emma! The boy got away!_' Emma groaned inwardly, she was surrounded by imbeciles

* * *

**Outside...**

Though the X-men outnumbered the Hellions two to one, the other team was successfully holding their own with Tarot alone already knocking out Roberto, Angel and Kurt.

"We're getting creamed man" shouted Evan as Catseye gracefully dodged his barrage of spikes and with a feral hiss, lunged at him claws with her outstretched.

At the last second spikes protruded from Evan's torso, causing Catseyes to halt her rhythm mid-jump. Twisting her long feline body to a side, she avoided the spikes and still managed to scratch Evan's face with her foot claws, before landing perfectly, her tail whipping proudly around herself as Evan touched the blood now running down his left cheek in shock

Empath looked impressed as he watch Gambit hold his own against Tarot and Betsy fight on par with Roulette, He smiled as Jetstream kept the remaining conscious X-men on their toes with quick constant bombardments with the use of his cannon like projectile powers. Focusing on the girl he was currently fighting with, he back flipped to avoid a flurry of small cherry bombs before focusing his empathy

As Tabby was readying another wave of bombs, she suddenly felt a overwhelming sense of sadness come over her as she glanced at the bodies of her fallen team mates.

"Sad isn't it?" said Empath calmly as he walked stealthily around the girl "Just a few more foot soldiers down and no one cares"

"We care…" trailed off Tabby desolately, her eyes pricking with tears as she attempted to focus on her adversary "I know what you're doing…." she said in a slightly stronger voice, throwing her bombs in Empath's direction

"You're just Xavier's toy" jeered Empath as he dodged the cherry bombs, remembering details from the girls file "Your father used you for your powers, now Xavier's doing the same"

"No… not true" said Tabby quietly as she dropped to her knees, sadness and loneliness coursing through her veins

"He didn't love you, your mother didn't love you,nobody loves you" continued Empath calmly as he raised the girls depression, enjoying how easy it was to toy with her emotions as he watched her put her head in her hands and sob quietly

"You are what you have always been and always will be in this world" said Emapth calmly as he circled her "Absolutely….." he said slowly as he raised his leg "….alone." he finished as he swiftly kicked Tabby in the face, the force propelling her body backwards. She landed few feet away, unconscious with drying tears still on her face

"Boom Boom!" exclaimed Betsy as she continued to fight Roulette with increased vigour, knowing that if she let up for even a second, it would be all the blonde girl would need to create one of those nasty disc's of hers.

A groan to Empath's right alerted him of Sunspot's revival

"What hit me?" groaned Roberto to no one in particular as he stood up shakily, the last thing her remembered was pinning Tarot's arms behind her back as she fought with Kurt

Empath grinned and nodded in Tarot's direction as her and Gambit fought at dizzying paces, matching each other blow for blow, flip-kick for flip-kick.

Sunspot looked at Tarot in amazement "Bendy" he exclaimed before attempting to high-kick Empath in the face. Empath grinned as he caught Roberto's foot and flipped him onto his back using his own momentum

"Any child hood traumas you want to tell me about?" he said casually as he strolled over to Roberto's fallen form, before suddenly stopping in his tracks.

"Less of that you" said Betsy grimly as she pulled her purple psionic knife out of the back of Empath's head and watch watched him crumple to the floor, a fallen Roulette just behind her

She spun round in time to see Catseye let out a feral cry and collapse to the ground as Jean knocked her out with what looked like to be a stone pedestal. Jean let the pedestal fall to the ground and flew over to Evan who was clutching his leg in pain.

Scott was still attempting to get a lock on Jetstream, who was making holes around the leader for all he was worth.

Scott was forced to dive out of the way once again as Jetstream barrelled towards him, as Bobby ineffectually attempted to shoot blocks of ice at the Hellion captain.

Betsy ran over to Jean "I'll take care of Spyke, you get Cyke and tell him we need to get out of here while we still can!" she said hurriedly as she ripped off a strip of material from her dress and wrapped it tight around Evan's wound

"On it!" said Jean as she flew off to put her telekinesis to use

Tarot kicked Gambit backwards on to his back and smiled grimly as she quickly produced a card. He had only a second to look at the picture before a chariot manifested itself before his eyes and stormed towards him, the horses eyes glowing a dangerous red.

Gambit scrambled up as the chariot was almost upon him, just as he thought he wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time,a blur tackled himbefore he was about to become good and trampled.

"Thanks" he said to Roberto as he helped the boy up, Tarot's guttural scream of fury reaching his ears.

He spun round to see her on her knees, breathing heavily, the manifestation had obviously taken a lot out of her.

Gambit was about to go finish her off when Cyclop's voice reached his ears.

"Gambit let's go!"

He ran over to the others, a re-awoken Angel was carrying Evan, whilst Scott held Tabby and Roberto had Kurt's lithe form slung over his shoulder.

"What about her?" he asked referring to Jean, who at this point was using her telekinesis to pin Jetstream to a wall with such force that the wall behind him was cracking and crumbling slightly

"I'll hold them off just go!" said Jean in a strained voice as she concentrated

"You heard her people" said Scott briskly as he led the way to the plane, walking past a rousing Roulette and Empath "Let's get out of here before these guys get a second wind"

* * *

Rogue morphed into Quicksilver for a second, before turning into Aracde, then back to herself with a exhausted gasp of effort 

"It's like everyone she's ever absorbed is trying to take over" noted Ororo in shock

Logan moved slowly towards Rogue "Of course we're going to help you Rogue……we're you're friends"

At the word 'friends' Rogue looked up sharply.

_Risty was her friend…_

_NO! Risty was Mystique…._

_Mystique was….._

_Her mother…_

"She used me" stated Rogue simply in a voice devoid of any feeling

Logan paused cautiously "….who did?" he asked after a pause

Rogue smiled insanely before morphing into Mystique. "You're wrong" she said wickedly "I HAVE NO FRIENDS!" she screamed into the air as she returned back to her normal form.

With a wave of her hands she created a wind to lift herself up into the air.

"Rogue!" shouted Logan sharply

Rogue looked down at Logan and her eyes glowed an eerie white as she sent a bolt of lightening searing down towards him.

He dived out of the way and looked towards Storm "I'm thinking she may have control over all those powers now"

"Or they have control over her" muttered Storm darkly as she watched Rogue send out random streaks of lightening towards her team mates. Creating her own wind she rose herself into the air. "Rogue …. Just know I'm doing this from your own good" she proclaimed as she conjured a lighting bolt that hit Rogue.

"Arrrrrrggggggghhhh!" screamed Rogue before waving her hand, making the lightening stop. She glared at Ororo and before the weather witch could guess what she was going to do, Rogue retaliated with her own bolt of lightening, catching Ororo off guard and sending her tumbling towards the floor.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Amara and Ray as they both ran to catch Ororo before she hit the ground

"Berserker!" called Logan as he dived out of the way of another attack "Get her down"

Ray set the unsteady Ororo down carefully before unleashing a wave of electricity towards Rogue, but she was ready for him. She created a telekinetic bubble around her, causing the bolts of electricity to bounce off harmlessly. Her eyes glowed red and she shot at her team mates with Cyclop's destructive eye beam.

"Everybody get back!" ordered Logan as the team assembled behind him

"Cannonball" ordered Storm

"Ah got her" exclaimed Sam as he shot into the air and tackled her at high speed, taking her to the ground with him.

He pinned her down as the others ran over, but employing Kitty's phasing powers she got up and dived towards Jamie, causing him to scream as she touched his face with her bare hand.

"Uh-oh!" exclaimed Amara uneasily as Jamie dropped to the ground and Rogue made six copies of herself.

"Rogue!" exclaimed Logan as he faced off with her "Fight back! Don't let them control you!"

The Rogue's looked at him before encircling him. Their eyes flashing yellow as they raised their hands, taking advantage of Logan's metal skeleton to raise him into the air.

Logan growled in pain as she used Magneto's powers to spread out the metal uncomfortably "C'mon kid you're stronger then them and you know it! The Rogue I know wouldn't take this from anybody!"

The Rogue's shot at Logan with their red eye beams before the original let out a loud "NO!"

Gasping, she retracted the copies back, and fell to her knees, crying. "Ah can't Logan!" she said weakly "There's too many of them"

"Yes you can!" exclaimed Kitty as she stepped forward

"You can do it child," said Storm authoritatively "Force them out!"

With an anguished cry, Rogue began morphing at an alarming rate. The bodies of Cody, Kurt, Storm, Fred, Kitty, Sabretooth, Lance, Pietro and others all meshed into one another before ending with Risty, Mystique and Rogue herself.

Rogue flopped to the ground unconscious as everyone gathered round her.

"Is she Ok?" asked Kitty

"I don't know" said Logan worriedly as he picked her up "I just don't know"

As the team walked away a solitary figure stood silently amongst the shadows on the rooftop, watching them go.

Mystique cast one last sorrowful glance at the fragile form of her daughter before morphing into a raven and flying away.

* * *

"Beast? Helloooooooooooo?" said Lance into his communicator as he walked back towards the party, not realising that it was broken 

"Maybe you're outside you're range" came a voice to his side

Lance jumped back, startled as the blonde woman who had spoken to himearlier came into view. He narrowed his eyes "Who are you anyway?"

The woman smiled "Don't you know?"

Lance said nothing and just stared at her, before brushing past her and making his way down the corridor.

Suddenly, he couldn't move.

His head was overcome with pain as he realised the woman was forcing entry into his head, breaking past Xavier's mental block with a burst of tremendous power.

_I…am the **White Queen**_ - came her icy tone in his head. Lance gasp in pain and collapsed to his knees, it felt like she was picking his brain apart piece by piece. Random flashes of words and memory passed before his eyes as Lance choked slightly on his own breath

The small part of him that was still aware of the out side world picked up on a loud shouting noise coming from nearby, but the rest of him didn't care. He shuddered violently as he threw up, the pain inside his head reaching an excruciating level.

Emma Frost snapped her head to her left as she heard loud voices come down a nearby corridor. Security guards were fighting with someone. She looked back towards Lance and smiled at his twitching form on the floor

"Lights out" she said with wink

A sudden blackness wholly enveloped Lance, and then blissfully…. he felt nothing.

Emma quickly walked over to Lance's unconscious form and ripped open his shirt, she took what she needed before scampering off, just as the Brotherhood rounded the corner

"Thanks for saving me from that sadistic guy with the gun" said John to Wanda as they walked away from the minefield of unconscious security guards

"Don't mention it…" began Wanda, trailing off as Fred gasped in surprise

She followed his gaze to see the crumpled body lying on the floor.

"Oh man Lance!" exclaimed Toad as he hopped over

* * *

Review! I worked long and hard on that chapter and i hope y'all liked it! 

Love ya

Soulstress :)


	28. A Silver Lining

**Disclaimer – I got my hair, I got my toes, got my smile, got my nose but I don't owwwnn any of these characters….(ish)!  
**

**A/n _– _**_Now this update may be slightly overdue, but I've just had one of those crazy 'pass by so fast 'cos you just have so much to do' years. Hopefully now I have some time off I'll be able to update quicker then once a year! _

_I've been spending ages going through all the chapters and cleaning up any spelling mistakes etc. to make it easier to read,_ _seeing as you've no doubt forgotten what this fic was all about in the first place! (Hair dye, pranking, ice cream, mini plastic leprechauns...)_

_Thanks a lot to everyone who has reviewed in my absence, I haven't quite figured out the new reviewer response system yet, but once I do I will get back to you! _

_A quick thank you to Morrigan Fearn, whose ideas regarding the Hellions I always love to steal!_

_This chapter is just a quickie (expect the next one to be a LOT longer!), I hope you enjoy, and expect more to follow soon!_

**

* * *

**

**Shaw Estate, England**

"Argh!" Yelled Sebastian Shaw as he brought his fist down angrily and pounded the table. "How did this happen?"

"They tapped into our security feed, switched the camera images around" voiced Empath as he popped a few aspirin in his mouth. He had a killer headache.

"We had no idea the West Wing was being infiltrated" finished Tarot

"Until the gems were stolen that is…" pointed out Roulette

"Yes…the ones which you overpaid _morons_ let the X-Men get away with!" spat Shaw as he stood up and leaned forward on his desk. "As you can tell…I'm not too happy about that!"

"Hey we are not overpaid!" retorted Roulette indignantly, "If anything, with all the extra hours we've been doing in recent months we deserve a pay rise!"

"I just can't believe I lost to something that crawled of ze Louisiana swamps!" spat Tarot, "Don't say anything Manuel!"

Empath shrugged, "But I was only going to have fun belittling you for the rest of your life. Oh well, I'll enjoy your embarrassment and shame quietly, then. So, Sharon, run into any nice statues today?"

"Here we go…" moaned Jetstream

"Careful…" hissed Catseye, "or I just might forget that I promised not to spread your entrails all over the lawn."

"That's enough"

Emma moved from her position against the doorframe and walked over, perching herself on the end of Shaw's desk. "Why all the long faces? From my point of view, we're a lot better off then we were a few hours ago."

Shaw shook his head at her with distaste. "We've lost the gems, we are no closer to finding the location of that security deposit box then we were two months ago, and to top it all off, we are finalising billions of pounds worth of deals on Tuesday – for which we have no product! Where exactly is this point of view of yours coming from? Disneyland?"

Emma smiled at him sumptuously before responding. "Now, now Seb, before focusing on what we don't have…think instead of what we now _know_."

The Hellions and Shaw perked up, "Meaning?" enquired Shaw

"Well…" said Emma, "To begin with we have a clearer picture of who exactly we're dealing with."

"Giving us a more accurate idea of which 'obstacles' we have to get out of the way" Said Jetstream, catching on quickly

"Like Miss Elisabeth Braddock…" stated Roulette venomously

"Sour grapes, much?" goaded Catseye

"I'm sorry, but weren't you just knocked out by a garden ornament?" jeered Roulette

"Since when was 150 pounds of solid concrete an ornament?" hissed Catseye

"It's true, we didn't have any idea the Braddock girl was so…gifted." Observed Emma, "and as for Warren Worthington III, who saw that coming? But now that we know they, and Magneto's charges have formed an alliance, we will be _much_ better prepared for our next encounter."

"While this information is interesting," said Shaw dismissively, "I'm still not seeing that silver lining Emma."

"We know the X-men have the Cyttorak gems," said Emma, "which means we know exactly where to go if we want them back."

"But what about the deposit box?" asked Jetstream

Emma smirked and raised her closed palm, before opening it to let a set of army tags on a long silver chain dangle slowly around in the air.

"Let's just say it's a good thing I'm around to clean up Anthony's mess."

* * *

**Review!** It would be great to know if you've connected all the dots yet! 

Love ya!

Soulstress

xxx


	29. That Guilty Feeling

**Disclaimer – I don't own that one, or that one, or that one, definitely not that one, soooo don't want to own that one, or that one, or that one…**

Hello all! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one dudes!

Ta! Da!

It's Chapter 29! )

* * *

**Xavier Institute**

"I don't understand"

John turned towards Wanda with a confused expression on his face, wondering why she had broken the complete silence that had existed over the past half hour with such a strange statement.

"Sorry?" he asked

Wanda continued to stare through the glass partition in front of them.

"I don't understand…" she replied slowly before turning to face John, "… why I feel so guilty."

"Guilty?" asked Pietro, as he too looked away from the glass and towards his sister.

"I know what happened to Lance has nothing really to do with me, but I feel like I should have done **something**." Said Wanda, turning back to look through the glass. "Maybe if we hadn't taken the few wrong turns that we did, if we hadn't run into so many security guards, if we hadn't taken so long to beat them, we could have saved Lance from Gage and whatever he did to him."

Wanda continued to stare at her friend inside the Medical Ward at the Xavier Institute.

Lance was lying in a bed, still unconscious.

"Except we didn't, so we couldn't help Lance," continued Wanda, "…so I feel guilty."

"That's stupid" stated Pietro, shaking his head empathetically at his twin as he watched Xavier begin to mentally examine Lance. Arianna and the Winters' were also in his room, looking highly anxious.

"No it's not" sighed Remy as he lent back against the wall of the waiting room, which was currently occupied by the Brotherhood, the older X-men and him and Pyro.

He looked through the glass to the room that was right next to Lance's, where Logan was quietly watching over the unconscious Rogue.

Instead of helping her escape Mystique, all he'd managed to do was get himself knocked out, aiding Msytique in getting her revenge on the X-men by letting her hurt Rogue.

So he was definitely feeling guilty.

"Don't you think it's time you all got some sleep?" asked Ororo as she walked in.

She was instantly bombarded with protests and questions about how the two injured were doing.

"All right! All right!" exclaimed Ororo as she put her hands up, commanding silence. "Rogue will be fine, she is merely exhausted and we expect her to wake up soon."

"How soon?" asked Scott

"That I don't know. But what I do know is that sitting around here waiting for her to wake up isn't going to make it happen any faster." Replied Ororo pointedly

"What about Lance?" asked Freddy

"Yeah, why isn't he awake yet?" added Todd

Ororo's face fell slightly, "Lance…appears to be in a coma."

"Coma?" asked Kitty fearfully

"What exactly did Gage do to him?" asked Pietro

"The Professor doesn't think it was Gage," answered Ororo, "he believes this is a result of a telepathic as opposed to a physical attack."

"Hellfire's telepath…" realised Betsy

"Who is this guy?" wondered Jean out loud

Ororo sighed, "We have a number of likely candidates, but I'm afraid the only person who knows the answer to that particular question is Lance."

"He's gonna be okay though, right?" asked Kitty worriedly

Ororo put her hand on Kitty's arm reassuringly, "The Professor is confident that Lance will be fine."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Wanda

"As far as he can tell, Charles believes that Lance's mind has become scrambled after the psychic attack he suffered" Replied Ororo, "By entering Lance's mind, Charles believes he can return Lance to normal."

"But-" began John with another question before Piotr walked in.

"Magneto is back," he informed them, "and he wishes for Professor Xavier and his students to join us in ze planning room immediately."

"Thank you, Piotr," said Ororo, "We'll be there shortly."

Piotr nodded and walked out the room as Ororo turned back to the others, "Now I know you're all concerned about Rogue and Lance, but let's not forget that there may be greater things at stake here."

The group nodded in acknowledgement and followed Ororo out the door, casting sad glances back at their fallen team mates on the way.

**

* * *

**

**Planning Room**

Magneto looked on in stony silence as he watched his charges and their temporary team mates file into the planning room, looking towards himself and Charles with great expectancy, each of them wondering exactly what was going on.

He wondered if any of them had any idea of what they were involved in.

"I trust you had an informative trip, Erik?" asked Xavier as he took his place at the head of the long table.

Magneto nodded sombrely as he took a seat to Charles right, "I hear Dr Mc Coy has finished his analysis of the information Gambit procured."

"Indeed I have" said Hank as he walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"In that case," began Xavier, "I feel that we should begin."

"I have to say," began Hank as he stepped forwards, "The information on that disc wasn't conclusive, but if what I managed to discern from the information is true, then we have a big problem on our hands."

He placed photocopies of a few documents onto the table before them, before walking back to Xavier's side.

"These are just copies of the guest list again, aren't they?" asked Kitty in confusion as she looked at the top few documents.

"What's this drawing of? It doesn't even say." Pondered Scott as he looked at a copy of a blueprint for what appeared to be some kind of metal object. Another blueprint was labelled 'Closed View' and showed that the object was in fact a band of some sort.

"The notes along side don't make sense at all." Commented Jean as she analysed them, "'Neutralising link', 'wave emitter', what kind of object is this Professor?"

"Contrary to what you may think Half Pint, that isn't the guest list for the ball" informed Logan from his place against the wall.

"It's a list of attendants for two separate and very different meetings the Hellfire Club held tonight." Added Xavier

"What about ze blueprints?" asked Kurt, "I can't make head or tail of zem."

"Well from what I can understand, it's a weapon." stated Hank, "A device built to suppress mutant powers."

"What?" exclaimed Scott and the others all started to murmur among themselves, shocked by this news.

"Uh-oh!" stated Freddy as he shook his head in disbelief

"Oh God!" stated Betsy quietly, "They were right."

"What was that?" asked Magneto, picking out Betsy'svoice amongst the midst of all the others.

Betsy looked up at the group, "I forgot in all the madness that followed, but when I was talking to the old women at the ball, they said the meeting was to do with security, that Shaw had found something which neutralises mutancy."

"But that can't be right" stated Warren, he had stayed at the X-mansion instead of going straight back to his own home, waiting for the opportunity to talk to Xavier about what he had found out.

"From talking to Essex and a few others, I got the impression that Shaw was more or less attempting to get people on board to have a sort of super soldier program going. That's why several of the Military personnel present at the ball believed they were there."

"The Cyttorak gems…" added Jean, "They enhance mutancy, they don't neutralise it."

"But then that doesn't make any sense" pointed out Wanda

"I'll say" muttered Toad, "I think these Hellfire dudes have a few screws loose if you know what I mean, yo"

"In fact, you are both right." Confirmed Hank, "The first meeting was full of those who generally haven't been too sympathetic towards the mutant phenomenon."

"Let me guess," asked Evan as he held up one of the lists, "It's the one which has our friendly neighbour FOH leader Graydon Creed on it?"

"As well as those such as the leaders of Banks, and certain government figures who we suspect bankrolled Trask's lovely sentinel experiment." Growled Logan

"The second meeting was more or less geared towards the military and others who would be interested in having super soldiers at their disposals." Added Hank

"Y' mean mutants?" asked Remy

"Not your average mutant," answered Hank with a sigh, "I believe the idea is to create an army of super mutants, by using the Cyttorak Gems to turn mutants into the most powerful beings they can possibly be."

"But that's crazy!" expressed Scott with a shake of his head

"Hmph, I ain't so surprised," grumbled Logan, "It's not like it hasn't been tried before."

"It's been five months since the existence of Mutants became public knowledge," added Ororo, "We can safely assume that the Military will be especially receptive to anything which can put them back in control. Wether it's by using us, or..."

"Controlling us." finsished Scott darkly

"What exactly are Hellfire trying to achieve?" asked Jean, "I mean, it seems like they are just attempting to contradict them selves. Surely by enhancing mutant powers as well as creating a way to neutralise them they'll just cause trouble…?"

"I sadly believe…" Sighed Xavier, "That this was something that they either hadn't factored into their plans, or…."

"Or…they want a war to happen." Finished Wanda slowly

"You know the saying…nobody profits in war," growled Logan, "apart from those supplying the weapons."

"They'll make millions" breathed Jean in realisation, "They could sell enhancements to the mutant public and a means of controlling mutants to the government."

"The more things escalate the more they'll make…" added Kitty

"But they're mutants themselves" pointed out Pietro, "Why would they want to create a product which could potentially be used against them?"

"To the world at large they are merely extremely successful businessmen, with a highly revered reputation." Stated Xavier, "To a certain degree, they are untouchable and they know it."

"Whoa guys!" interjected Scott as he held his hands up, "Let's not get carried away here." He held up the list of attendees and waved it around before them, "If this list is anything to go by then it seems Hellfire are just offering a way of mutant proofing banks and other buildings."

"Whatever their intentions are, we have to make sure that what they are planning doesn't come to pass at all. Or the consequences could be extremely dire for both mutant kind and human kind." Stated Magneto authoritatively

"How are they doing it?" asked John, "Controlling our powers?"

"Is that what the blueprints are of?" asked Evan

"From what we can gather, it's a metal bracelet which emits a current into the wearer's bloodstream which suppresses the mutant gene whilst they are wearing it." Explained Hank

"Well actually…" Magneto stood up and picked something up from the desk which was immediately behind his seat. He unravelled a huge world map with many markings all over it onto the table.

"I do believe that Hellfire are missing a certain something in regards to that little device of theirs."

"What is this Magnus?" asked Xavier as he too leaned forward and peered over the map.

"It seems that one Ryan Alvers hid something from the Hellfire Club a long while ago, as a means of securing his own and his family's lives from the clutches of the Hellfire club, for whom he had acted as a mercenary of sorts." Stated Magneto as he placed a file marked 'ALVERS, Ryan' on top of the map.

"Lance's Dad" stated Toad

"Exactly," continued Magneto, "According to that file, our illustrious Mr Gage was sent after his ex-military friend to retrieve the information. They got into an argument and Gage killed him. I do believe the reason why Hellfire have been seeking young Avalanche so earnestly is because they believe that he has access to something they need."

"Which is?" asked Xavier with a raised eyebrow

"A rare form of metal, which when combined with the right kind of radiation, produces a powerful effect which suppresses the mutant gene."

"But vhat's vith ze map?" asked Kurt as he continued to peer at it

Magneto smirked as he pointed out something that was contained in every note written on the map. "You see this, the numbers represent the number for a security deposit box."

"But there's so many" pointed out Jean

"That, Miss Grey," stated Magneto with a smirk, "Is because they don't know which one they are looking for. I believe this map is a record of everything they've tried so far, all with the words 'unsuccessful' next to them. Which means…"

"That Hellfire haven't found the right one yet!" exclaimed Pietro

"Exactly" smirked Magneto

"So am I to believe…" spoke Ororo, "That Ryan Alvers placed this metal in a security deposit box, somewhere, in one of the worlds' banks, which Hellfire is now trying to track down?"

"Absolutely…" confirmed Magneto

"Wait a second!" said Scott as he put a hand up, "How can a piece of metal, small enough to fit into a safety deposit box, be enough to pose a threat to the **entire** mutant population?"

"Well, looking at the blueprints again, it appears only the tiniest amount is required." Pointed out Hank, "Also, once the material can be analysed, there's a fair chance that the metal itself, or indeed its effect, could be replicated."

"Which is something we cannot let happen." Stated Magneto

"Magneto is right" confirmed Xavier authoritatively, "Now we did well to retrieve the Cyttorak gems from Hellfire, but we cannot let them find the location of that security deposit box before we do."

"….and we do this **how**?" asked Pietro

"Our first task must be to revive Avalanche" stated Magneto,

"Naturally," agreed Xavier, "Now that we know what we're looking for, his knowledge may be vital, I just hope Hellfire weren't successful in retrieving that knowledge before we could."

"Then I suggest you begin immediately Charles." Pointed out Magneto

"Very well" acknowledged Xavier before turning to the rest of the group, "I suggest you all get some rest, you've had a long day."

The X-men, Acolytes and Brotherhood nodded in agreement and slowly walked out the door, knowing that their services would be required the minute Lance woke up.

Xavier wheeled towards the door, before Magneto spoke up.

"We need answers Charles," he stated firmly, "Ensure you get them."

"Was that a threat, bub?" asked Wolverine menacingly

"Merely a fact, Wolverine" said Magneto as he looked towards Xavier, "If you cannot bring the boy back to consciousness, then do what you must to find out what he knew."

Ororo's eyes widened, "But surely such an act could cause Lance further harm, his mind is already in a fragile state!"

Magneto arched an eyebrow in Ororo's direction, "Surely Storm, you realise that there are much greater things at stake here, isn't that right Charles?"

Xavier met his eyes, nodded in acknowledgment and then left the room, making his way towards the Medical Bay.

A glance at Rogue's bed was enough to see that she was clearly still asleep, and he knew Logan would definitely be in to check on her soon.

The Winter's stood up as Xavier re-entered the room, looking towards him expectantly for information. Lance's younger sister, Arianna was sat at the foot of her brother's hospital bed.

He felt a guilt of sorts. What if he was wrong? About what had happened to Lance, and about the fact that he could make him better? What if, in trying to save the boy all he did was cast his mind even further into abeyance?

Furthermore, what if, in order to stop the Hellfire Club, he had to?

Magneto was right, they did need answers, he just hoped that they wouldn't come at the cost of a young man's life.

Lance's life.

Then the brother that little Arianna doted on so dearly, and the boy whom the Winter's regarded as a son would be lost to them.

Xavier shook his head free of the negative thoughts. They never served anyone well, therefore it would not do to think of them at a time like this.

"Interesting meeting?" asked Shelley half-heartedly

Xavier nodded. "We believe Lance's mind was attacked, because Hellfire needed a piece of information from him, more precisely, a code."

"What kind of code?" asked Arianna, as she sat up

"One that would give them access to a security deposit box, which contains something which would definitely not be beneficial for the mutant population." Stated Xavier, before continuing; "Ororo is waiting in my office for you all, she'll get you up to speed whilst I try to revive Lance."

"I want to stay with Lance." Insisted Arianna

"Arianna…" began Shelley

"I'm staying." Repeated Arianna adamantly

"I'm afraid I am going to need complete concentration for this task" explained Xavier, "You wouldn't want me to get distracted now would you?"

"I'm going" sighed Arianna as she hopped off Lance's bed. She knew a pointless argument when she saw one, and besides, if it helped Lance get better, she really didn't care in the long run.

She gave Lance a quick peck on the cheek, whispered the words, "Be safe" and turned towards her parents.

"Let's get out of here and let this man do his job" she proclaimed boldly before taking Shelley by the hand and leading her out.

"Good luck," said Tom before making his way out of the room also.

Xavier smiled as they left, then positioned himself at the head of Lance's bed. Placing one hand on Lance's forehead and one on his own, he began to prepare himself to enter the mess that was currently Lance Alver's mind.

x X x

Rogue's eyes fluttered open, before closing again in the harsh glare of the light of the room.

Suddenly, the light was clicked off and Rogue was cast into semi-darkness, the only light coming from the room next door and the open doorway in front of her, which illuminated solitary figure.

Logan strode into the room. "How you feelin' Stripes?"

Rogue shifted herself up into a sitting position. "Honestly?" she answered in a hoarse voice, "Like Ah've just had an anvil dropped on mah head."

Logan chuckled as he took her hand in his gloved one.

"You gave us a scare kid, wanna tell me what exactly happened out there?" he asked

Rogue said nothing for a while and instead looked around the room, then slowly gazed through the glass into the other room. The Professor hand his hand on Lance's head and had a strained expression on his face.

"Ah'm guessing Lance's night didn't go to great either, huh?" she asked

Logan shook his head, "Charles is working on it though, he'll be fine." He said with full confidence.

The silence stretched before them for a few minutes. Logan chose not to press Rogue any further, he knew she would talk when she was ready.

"Mystique's mah mother." Stated Rogue abruptly, "And also as it turns out…my best friend Risty."

Rogue took a deep breath before continuing, "Ah got a pretty big chunk of her mind when I absorbed her in that bathroom. She adopted me when I was four."

"You never seem to get the easy ride do ya?" stated Logan in shock

Rogue managed a small smile for him. "Where's the fun in that?" she said. Her voice quivering as tears started to run down her cheeks.

Logan tightened his grasp on her hand and leaned forward.

"Look Rogue, I know this isn't an easy thing to take on board, Mystique being your mother and all, but its times like these that you let your **real **friends help you. So if you ever need to talk, I'm here for ya."

Rogue nodded, wiping away another tear. She opened her mouth to say something and then hesitated.

"Logan…Mystique adopted me for my powers. Doesn't that just make meh-"

"Stop right there Stripes. You are more then powers, and don't think that because Mystique is your Mother, that you doomed to end up like her, because that's not you."

"But-" began Rogue before Logan cut her off again

"Look at the Elf, does he seem like he has the makings of a twisted terrorist to ya?" he pointed out

"No…" conceded Rogue

"And he's Mystique's own blood." Added Logan

Rogue smiled and shook her head slightly, "All the times Ah said he was like an annoyin' little brother, Ah guess Ah was right after all."

"Hmph," Logan got up to leave, "I'll leave you to get some rest darlin'"

"Wait!" said Rogue as Logan started to walk away, "What's goin' on? Did we get the stuff we need from the ball? How did Lance get like that?"

Logan sighed and took a few minutes to fill Rogue in on everything she had missed whilst being unconscious, though he knew she needed her rest, there was no way she would shut up until she knew what was going on.

"How can Ah help?" was the first thing Rogue asked when Logan had finished updating her.

"By getting some rest!" barked Logan, pushing her back down towards her pillow.

"Ah'm fine!" stated Rogue as she tried to get up. A wave of nausea swept over her and Logan caught her weight deftly and helped her back into the bed. "Ohhhhhh maybe ah'm not fine." She said as she snuggled into the pillows again. A sudden wave of tiredness creeping over, which was strange she thought, considering she had been knocked out for several hours.

"You need a good nights sleep before we even start to **consider** letting you out of that bed!" stated Logan as he turned to leave

"Night Logan…" muttered Rogue before opening her eyes, "….and thanks. For yah know-"

"I know" said Logan with an acknowledging smile. As he turned to walk out the door he caught a familiar scent lurking around.

He growled but decided to leave it.

Just this once.

Rogue turned around and watched the Professor and Lance, wondering what exactly was going on in their heads at this moment in time.

"He's right y' know chere" came a quiet voice from the doorway

Rogue jerked out of her reverie and lifted her head slightly "Hey Swamp Rat."

Remy smirked as he made his way over to her bedside, taking the same seat Logan had occupied just a few moments ago.

"Nice t' see y' still able t' call Remy names." He muttered jovially

"Always" mumbled Rogue sleepily before what he said earlier finally caught up with her. "Right about what sorry?" she asked

"De Wolverine." Said Remy, "Y' parents destiny is not y' own, not if y' don't want it t' be."

Even though Remy had clearly been eavesdropping on her and Logan's conversation, she wasn't mad. For some reason, she didn't mind him knowing what even she hadn't come to terms with just yet.

"Yeah…how would yah know?" she asked Remy, wrapping the duvet around her a little closer as she shivered slightly.

Remy noticed the shiver and stood up, taking a moment to tuck Rogue's sheets in around her, before taking a seat again.

"Let's just say, Remy's pere isn't all a child could hope for."

Rogue met his eyes as she recalled the memories she had absorbed from him earlier. His father, Jean Luc Le Beau, head of the Thieves Guild.

"Thief first, Son second." Stated Rogue without realising

Remy looked at her with surprise, before it dawned on him that Rogue must know a fair bit amount him now that she had absorbed him. Which reminded him of why he was here at five something in the morning…

"Rogue…," he began slowly, "I'm sorry"

Rogue's eyes widened in surprise, and that was partly because she wasn't sure exactly what he was apologising for, and also because he'd used first, as opposed to third person, when referring to himself.

"For what?" she asked

"For letting Mystique get t' y', for getting knocked out." He said quietly, not looking directly at her anymore, but at something on the floor which only he could see.

"Let meh get this straight," said Rogue as she brought her self up slightly, resting her head on her elbow. "Yah're apologising to** meh**, for knocking **yah** out?"

Remy shrugged, but didn't raise his head.

"Remy -, began Rogue, "It wasn't yah. Ah should have said something about mah powers going haywire before this, it was just bad timing that's all. As funny as it sounds, ah think Msytique was just tryin' tah help meh... in her own twisted way."

Remy was still staring at the floor, so Rogue decided to continue. "Besides…If Ah hadn't knocked yah out then Ah would never know that yah asked to marry your 7th grade Maths teacher."

Remy chuckled and looked up at her, "That woman broke Remy's heart y' know."

Rogue smiled at him, but didn't say anything more as the two continued to stare at each other.

Remy leaned forward and slowly stroked Rogue hair. "Glad y' OK, chere." He said quietly

"Why d'ya care so much anyway?" responded Rogue in the same, soft tone.

"Just do." Came the simple reply. Remy smirked and placed his head on the pillow, inches away from Rogue's face

"Besides, it's no fun when y' not around for Remy t' annoy!"

"Get lost Swamp Rat!" moaned Rogue as she punched him lightly with a fist wrapped in duvet.

Remy chuckled and stood up, "Remy'll let y' get some beauty sleep."

"Yah look like yah could use some yah self sugah." Retorted Rogue sleepily

Remy chuckled again before leaning down to give Rogue a quick kiss on the top of her head. "Night chere"

Rogue gave him a sleepy smile, "Night…"

Remy gave her a small wave before walking out the door, closing it behind him, leaving Rogue alone in the semi darkness.

Rather then obsess over her own problems at the moment, Rogue instead watched Xavier and Lance through the glass partition.

As her eyes became heavier and heavier, she wondered what exactly the Professor and Lance were experiencing at the moment.

Logan had said it was like Lance's mind was stuck in a tangle…a disjointed form of dreaming really.

Just before her eyes finally closed, Rogue's last thought was that of dreams. With all that happened tonight…would Lance be dreaming…

Or was he having nightmares?

* * *

Yay! Updateyness! Two whole updates this year….I'm spoiling you!

REVIEW – because it's always great to know what people think.

Until next time…

Soulstress


	30. Dreaming

**Disclaimer – I own only the ideas that emanate from my twisted mind, the other come from Stan Lee and co….**

Without further ado, I give you chapter 30!

This has been my favourite one to write so far, so I really want to know what you think of the randomness I've conjured for this particular episode of tempest!

So drop me a review, even if it's just a quick 'HUH?' Just to let me know your reading and what you thought!

Enjoy the madness y'all!

* * *

The sun smiled down on an idyllic scene; the birds were singing, children played in the park, green grass surrounding them as far as the eye could see.

A boy with dark brown hair was sitting down on a bench, watching it all from a distance.

Charles Xavier looked down at his feet and wiggled his toes. It was always nice to walk again.

He made his way over to the bench and sat himself down next to the brown haired boy.

"Hello Lance"

The dark-haired boy smiled, but continued to stare ahead.

"Hello Professor, I thought you would be coming."

They sat and watched the scene in front of them, all the X-men, Brotherhood and Acolytes and Arianna were playing tag, with the exception of Wanda who was pushing John on a swing.

"Do you know what's going on?" he asked Lance

"I think I'm dreaming" replied Lance, not turning to face the man next to him "I've been doing this for a while now, a very long while."

"You could wake up?" suggested Xavier, testing the water slightly

"Can't. Won't." stated Lance solemnly, "She said lights out and now I'm here." He paused before continuing, "Do you think that they mean something?"

"The dreams?"

"The dreams" repeated Lance with a nod of his head

"They always do" said Xavier "Why don't you show me?"

Lance nodded but didn't say anything

"Lance!" shouted Arianna as she ran towards the bench. She grabbed his hand and lifted him to his feet. "Come and play! We're all waiting for you"

Lance let go of her hand "I can't. She put me on a time out"

They looked over to see a blonde woman walking her Siberian tiger. She waved at Lance and he waved back.

'Emma Frost' noted Xavier wryly, his worst suspicion being confirmed. 'That explains it'

"Does it?" asked Lance, finally turning to face the Professor

Xavier looked at him in surprise "Did I say that out loud?"

"Maybe" was Lance's stoic answer

Arianna looked at Lance "So you're not coming?"

Lance shook is head

"You're just leaving me?" cried the girl

Xavier looked at Lance but the boy didn't say anything, he just stared at his sister

"But you PROMISED!" screamed Arianna

At her words, the sky darkened and lightening struck. The others stopped playing tag as day became night.

"Who wants a barbeque?" asked John as the scene faded into pure white, leaving Lance and Xavier alone and standing

"What's happen-" began Xavier before Lance cut him off

"Just watch" said Lance calmly

Suddenly, they were in a room littered with toys. A woman with wavy brown hair was rocking a crib slowly.

"Is this a dream?" asked Xavier

Lance shook his head "A memory"

As soon as the words had left his mouth a small boy with dark hair that fell into his eyes walked in, holding a shoe at arms length.

"Mom! The stupid baby barfed in my shoe" he complained to the woman, who smiled and rolled her eyes

"She's not a stupid baby" said the woman, her voice had a nice melodic quality to it

"She's your little sister"

"She could be an alien" reasoned the boy as he leaned over the side of the cot and offered his pinky finger to the baby, who grabbed onto it straight away

"Uh-huh? Somehow I don't think so." Said the woman. The baby smiled up at her brother and giggled

"She likes you" said the woman "Promise me you'll always be there for her Lance, that you'll look after her and won't try to ship her to Alaska whenever she gets annoying."

The boy looked at his sister and smiled

"I promise"

Lance looked down at the small boy in the memory and frowned

"Liar" he stated viciously

Before Xavier could comment, the scene had changed again and he was in a messy room with comfortable looking brown chairs and a couch. There was a large triangular sign bearing the word 'YEILD' on the wall, which had several cracks and seemed to be splattered in some sort of green substance.

"Where are we?" he asked Lance, even though he thought he might already know the answer

"Home" answered Lance, before taking a seat in his usual place, picking up the remote and proceeding to flip channels

Just as Xavier was wondering what was going to happen next, the rest of the Brotherhood filed in.

"Anything good on the tube yo?" asked Toad as he hopped onto the couch

"Nothing special" replied Lance as he continued to channel surf, finally resting on an old black and white movie, where a man was pushing a young girl on a swing.

"I'm gonna go make some popcorn" said Pietro before rushing off, only to come back in several seconds later

"Wanda you do it! It's taking too long" he begged

She rolled her eyes and got up "You never could stand still for more then two seconds, I remember that from when we were in the mental hospital"

Pietro raised an eyebrow "We?"

Wanda nodded solemnly "We"

Pietro turned towards Lance "By the way I forgot to give you something"

Xavier gasped as he watched Pietro pull out a gleaming knife and calmly plunge it into Lance's back

Lance blinked and looked over his shoulder, seemingly unfazed "Wasn't expecting that" he said calmly before turning back to Pietro "That wasn't very nice" he continued in the same soft tone

Pietro shrugged "I've done it before"

Todd and Fred nodded, and suddenly they too had knives sticking out their backs, the blood slowly soaking their clothing a dark, evil-looking red.

"Several times" said Wanda as she re-entered with the popcorn. She had three knives sticking out her back

Xavier watched Lance to see where this was going, only to find that the boy's attention was solely fixed on the black and white film

He followed Lance's gaze to see that the girl on the swing was none other then Arianna, and the man pushing her was…

"Anthony Miles Gage" said Lance as he stood up

Suddenly they were in the film

Gage looked at Lance and smirked evilly before clapping his hands together. As if by magic, the swing and most of the ground around it disappeared and Arianna went flying over the edge of a newly appeared cliff and disappeared into the nothingness.

"I was afraid you'd do that" said Lance as he watched his sister fall

Suddenly, just as it had before, the scene faded out to white before changing into something else entirely.

Xavier peered down at a river, about a hundred metres down below, and watched the water weave its path for a few moments before a voice distracted him, making him turn around.

"Cheese smells!" shouted Betsy, waving her beer bottle around menacingly from the hood of the jeep, parked near the edge of the bluff.

"Yeah!" echoed a very drunken Lance

"Another memory?" enquired Xavier to the other, not so drunk Lance

Lance simply nodded

"I dare you" giggled Betsy "to jump off this cliff and into the river"

Lance took another swig of his beer and nodded "Done that loads of times" he bragged "Bet you're too scared to come with me"

Betsy screwed up her face comically "Am not!" she insisted

Lance slid off the edge of the jeep taking Betsy with him, walking to the edge hand in hand

"We'll go on three" he said matter-of-factly "1…2…-"

"Wait!" shouted Betsy hurriedly

"What?" asked Lance, as he turned to face his inebriated companion.

"We can't go like this! My socks will get wet" she responded reasonably

Lance appeared to give this due consideration "You're right! Strip!" he said gallantly before proceeding to rip off his shoes, socks, jeans and t-shirt, leaving him standing there in his boxers

"You wish!" laughed Betsy but she did it anyway, stripping down to her purple underwear

She took Lance's hand again "1…2…3!"

With that they both jumped off the cliff and fell down into the water with a big splash, laughing all the way

"What is the significance of this memory?" asked Xavier as he watched Lance and Betsy try to dunk each other in the water down below.

Lance shrugged "I don't control it. They just come. It's been like this for a while now…feels like a very long while…"

"You said" replied Xavier

"That was fun though, the day I met Bets'," said Lance casually

"A good memory?" asked Xavier

"Yes"

"Definitely" agreed another voice

Lance looked down to see that the river had disappeared leaving only darkness, he looked to his left to see Betsy standing there.

"What's the point of all this?" he asked her

"You're getting close luv," she answered consolingly "No too long to go now"

Lance nodded, accepting this answer "What would happen if we jumped in now?"

Betsy smiled and offered a hand to him, and the other to Xavier "Let's find out"

Xavier complied and after a moment, Lance also took her hand and they jumped, only to land straight away back in the park

"Do you believe in angels Lance?" asked Betsy as she looked up at the sky where Warren was soaring above the clouds

"Not really, you?"

Betsy simply smiled at him before walking away in the direction that Angel was flying

"I wonder what is the purpose of all this dreaming?" asked the Professor as they walked across the park

"It's what we're here to find out" said Lance

"Can't you come back with me?" asked Xavier, "I can help you if you want to leave."

Lance shook his head slowly. "I don't think it work's like that. Miles to go, but it's been like this for so long"

A tinkle of laughter reached their ears and they looked up to see Rogue and Gambit walking down the path, hand in hand. Rogue was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a purple tank top. Xavier wasn't surprised to see that she wasn't wearing any gloves, those kind of things never mattered here.

"Miles to go?" asked Lance as they drew level with the couple

"Not dat long _homme_" said Gambit

Rogue's smile faded slightly "Isn't there somewhere yah should be sugah?"

Lance nodded, and the two found themselves in a club watching a young couple dance along to a thumping number without a care in the world.

_**You fight the good fight**_

_**You fight the good war**_

_**You fight to be right**_

_**As you try to restore**_

_**Why should I believe a word that you say **_

_**This is just a game that you don't wanna play**_

"This song used to describe us so well, I always felt" said Lance as he watched himself and Kitty dance

"Used to?" asked the Professor

"It's not the same anymore" said Lance "I'm not sure, it's just that I've been here a very long while"

_**You walk the good walk**_

_**You won a good race**_

_**You talk the good talk**_

_**As you try to replace**_

**_Messages of loss and all that sacred_**

**_Tell me could you learn to love my hatred? _**

"It's wearing me down…" sang Lance, "It's all in my head now, now…"

A soft pair of hands covered his eyes

"Guess who?"

Lance reached up and took the hands in his own, pulling them away from his eyes to reveal that the scenery had changed once again, this time they were on top of a snowy mountain

"It's you" said Lance without looking back "It's always you"

Kitty smiled and stepped out to face him. She put an arm around his waist and looked out at the endless view.

"It's weird I'm not cold" said Lance as he hugged her back

"Or me" said Kitty

Xavier resisted the temptation to add 'me either'

"It's so forever" said Kitty, referring to the view

Lance frowned "Nothing is forever"

Kitty tore her eyes away from the view and looked at him. "Some things last"

Lance looked to the right where the X-men and the Brotherhood had appeared, the teams respective leaders in tow.

"What about them?" he asked her

"Doesn't matter" said Kitty "How long do you have left here?"

"A few miles" answered Lance "What did we come up here for anyway?"

"So you could see" said Kitty

Lance nodded, then continued to take in the view

"See what?" asked Xavier

Lance and Kitty looked at each other knowingly but didn't answer

"I have to go shopping now with the girl's, we've run out of tomatoes" said as she reached up to give him a peck on the cheek "Have fun"

There was a flash of brilliant white, before Xavier found himself back at the Brotherhood House.

"You're going down Frog Boy!" shouted Tabitha menacingly as she attempted to thwack Todd over the head with her pillow

"In your dreams Boomer" replied Toad as he smacked her back

"OOOOOHHH! A nasty shot from the Toad-mister, this is going to be a close one folks!" commented Pietro from his place on the couch "Can Tabby and Lance retain their undefeated record?"

"What you mean undefeated, foo?" said Toad indignantly "We only played this one once before!"

"Yeah and that was five minutes ago!" agreed Fred

Despite himself, Xavier couldn't help but grin at the scene that unfolded in the memory in front of him. They were back in the Brotherhood living room, Toad was on Fred's shoulders and Tabitha on Lance's. Both Tabitha and Todd had pillows and were trying to unseat the other whilst Pietro commentated

"Ooooh and Tabby retaliates with an awesome shot of her own, and there she goes again – oooohh Toad that was a good one. Check out that retaliation!" Pietro blew his whistle as Tabitha knock Toad clean off Toad's back. "Tabitha and Lance are the winners!"

Lance put Tabby down and they both did the 'brushing dirt off ya shoulders' dance.

"Daa da da daa Can't touch this!" they sang as they began to tango around the living room much to the chagrin of Fred and Toad

"You know we never lost that game" Lance informed Xavier randomly

In the blink of an eye they were once again inside the messy room with the toys.

The brown haired woman walked in, hugging the cordless phone to her body. Xavier instantly noted the stricken look on her face.

"Who was on the phone?" asked the boy with out looking up, as he helped his sister build a tower of building blocks

She looked up at him with tears glistening in her eyes. "It was about your dad" she said quietly, her heart tearing up at the sight of the smile that crossed her son's face at the mention of his father.

"Cool! When is he coming home?"

"He's not" she sniffed, willingly herself not to cry

The smile on the boy's face faltered.

"Why not?"

Another flash of white, and the scene changed yet again to a graveyard.

Xavier looked down and marvelled at how real the grass felt underfoot, even in this mindscape.

He followed Lance as he wove his way through the different headstones.

"Do you know where you're going Lance?"

"Always" came the reply

Eventually they stopped as they reached the grave that Lance was looking for

**Anna Marie Alvers**

**1968 – 1996**

Beloved Mother, Friend and Wife

**LIAR **

Xavier blinked as he read the largest word on the tombstone.

"Liar?" he questioned

Lance looked at the word as if seeing it for the first time. "That's not right" he stated

Wanda walked out of the trees to his right "Look again" she said

He looked back and the name on the headstone had changed

**Pietro Maximoff**

**1987 – 2004**

**BETRAYER**

"Didn't want him to die" said Lance, employing the same calm tones he had used throughout "It just hurts"

Xavier noticed that the knives were once again lodged into the torsos of Lance and Wanda.

Wanda looked over her shoulder "Why are these here again? I can't remember"

"I know" said Lance "Must be confusing"

Wanda nodded "These things always are"

"Maybe if you took them out it wouldn't hurt anymore?" suggested Xavier lightly

Lance nodded and the knives disappeared "That makes sense"

"Hey guys!"

Pietro zipped over to them "I stole ice – cream from Olaf when he wasn't looking, here" He handed them each a cone

Xavier frowned "But you're…" he looked over to the headstone only to see that it had disappeared along with the graveyard.

"I have to go back there someday" stated Lance as Wanda and Pietro walked off arm in arm laughing about something or other. Xavier looked around and realised that he was now in a kitchen.

"What is this, a dream or a memory?" he asked Lance

Lance hopped onto a counter and continued to eat his ice-cream. "Who knows, I never do. This is Shelly's kitchen, the old one"

"You're cheating!" screamed a boy happily. A blonde woman tried to grab onto his arm as they raced into the kitchen. The boy reached the counter where Lance was sitting first.

"I won!" exclaimed the younger Lance

Shelly sighed and sat down on one of the bar stools. "Fine! Take your stupid dollar" she cried dramatically handing the note over to the boy

"Actually on second thoughts" she snatched the dollar out of the boy's hands and replaced it with a ten dollar note before he could complain "Buy me sweets as well, then we can pig out and watch films"

The boy sighed as he pocketed the money "Ok but if Tom asks where you got sugar, I'm gonna hafta tell him" he said with a smile

Shelly rolled her eyes "Please, as if he could take me"

The scene faded out leaving Lance and Xavier in a vast white nothingness.

"Is it over?" he asked Lance

"I hope so, I've been here for a very long while it seems" replied Lance

"I can imagine"

Lance turned and looked at Xavier appraisingly "Yes, I suppose you can"

Xavier smiled "Does this mean we can leave?" he extended a hand to Lance

Lance reached out to take his hand but before their fingertips could meet, the scene changed again.

"Just go Lance, I'll sort it out" said the brown haired woman to the boy

"Mom I'm not leaving you with him!" exclaimed the boy furiously as he watched the man get out the car from the window.

"I'm going to use loads of bad words while I talk to him and I don't want you around" said the woman as she herded the boy and his sister towards the back door "Now just go to our new apartment and wait for me there, it's only around the block"

The boy scowled as he grabbed onto his two year old sister's hand. "I am ten, I know all the bad words anyway" he said stubbornly

The woman looked nervously towards the door. They could hear a key turning in the lock.

She quickly undid the clasp of her necklace and handed it to the boy, closing his fist over it. "Please? I'll be there in a minute, I promise"

The door opened and the man Xavier recognised as a younger Anthony Gage called out "Anna?"

"Go!" she said hurriedly shoving the kids out the door and closing it behind them

Then scene faded out and Xavier looked at Lance "What happened next"

"I don't know" said Lance "I should have stayed"

"What difference would it have made?" asked Xavier lightly

"I could have saved her" he replied solemnly

"You don't know that" pointed out Xavier as the scene changed again.

Amber lights flashed repeatedly, coming from the police cars parked haphazardly around a house, as a crowd gathered around, wondering what drama would unfold before them that day.

The ten year old Lance watched silently with bated breath from within the confines of a police car, waiting for something, anything… any indication of what was happening within that house.

The present day Lance considered this what Xavier had just said, as he too watched the scene unfold from the inside from the police car "Don't suppose that I do. If I could change one thing though, I would have stayed"

Lance closed his eyes as he waited for what he knew was about to come…and sadly… he wasn't disappointed.

The memory that would forever haunt him would never, ever change.

It couldn't.

Xavier gasped as a woman's piercing scream for help echoed in his ears, a mere second before it was drowned out by the sound of three clear and deafening gun shots, fired in quick succession.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

The ten year old Lance shot out of the car, chanting the word 'no' to himself repeatedly as he rocketed towards the house, only to be caught around the waist and hauled back by a police officer, just as his fingertips grazed the handle to the door to his home.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, **NO**!" the boy screamed as he struggled to get away from his captors.

"If I could change anything…" repeated Lance, as he watched his ten year old self struggle and scream from the car, "I would have stayed"

"You can't change it" said Xavier "It wasn't your fault Lance"

"Maybe," said Lance. "I just wish I could go back in time…"

"It doesn't work like that," interjected Xavier wisely, "You have to move forward"

"I know" stated Lance "I know"

Xavier blinked and they were once again sitting on the bench in the park, watching everyone else play.

"Ready to play yet?" asked Arianna again, as Scott walked up to them, a long silver chain glistening around his neck, reflecting the dying rays of sunlight. Xavier faintly recognised it the set of army tags Lance constantly wore.

"That's not yours" exclaimed Arianna as Scott took a seat next to them

"Not yours either" replied Scott

"His?" questioned Arianna, indicating her brother with her head.

Scott shook his head and indicated the blonde woman in the distance, walking her tiger around the edge of the park. "Theirs"

"Interesting" muttered Xavier as he fully understood what this particular dream could mean.

"It's time Lance." He said forcefully. He stood up and offered Lance a hand. "We have to go now."

"Go where?" asked Lance as he eyed Xavier's hand wearily

"Where you're needed most." Answered Xavier solemnly, "Don't worry, I'll help you get there."

Lance continued to stare at him impassively for a moment before nodding. He reached towards Xavier's extended palm, then hesitated. He looked towards his sister questioningly.

Arianna nodded at him, silently answering her brother's unspoken question.

Lance smiled and clasped onto Xavier palm, finally willing to leave his abstract prison.

Xavier concentrated and the park began to fade away, as he worked to pull himself and Lance back towards the conscious realm.

In the mists of the fading landscape, the tiger reared its head and roared.

* * *

**Post Script **

_Everybody get it? No! Ok well here's the explaination for you..._

_- The first dream sequence demonstrates Lance's belief that he's failed to be there for his sister_

_- The second shows Lance's feelings towrds Pietro, he thinks of him as a backstabber (literally!), Wanda has three knives because in Lance's eyes, Pietro let her down when 1 he let his dad institutionalise Wanda, 2 by leaving them all to face the sentinel's, 3 By allowing Wanda's memories to be wiped even though she was fully justified to hate Magneto_

_- Gage pushing Arianna into the void - this represents Lance's fear of Gage hurting hsi sister_

_- Betsy/Lance drunk scene... just a random drunken memory, put in because its fun!_

_- The Kitty scene - the balance between the two has changed somewhat, Lance now thinks they can overcome the differences of their teams_

_- Memories! Memories! next few scenes are just Lance's brain reminiscing, I wanted to put in a brotherhood fun scene because like the X-men, they are their own family_

_- Cemetary - Lance is beginning to suspect his mother wasn't exactly honest when she said Daddy was a fine gentleman. Pietro's tombstone, Lance is still angry towards the speedster, but Xavier is kind of encouraging to let his resentment go here_

_- The next few memories... The one with Shelley was to show that Lance was actually happy there, before Gage came and ruined everything of course. The next deal with the circumstances regarding the death of Lance's mother and Lance's own guilt._

_- The ending - Xavier figures out what Lance was trying to show him...and they leave! _

_Hope that helps makes things a lil' clearer guys!_

* * *

Well? REVIEW DAMMIT! You wouldn't want toad to slime you now would you?...

Let me know what ya think!

Ciao

Soulstress


	31. Target

**Disclaimer - I hereby state that this chapter (and the remainder of this works because its boring to do this every chapter) is officially disclaimed - marvel owns it all! Except the plot, a few character's and the jokes that i've pilfered off others which I like to pass of as my own twisted genius...ahem**

_A/n - Howdy! Howdy! Sorry for the delay once again, what I originally planned for this chapter kind of spanned into an epic 40 pages, so here is the intro! I had to split it up into three so expect the next two up soon once I have had the time to edit them a little!_

_Regarding the last chpater, I have added a postscript so that those of you who didn't quite get what all the randomness signified can now find out, and those of you who knew what was going on can give yourselves a pat on the back for being so gosh darn clever!_

_Thanks again to everyone who keeps on reviewing, y'all make me smile and smiles are always something to be grateful for, non!_

_So without further adieu..._

* * *

As the first rays of sunlight crept over the walls of the Xavier Mansion, a black car complete with tinted windows pulled up outside the gates, before coming to a stop at the foot of the drive.

A rear window slowly rolled down, revealing the face of a woman who was considered to be one of the most dangerous criminals on the planet, not to mention someone who was also very unwelcome at the institute itself.

Mystique turned away from the window and towards her companion; Destiny.

"Well? What do your visions tell you now Irene?" she questioned

Destiny raised her unseeing eyes to face her long-time friend "Rogue's place in the future is back, the threat has indeed passed."

Mystique visibly relaxed. "That is good news. Time now to care of some unfinished business…"

"Scott Summers I presume?" guessed Destiny

"That little X-brat is going to pay for what he did to me!" snarled Mystique as she tore her face away from the window, letting it slide back up as the car pulled away from the mansion.

"Planning a little something are we?" asked Destiny lightly

"Let's just say when I'm done… Scott Summers, Magneto and all the others will rue the day they messed with Mystique!" cackled Mystique as the Xavier Mansion faded away in the background.

* * *

**Inside the Xavier Institute...**

6.27 A.M

Was that it? Suppose I should try and sleep some more, don't know what the day ahead is going to bring, need to be alert. Maybe counting sheep will help.

1...

2...

3...

6.28 A.M

Stupid sheep.

6.29 A.M

Shelley groaned and lifted herself out of bed, there was no way in hell she was getting back to sleep today it seemed.

To her left her husband was still fast asleep, much to her chagrin. She contemplated poking him awake for company, before changing her mind. He'd had a long night as well, it was better that he get some rest if he could.

Sighing, she lifted herself out of the bed, shoved on slippers and a dressing gown before making her way down to the stairs and towards the kitchen to make her miracle drink: coffee.

"Can't Sleep?" asked Ororo with a raised eyebrow as Shelley trudged into the kitchen wearily

Shelley merely grabbed a mug and slammed it down on the table. "Hit me!"

Ororo smiled as she lifted the pot and poured her companion a full cup.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! That's better!" sighed Shelley happily before turning back to Ororo, "How come you're still awake?"

"It seems that I too was able to grasp merely three hours of sleep" she replied, "How are you holding up my dear?"

"Meh! Just the usual you know.." replied Shelley, waving a hand about airly, "Lance nearly died, he could possibly be in a coma for the rest of his life…but you know **I'm **not supposed to care because this Magneto lame-brain mustn't know that Lance has any kind of family! Arianna is getting frustrated because she can only be around her brother when aforementioned lame-brain isn't around, and I have to keep telling her Lance is going to be fine when to be honest, I don't have a freaking clue! So on top of lying to one child and feeling guilty for systematically avoiding another I have to constantly restrain myself from hunting down Gage myself and kicking his ass for what he's done to these kids!"

Shelley let out a long breath and took another gulp of coffee, before looking at Ororo apologetically, "Sorry…I guess I just…"

"Needed to unload?" questioned Ororo kindly, before putting her hand over Shelley's consolingly, "It quite alright dear, considering the circumstances I think you're handling this rather well."

Shelley smiled gratefully, "Thanks…I can't seem to stop worrying about all of this. I understand now, that this is Lance's life, all of the time. That he just wanted to keep us safe from it, but not hearing from him all those months….."

"It is my understanding that is why Lance left your care when he was twelve, to keep you safe?" said Ororo

Shelley nodded in confirmation, "We didn't know about his powers then of course, but the way Lance saw it was if he stayed, then Arianna, Tom and I would be in danger from Gage... and from him I suppose. So he ran, a couple of times we found him, brought him back, only for him to leave again. Then we realised it was probably easier if we just let him be adopted by someone else. Lance would die a thousand times before he let any harm come to his sister."

"From what I have observed, Arianna would do the same for him." Stated Ororo, picking up a discarded Polaroid on the kitchen table, which captured the look of one angry, blue teethed, blue haired Scott Summers perfectly.

Shelley laughed as she saw the photo. "Oh that's definitely my daughter's handiwork!"

"Mmmm… she didn't take kindly to Scott questioning Lance's motives for staying at the institute." Informed Ororo

"She knows everything Lance has done for her, and she idolises him for it. Any criticism directed towards her brother, and crk!" she motioned a finger across her neck

I don't know what she'll do without him" she admitted quietly, "What am I going to say to her if he doesn't wake up…?"

"I am fully confident that the Professor will help undo whatever it was that Hellfire did to Lance. I know he'll be fine." Stated Ororo reassuringly

"Mom! MOM!" screamed Arianna as she barrelled down the stairs, Tom following her in his dressing gown and slippers.

"What's wrong" asked Shelly fearfully

"Lance is awake!" screamed Arianna joyfully, "C'mon! Bucket-head's not here, let go see him!" She said as she began to drag her mother out the door.

Shelley allowed herself to be dragged out and gave Ororo a thankful smile on the way out.

"Told you he'd be alright." Stated Ororo happily as she watched them go.

* * *

"LANCE!" screamed Arianna as she dashed into the infirmary.

Lance and Xavier looked up from their discussion just in time to see Arianna hurtling right at them.

Lance let out a small "Ooof!" as Arianna landed on him and pulled him into a big hug.

"You're okay…." Said Arianna hugging him tighter, "I knew you would be!"

Just before Lance could respond, Tom and Shelley also decided to join in on the hug-fest.

"Err… guys?" mumbled Lance from under the pile of people after a few moments, "oxygen – becoming an issue here!"

"Whoops sorry!" said Shelley as her and Tom backed off and took seats on Lance's bed.

Lance sat up and turned his body round, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, giving Arianna enough room to sit beside him.

"Be quiet," he admonished, "Rogue's sleeping…and trust me you do **not** wanna make that girl cranky." Lance pointed out the sleeping form in the room next door.

Professor Xavier smiled at them all before speaking, "Lance and I were just discussing business about the Hellfire Club, so I am sorry for imposing on your family moment but it is a rather pressing matter."

"It's fine," said Tom seriously, "What's going on?"

"When I saw Gage…" began Lance, "He told me some stuff about my dad, and pretty much stated that Hellfire didn't want me, just something I had…"

"Like what?" asked Arianna incredulously

"Like Dad's old army tags" muttered Lance darkly

"What! That's crazy!" exclaimed Shelley, "Why ever would they want those?"

"Because we believe that Hellfire have been looking for something Ryan Alvers hid from them, placed in a security deposit box in an unknown bank in an equally unknown location," explained Xavier

"The tags had a number stamped on them," continued Lance, "I reckon that number is the key to locating the right bank and deposit box."

"How the hell did you guys come to this conclusion?" asked Shelley sceptically

"Think about it Shel!" urged Lance, "Magneto found a map with the details of everything they had tried so far on it. The stuff he took from my old room at your place, all stuff that could have possibly belonged to my parents, the things he stole from me… mom's necklace was the biggest clue. After talking to Gage I was starting to suspect that Dad's tags might be important, I just didn't know why or what for…"

"But you said the tag had a number, the rest of that stuff didn't" pointed out Tom

"On the contrary, almost everything has a number on it, if you look closely enough." Stated Xavier, "A product code, a production code, a barcode – any of these could contain a clue from Hellfire's perspective."

"The map Mr McCoy showed us, that was all failed numbers?" asked Shelly

"Exactly, and now we must haste to find the location before Hellfire get a chance" said Xavier

"Fat Chance, with out Dad's tags they have nothing." Pffed Lance as he sifted through the pile of his clothing that was on the table to the right of his bed; he was currently wearing a hospital gown

He looked through the pile several times, before he began sifting through the pockets of his suit frantically. "Who changed me?" he asked hurriedly, as he rechecked the pile of his personal artefacts.

"I did," answered Shelley,"Why?"

"I can't find Dad's tags, did you put them here or…?" asked Lance as he tipped his trousers upside down and shook them.

Shelley shook her head, "You weren't wearing the tags Lance."

"Are you sure?" questioned Xavier

"Positive, he definitely didn't have them on." Affirmed Shelley

"So if they're not here, maybe they fell off on the plane or…" said Lance

"Or….Hellfire have them." Said Tom, stating the obvious that no-one wanted to hear

"Of course!" exclaimed Xavier in frustration as he slapped a hand against the arm of his wheelchair, "Lance the telepathic assault on you must have been done for a reason, Hellfire's telepath must have realised what you were beginning to suspect-"

"She took the tags from me!" realised Lance

"I saw her in your mind Lance," said Xavier, "The woman is no other then Emma Frost, a highly capable telepath…I had suspected her all along but couldn't be sure, as there was no real link to tie her to Hellfire's inner circle dealings."

"Well I say her attacking me is definitely a link!" grumbled Lance, "I can't believe she took my tags!"

"In light of this," said Xavier as he started to wheel out the room, "Perhaps more haste is needed then I first thought, Hellfire could already know the location of that stone!"

"It's hasn't even been 6 hours since you guys left England! How far could they have gotten?" asked Shelley

"Far enough!" said Lance as he stood up, "Proffessor Xavier, I know that number off by heart, we have to figure it out and get there before they do, I am **not** letting Gage win!"

"I only hope we are not too late, Hellfire have huge advantage with their head start, and the stone could be anywhere." Sighed Xavier as the two left the room.

Arianna watched them walk out the door as her parents digested what they had just learnt; her brother was wearing the type of hospital gown which was completely backless.

"Who else is **really** glad that Lance is wearing boxers with that gown?" she asked

**Half an hour later…**

Lance tipped his duffle bag upside down on his bed as he scrambled to find some clothes to wear. Grabbing a random t-shirt out of the pile he yanked it over his head before pulling on a pair of jeans. Swiping everything onto the floor, he took a moment to flop bank onto the bed and closed his eyes.

Though he didn't want to admit it, he felt exhausted. His head was throbbing slightly, had been ever since he woke up from his forced slumber. On the other hand, he supposed he should be more then thankful that he had got out of the whole thing with nothing less then a headache.

Lance let out a long sigh as he replayed parts of last night his head. He couldn't stop thinking his conversation with Gage, or more specifically the things he had said about his father.

"_He wasn't even in the army before he died, because you see by then the world's finest were on his tail…"_

Was it true?

His mom had always said his father was a great guy, kind and generous. The kind of guy she hoped Lance would one day grow up to be…

His internal agonising was interrupted by a knock at the door, he groaned and sat up, "Come in!"

Kitty phased through the door, "You're okay!" she exclaimed happily as he got up and gave her a hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and sighed, "You had me worried there for a second."

"Shhh…it's okay," muttered Lance, "I'm fine."

"Fine enough to give me another driving lesson?" asked Kitty with a smile

"I'm not doing **that **great" said Lance hurriedly

Kitty giggled and tip-toed to give him a quick kiss, before grabbing his hand and leading him towards the door. "C'mon, the Prof's called a meeting…"

* * *

Lance and Kitty walked into the War room to find most of their team mates already seated and waiting for the adults to come in and tell them what was going on.

"Good to see you un-comafied luv" stated Betsy as she noticed his arrival.

"Can't keep a Brotherhood boy down yo!" said Toad proudly as Lance sat down next to him

"You know it!" said Lance as he hi-fived Fred

"Unless…." Said Pietro as he turned to face Betsy, who had the misfortune of being sat next to him, "…'someone' asks them nicely that is…" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively

"Bite me!" replied Betsy sharply

"Where?" retorted Pietro

Betsy sighed and grabbed the back Pietro's head, swiftly slamming his face down onto the table.

"OW!"

"I like you" stated Wanda appreciatively, she was sitting across from Betsy next to John.

"Hey, I'm really hurt here!" moaned Pietro as he massaged his sore nose

Wanda leaned over the table and patted him on the head roughly. "There, there"

"Hey where's old Colossus gone?" asked Pyro as he noticed that his Russian friend was absent

"Magneto and him have gone t' check the gems we got last night, see if they are de real thing." Replied Remy as he shuffled and re-shuffled a deck of cards with great speed

"Man! Does he never sleep?" asked Kurt as he suppressed a yawn, it was almost eight and Kurt felt that it was way too early for any kind of meeting other then the between his mouth, some doughnuts and some coffee.

"What that?" asked Scott as the sounds of a commotion could be heard filtering down the corridor.

"Stripes you get your butt back in that bed right this instant!"

"Ah'm fine Logan!"

"You can barely stand!"

"Ah said Ah'm fine!"

"Rogue…"

"Ah'm going tah the meeting, Ah want to know what's going on round here!"

Rogue stalked into the War room and plonked herself resolutely down in a chair, a second later Logan walked in and growled in frustration. "Look kid you should be resting-"

"Ah am" replied Rogue smugly, cutting him off mid-sentence, "In this chair, yah wouldn't want me to get up and faint now would yah, Sugah?"

Logan let out a sigh of exasperation as Xavier came in followed by Storm.

"It's all right Logan, Rogue may stay." The Professor stated before taking his place at the head of the table.

Rogue sent Logan a satisfied smile before turning her full attention onto the Professor.

As Xavier filled in those who had just woken up, Remy examined Rogue out of the corner of his eye.

Logon was right, she did look like she was about to faint. Her skin was paler then usual, and everything in her face down to her body posture screamed exhaustion. There were dark circles around her eyes but the eyes themselves… to Remy they seemed more alive then ever.

They sparkled with determination.

Remy smirked to himself, even in a hospital gown, bathrobe and slippers, she still had the air of someone who would stop at nothing to get what they wanted.

In Rogue's case, he believed she wanted information about Mystique.

For a second, Rogue's gaze flickered towards him. Remy held her gaze before slowly producing a card and placing it face down on the table for her to see.

Rogue glanced down and saw the Queen of Heart lying face on the table, she looked back up at Gambit, who winked. She sent him a small smile before turning her attention back onto the Professor.

"So where is this bank?" asked Jean

"Beast is working on that now, he believes that he will have the location soon, so I thought it would be best to get prepared so that we a ready to make a move as soon as that happens." Explained Xavier

"Ok here's how its going to go down." Said Logan as he stood up, "Cyke, you're going with Red, Psylocke, Shadowcat, Quicksilver, Gambit and the Elf. Your job will be to get in and out of the bank as quickly and as quietly as possible"

"I will accompany you also," added Storm, "Just in case there's trouble"

"Wait!" interrupted Lance, "I'm coming too."

"Yeah!" added Rogue, "Ah want in on this mission."

"Rogue you are in no condition to go anywhere." refused Xavier, "What you need is rest."

"But ah can help!" argued Rogue

"I'm sorry Rogue my answer is final, your physical wellbeing is not up for debate." Stated Xavier with a tone of finality in his voice that all of the X-men knew not to argue with.

"As for you Lance," said Xavier as he turned to face him, "You suffered a major psychic attack a few hours ago, I will not risk you going on a mission before Dr McCoy has had the chance to see if there was any long-term damage caused"

"But I feel fine-" began Lance before Storm cut him off

"No child, the Professor is right, you cannot be sure no lasting harm was done to you."

Before Lance could protest any further, Beast appeared at the doorway..

"It seems that today the fates are indeed smiling at us," informed Hank as he walked in with smile on his face, "According to these co-ordinates, the bank is none other then a City & Suburban Federal Savings Bank, 86th Street…New York!"

The Professor shook his head wryly. "It seems Ryan Alvers has been one step ahead of the Hellfire Club all along. Planting it right under their noses…"

"This will allow us make up the time against the Hellfire Club" stated Jean, "Which means…"

"We can nip this crazy plan in the butt before it has a chance to get started." finished Scott. "Ok team – let's move!"

"Wait!" said Rogue, "Professor what's going on with Mystique?"

"After last night's debacle, she seems to have disappeared again." Admitted the Professor, "Something tells me we have yet to see the last of though. I want all of you to remain vigilant, she is not the kind of women to allow five months of enforced imprisonment in Area 51 to just slide so easily."

"Do you think she's working with Hellfire?" pressed Rogue

"I suppose only time will give us the answer to that question." Sighed Xavier, "Good luck team, I just hope that you are not too late."

"We wont let you down Professor." Stated Scott solemnly as he led the way out

"The fuzzy one can have breakfast first, ja?" pleaded Kurt as he walked out with Scott

"Is Scott always this enthusiastic about missions?" asked Betsy quietly as she followed the others out of the war room.

Kitty shrugged, "Pretty much yeah, but he saves his extra-special energy for possible end of the world situations."

Betsy shook her head. "Weirdo…"

* * *

**Meanwhile, aboard a private jet…**

Empath sighed and drummed his fingers nails on his arm rest.

It was almost eight in the morning, New York time, and he was stuck on this god forsaken plane with complete idiots for company and what's worse was that it was a further ten minutes until they arrived at their desired destination: City & Suburban Federal Savings Bank – New York.

"Maybe you should jump out of this plane before I get the chance to rip your entrails out one by one!" hissed Catseye

"Watch it fur ball, other wise you might have an unlucky fall out of this plane yourself!" stated Roulette

"As if you could ever hit me with one of those pathetic discs of yours" preened Catseye

"Wanna bet?" said Roulette as a black disc began to form in her hands.

"HEY!" screamed Empath, "Put that away! That is **not** the kind of thing you need when you're several thousand feet in the air."

Roulette sighed and cancelled the disc, "Yes Dear…"

"I can't believe how much you guys fight over ze stupidest things" admonished Tarot from the pilot's chair

"They were **my** peanuts!" hissed Catseye

"No they were not!" argued Roulette

"You mean the ones I finished eating whilst you two were busy arguing?" asked Jetstream, "Problem solved!"

"WHAT?" shouted both girls

"Oh God!" moaned Empath, "How long until we land!"

"Just a few minutes" said Tarot

"I don't think our dear leader is going to last that long." Said Empath as he watched Roulette and Catseye advance on Jetstream.

* * *

Hmm...I wonder whose going to get there first...guess you'll just have to wait and see!

Now you know what to do folks, see that review button? HIT IT BABY!

Until the next time true believers...

Soulstress


	32. Acquisition

_Thanks a lot to everyone that reviewed the last chapter - love you guys!_

_What came first? The Chicken or the Egg? I don't know the answer to that riddle...but if you wan't to know who gets the oh so precious power nullifying stone - read on!_

* * *

The early morning sky was crystal clear, heralding the notion that today was going to be a great day, filled with sunshine and laughter.

A happy day.

This was what Amy Owens, an employee at City & Suburban Federal Savings Bank, believed as she walked down 86th Street. She took a sip of her milkshake and smiled to herself. Yes. Today was definately going to be a good day. She could feel it.

As she neared the entrance to the bank, a shadow slithered across the ground and her smile faltered as she looked up to see a huge white cloud coming in fast. It then occured to her that nothing was ever what it seemed and maybe today wasn't going to be such a great day after all...

No, she decided as the security guard opened the door to let her in. She cast one final glance skywards before stepping inside, taking in the darkening cloud and the slight mist creeping downwards. No, today was not going to be a great day after all.

Today, she thought, is going to absolutely suck.

She was right, of course.

Unseen by Amy, a plane landed on the roof of the adjacent building...

Ororo left the plane in stealth mode, but shut down the rest of the controls. She turned towards her team, "There should not be too many people present, considering that it is early Sunday morning, but it is best if we do not push our luck. The last thing we need to be seen doing is breaking into a bank. Quicksilver, I want you to check out the building"

"Aye aye cap'n!" replied Pietro before dashing off

"Jean you do a mental scan of the area" ordered Storm

Jean nodded and closed her eyes just as Pietro returned.

"The banks not open yet, I went in through a third story window, there are five members of staff inside, and four security guards." Informed Pietro

"Five security guards" amended Jean, "There's one outside the door to the vault, it's in the basement just like Beast said."

"Shadowcat, Nightcrawler – you two are responsible for getting everyone in and out of the bank." Said Ororo, "Once inside Jean will keep you hidden. We should be able to pull this off without anyone noticing our presence."

"Got it" said Scott, "Let's go team"

"I will provide cover for you" said Storm as her eyes turned a brilliant white

"Does anyone else find her hot when she does that?" asked Pietro as they exited the Blackbird.

"Y' one weird home" commented Gambit as they paused on the edge of the roof, Storm's fog already beginning to thicken so they could not see the ground below.

"Hold on" said Jean as she concentrated, taking them down to the ground below, placing them just outside the closed door of the bank. Though if anyone were to look in their direction just then, all they would have seen was the pure white of a dense fog.

"Do your thing Shadowcat", said Scott before turning to Jean, "Ready?"

Jean placed a hand to her head as she concentrated, cloaking Kitty whilst she disabled the cameras and getting herself mentally ready for the task of cloaking them all, so the personnel inside the bank would not notice their presence.

"Ready" she replied as she placed her hand in Nightcrawler's, who preceded to teleport her, Cyclops and Psylocke inside.

"Grab on guys" said Kitty to Remy and Pietro as she stepped outside again

Remy held on to her upper arm as Pietro put his hand somewhere else entirely…

"Argh! Get your hands off my ass Quicksilver!" snapped Kitty as she grabbed Pietro by the ear and dragged him through the wall and into the bank

"Ow!" said Pietro sullenly as he rubbed his sore ear

"Keep it down Quicksilver!" ordered Scott

"Why? It's not like they can see or even hear us!" said Pietro as he dashed in front of a cleaner and blew a raspberry at her. The cleaner didn't even bat an eyelid

"See!" he said triumphantly as he dashed back in front of them.

Jean sighed and used her telekinesis to lift Pietro up and bring him face to face with her.

"The more you act up…" she snapped, "The harder it becomes to cloak us, now are you going to behave or do you want me to let Psylocke knock you out for the rest of this mission?"

Pietro gulped and glanced at Betsy who produced her psionic knife and grinned evilly.

"I'll behave" he answered meekly

"Great!" grinned Jean as she let him drop to the floor.

"C'mon guys, the vaults this way." Said Scott as he led his team forward.

As they turned a corner, Scott suddenly stopped and motioned for them to flatten out. They hurriedly pushed themselves against the walls as two employees, a male and a female, walked down the corridor towards them, paying no attention whatsoever to the mutants ahead.

Jean bit her lip as she concentrated, hoping that these people didn't make physical contact with them, as it would make her job all the more difficult.

"So anyway I told Sandra we'd meet her after work for drinks about seven?" said the woman to her companion

"Seven sounds good," replied the man, "Although I hope she doesn't bring that loser Max along again."

"Tell me about!" exclaimed the women as she gestured with her hand wildly, making Kitty gasp and move back into the wall itself as the woman's hand whistled past the place where her nose had just been. "I mean when will she learn, I'm not interested in dorks!"

Scott waited until the pair had turned the corner before gesturing the team of mutants forward again, they walked down another corridor before stopping before a secured elevator

"Is this the way down to the vault?" asked Betsy as she took in the lock and card recognition reader that granted access to the elevator.

"Nope," replied Kitty as she grabbed onto Kurt, "This is!" The two disappeared into the floor and a moment later, Kurt popped back up, grabbed Scott and Jean before coming back for the remaining three.

"Hop aboard ze Nightcrawler express!" he said as offered out his arms to the others. Remy, Pietro and Betsy grabbed on and then disappeared with a 'bamf!'

They reappeared what Betsy assumed was several floors down. She coughed as she waved away the sulphur smoke, a residue of Nightcrawler's teleporting. "I think I would have preferred the lifts." She commented as she looked around. There was a fat, balding security guard in his mid-forties snoozing gently in a chair outside the vault door.

"He suddenly felt the need to take a nap" said Jean lightly

"Hey guys!" said Kitty as she withdrew her head from the vault door, "There's lasers all over the floor in there! What's worse is that they are rigged up to a pretty meaning looking alarm system, my guess is…we touched that floor, everyone's totally gonna know about it!"

"Hmmm….Okay! Shadowcat, you take Jean through first and then she can keep us off the ground once we're in" ordered Scott

Kitty and Jean nodded as they disappeared through the door.

"Hey Red's not gonna drop us is she?" asked Pietro nervously, "I mean not everyone here is as trim as me"

"Hey if Jean can lift the X-jet with her telekinesis, I'm sure keeping your fat ass off the ground for a few minutes isn't going to like, strain her" replied Kitty as she phased back through the doorway

"Hey!" said Pietro defensively, "I have fantastic ass"

"Lance said you had cellulite" accused Betsy as she took a seat on the guard's desk. It was her job to keep watch whilst the others retrieved the stone.

"That lying scum!" hissed Pietro, "He'll pay for this!"

"Y' can't blame de homme for telling de truth now can y'?" chided Remy as he let Kitty take him through to the other side of the vault

"What truth! It's all lies I tell you! Lies!" he grumbled after him

"Quit whining!" said Kitty as she grabbed his arm and pulled him through the vault door.

"Hmm…It's like I'm walking on air" he commented as he walked around, an inch above the lasers, held up by Jean's telekinesis.

Jean herself was perched onto top of a row of cabinets, she had her eyes closed and was clearly focused on keeping them all afloat.

"What's de box number?" asked Remy as he surveyed the locking mechanism's on the individual safety deposit lockers along two of the walls in the room. One of the walls had stacks of notes in large boxes along it, with the final remaining side of the vault being the door itself.

"It's over here!" said Kurt, "Box 277, ja?"

"That's the one" said Scott, "and put that money away Quicksilver, it's not yours!"

"Spoilsport!" said Quicksilver as he threw the thick wad of 100's back in the box, before waiting till Scott's back was turned and using his super speed to grab several piles of bank notes, shoving them into the boots of his uniform before anyone noticed...except Gambit, who had already stolen a few thousand himself, and wasn't about to rat the boy out for doing the same.

Kitty hummed to herself as she walked over to box 277, she was about to phase her hand through when someone pulled her away harshly.

"Y' don't want t' do that Petit" said Remy as he pushed Kitty behind him, clearly taking over the retrival of the stone.

"Is this a macho thing?" sighed Kitty as she watched him pull an interesting tool out of his pocket and insert it in the lock.

Remy smirked as he worked on the lock. "Not at all Petit, Gambit just doesn't want y' getting y' arm stuck in de door. Don't really know much about dis stone, but m'not willing t' bet against it removin' y' powers when y' touch it."

Pietro frowned, "I thought the rock only nullified our powers of it came in contact with radiation or something?"

Kitty grimaced nervously as she considered the notion of her arm getting stuck in mid phase, "I think it's better if we just let Gambit do it."

"Can you get it open soon?" asked Scott as he noticed Jean was beginning to feel the strain of keeping them all off the ground and away from the lasers.

"Piece o' cake!" exclaimed Remy as the door popped open, revealing a medium sized lead box complete with padlock inside.

All of a sudden a loud beeping filled the complex, and a slight rumble could be felt by all of them.

"What's that?" asked Pietro

"Gambit, you set off the alarm!" accused Scott

"I don't think it was Gambit" said Jean as she let out a sigh and let them all drop the few inches to the floor. Staying inconspicuous clearly wasn't an option anymore.

_Cyclops_

Scott turned to face the vault door.

_What is it Psylocke?_

_We have unwanted company coming down the elevator! I sense the Hellions coming, and they are not in a good mood!_

"Scott!" added Jean out loud, picking up on their telepathic conversation as she too mentally scanned for the source of the disruption, "There's five of them! Psylocke's out there alone!"

"Five of who?" asked a bewildered Kurt as sounds of the alarm continued to blare steadily around them.

"Shadowcat, get Psylocke in here now!" ordered Scott urgently as he weighed up the scenario

Kitty nodded and obeyed without asking why. She'd been a part of the X-men long enough now to know when Scott used that voice there was a damn good reason.

She dashed through the vault door, where Betsy was standing guardedly in front of the elevator, psionic energy crackling around her arm and her knife at the ready.

"Psylocke, C'mon!" said Kitty as she grabbed her arm and pulled her towards and then through the vault door.

"The Hellions are coming down the elevator!" stated Betsy just as a loud ping could distinctly be heard during the slight lull in the rhythmical shriek of the bank's alarm.

"Correction!" gasped Kitty "They're here!"

"It doesn't matter we have the box, that's the priority! Nightcrawler! Take the box up to Storm!" ordered Scott

"On it!" said Kurt as he disappeared with the box

"We don't even know if that was the right box!" said Kitty anxiously as she eyed the vault door with apprehension

"Somethin' tells m' we ain't gonna have de time t' find out neither." Shouted Remy over the blaring alarm as he pulled out his bo staff and twirled it in his hands, ready for the oncoming fight. "But Gambit always has de' time to kick some ass, non?"

"That won't be necessary." Said Scott, "We have what we need, we're leaving. Shadowcat get Gambit, Quicksilver and Psylocke out and tell Nightcrawler to come back for-"

"Everybody…" said Jean all of a sudden, "GET DOWN!"

Before any of them could move the door to the vault exploded outwards, the sound was deafening, ricocheting off the walls in the enclosed area as debris flew in all directions.

Jean struggled to maintain the shield she had put up around them at the last moment, as large chunks of what used to be the vault door slammed against it.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here" said came a voice as the dust settled and the smoke cleared. The Hellions strode in through the gaping whole in the wall. "Looks like X-trash…" finished Jetstream

"You're too late!" said Scott has he stood up, "We've got the stone, give it up!"

"What makes you think you're going to leave with it!" hissed Catseye as she stepped forward, her tail whipping furiously around her

"I've been dying for a rematch" snarled Roulette as she edged forward, eyeing Betsy with disdain

"Bring it on Barbie" said Betsy as psionic energy crackled around her, culminating in her psychic knife forming in her hands.

"Hand over the stone…and we'll go easy on you…" said Empath, "Don't…and I can't guarantee Catseye will play nice."

As if to empathise his point Sharon hissed and bared her teeth, before jumping towards Gambit who batted her away easily with his stick, before swirling around to fend an attack off Tarot.

"I think we'll just hang on to it!" Shouted Scott as he aimed at Jetstream, who had been propelling himself towards Cyclops and Jean. The blast hit him dead on, and with Jean's help, the Hellion was sent flying back through the crumbled remains of the vault door, crashing into the elevator, shattering the door and the surrounding wall to pieces.

"Here Kitty Kitty!" goaded Pietro as he zipped around Catseye, who made futile attempts to swipe at him. As fast as she was, he was faster. "Ehhhh! Too slow!" he cackled as he yanked her tail mid-jump, causing Catseye to lose her balance and land on the floor in a heap. The crumbled remains of the elevator caught his eye, realising his exit was secure he grinned to himself.

"You just wait till I get my claws on you Quicksilver…" hissed Catseye as she sprang forward and swiped at him, only to have her claws whistle through the empty air as once again, Pietro whipped away from her.

"Frankly my Dear…" gloated Pietro, "I don't think you're ever going to get your claws on any of me!" and with that he dashed away, grabbing Betsy away from her fight with Roulette on the way out.

Sharon hissed as he disappeared up the elevator shaft.

"Where's he gone?" she asked as she heard Tarot let out an angry roar.

Catseye swivelled around in time to see Tarot and Empath being restrained mid-air by the red-head, whilst Shadowcat and Gambit disappeared through the floor

"They're escaping!" shouted Roulette as she produced a disc of pure black energy and sent it flying towards Jean, only for it to bounce off the shield she had erected around herself and Scott harmlessly.

"Two vs. Five" said Jetstream as he re-entered the fray. With a grin as he powered up and sped towards the force field, "I like those odds!"

Jean let out an exhausted cry as she struggled to keep the barrier between the Hellions and her and Scott in place. She dropped her hold on Tarot and Empath and concentrated on keeping her shields up and her and Scott safe.

"Keep these two here!" ordered Jetstream in between blasts, "Do not let them escape."

"She's weakening" observed Tarot as Jetstream managed to get slightly closer to the remaining two X-men every time he rammed the force field.

"Let's me see if I can speed that up" said Empath with a grin as he amplified Jean's emotions to make her feel more ragged, more weary and tired.

"Ahhhh!" cried Jean as she felt her remaining energy sap away, and her defenses disappear.

"Jean!" cried Scott as he watched his girlfriend slump to the ground

"Knock em' for six Jetsream" goaded Empath as Jetsream launched himself off the ground, avoiding Cyclop's attempts to blast him off his path.

"NO!" shouted Jean as she summoned all her strength and sent out a telekinetic blast, pushing Jetstream into the opposite vault wall, and then letting him fall in a heap onto the piles of money

"That it Jean, fight it!" encouraged Scott as the two backed themselves away from the Hellions, Jean erected her shield again.

"Empath – you take Grey," ordered Tarot as she produced a tarot card, "As for you Cyclops – Fight THIS!" She roared as she channelled her energy into the card, resulting in the physical manifestation of a towering, dark figure, complete with huge, shiny sword

"Not good" realised Scott as he evaluated the sudden apparition.

"Meet the Emperor" said Tarot grimly as the figure advanced towards Scott and Jean, sword glinting in the harsh white light that was present in the vault.

Scott attempted to blast at the figure, who merely deflected the blasts using his sword, quickly and accurately while Jean attempted maintain her shields despite Empath's interference with her emotions.

Not a simple feat, considering her powers were very closely linked to such emotions.

"Scott" said Jean quietly as she began to feel more hopeless, or was that her? "I can't ….keep…"

"What ?" shouted Scott over the din as he continued to blast at the Emperor who was merely inches away. The Emperor raised his sword and slashed at Jean's shield, the sheer force of the blow coupling with Empath depressing Jean's determination, resulted in the shield faltering and then evaporating completely as Jean slumped to the floor once again.

Scott gasped as he realised their last defence was gone, just as the sword swept down towards the pair for the last and final time….

There was a scream, and then Tarot clapped her hands, extinguishing the manifestation. Leaving...

"Nothing!" gasped Roulette as she stared at the spot where the bloodied form of their adversaries should be lying right about now, instead, there was just dust and rubble.

"Where are they?" growled Jetstream in frustration

"Miss Frost is going to kill us." Sighed Catseye

"All this losing is starting to get boring," moaned Roulette, "Who's up for bunking this mission and going to Vegas?"

"We could use the company credit card." Agreed Empath

"Hush!" said Tarot as she and Jetstream completed their search of the bank.

"They definitely took the stone" stated Jetstream as he pointed to the open deposit door marked '277'

"Something tells me we aren't going to get our bonus this month." Muttered Empath

Up on the roof, there was a small 'bamf!' and the smoke cleared to reveal a slightly ragged Scott and Jean and a victorious Nightcrawler

"Vat vould you two do vithout me?" he sighed as he rubbed the backs of his two companions soothingly.

"Be Shish kebab?" responded Scott as he stood up slowly, helping Jean up with him. "Everybody get out OK?" he asked hoarsely

"All present and accounted for" said Storm from the door to the plane, "Now let us leave while we still have the chance!"

"Jean!" exclaimed Kitty as Jean took her seat. "You're bleeding."

"It's not too deep" assured Jean as she examined the slash on her upper arm, the sword had glanced her arm just as Nightcrawler teleported them away. "Let's just say it's a good thing Kurt got us out of there or it could have been a lot worse" sighed Jean as Scott rolled up the sleeve of her uniform and began cleaning the wound.

"Man…those guys don't play around do they?" realised Kitty, "They could have killed you!"

"Luckily for use we have a little blue Angel watching our backs" said Scott as he hi-fived Kurt

"Hmm well let's hope that the fates remain kind today and Hellfire don't decide to follow" said Storm as they took off.

Down on the ground, the bank was now surrounded by police cars and a huge crowd of onlookers. Kitty sighed, "So much for being covert."

* * *

Hit it, hit it, HIT IT! The review button that is, you know I like them, so make an author happy ) 

Stay cool!

Soulstress


	33. Lie To Me

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and who've stuck with the story for so long! Sorry for making you wait with this one, but I thought it would be unfair to post it if i wasn't happy with it because then it probably would be rubbish! After muchos tweaking I hope you'll love it!_

* * *

**Xavier Institute**

Lance tapped his fingers on the side of the hospital bed impatiently as he waited for Beast to come back and give him, what he hoped, was the all clear. He was anxious to know how the others had got on, had they found the box yet?

He thumped his hand down on the bed in irritation. Ever since this thing had kicked off almost a week ago, he had been at the forefront of it all. Now he was taking a back seat and he really didn't like it one bit. Lance resumed his tapping as his thoughts drifted to the other matter bothering him.

Since talking to Gage at the party last night he had been filled with a desire to know more about his Dad, what exactly he'd done in the army, where he'd grown up…if he had ever worked for Hellfire. As much as he hated himself for even thinking it, something told him that Gage, supreme asshole that he may be, was being serious when he said that Ryan Alvers was a criminal.

Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up, he thought to himself as his tapping increased in its vigour.

"Stop it!" ordered Shelly, she was flicking through a magazine as she waited with Lance for his results. "It's going to be fine Lance"

"I hate just sitting here!" muttered Lance with a resigned sigh, "I feel like I should be doing…something! Not just waiting for some guy to tell me I'm OK when I know I am!"

"Ah-hem!" coughed Beast from the doorway, "You'll be no doubt thrilled to know that 'some guy' is here to tell you that there was no lasting physical damage caused by Ms Frost's attack on you. You are however exhibiting some sign's of mild exhaustion - so I would advise you to take it easy Mr Alver's."

"Oh thank god!" said Shelly in relief as Lance gave her a 'told you so' look.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to the requests of another patient." Said Dr McCoy just as Rogue could be heard hoarsely calling from the next door for a TV in her room.

Beast chuckled and went into the next room to talk to Rogue, leaving Lance and Shelley alone.

"Glad you're OK kiddo" said Shelley as she messed his hair up and got up to leave, "I'm gonna make Arianna some brekkie, you want?"

"I already ate thanks" he lied, "I'll be up in a bit, I'm just going to…collect my stuff" Lance motioned to the pile of his clothes that still remained in the room.

Shelley frowned, "Alright…when you feel like telling me what exactly is going on in that head of yours…"

Lance looked away from her and sighed, "I know…"

"OK" Shelley turned around and left, leaving Lance alone with his thoughts for a moment.

Truth be told, he was starving.

Yet there was this feeling…every single time he thought about his Dad his stomach churned uncomfortably. He had to know the truth…was Gage lying? Then again, the fact that his Dad had been mixed up with the Hellfire Club at all... well, that wasn't exactly the best sign was it?

A feeling of dread uncomfortably nestled itself in Lance's stomach as he paced the room, waiting for Beast to finish off with Rogue.

He could cover the entire length of the room in six strides, and did so repeatedly for the next minute, counting the steps as he went in an effort to keep his mind off the matter.

One, two, three, four, five, six, turn… one, two, three, four, five, six, turn…one, two, three, four, five, six, turn… one, two, three, four, fi-

"Something bothering you, Sugah?"

"Huh?" Lance shrugged himself out of his reverie to see Rogue and Beast standing in the doorway, both looking at him as if he'd lost it. "I uh…was just waiting for… I wanted to ask you something Dr. McCoy…about my father." He finished quietly

Beast nodded understandingly, "I will be back downstairs in just a moment, you may wait for me in the war room. I'm just going to escort Rogue here up to her room, where she may…how did you describe it Rogue?"

"Stare at mah TV instead of the damn wall all day." Rogue smiled weakly, "It's okay, Ah'll be fine by myself"

"Whilst I do not doubt you my dear, I don't have to listen to you." Responded Beast kindly as he put an arm around Rogue and led her away, as Lance stared after them.

Rogue definitely looked like she needed a good few days in bed to recover; Kitty had filled him in on what had happened to her and he sincerely hoped Rogue got better, she had it tough enough as it was.

Lance whistled to himself as he walked into the war room, and sat himself down near the large computers the room housed.

He wondered how the other team was getting on, thinking that they should really be back by know. Did the Hellions get there before them? Or was it another dead end?

He entered the room and casually sat down in Beast's chair, swivelling himself around in circles to keep himself entertained as he waited for Beast to come down.

Even back in his Bayville High days, as long ago as that seemed now, Lance had always liked Henry McCoy. He was different, definitely not boring – allowing them to cook up all manner of concoctions; stink-bombs included; during chemistry lessons and he had gone out of his way to make Lance feel welcome in this mansion during his brief stint as an X-man.

Lance chuckled to himself as he thought of the night he had turned up unannounced; Scott's face was hilarious in retrospect. Lance laughed again and spun himself round on in the chair again before bringing himself to a quick and sudden stop.

Lance held his breath as he reached for the object that had caught his attention so swiftly.

Sitting atop of a pile of random papers and folders with half the contents spilling out, was a disc. Or more specifically…a disc marked 'Alvers, R; Interpol etc'.

Interpol? Slowly, Lance lifted himself out of the chair and picked up the disc. His heart was pounding in his chest so hard he could almost feel it in his throat. He heard the faint sound of voices approaching but took no notice. He had to know the truth.

Instead, Lance moved forward and placed the disc in the appropriate slot before him. There was a momentary whirring sound as a screen was projected onto the nearest wall, several feet in front of him.

Lance stared at the screen with bated breath as the information on his dad came up.

Within seconds a picture of his father was displayed on screen with the Interpol information right next to it. Lance quickly scanned it and his heart skipped a beat.

He moved forward till he was standing in the middle of the room and read the information again. No… That was impossible! A lie, it had to be.

It had to be.

Lance placed his face in hands, before running his hands up through his hair agitatedly.

He took a deep breath and navigated through the various screens, noting the different policing records from various different jurisdictions, all telling the same old story.

She had lied to him all this time. Everything he had ever believed to be true about his father was all made up.

He scrolled back to the very fist page and stared intently at the face he remembered, yet for once he felt no affinity with it, despite the similarity in looks.

Because the man he remembered had never even existed.

"Lance? What -"

The voice interrupted his thoughts and Lance turned around to see Kitty standing there along with the others who had gone on the mission to retrieve the stone from the bank.

"Ryan Alvers… wanted on 33 counts of armed robbery, 11 counts of fraud, 2 counts of arson, 1 attempted assassination and 17 counts of murder" Scott read out, before letting out a low whistle, "I think it's safe to assume that Ryan Alvers was definitely working for the Hellfire Club."

It was then something inside Lance just snapped.

With a roar, the war room gave one large tremble, and Lance was upon Scott in an instant. He tackled him to the ground and proceeded to punch every part of him he could hit.

"LANCE!"

He struggled as he felt him self being pulled off Scott. Kitty, Pietro and Betsy were all trying to restrain him, but all he wanted to do at that moment was pound that smug face into oblivion. Just as they had succeeded in pulling him off Scott, Scott himself charged at Lance and tackled him at waist level, knocking him to the ground and sending Kitty and Betsy tumbling in the process.

"What is your **problem**, Alvers?" he asked as he landed a few punches on Lance of his own.

"**You're** my problem!" snarled Lance as he and Scott continued to fight.

Scott kicked Lance away from him and reached for his visor to aim a blast at the boy, only for Lance to move the earth under him, knocking Scott onto his backside. Lance yanked Scott up by his collar, "You always gotta use your powers?" he snarled

"Not for punks like you!" replied Scott before swiftly punching Lance in the face.

"Will you guys get a grip!" screamed Kitty as she phased her self into the middle of the two boys and pushed them apart.

Jean and Kurt managed to drag Scott and away as Betsy and Pietro did the same to a struggling Lance.

Remy stepped in the middle next to Kitty and extended his bo staff, so that each end stopped about chest level on the two warring boys.

"Y' girls gonna play nice, or is Gambit going t' have to dish out some tough love" he asked menacingly

"Oh my stars and garters! What is going on here?" exclaimed Beast as he walked into what felt like a scene from Fight Club.

"Damned if I know" sighed Betsy as she and Pietro guided Lance towards the doorway.

Lance and Scott exchanged looks of intense hatred as the two boys passed each other.

"This isn't over Alver's" hissed Scott as he tugged his arm out of Jean's grip

"You can bet on it, _Slim_" replied Lance darkly as he allowed his friends to escort him out of the room.

"God Scott! You can be so inconsiderate sometimes!" snapped Kitty as she followed them out

Scott watched her go, aghast, "What the hell did I do?"

"May I take a leap and surmise that this little spat has something to do with that?" said Hank as he indicated the screen on Lance's father.

"M' thinking Cyclops here prob'ly didn't pick the best time t' comment on Avalanche's pere" Informed Remy

"How many times have I told you mein freund," sighed Kurt as he patted Scott's shoulder, "Think before you talk"

"You never tell me that" said Scott pointedly, "You say that to Bobby"

"I think it's advice worth taking Mr Inconsiderate" admonished Jean as she examined Scott's face, he had a slight cut above his left eyebrow, a bloody nose and what was the beginning of one hell of a bruise forming on his right check. "How many fingers?" she asked, wiggling three slender ones of her own in front of his face.

"3" sighed Scott as he mopped at his nose with a tissue. "What's the big deal? I'm sure he knew this stuff already."

"Actually, I believe Lance was in here because he wanted to know more about his father, sadly it seems he got all the wrong answers." Informed Hank as he moved over to the table, the lead box that had been retrieved from the bank rested upon it.

"Mission successful I assume?" he asked as he examined the box.

"We're not exactly sure," admitted Jean, "The hellions interrupted us before we could verify what was inside. But we got out with the box and thankfully, our lives."

"Thanks to me zat is," reminded Kurt as his tail flicked out behind him proudly

"Yeah, yeah, you're the big hero" chuckled Jean with a roll of her eyes.

Beast laughed and then pointed at the padlock on the box. "If you could do me the honour Cyclops?"

Scott let rip a small blast directed at the padlock, breaking it off successfully. Hank lifted the lid to reveal what looked like a large chunk of granite inside.

"Hmm…I must go examine this immediately!" said Hank excitedly as he took off towards his laboratory

"…And I better go debrief to the Professor" said Scott as he made his way out

"Not until you let me clean you up first" insisted Jean as she dragged him towards the medical bay.

"Finally, the starved Elf can eat!" stated Kurt happily before he bamfed off into kitchen.

Remy sighed as he surveyed the mess that was causing by Lance exercising his frustration, both though his powers and by beating up Cyclops. "Remy won't be cleanin' dis' mess up." He chuckled as he strolled off towards the kitchen. Now that he had helped save the world before breakfast, he decided some actual breakfast was a great idea.

**

* * *

**

**Lance's room**

"Ow!" moaned Lance as Kitty dabbed at the cut on his upper lip gingerly.

"Don't be such a baby!" she chided, "It's your own fault for fighting anyway."

Let set his jaw angrily and decided not to respond to that particular truth. "How was the mission? Did you find the rock?"

Kitty sighed. "Gambit had just got it out the safe and then Hellfire turned up. So we basically took the box and ran."

"Meaning…you don't know if it's the right one yet" concluded Lance

Kitty shook her head, "Beast is on it. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

Kitty turned Lance's face to the side and examined it critically, "Your good looks have been marred by what will soon be a big black eye." She informed Lance

"Crud!" moaned Lance as he examined the bruise in the mirror

"Don't worry," grinned Kitty, "I still think you're cute"

"Just cute?" asked Lance with a raised eyebrow

Kitty giggled as she leaned in to kiss his black eye. "Mmm…actually I don't you're cute at all, its date the ugly person week at Bayville High." She finished dismissively before pushing Lance back onto his bed as she left the room to put away the disinfectant and change out of her X-man outfit.

Lance watched her go before leaning back to absorb everything he had learnt in the last quarter of an hour.

The simple truth of it was, his Dad was a ruthless killer which according to Gage, his Mom had always known about.

He looked towards the clock on his right. It wasn't even half nine yet, and already since this day had officially begun at midnight, he had been in a fight with Gage, been mentally raped, in a coma, and if that wasn't enough he had found out that he had been lied to his entire life and that his father was really a murderer, wanted by Interpol none-the-less and to top it all off Scott Summer's had given him a black eye.

Fan-bloody-tastic.

Lance sighed as he pressed the heels of his palms over his eyes, causing little afterimages to occur. God he was so tired…of dealing with Gage…Hellfire…everything.

His Dad has always been a standard to which he had attempted to live his life. Granted he never really reached that standard but it wasn't always possible, because for a long time in Lance's life being the bad guy was the only way to survive.

Truth be told, it was for this reason he had always felt incredibly guilty any time he thought of his mother, he felt as if he was continually letting her down by failing to be a better person. Whatever time he remembered spending with his Dad when he was younger had admittedly been great, he'd idolized the man. But then Ryan Alvers had died…then his mom did…and everything for Lance had gone downhill from there.

When Kitty got back Lance was in his own world, staring up at the ceiling without really seeing it at all.

Kitty took a seat next to him and waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Lance?" she said softly as Lance shook himself out of his reverie.

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" she asked as she ran her fingers through his soft hair slowly, when there was no answer she tentatively continued. "I'm sorry about your Dad, Lance…I know from the way you talk about him that he means a lot to you."

Lance sighed angrily and sat up, "Make that meant, emphasis on the past tense."

"When Mom was alive, she always used to say what a great guy Dad was, and that she hoped when I grew up, I would be just like him…and I always thought I fell short."

Lance let out a hollow laugh, "This is what gets me…I've felt guilty for half my life, for not being the guy she wanted me to be, that **I** wanted me to be, when it turns out I'm more like my old man than I ever even imagined"

"No you're not Lance," asserted Kitty, "Don't even think it!"

"I killed someone…he killed someone…I steal…he stole." Reeled off Lance in monotone

"So? Remy's a thief, no one cares…heck! In our line of work it's even an asset!" reasoned Kitty, "…and you didn't mean to kill that guy Lance, it was an accident. It's not even in the same league as an attempted assassination!"

"Attempted what-now?"

Lance propped himself up on his elbows as his sister barged his way into his room.

"You ever heard of knocking?" he asked

"Nope" stated Arianna as she perched on his bed, "Dude…look at your face!"

"Oh I don't know…" said Kitty, "I think the black eye is cute"

"I heard about the fight, Pietro told Wanda, who told John, who told Tabitha, who told Jubilee, who told Jamie, who told me." Explained Arianna casually

"This mean you know about Dad?" asked Lance.

"Uh huh," nodded Arianna, "Is it true?"

"Yeah…its official, Dad was an ass." Sighed Lance

"But you always said he was really cool!" said Arianna

"He…," Lance thought about this for a second. His Dad had always been great with him, the perfect father. "From what I can remember he was great actually, well…to me anyway."

"Then who gives a crap about the rest?" said Arianna matter-of-factly

Lance laughed at his sister's directness. It was so weird, here he was a whole eight years older, and she was the one consoling him. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks" he muttered into her hair

Arianna pulled her head back and grinned. "You're welcome. I'm glad you're not dead and the world is all saved."

"Does that mean it was the right rock?" asked Kitty

Arianna nodded, "Heard it on the XNN myself."

"XNN?" asked Lance with a raised eyebrow

"Xavier News Network" replied Arianna as Kitty nodded in agreement

"Wow! We averted a potential World War III, and we did before breakfast!" realized Kitty in amazement, "God my life is so weird sometimes…"

"I think it's awesome!" stated Arianna, "I wish I had cool powers like you guys."

"Trust me kid, it's not as great as you might think." Sighed Kitty

"But you guys are superheroes!" pressed Arianna, "What's not to like?"

"Well actually, Lance is a part-time superhero, part-time super-villain!" giggled Kitty

"Hey!" admonished Lance, "Did you ever stop to think that to us, **you're** the bad guys?"

"Point duly taken and noted," said Kitty, "But I guess to the whole of Bayville, we all suck!"

"That's so stupid!" sighed Arianna, "I mean I know I'm only ten and stuff, but if you ask me hating someone because they're mutant is stupid, and so is racism and sexism for that matter – I mean what's the point, if you're going to hate someone at least have a valid reason!"

Lance chuckled "You're ahead of your time kiddo. If the whole world was as smart as you it would definitely be a better place."

"I know! They should just let me rule the world" said Arianna happily

"Arianna for President!" chuckled Betsy form the doorway, "I'd definitely vote for you, you'd be a lot better then the current President!"

"Her IQ is probably higher!" added Lance

"I'm cuter too!" said Arianna with a big smile

"Yeah well, your Mum wants you for breakfast hot stuff!" said Betsy as she ushered Arianna off the bed

"Going, going, gone!" sang Arianna as she trumped out of Lance's bedroom

Betsy took Arianna's vacated seat on Lance's bed. "How you doing?" she asked as she lightly prodded the bruising around Lance's eye.

"My face hurts" dead panned Lance

"I wasn't asking about your face you idiot!" said Betsy

Lance shrugged and brushed off her question, "Tired"

Betsy gave him a look to let him know that she knew he was avoiding the issue but let it slide for now. "I suppose you're in need of some real sleep after last night's excitement."

"Mmm" agreed Lance before he remembered something and brightened up, "By the way…props for managing to lay one on the billionaire!"

Betsy hi-fived him and grinned saucily as Kitty let a gasp of surprise, "You kissed Angel? No way!"

"I think I'm in love!" swooned Betsy dramatically as Kitty giggled

"How did this happen?" she asked

"Well…My ex-tried it on in the bathroom, Lance and Warren stormed in to be my heroic saviors, not that I needed them of course, then a crowd of my friends and socialites burst into the bathroom, and I said Warren saved me and then I kissed him!" reminisced Betsy

"You should have seen Angel's face it was hilarious!" added Lance, "He was speechless! Though he did come round after a few minutes and helped me and your friends chuck Trey outside."

"You know Lance…" began Kitty with false sweetness, "Seeing as you were in a coma and all, I felt really bad about wanting to kill you for flirting with all of Betsy's friends-"

"Uh-oh" blanched Lance

"Me thinks I should leave now" said Betsy as she made an incredibly hasty exit, slamming the door behind her.

"Ass!" muttered Kitty as she thumped him on the arm

"My Dad's a crook" pouted Lance in an effort to win her over

Kitty's face softened immediately, "Ahh ok I'm over it!"

"Thanks!" yawned Lance, "I don't think I want to suffer death via girlfriend in addition to all the other crap that's been going on this week."

"You gonna be Ok?" asked Kitty seriously

"I just…feel like someone's pulled the rug out from underneath me I guess." Admitted Lance, "My whole life I believed something, that my Dad was this great guy…and now…" Lance sighed, "It's just an idea that will take a little time to get used to I think."

Kitty stroked the side of his face and lightly kissed the bruise that was forming nicely above his right eye. "Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Lance sighed and leaned back onto the bed, taking Kitty with him. He pulled her into a hug before resting his chin on her head and closing his eyes.

"Lie to me" he whispered into her hair

Kitty shifted slightly so the space between their bodies was reduced to nothing. She listened to the steady thuds of his heartbeat for a few seconds before replying.

"Tomorrow you'll find out you've won the lottery; and you'll get a few hot wives, a permanent pass to the Playboy mansion and all the cars you've ever wanted. Life will become incredibly easy, mutants won't be seen as icky monsters and humanity will have totally realised the pointlessness of war. To top it all off, you'll be able to eat all the ice-cream you want without ever getting fat"

Even though she couldn't see his face, Kitty knew he was smiling.

"Liar"

* * *

**Hellfire Headquarters, NY**

"ARGHHHHH!" screamed Emma in frustration as she hurtled a thousand dollar Ming vase against the wall in anger, shattering it to a millions little pieces

"I think she's slightly upset." Muttered Empath to Roulette

"Shut up Manuel!" snapped Emma. Emma Frost had just arrived at the New York Headquarters of Hellfire, expecting good news, not news that the X-men had bested them once again.

"There was nothing we could do, they had the stone by the time we arrived Ms. Frost." Explained Jetstream

"Then they ran like cowards instead of fighting!" hissed Catseye angrily

"Do you fools realize what this means?" barked Emma, "Not only do they have the cyttorak gems, they also have the power negating rock! And what do we have?"

"Nothing?" ventured Empath

"That was a rhetorical question, I know we have nothing!" said Emma as she threw a vase at Empath, which he smoothly ducked to the side to avoid. "Sebastian and Gage will be arriving shortly, and I have nothing to give them!"

"Chill out Emma," he said as he moved forward, "So now we have to retrieve two things when we hit Xavier's Mansion. We'll get it done."

"On the contrary" said a voice from the shadow, "I doubt you will…without a little help that is."

"Show your self" said Emma venomously, "I'm not in the mood to play games today."

Mystique chuckled as she walked into the centre of the room and took a seat on the luxurious leather couch. "Don't even think about trying to read my mind Barbie, it's just not going to work."

"What do you want us to do with her Ms. Frost?" asked Catseye as she whipped her tail behind her with excitement

Emma narrowed her eyes as she gave up attempting to scan the woman's mind. "Mystique, I presume?" she said as she held up a hand towards her Hellions, telling them to stay put for now.

"You would presume correctly," said Mystique as she appraised Emma coolly

"Why are you here?" asked Emma suspiciously, "From what I know, I do believe your charges are helping Xavier."

"Yes well…after all the hard work I put in with the Brotherhood, Magneto seems to have stolen my charges in my absence." Growled Mystique, "…and as for why I'm here…let's just say… you scratch my back…" Mystique smiled as she morphed into Cyclops…"and I'll help you **destroy** the X-men and Magneto."

* * *

Okely dokely I hope you liked it! I'm off to work on the next one which im thinking is gonna be a longggggggggggg one unless i decided to break it up into pieces like I did with the last three chapters (for some reason I originally thought I could fit it all into one chapter!)

Looks like this one is heading for the 50 chapter mark! More work for me, More fun for you.

REVIEW BOYS AND GIRLS! i LOVE IT!

until next time y'all...

Soulstress xxx


	34. Breakdown

_Hey boys and girls! It's been too long I know but such is life! Instead of making you wait even longer for a masterpiece of a chapter I've decided to break it up so you get a sense of what's coming and more importantly you get it now! Now a quick recap in case y'all forgot what happened before... _

_**Previously on Tempest... **Our mutant crusaders saved the world by retrieving both the Cyttorak gemstones and the mysterious mutancy-negating stone! Alas! Nothing is ever that easy and the Hellfire club are determined to get them back before their deal falls through, with the help of that dastardly Mystique character!! Our favourite couples were getting on well and Toad was still being electrocuted by Wanda...what happens next? Read on in the next installment of Tempest! _

* * *

**Xavier Mansion**

Remy balanced a tray laden with toast, juice and a rose in a vase on his chest, holding it steady with one hand as he used the other to pull open the door leading down to the medical ward.

He rounded the corner only to be nearly knocked over by something big and blue. He steadied the items on the tray before casting an appraising look over a harried looking Beast.

"Y' okay dere mon ami?" he asked

"Absolutely marvellous Gambit!" stated Beast as he adjusted his glasses, "Just have to run a few more tests on that special rock you retrieved this morning before Magneto arrives." He peered at the tray in Gambit's hands and grinned "Which is due to be soon so I would recommend that you complete breakfast with much haste my young man, it's about time young Rogue ate something!"

Remy grinned and walked around Beast to get to the ward where Rogue was.

"Oh an Romeo?" called Beast

"Oui?" asked Remy without turning back

"Juliet has moved up to her balcony, so I would recommend you take breakfast there." Informed Hank with a coy smile

"Remy will do just that" smirked Gambit after a moment's hesitation. He twirled on his heels and took off in the other direction.

Hank thought about what Gambit had just said, "The balcony or to her room?" he pondered out loud.

"We'll see" said Remy as he kicked open a door with his foot.

Beast chuckled to himself. Kids.

* * *

Warren Worthington III stared down into the water thinking about nothing in particular when something soft covered his eyes.

He pulled the hands away from his face to see the stunning, purple haired beauty that was Psylocke standing before him.

She perched herself on one of the low walls of the gazebo and grinned saucily. "Penny for your thoughts, Mr. Worthington?"

"That all they worth?" chuckled Warren easily

Besty laughed, "Well I didn't see the point in overpaying if I already know what you're thinking." She raised an eyebrow at him provocatively and stood up. "You're considering where to take me out for dinner aren't you?"

Warren's smile faded a little. "Look Elizabeth I don't think Xavier would really appreciate-"

"Call me Betsy, only old people call me Elizabeth - and who cares about Xavier, what does he have to do with anything?" asked Betsy confusedly

"But you're eighteen and –" protested Warren further

"My last boy friend was 24, your 22, my mother would be damn proud." Said Betsy, discarding his argument almost instantaneously

"…and…" sighed Warren

"Yes?" sighed Betsy leaned in closer and wrapped her arms around his neck

"My old girlfriend called me this morning." Said Warren slowly

"Oh" Betsy frowned and pulled away from him, "Guess that means you're not in the market for a new one then?"

"I…well…it's complicated" said Warren with a heavy sigh, "Candy and I…"

"You know what, luv?" said Betsy in a light tone, "Don't worry about it. I hope you and your girl work it out."

"Betsy…" tried Warren

"I'll see you around Warren" said Betsy evenly as she waved and walked away from the gazebo, leaving Warren nothing to do but simply watch her go.

* * *

Boring. Boring. Boring.

Rogue sighed and turned off the television with a click of her remote. She settled herself comfortably in her pillows and took a deep breath.

Man did she feel rough. Despite this she felt more peaceful then she had done in a long time.

A few hours after she'd woken up, she realised that she couldn't feel the presence of the psyches anymore. No comments interrupting her own thoughts whenever she let her mental barriers slip a little, no random memories (and therefore no more other peoples nightmares). Beast had said she must have successfully worn them out somehow last night when she had randomly manifested all the 'excess energy' she had retained from the people she had absorbed over the last couple of years. What ever the explanation, Rogue was happy that the only thoughts in her head at the moment were her own.

It was nice.

She closed her eyes. Seeing there was nothing good on the television, she might as well get some sleep.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Rogue opened one eye blearily and then closed it again. She wasn't in the mood for visitor's much. Kurt had already come by and told her he was super excited to have her as his sister, and as nice as that was, he had pretty much tired her out.

Rogue heard the door to her room being opened slowly and sighed. "Can't a girl get a bit of shut eye around here?" she moaned

"Well if she wants breakfast in bed, then non."

Rogue's eyes flew open at the sound of the word 'breakfast'.

"Hmm" she said as she sat up and inspected the contents of Remy's tray. "Hand me that Orange juice, Gumbo."

"Beast said y' should try t' eat something." Said Remy as he passed her the glass of juice.

"And what? Yah just happened tah volunteer tah bring it upstairs?" asked Rogue

Remy smiled in answer before taking a seat on Rogue's bed. "How y' doin' chere?"

"Tired." Was the only answer Rogue would supply as she took a bite out of a slice of toast.

"Well y' did have a bit of a fun-filled day yesterday non?" supplied Remy

Rogue scoffed, "That's one way to put it. Ah am never touching any one again for the rest of my life."

Remy raised an eyebrow but didn't make a comment. Instead he took a moment to study her. Her face was clear of make-up for once, and it was beautiful, exhausted looking, but beautiful none the less. That being said he liked the make-up, it was part of who she was, reflected the things she liked, gave her that extra bit of attitude he found so alluring.

"Y' look different t'day chere." Said Remy as Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Kurt's already been in here telling me how much better Ah look without the eye make-up, Ah don't need it from you as well." Muttered Rogue as she polished off her food and settled back into her bed, making a point of pulling the duvet covers up to her chin.

"Said y' look different, not better." Pointed out Remy, "Personally, Remy likes de punk look."

Rogue looked at him through her bangs and smiled, she loved the make up because it was cool and to her - sexy. If the others thought she was wearing it to distance herself that was fine, Rogue just saw it as a bonus - most of the folk at school were idiots. "What are yah doing here, Cajun?" Not that she didn't appreciate him bringing her breakfast, but Gambit had a tendency to invade her personal space, and that was something she really did not want right now. She was already uncomfortable with him being a couple of feet away.

Rogue's heart sank when Remy turned himself around and laid his head on the pillow next to hers. "Jus' thought I'd keep y' company." he smirked

"Thanks, but ah really need to get some sleep so-" Rogue's voice hitched as she realised Gambit's hand was coming towards her face. "What…" she began as Gambit reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear with his gloved finger, before proceeding to run his fingers through her hair.

"Don't."

"What?" asked Remy as he continued to run his fingers lightly through her hair. He stopped when Rogue jerked her head away from him and sank back into her pillows, bringing the covers back up to her chin.

"What's wrong chere?" he asked with concern. Why did she look so afraid all of a sudden?

"Just stay away from me!" snapped Rogue

"Rogue-"

"I don't want anyone touching me ever again, okay!?" continued Rogue angrily

"You can't lock your self away like dis' chere. S'not good for the soul." Pointed out Remy as he casually leaned back on her bed.

"Yah know what else isn't good for the soul? Having it ripped up by loads of different people. I am not going through that again Remy." Rogue hated herself for the tears she could feel forming in the corners of her eyes but it was out of her control.

Just like everything damn else.

"Ah just want to be left alone with mah own thoughts for a change, mah own dreams, mah aspirations. Not everyone elses, and definitely not yours!"

"Y' wanna know my thoughts, ask m'." said Remy coolly, "Don't assume Ol' Remy won't be willing to tell y'. May not be able t' touch y' Rogue, can still be close to y' though."

"Ah don't want to be close tah anyone." Muttered Rogue petulantly

"Everyone needs someone Cherie."

"Be that as it may Cajun, Ah can't have anyone. More importantly, Ah don't need or want anyone either."

Rogue gasped as Remy grabbed her face with his oddly gloved hands, holding her chin firmly between his palm and covered middle fingers..

"Distancing y'self isn't going t' make y' feel any better" he said simply before letting go of her and rolling off her bed. "When y' figure that out let m' know"

"Just leave me alone Gambit" sighed Rogue. When there was no reply she looked up to find that he had already gone, leaving Rogue feeling even more alone then usual.

* * *

Todd flipped acrobatically through the halls of the Xavier mansion as he made his way up to Lance's room. He banged on the door and when there was no answer he threw it wide open.

On top of the bed, Lance and Kitty were wrapped up in each others arms and were clearly fast asleep.

Now a normal person would have either knocked on the door quietly. However, Todd wasn't a normal person at all, and therefore he grinned evilly before proceeding to leap on to the bed and hop up and down furiously.

"Wakey, wakey Lance!!" he crowed as hopped out of the way of an extremely agitated Lance taking a swipe at him.

"Toad!" screamed Kitty indignantly as one of Todd's hopping feet missed her face by inches

Toad paused to stick his tongue out at her which was a mistake because it gave Lance the opportunity to get him into a headlock.

"What do you want Toad? I've told you so many times, if you want a snack, get Freddie to make it for you!" stated Lance

"But your tacos always taste better then his-" began Toad before Lance cut him off with a growl "Oh..heh…well…Magneto's back and he said seeing as the mission is accomplished we are good to go in 10 minutes so pack your things yo, we're going back to the hood!"

"So the gems we picked up at Shaw's mansion checked out?" realised Kitty, "Wow….we really did save the world before breakfast!"

Lance let go of Todd's head and held out his hands, offering a palm to both Kitty and Todd, "Oh yeah boy and girl, we bad" he said proudly as Kitty and Todd hi-fived him. It was then he realised something, "Wait, what about Gage? I mean with him still out there this so isn't over…"

"I heard Buckethead telling Xavier that he planned on tying up that particular loose end and throwing him back in jail…don't suppose he took too kindly to the man trying to shoot his only daughter and stuff!" mused Todd

"Hmmm…" Lance was sure that he definitely hadn't seen the last of his step father. The thought made him distinctly uneasy, but the first thing was to follow Magneto's orders and ship out. Once they were back at the 'Hood, Magneto would go back to his secret base and he would ultimately be free to sort something out for his family. There was no way he was letting that creep get his hands on his sister.

"Thank god I don't have a lot to pack" said Lance as he got off the bed and started throwing things into his duffle bag.

"Tell me about it! I hate packing!" moaned Toad as he hopped out the room, letting the door fall shut behind him.

"All done!" chuckled Lance as he leapt back on the bed. He placed a hand on either side of Kitty 's face and leaned over her, supporting his weight on his forearms. "You gonna' miss me then?" he smiled

"I don't want you to go" sighed Kitty before engaging in a slow, soft kiss with her boyfriend.

"Know how you feel" smiled Lance as he kissed her neck, making it tickle slightly

"Don't suppose you'd want to stick around for a while?" giggled Kitty, "Extend your stay at the X-mansion for… oh I don't know…ever?"

Something in Lance's face changed instantly. He sat back on his heels at looked at her in surprise.

"So what you expect me to join the X-men now this is all over? Stay at the Xavier Mansion with you guys?"

"Lance…that's not what I meant" protested Kitty instantly.

"Then why did you ask?" pointed out Lance as he pushed her away from him before continuing, "This is exactly what I was afraid of Kitty, why I didn't want us to get back together. You live in a fairy world that doesn't exist!"

"That is not fair Lance." Said Kitty forcefully, "I know how things stand this time, I was only asking a question."

"No you weren't!" sighed Lance, "I can see it in your eyes sometimes, you think one day I'll just pack my bags and leave the Brotherhood because you think its that easy or because you have some wild notion that I may actually want to be an X-man, I tried that already Kitty! **I **learnt from my mistake! Let me ask you this, do you feel like coming to live at the Brotherhood with me? Would that make things less complicated?"

"What?" scoffed Kitty, "The Brotherhood? C'mon Lance! I have a family here, this is where I belong!"

"Well I belong at the Brotherhood, they are my family, so don't ask me to leave." Stated Lance seriously

"Ok I get it!" said Kitty as she moved towards him, "You're right, I'm sorry. We'll be fine, it doesn't matter in the end."

Lance held her at arms length, "Actually, I really think it does."

"Wait Lance, we can't keep going round in circles about this-" sighed Kitty before Lance cut her off

"So let's stop."

"What?" Kitty's eyes widened and began to tear slightly as she looked at Lance incredulously, "Are you…you're breaking up with me?"

"We can't keep doing this Kit." Said Lance quietly with a shake of his head, he let go of Kitty and took a few steps backwards.

Away from her, and them.

"I care about you a lot," he stated matter-of-factly, "But this isn't ever gonna work. What happens the next time the X-men and Brotherhood come to heads? If something goes wrong and I end up hurting Jubilee, or if you hurt Toad, do you think we could forgive each other for that? Let it slide? Do you?"

"Yes!" said Kitty. Her reply was so strong and sure it surprised Lance a little, making him look at her directly. "I will always let it slide because I love you, and I know you!"

Kitty closed the gap between them and placed her hands on Lance's chest. "If you hurt another person who didn't deserve it you would feel bad, and that's what makes you more then a thug. I don't give a crap what Scott says, if some old lady needed help in a subway accident you would help her. I know you would!"

"That not the point Kitty!" said Lance as he pushed her away again.

"It's never just going to be me and you, I realise that now. " Lance shook his head slowly, "It'll be me versus you, time and time again. Maybe it'll be fine at first, but eventually, it will break us up."

"So what?" said Kitty, "You're not even going to bother trying?"

"No…I…it's not like that." Sighed Lance

"Then tell me what it's like Lance." snapped Kitty, "Because to me, you're just giving up without a fight. That is **not** the Lance Alvers I know." She stalked over to the door angrily, opened it and then glanced back, "It is definitely the guy I fell in love with either. So if you wanna walk, just do it already."

With those cutting words, she slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Down stairs…**

"So… I hoped you enjoyed your stay at Xavier Mansion." Said the Storm as the Acolytes and Brotherhoods members congregated in the entrance hall, all their stuff packed up ready for them to head out as soon as possible.

"Yeah…but don't come back anytime soon!" muttered Evan under his breath as Kurt and Scott nodded in agreement with him.

Lance reached the foot of the stairs and threw his bag in with the pile of Brotherhood stuff waiting to be taken to the jeep. He checked around to see that Magneto hadn't arrived yet before walking up to Tom, Shelley and Arianna. He placed an arm around his sister's shoulder.

"Just let me make sure everything is sorted at the 'Hood and then I'll escort you guys back home just in case."

"Okay Sweetie, we'll sort out everything then, I know you won't want Arianna anywhere where Gage could potentially find her and we definitely don't either." Said Shelly as she gave Lance a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

"In a while crocodile!" said Arianna as she hi-fived Lance before grabbing each of her parents by the hand, "C'mon guys lets scram before Buckethead comes back!"

Lance watched them walk away before taking a moment to survey the crowd assembled to see them off – well, make sure they left without stealing anything more. A quick glance over was all he needed to see that Kitty wasn't there.

He shook his head despondently, deep down he knew it was for the best but the past few days had admittedly been real nice. 'Back to the real world' he thought to himself before the front doors to the mansion opened themselves and Magneto strolled in.

"Everyone ready?" he queried before the Professor approached him.

"Magnus, a word before you leave if you don't mind?" asked Xavier whilst motioning for Magneto to follow him into his office.

"Might as well load up the jeep while they have that pointless conversation" muttered Lance as he picked up his and Wanda's bags and made for the exit.

"What pointless conversation?" asked Tabby, intrigued

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact that Magneto isn't quite willing to let us keep the Cyttorak gem safe." Commented Jean

"You think he's planning on building another Asteroid M?" asked Evan

"Who knows with dat man?" replied Remy

"Bet he just doesn't want Xavier to have it." Commented Lance as he re-entered to pick up the last of the bags.

"Better us than with Magneto!" argued Scott

"What are you trying to say?" asked Wanda harshly

"That your father is a –" began Scott before Jean, sensing another fight brewing interjected.

"Well it's not in the hands of Hellfire that's all that matters, right Scott?" Jean shot him a warning look and Scott let out a long sigh. "Yup, exactly…"

"Whipped" coughed Pietro under his breath

"You are so childish Pietro!" said Evan

"Don't be such a loser Evan!" retorted Pietro

"That's rich coming from you" muttered Evan

"Oh god will you guys give it a rest already" moaned Betsy as the others nodded in agreement

"Can we just leave already?" exclaimed Wanda

"Yeah, Forrest Gump is on in half an hour. I wanna get home before it starts" said Fred

"All done" announced Lance as he strolled back in, "Thanks for your help guys"

"No problemo" said Todd just as Magneto and Xavier walked back into the foyer, Xavier not looking too impressed.

"Guessing the Prof. lost zat battle" muttered Kurt to Bobby who nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for your hospitality Charles." Said Magneto as he extended a hand to Xavier.

The Professor took it and smiled, 'Pleasure to be working with you, rather then fighting against you Magnus, I hope the future brings more of the same."

"Here's hoping it doesn't!" muttered Evan as he attempted to out glare Pietro

Magneto smirked and turned away. "Maybe one day, until then, farewell Charles. Acolytes…" Magneto opened the doors and walked out, followed by John, Remy and Piotr to the orbs awaiting them. John blew Wanda a kiss before stepping into his orb and Remy shot the girls a flirty wink and a wave before stepping into his own.

"Well there goes the eye candy" remarked Tabby as the orbs flew away.

"Eye candy is right here baby!" preened Pietro

"Great. Now get out." Growled Logan before Storm admonished him

"Peace out, yo" said Todd as he made his way out the door followed by the rest of the Brotherhood

"Good riddance." Said Scott as he waved sarcastically, a huge smile plastered across his face

"Hey Lance, call me and we'll hang out!" said Betsy as she gave Lance a hug good bye.

"Yeah we'll shoot some pool, have a few beers…" agreed Lance

"Yeah sure –"

"Ahem" came the stern cough from Storm

"I mean drinking is bad for you never ever do it" amended Betsy as she waved him out the door.

"Gotcha" winked Lance as he made his way out to the car. He jumped in the driver's seat and started the car, waiting for the gates to open before he made his way out.

"Man I can't wait to go home!" said Todd as he hopped about in the back seat

"Yeah, this week has just been weird." Sighed Fred

"You know what they say Freddie old boy," said Pietro as he put an arm around Fred's shoulders, "…life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get."

* * *

Mystique smiled to herself as she watched Avalanche's jeep drive off back toward the Brotherhood residence. She put down her binoculars, raised her communicator to her mouth and uttered one word – "Showtime", before she transformed into a Raven and took off into the skies, heading straight for the Xavier Mansion.

* * *

Hope you like! Either way, send me a review and let me know!!

Soulstress xxx


	35. Capture

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer - **just check out the last gazillion! You'll catch the drift!

And now...Recap!!!

**_Previously on TEMPEST..._** _Having believed that they were successful in stopping another world war, the X-men, Brotherhood and Acolytes went their seperate ways. Some happier about this then others. However, fate has once again conspired against them, as their enemies, the devious Hellfire Club, have decided to make once last gamble, in the bid to save their billions..._

* * *

**Xavier Mansion**

The sun shone warmly over the grounds of the Xavier Mansion as Scott and Jean sat lazily in the grass together, staring up at the clouds.

"That one looks like …a sheep!" giggled Jean

Scott smiled, "Oh yeah…how about that one?" he asked, pointing his finger somewhere east.

"Oh that one?" mused Jean, "A sheep! What about that one?"

"Cotton Candy" stated Scott as Jean laughed, she rolled around onto her front and leaned in to give her boyfriend a kiss when the intruder alarm went off. She cranked her head up towards the gate just in time to a fast black blur coming towards them. She gasped and rolled out of the way just in the nick of time.

All she heard was a chuckle and the sound of a heavy thud as the blur whizzed past her. She got up and swirled around "Scott?" She looked towards the flying blur and realised who it was. Jetstream, and swung over his shoulder was the limp form of her boyfriend.

"Oh no you don't" muttered Jean to herself as she tapped into her telekinesis and sped after them, gasping as Jetstream went straight through the mansion wall, sending debris flying everywhere. Smoke was billowing out the hole and Jean instinctively encased herself in a telekinetic bubble.

'What the…?' She thought to herself as she chased Jetream down what she assumed was a corridor, not that she could really tell, the entirety of the inside of the Mansion was covered in a thick, dense smoke.

She barely had time to register a strange light ahead, visible through the fog, before a voice she recognised rang out –

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend Miss Grey!"

Jean gasped as her targets seemingly disappeared into the wall and the light ahead, in her surprise, her focus slipped and the protective bubble she had placed around herself faltered, just as she crashed straight into the wall where Scott and Jetstream had just disappeared to moments before.

The force of the impact knocking her and parts of the wall out, Jean slipped to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later...**

"I can't believe how much food we just bought." Said an awed Bobby as he jumped out the X-van and began unloading grocery bags.

"Hmph," was all Logan chose to say as he jumped out the drivers seat.

"The way Blob eats, I'm not surprised we had to re-buy everything." Laughed Tabby as she helped with the bags, just as Storm let out a surprised gasp…

"Goddess – what happened?"

The others turned to see what Storm was looking at and it didn't take them long to spot the big, gaping hole in the mansion. Complete with faint traces of smoking wafting out into the warm afternoon air.

"Is zat fire?" asked Kurt in shock

Wolverine growled as he let his claws loose, he ran towards the front door of the mansion, yanking it open only to have more smoke billow out in his face. Once sniff told him all he needed to know and he dove out of the way as quickly as possible.

"Wolverine!" cried Storm as she and the others rushed over to him.

He growled and stood up woozily. "Ga-" was all he said before he started coughing.

"What?" asked a perplexed Bobby

"**Gas**" growled Wolverine. "Storm?"

"I'll get rid of it" she said as her feet left the ground, she used the winds to carry up to the hole in the wall and then conjured a bigger wind to clear the air inside the mansion. Windows and doors flew open under the force of the wind as, the smoke was largely ejected out the building.

She flew back down to where the others were standing. "All clear" she reported as they made there way inside carefully.

"I can't get though to ze Professor" said Kurt worriedly

"Nor can I" added Storm, "Nor Jean or Betsy"

"Where is everybody?" asked Tabitha in wonderment after a few minutes of searching and not encountering a soul.

"Jean!" Bobby took off and sprinted down the corridor to his left, his eyes widening as he took in the crumpled figure at the foot of the far wall, crumbling paint and plaster was all around her, no doubt from the wall which looked like a giant ball had been slammed into it, giving the red headed girl an odd halo of some sorts.

He shook her lightly, "Jean?"

There was a small 'bamf' and Kurt appeared by his side as the others reached them also.

"Vat happened to her?"

Ororo stepped forward and took charge, "Bobby, does anything look broken?"

Bobby shook his head. "Then Kurt, please take her down to the infirmary. The rest of us better finish our search – there maybe more injured." She finished grimly.

Kurt hoisted Jean up into a semi-standing position and was preparing to teleport just as she gave a low moan.

"Hold it 'Ro, she's coming round." Said Logan

"Jean! Jean?" said Ororo

Jean swayed but didn't open her eyes. She put a hand to her head lazily and frowned. "S..Scott?" she whispered.

"Jean! It's Kurt. Vhere are the others?" said Kurt as he propped her up in a sitting position against the wall.

"He took…light…gone…Mystique." Mumbled Jean. "Took…him."

"Who? Scott?" asked Tabitha

"She's not making any sense." Said Logan concernedly

"Give her time, she's just coming round." Said Ororo. "Kurt fetch her some water"

There was a 'bamf' and the Kurt reappeared a second later, glass of water in hand. He attempted to put it to her mouth, but Jean's head simply lolled to the side.

"Give it here," said Bobby, taking the glass which he then proceeded to chuck into Jean's face.

With a big gasp, Jean spluttered and her eyes snapped open, she sat up straight gasping, visibly alert…and afraid.

"Bobby!" snapped Tabitha as she punched him on the arm lightly

"What?" he shrugged, "Worked didn't it?"

"Scott?" asked Jean, her voice shaking slightly as she attempted to sit up straight. "Where is he? Did you get him?"

"What happened, Red?" asked Logan, "We just got back to find the entire mansion gassed out, no one around and you lying here unconscious."

"Gas? Oh god the smoke!" Jean stood up quickly and began examining the crumbling wall.

"I think she's lost it" whispered Tabitha to Bobby who nodded his head in acquiescence

"Did Mystique do something?" asked Storm, her eyes narrowed suspiciously

"I was outside with Scott," began Jean bewilderedly, still staring at the wall, "the intruder alarm went off – Jetstream he took Scott, took him right through…"

Ororo exchanged looks of concern with Wolverine as Jean trailed off and ran her hand over the wall again. She turned around to face them. "I couldn't really see because of the smoke but, he – Jetstream – smashed through the wall with Scott and then, I couldn't see so I put up my force field and followed and there was this strange glow and then…"

"What?" questioned Wolverine

"They disappeared" breathed Jean in surprise. "They just…disappeared." She wound round to face them, "It was Mystique! She did this, I heard her! She said 'Say goodbye to your boyfriend'. I tried to follow, but it disappeared! I think it was a portal of some kind."

She turned towards Logan and Storm. "Did you say everyone else has disappeared?"

"We have encountered no one else so far, but we haven't fully checked everywhere yet." Informed Storm.

Jean nodded and then closed her eyes and concentrated. The others exchanged hopeful looks, surely Jean would be able to locate the others?

Jean opened her eyes and looked troubled. "There's no one in the Mansion I –" she broke off and gasped, "Psylocke is in the underground rooms, she's just coming round now…she's with Kitty!"

"Who else?" Demanded Logan

Jean shook her head, the worried frown becoming more pronounced. "There's no one else here. They're all gone…and I can't get through to the Professor!"

"I'll grab ze girls" said Kurt, he disappeared and then moments later resurfaced with two seriously groggy girls in tow.

"What the heck happened here?" asked Betsy as she stood up and blinked wearily at the battered wall before her.

"OK I'm gonna take a stab at this…" said Bobby. "Mystique and Hellfire broke in, gassed everyone – you" he pointed to Kitty "tried to escape taking the nearest person with you, but you'd both already inhaled the gas and were knocked out."

"Yeah…pretty much" moaned Kitty as she rubbed her sore backside, "Fell right on my- "

"Jean, are you OK?" asked Betsy

"I'm fine, Scott and I were outside when it happened… we had no idea, saw no-one leaving." Jean looked round at the others, "Jetstream took Scott through a portal, I'm sure of it. The others must have been taken through too."

"But how?" asked Kurt bewilderedly

"I'll check Cerebro for a mutant with such capabilities." Storm walked away as something occurred to Jean.

"The stone!" she gasped. She and the others ran down to the lab where they knew Hank had been examining it all day. The stampeded through the door and instantly the chaos was apparent.

Bobby let out a low whistle – "Looks like they found the stone and then trashed the place looking for the gems."

"Which Old Buckethead has anyway" pointed out Tabitha

"Which means they took the others hostage to trade." Growled Logan, as he unsheathed the claws on his right hand. "I'll give them a deal they can't refuse"

"Oh god!" realised Kitty, "We have to call the Brotherhood back! They have Lance's sister and parents!"

"I'm not getting anything from Xavier either" confirmed Betsy to Jean. "They are either really far away or –" he voice hitched as she thought of the many possibilities.

"If we're supposed to trade they'll be nearby." Said Bobby.

"Remember ze stasis pod in ze containment facilty?" Realised Kurt, "Ve couldn't contact him zen either."

Logan growled. "Xavier is powerful – it's likely they're doing all they can to suppress him."

"Suppress…" said Jean thoughtfully, "You don't think they've used the stone against them, stop them from breaking out?"

"It's a possibility we'll have to prepare for." Said Logan, as they all made their way out of the lab. "They could use it against us too. Hellfire have at least six highly skilled mutants we have to go through before –"

"Make it 5" said Ororo as she came back looking grim. "I believe Tarot was the one to create the portal, but such acts drain her – she will not be able to fight until her energy is restored…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**New York - Fifth Avenue**

The floor was littered with unconscious bodies.

Two figures walked forward, the man reached down and swung a slim, dark haired girl over his shoulder and chuckled. "Aww…Tarot is all tired after making her little portal."

"I wouldn't say that portal was little," commented Roulette as she examined the unconscious Tarot. "My guess is Tarot's going to be knocked out for a few weeks to recover from that one."

"The risk was necessary" stated Emma as she walked towards the bodies, Catseye and Jetstream in tow. "Empath, take Tarot her up to her room to recover. You are also to be second in command until she is well"

"Yes Ma'am" acquiesced Empath as he strode out the room, Tarot over one shoulder.

Emma walked over to the pile of unconscious bodies. "And who do we have here?"

"Un-identified's and the last to be pulled through."

"The Summer's boy is mine!" barked Mystique before Emma could say anything

"As was the terms of our bargain." Nodded Emma

"According to the files," began Jetsream, "We have Multiple, Sunspot, Jubilee, Berserker, Rogue –"

"What?" shouted Mystique as she glanced at the fallen X-men for the first time. A little way from the others was Rogue in her black nightgown, arms and half her legs exposed, looking paler then ever.

"I specifically told you to keep Rogue out of this!" shouted Mystique as she rounded on Emma

"Whoops" Emma arched her eyebrow and gave Mystique a cool look, "Guess I forgot to mention that to the team."

"Why you…" growled Mystique

"Relax!" snapped Emma, "Nothing's going to happen to them, no doubt their pathetic comrades will be along to save them soon enough. You wanted Cyclops, you have him. That was the term of our deal. Why are you so interested in her well being anyway? " Emma narrowed her eyes at Mystique.

Mystique snickered "Don't attempt to look for the answer in my head, all you need to know is that I need her power."

"Your own not sufficient for being a terrorist?" jibed Emma

Mystique growled but said nothing, and satiated herself by glaring at Emma. "Is my helicopter ready?"

Emma nodded curtly. "It's waiting for you on the roof now."

Mystique smirked dismissively and then turned to Empath as he walked back into the room.

"Bring him!" she snapped, indicating Cyclops with a tilt of her head.

Empath grumbled to himself as he picked up Scott, hoisted him up over his shoulder and followed her out the room, nodding to Gage as they passed at the doorway.

Emma looked at Roulette, Jetstream and Catseye lounging around in chairs. "What are you waiting for?" She snapped "Hurry up and the rest of them down to the containment cells with their friends, before t1hey wake up. Jetsream! Be careful with Rogue you idiot! Do you want to be unconscious? Oh and Roulette?"

The blonde girl paused in the process of dragging Jubilee towards the door an raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Make the phone call" said Emma.

"Got it!" nodded Roulette as she exited the room.

Emma walked over to the last heap of people, two adults and a little girl. "Well, well, well – who do we have here?"

Gage chuckled, "One Arianna Alvers, daughter of Ryan and Anna, sister of Lance, and..." he pointed the other two with her, "the foster parents who lied to me about her whereabouts…. Make no mistake about it, they'll get theirs!"

Emma arched her eyebrow inquisitively, "Looking to exercise a little vengeance are we?"

Anthony Gage carried on laughing as he retrieved a pair of handcuffs off a nearby table and roughly cuffed Arianna's hands behind her back before pulling her up by her hair so he could see her face.

"You have no idea."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"WHAT?!"

Logan winced as a volatile earthquake cracked the recently replaced fountain in half. As quickly as it had come, it stopped – and the cause took a deep breath and looked heaven ward before placing his face in his palms.

"This can't be happening" said Lance quietly, his face still in his palms.

"So you're telling me, that these guys took _everybody_," asked Toad, "and you didn't notice?"

"I was outside and –" began Jean before Logan cut in

"Rehashing what happened isn't helping anyone. What we need is for you to get Magneto bring back the Cyttorak gems so we can go get the others back safe and sound."

"Hey don't tell us what to-" started Pietro before Lance cut in

"Do it now Pietro"

Pietro nodded and zipped to the other side of the mansion driveway to make the call as Lance took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Do we know where they are?" he asked

Betsy nodded and put her hand on his shoulder as a gesture of comfort. "They're not far luv, one of them phoned just after we called you guys. They're keeping them in the Hellfire Mansion here in New York, the one on 5th."

Pietro dashed back over. "Magneto said he and the others will be here as soon as possible. He's bringing the gems."

"Will he be long?" asked Lance

"20 minutes, tops" answered Pietro

"Well then people, lets get go get organised" said Wolverine as he led the way indoors. "We've got a strategy to make."

Kitty noticed the look of deep worry that crossed Lance's face as he walked up the steps and made her way to his side.

"I'm sure it'll be OK Lance. C'mon, we saved the planet from WWIII before breakfast, a rescue job should be a piece of cake!" she said lightly as she nudged him with her elbow.

The frown on Lance's face intensified as his eyes met hers. "You really don't get it do you Kit? Gage isn't going to let Arianna just sit in a cage and wait for rescue. He will torture her, and then he will kill her. Then he'll do the same to Tom and Shell."

Kitty opened her mouth to reply but couldn't find anything to say. What could you say to that?

Lance turned and marched grimly forward. "I don't care about stopping a war anymore, because frankly, if I don't get my sister back, I'm gonna start one myself."

* * *

Annnnnddd the next episode in this very special telenovella of mine is Powerless! Which shall be winging your way as either a christmas or new years present, depending on how quick I write it!;)

Ah well poppets, REVIEW anyhoo!! Because it makes me feel special and its great to know people are still reading!!!

Love ya!

Soulstress


	36. Powerless

_Previously on **Tempest**…_

_With the exception of Logan, Storm, Jean, Bobby, Boom Boom, Betsy and Kitty – all the X-men as well as Lance's family and Angel were kidnapped by the dastardly Hellfire Club! Mystique takes Scott captive to exact her revenge for leaving her in Area 51. So while the Acolytes and Brotherhood being re-called for the rescue mission, the captives are finding out what a perilous situation they've got themselves into… _

* * *

**Hellfire Mansion, NY.**

"So what does it feel like?" He asked her.

As she raised her head her eyes met his, and he cocked his head to a side as he searched within those big brown eyes for what he wanted. He took a step towards her and she flinched slightly, and there it was. What he wanted her to feel…

Fear.

He took another step towards her and though she didn't flinch away this time, her pupils widened slightly, giving away how uncomfortable he made her feel. How his mere presence disturbed her more then anything else in this world possibly could.

He loved the power of it…the anticipation of death – theirs, not his of course! The fear of the unknown…what he would do, where he would draw the line, where he would end it.

It made him feel like a God.

He took another step forward and got right in her face so she could feel his breath on her face. "I said how does it feel little girl, knowing you're going to die?"

"You get the **hell** away from her"

Gage chuckled and turned away from the girl to the couple on the other side.

"Tom is it? " He asked. "I believe we've already had the pleasure of meeting."

"Is that what you call it, you sick son of a bitch?" spat Shelly. She was next to her husband, and like him, was bound from her hands to her feet to iron chairs on the opposite side of the room to Arianna, who had been chained by her wrists to a lighting fixture.

With her arms above her head, she looked slightly like a cute little puppet. 'And I am the puppet master' thought Gage to himself smugly as he swiftly pulled out his gun and fired a shot at the woman.

"Mom!" screamed Arianna as the shot ricocheted off the wall behind Shelly's head, causing debris to spray all over her parents.

"When I want your input Lady," said Gage, "I'll ask for it."

He laughed when she merely glared at him. What else could she do, but hope to stave off the moment of her impending death? He turned back towards the girl.

"Little Arianna," He surveyed her from head to toe. "I remember the last time I saw you girlie. Just a couple years old….what a pretty lil' thing you turned out to be" He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back sharply. "Pity I'm going to have to kill you!" he growled in her face.

Shelley struggled against her bonds. "Let her go!" she said desperately

Arianna didn't say a word. Her eyes which were locked with her captors showed fear, but when she finally did speak, her voice was even.

"Not if Lance kills you first"

TWHACK!

"No!" shouted Tom as he fought against his bonds. Shelly fought sobs next to him as Gage slapped her daughter viciously again before grabbing her by the throat and slamming her head roughly against the wall.

Arianna gasped from the pain but she held back the tears. He wouldn't make her cry. She wouldn't let him make her cry. Lance would never cry. He would never give Gage the satisfaction. Thinking of her brother gave her courage, and she stared Gage back resolutely in the face as his grip on her throat tightened tightly.

"Your precious brother, who you love sooooooo much little girl," said Gage, "is gonna die too." He released his grip on her throat and took a step back.

"He'll pay for my lost years, I guarantee it. So don't you worry about him. I'd be more worried about yourselves right now, if I were you."

"Well you're not us thank God, and we're proud to be nothing like you." Said Tom evenly, trying to draw this mad man's attention away from his daughter. He may be incapacitated thanks to his bonds, but there was no way he was going to sit idly by and let him torture his kids any more.

"Proud of yourself and your pretty lil' family are you Tom?" asked Gage, "Mutant scum of a son, his sister and your pretty lil' whore of a wife?"

"Hey! Just because you didn't get a date in high school, no need to call the rest of us girls' names!" Sneered Shelly

"I think I'm gonna shoot you first!" snarled Gage "You are just as annoying as the brats you brought into your life! You should be begging me to kill you, so you can be free of them forever."

"As long as I don't have to listen to your incessant whinging anymore, I don't care" retorted Shelly.

Gage grinned sinisterly. "Tough guy huh? What you don't like the sound of my voice, the way I dress?" He leaned in towards her and caressed her face with his rough hands, grabbing her firmly by the chin as she tried twist her head away from him. "The way I touch?"

"Get away from my wife you creep!" snarled Tom

"Now why would I wanna do that?" Gage chuckled as if this was all a big joke to him, "She's a hottie! I just wanna eat her right up!" With those words he slowly licked the side of her face.

"Eurgh!" Whimpered Shelley in disgust as she tried to wrench her head away from him.

"I'm warning you!" shouted Tom

"What you gonna do Tommy boy? You can't do anything to stop it. Stop me killing your wife, your kids. You are going to sit and watch. That is all you can do!"

"We're not afraid of you!" said Shelley, "You better thank your lucky stars these ropes are holding me back, because if I ever get my hands on you, you are going to pay for touching my daughter. Believe me!"

Gage laughed again. "Oh I believe it already. Except you're **not** free. You **can't** stop me." As if to prove his point he viciously punched her husband in the face. Tom grunted but didn't cry out in any way "And you **are** scared Lady, if not for yourself, then for your darlin' husband and that little bitch you adopted."

He pulled a knife out of his pocket advanced on Arianna menacingly.

"Hey!" screamed Shelley, "You wanna hurt somebody, then hurt me, she never did anything to you!"

"No – see, she has hurt me. Her whole family screwed me over, and then you two, her new family, screwed me over to!"

"Just leave her alone." Reasoned Tom, "What do you want from us?"

"Oh we're way past bargaining Tommy boy, " said Gage as he turned back towards Arianna, "What I want is to see you suffer your worst nightmare…I'm gonna kill your little girl and you are going be watching, powerless to stop it."

He laughed as he swiped at the girl's face. Enjoying the sound of her parents' screams and the sight of that thin trickle of blood coming from the cut on her cheek, making its way down that pretty, little face.

* * *

**Hellfire Mansion - Basement**

Rogue opened one eye.

She groaned as the glare from the fluorescent lighting flooded her vision, and then blinked rapidly as she sat up.

At the sound of another groan her head snapped around. It was then she realised that everything was very, very wrong.

"Where tha hell are we?" she asked as she took in her surroundings. She was in some kind of cage with Professor McCoy and Jamie. She looked down at herself and realised she was in her nightgown, with her arms and lower legs exposed. Feeling slightly naked at having this much skin on display with no protective cover at all, she edged herself into the corner, giving Hank and Jamie as much room as possible to manoeuvre about without getting hurt.

"Urgh" was all the reply she got from Jamie regarding their whereabouts.

"It appears to be a containment cell of some sort" answered Hank as he examined his surroundings.

"What the hell are these thingy's?" asked Jamie as he shook his wrist around, showing off a gleaming metal bracelet.

"Yah don't think they've neutered us do yah?" asked Rogue. "That would explain why they stuck me in a cell with other folks, in mah nightie of all things!"

"I believe a bit of brute strength may provide the answer" said Hank as he charged at the glass screen separating their cell from the outside world. "Arggggggh!!" He screamed as he was shocked by electricity running through the glass and was thrown back several feet.

"Oh mah god! My McCoy! Are you OK?" asked Rogue as she inched nearer to him, taking care to touch him in anyway though.

A stricken "Ow" was all she got in reply.

Jamie grunted in frustration! "I can't multiply!!" He then leaned over Hank and grabbed for Rogue.

"Jamie, no-" she shouted in fear

"And I can touch you!!" Rogue gasped as she stared down at Jamie's small bare hands around hers. His hand was warm and kinda clammy. It was actually not that great.

Rogue slowly pulled her hand out of his and tentatively put her hand on Beast's shoulder "They **have** neutered us" She said in slight wonder as she helped Beast sit up.

She went as close as she dared to the glass and looked outside. Opposite there was another cell, with Jubilee, Ray and Roberto in it. She shouted out a warning as Ray went to touch the glass. But he did it anyway and went sent flying back away from it, just like Beast.

She realised she didn't hear him scream, though she could see his mouth open in exclamation, and Jubilee and Roberto asking if he was OK. "The cells are soundproof" she muttered as she saw Jubilee frantically gesture to Rouge's right, warning what Rogue guessed were the others not to try to break through the glass.

A few moments later, Jubilee palmed her face in despair so Rogue guessed at least one more person had been zapped by the glass.

The cell next to Jubilee was emitting a slightly green glow, but there were no lights on in there. Rogue couldn't make out what, if anything, was in there.

Suddenly, the all the lights in the entire corridor clicked on, and the room with the green glow was illuminated in the garish glow provided by the fluorescent lighting.

"Oh my god!" gasped Rogue as she saw what was in there.

"Professor X" cried Jamie in surprise, "What have they done to him?"

"It looks like a smaller version of the chamber used to contain Juggernaut" observed Beast.

"They've put him in suspended animation," she realised. "Does that mean the Professor's too powerful for these doo-dah's? " Asked Rogue, indicating the metal band on her wrist.

"We didn't think it would be wise to find out."

Rogue heard Jubilee give a clear "Huh?" and cries and shouts of the others

"They put the sound back on!"

"Who said that"

"Whose there?"

Rogue recognised the voices to be of Amara, Sam and Angel. How many of the others were down here?

"As our guests, we thought we'd make sure you're all comfortable" said the voice again and a blonde woman walked into view followed by the Hellions.

"Emma Frost" growled Beast

"That's the White Queen to you my dear." Replied Emma

"What have you done to us?" said a voice Rogue recognised as Evans, followed by Sam

"Why are we here?"

"What do you want with us?" asked Beast

"Well I thought that would be obvious…" chuckled Empath, "You're the bait"

"Bait?" asked Jubilee in surprise

"Yes, little girl" said Roulette in a condescending manner, "You are what's gonna get the rest of your little X-brigade to return our stuff!"

"You're trading us for the gems? Seeing as Ah'm guessin' yah've already got yah hands on the anti-mutant rock?" asked Rogue

"Well, that's what your friends believe anyway…" shrugged Emma, "But as you know things don't always go to plan…"

"What's you're game Frost?" asked Evan

"Thiss one would make a purrfect lab rat" hissed Catseye maliciously as she recognised Evan. "Hows the leg Spikey?"

"What?!" Exclaimed Hank, astonished.

"Now, now," gloated Emma, "It's only right to test a product before we send it out to the masses."

"Yeah, and as soon as we trap the rest of your friends – we'll have a whole lot of testers." Uttered Jetsream

"Let's go!" Barked Emma, " The cells and bracelets are working as we hoped. Jetstream – turn the sound dampeners back on. Catseye – get the lights."

Catseye stopped at the doorway and grinned at them all. "Sweet dreams"

Rogue gasped as the darkness became absolute, apart from the green glow provided by the Professors chamber.

"Oh man, we're screwed" breathed Jamie

* * *

**Somewhere in New York...**

Scott groaned. He rolled onto his front and raised himself onto his hands and knees, shaking his head slightly to clear the cobwebs.

The cool breeze rustled his hair, rippling his clothing and chilling his skin. It was then he realised he didn't have his glasses on and the attack by the Hellfire Club.

He gasped as he began to feel around his surroundings. 'Where am I?' He cried out as one of his wandering hands slipped over the side of the surface throwing him off balance, making his face slam unexpectedly into the stone floor. Scott pulled back his arm and edged away, only to hit a wall a few feet later.

'Hello?' he called in the vain hope that someone was nearby. Preferably someone who could see and get him down from here... "Anybody?"

When there was no reply, Scott stayed still and evaluated the situation. He was definately outside, and if he wasnt mistaken - very high up, judging from the faint sounds of a city he could hear below and how cold the air was despite the fact it was nearing Summer. He was also undoubtedly in an extremly precarious position, the edge of a roof, maybe. And most importantly, he couldnt see.

"Great" he muttered to himself. Rationalising that he couldnt possibly hurt anyone this high up he decided to take a quick peek in order to ascertain his position.

He opened his eyes briefly for a second and flicked them up and around before cursing under his breath and shutting them quickly. Bracing himself against a small pile of rubble descending downards from an object he had just accidentally hit with his eye beams.

Pieces of rubble from a concrete torch to be exact.

He jumped a voice rang out from nowhere. A voice he knew all too well...

"See how you like being trapped Cyclops" cackled Mystique as she shifted into a bird and flew away, leaving Scott Summers alone and helpless.

Scott groaned again as the extent of the situation sunk in. He was alone, sightless and had been dumped on the head of the Statue of Liberty by none other then Msytique.

"Bad day, bad day, bad day..." he muttered to himself.

* * *

...and...SCENE! Sorry once again for the delay, shall try and be a lil' quicker in the future! Hope you guys enjoy and dont forget to review as its always ace to know what y'all think!

Until next time ...

Ciao!

Soulstress!! xx


	37. Accelerate

Disclaimer - I only own my brain wish has the ideas about things I stole from other creators. Got it?

_Authors Note: Hey everyone! Still with me? I apologise about the colossal delay with getting this story out to you! I do love it so rest assured I will make an effort to get the last 8 or so chapters out to you before the end of the year!! (Or at least the end of next year! Just realised I've been writing this thing for Almost 5 years!!)_

_Anyhoo.... on with the story (FINALLY! I hear you say!)_

_**Quick Recap - **_Hellfire have abducted the majority of the X-men and are keeping them locked in power-proof cells using the power negating rock they stole to power their technology. Prof X has been put in stasis (like when Mystique switched him with Juggernaut in the show). Logan, Storm, Jean, Kitty, Bobby, Kurt, Betsy and Tabby are all that's left of team X. Magneto is coming back to help them while Lance and the Brotherhood lead the charge to rescue the others but especially Arianna, Shelley and Tom. Lance thinks they are being mistreated by Gage, which they are. Oh yeah, and Scott's been stranded on top of the Statue of Liberty! The Brotherhood and the remaining X-men plan their rescue attempt as they wait for Magneto and Co. to show up with reinforcements.....

I recommend you give the last 2 chapters capture and powerless a quick re-read, just so you remember the story a bit more when the next chapters start hitting your inbox!!

* * *

_Accelerate_

**New York**

"I don't like this one bit." Growled Logan. "And I **don't** just mean the smell…"

"Smells OK to me." Said Toad

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" sighed Betsy

"Perhaps the unexpected will indeed be more effective on this occasion." Countered Storm

"It's ridiculous! How do we even know they're in there?" Asked Logan. "Jean couldn't find a trace of them on Cerebro. For all we know, this is a trap! We should infiltrate properly!"

"Yeah well, Red's busy finding loverboy and we have better things to do!" said Pietro. "Besides, they'll **never** see this coming!"

"It's the best idea we have to get everyone in quickly." Said Lance. "We don't have time to do this properly."

"Shouldn't we vait for Magneto at least?" asked Kurt incredulously. He didn't think much of this plan either.

"I don't care what we do as long as we get out of this stinkin' place soon!" moaned Tabby

"I'm with her" said Bobby, one hand covering his nose

Lance stared through the ornate, wrought iron gates of the Hellfire Clubs New York mansion. From the large alley in which they were hiding he had a pretty good view of the place and tried not to think about what could be happening to his family within those walls. There was no way he was waiting around. He turned towards Kitty. "Ready?"

Kitty nodded her head "Yep!"

Lance turned towards Wanda and smiled. "Then let's do this Brotherhood style. Floor it!"

Wanda cackled as she turned on the ignition and the truck they had 'borrowed' roared into life. She slammed her foot on the accelerator and pushed it down as far as it would go.

The guards standing outside the gates to Hellfire's mansion barely had time to run out of the way, as a 50 tonne garbage truck hurtled through the gates, smashing them to pieces as it barrelled through, picking up pace as it sped towards its destination: the mansion.

* * *

_Short and sweet I know! But never fear, I have the next chap all written up and I shall post it as soon as its proof read so you can hear all about the drama, drama, drama! _

_Review if you wish, be great to know if any of you are still reading! _

_meow! soulstress xx  
_


	38. Girlfriend To The Rescue

_Here we are, next chapter up!  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Girlfriend to the Rescue_

**Statue of Liberty, NY**

Jean had chosen to float her way through the inside of the Statue of Liberty instead of walking, as she didn't want to alert anyone to her presence. She checked the lower levels first, but couldn't see any signs showing that either Mystique or Scott had been there.

Her psychic rapport with Scott, which had been gnawing at her for the last hour, was getting stronger, so she knew she was close. Cerebro had picked up Scott's powers on Liberty Island, and Jean was at this moment in time still hoping that Scott was still here, and hadn't been jettisoned by Mystique into the cold waters below.

"Where are you?" she whispered as she searched the statue for him mentally. Then she heard him. Both in her mind and out loud.

"No! Get away!"

"Scott!" Jean gasped

Jean jerked her head up to where the shout had come from and then dived out of the nearest window. Using her telekinesis, she soared upwards, circling the statue and trying to spot Scott.

"Scott?" shouted Jean again, more urgently time.

There. On the crown of the statue was her boyfriend. His glasses were missing and his eyes were clamped shut as tightly as he could manage, considering there was a giant vulture attacking him.

The vulture dived and attacked again, aiming for the one arm that was clinging to the statue for dear life, whilst the other waved about wildly in an attempt to stave off the bird.

"Get away – argh!" Scott lost his grip and toppled over the edge, yelling as he plummeted towards the icy depths of the Hudson river.

'Hey!" Jean shouted angrily as she telekinetically slammed the bird on the head of the statue whilst halting Scott's fall.

"Jean?" asked Scott as he flew through the air towards her

"I'm here Scott" she caught his arm and squeezed his hand tightly.

Scott let out a shaky laugh. "Boy, am I glad to see you."

"Your eyes are closed Scott." said Jean lightly

"Well, its nice to hear you all the same" said Scott as he squeezed her hand back

'How touching, girlfriend to the rescue." Said Mystique scathingly as she picked herself up, having already morphed out of her vulture form.

Jean snapped her head toward Mystique

"You got that right Lady"

Her and Scott landed on the statue as Mystique flipped artfully towards them and then attempted a flying kick. "Haiiiiiiiiiiy-"

Mystique's foot halted inches from Jean's face. She grunted as she tried to shuffle out of her mid-air position, but Jean wasn't letting her move anywhere.

Smiling, Jean slammed here into the ground again, before lifting her into the air again, and spinning her around at high speed.

Mystique screamed as the spinning picked up speed.

"We are done here" said Jean authoritatively, before mentally hurling Mystique's body into the river below. Mystique morphed into a dolphin just before she hit the water, but thankfully had the sense to swim away and not come back for round two.

"Did you just throw Mystique into the river?" asked Scott, eyes still firmly shut.

"Yes I did" said Jean

"My hero." Said Scott as he reached out for her.

"Anytime." She said before planting a light kiss on his lips

"Lets go home" sighed Scott

"Actually Scott, there's somewhere else we have to be. Let's just say you missed a lot while you were knocked out and enjoying Lady Liberty's company...."

* * *

Down on the river, Mystique broke through the waters surface in her Dolphin form and then morphed into the vulture again before coming to rest on a nearby rooftop.

She slammed her fist on the ground angrily. She'd almost had him!

"I'll get you and you're stupid girlfriend - argh!" Mystique slumped to the ground part way through her rant. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was Mesmero's face swimming before her vision.

Mesmero smiled sinisterly as he leaned over her and pulled out the long tranquilizer dart he had just shot into her back.

"Note to self – bear tranquilizer, instantly effective!"

* * *

**Aboard the X-Jet**

Scott put on his visor as Jean steered the jet in the direction of the Hellion mansion.

"So Logan and the others have already gone in?" he asked as he pulled on a X-suit and zipped it up

"Lance didn't want to wait. Magneto should be there by now."

Scott took his seat, "Still, we should get there as fast as we can. Hellfire are no joke, we don't know what kind of trouble the others are in."

* * *

**  
**

**Reception, Hellfire Mansion, New York**

Jim the guard leaned forward and squinted through the impeccably polished glass entrance doors to the mansion.

"Ey, Joe?"

"Yeah Jim?" replied Joe the guard

"Is it garbage day today?" asked Jim

"What is it Monday? Yeah its garbage day."

"Oh. Trucks coming round the front today." Said Jim as he started forward. "I'll go tell it to go round the back to the service entrance. "

Joe put his hand on Jim's arm, holding him back. His eyes widened as he realised the truck was heading straight for them, and it didn't look like it was slowing down.

"I don't think they wanna go round the back!" he shouted as he and Jim dived out of the way, covering their heads in anticipation of the impending crash of the truck coming through the doors.

The crash which never came.

"Holy moses!" exclaimed Jim as the truck sailed _through_ the doors, not leaving a single scratch and then disappeared through the wall opposite. Straight into the huge ball room, where the tyres screeched loudly as the truck span round and then ground to a halt.

Smack, bang in the middle of the dance floor.

Joe's hand shook as he pulled his walkie-talkie up to his mouth.

"Calling all Hellions, we need back-up on the ground floor. IMMEDIATELY!!"

* * *

_Tee-hee, I love how the scene with the garbage truck looks in my head. Hope you guys liked it! The next chapters a biggie so I shall try and have it up within the next fortnight! _

_Reviews will be much appreciated!! Its great to know what people think!  
_

_Ciao!  
_

_Soulstress x_


	39. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer - I don't own the characters, I just pay the greedy sods to be in my story! **

_Authors Note: Hurrah! I hear you say! An update that didn't take months to write and upload! Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Hide and Seek**

Logan turned to the others as the van crashed through the gates.

"Ok Scarlet, once we're in, aim for the centre of the ballroom – we need to be able to see all the exits."

"Got it!" said Wanda as the truck barrelled towards the front doors of the Hellfire mansion.

"Elf? You think you can handle the drop off?" asked Logan

"Ja, unless the blueprints lied about the thickness of the floors!" said Kurt

"Here we go!" shouted Kitty. She took a deep breath and phased the truck through the front doors and through the opposite wall, straight into the ballroom. She let go as soon as they had fully entered the cavernous room and Wanda slammed the brakes.

Lance was up even before the truck had time to grind to a halt. "Ok, quick lets move!"

Kurt nodded and put one hand on Lance's shoulder whilst Pietro and Wanda took hold of the other. He teleported them all one floor up, and whispered 'good luck' before disappearing back to the others in the truck.

They were gone before the sulphurous smoke he left behind had cleared. Pietro had whisked the other two away using his super speed. The plan was to search for Lance's family and the others whilst the X-men, Fred and Todd kept the Hellfire guards distracted.

Lance was sure wherever Gage was, that was where he would find his family.

Back downstairs, by the time the Hellfire guards had entered the massive ballroom, Kurt and Kitty had transported everyone onto the top of the truck. From their vantage point they could see the guards coming in from each of the 6 entrances.

But the guards couldn't see them.

"God it stinks up here" whispered Tabby

"Dammit Boom-Boom just tell me how many!" snapped Logan quietly

Tabby eyed up the number of Hellfire guards coming in through her end and reeled off the number to Logan. "9" she whispered.

The others followed in quick succession.

Bobby "I got 7"

Kitty "5"

Betsy "11"

Storm "6 are coming in through the rear exit."

Fred "5, no 6, no 5….urgh wait"

" It's 5 yo, one of them is just running about a lot." Helped out Toad

"Idiots" muttered Logan under his breath before continuing. "Around 50, just like we thought. No sight of the real muscle though. Remember the plan, we need to take these guys out as quickly as possible with minimal fuss and pain."

"For you maybe" mumbled Toad, "why do I have to be the bait again?"

"Cos' I said so punk!" snapped Logan. "Get ready! Kitty, Betsy, I want you girls to pick up any stragglers."

Kitty nodded, took Betsy's hand and they disappeared out of sight.

Down below, the guards were waiting for sign of movement. But as the truck settled, nothing happened.

2 guards ventured forward, pistols drawn and each covered a door for the large cab of the garbage truck. They signalled to the others to be ready and then threw the doors open, only to find nothing inside and no-one in the drivers seat.

The guards edged away and then another raised his gun at the back of the truck. "Pummel it!" Was all he said before all the guards in the room raised their firearms and proceeded to punch holes with their bullets into the side of the truck. After a minute of shooting, they stopped and one of the gunmen went to the back of the truck, pulled the back doors open and gasped.

"There's nothin' in here but garbage!" said the goon

"Well that truck didn't drive itself in!" snapped another guard, more alert now, swinging his pistol from side to side, ready to fire at a moments notice.

"Where the hell did they go?" barked another guard.

On top of the truck Toad look heavenward and muttered a quick 'Please don't let me die' before springing on top of a large chandelier 30 feet away.

'PEEK-A-BOO!" he shouted as he spit slime into the face of a guard right below him

* * *

**Security Room**

"Well….." muttered Emma Frost as she viewed the security feed. "This is unconventional."

"They're just trying to weaken our resources before going in for the rescue. I'm surprised Magneto and his charges are missing from the fray." Observed Sebastion Shaw

Empath chuckled and hefted what looked like a rocket launcher into his hands. "Well with this baby we just bought from Trask Enterprises, they aint gonna last long."

Emma smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Well, let them have their fun, before **we** let them have it."

Roulette sniffed as she watched Kitty and Betsy appear out of a wall. Betsy made two guards unconscious at once using her psionic blades, before disappearing back into the wall to no doubt do the same thing on the other side of the room. "That Psylocke thinks she's so scary skulking in the shadows. I still can't believe a fashion model beat me!"

Empath handed her his rocket launcher. "Here, shoot her!"

Roulette grinned as she took the weapon. "Pity Tarot's still out of commission from making that portal, she's going to miss all the fun!"

Sebastion's brow furrowed slightly as he continued to watch the cameras. "Where's Anthony?" he asked Emma

Emma closed her eyes for a second. "In the West Wing with his hostages."

"His stepson, Magneto's kids and Jean Grey are not in the ballroom downstairs. And I can't see them anywhere else. Bit odd considering we've abducted Avalanches family, don't you think?"

Jetstream walked over to the wall of security monitors in front of him and started typing rapidly into the keyboards. Half of the monitors skipped back a minute and began replaying from the moment the truck first entered the building. Jetstream turned a dial on the keyboard to slow the footage right down and then snapped his fingers in triumph.

"There!" he said pointing at a camera to his left, "You see the blur? I bet that's Quicksilver." He slowed the footage right down until it went through frame by frame.

"They're searching." Said Sebastian as he watched the footage of Lance, Wanda and Pietro. "Looking for the others no doubt."

"Or maybe Avalanche already suspects that we have no interest in his family, and that there's only one person here who does." Added Emma "Miss Grey on the other hand I cannot sense in the building, searching for the missing X-men leader perhaps?"

"Switch to heat monitor view on the cameras." Suggested Catseye

Jetsream obliged. They soon identified a red blur whizzing in and out of rooms on the 3rd floor of the west wing. Gage and his victims were on the 4th. _Trouble heading your way. _Emma informed Gage mentally.

"Catseye, you take out the search party." Order Emma, "the rest of you continue as planned, and make sure you keep an eye on the Shadowcat."

"Aye-aye…" mutted Empath under his breath as they picked up their rocket launchers and marched out of the room.

"This is going to be too easy." Said Emma as she perched her self on Shaw's desk.

"Now Emma, you know what they say about pride coming before a fall?" Said Shaw. "Besides, there are still a few key players out the game."

* * *

**Meanwhile, a few blocks away...**

Scott landed the X-Jet on a nearby roof. As he and Jean walked out they saw they had company.

"Magneto." Acknowleged Scott.

"Saw you coming" replied Magneto as around him, silver balls were landing and opening to reveal his Acolytes.

"The others have already gone in" explained Jean.

Gambit stepped forward, spinning his bo staff as he went. "Well I say we go join de' party, non?"

* * *

**The Ballroom**

The party, from the Logan's point of view was going rather well indeed. Toad had a made use of himself for once. He and the Elf were jumping about, attracting and then successfully avoiding gun shots whilst Storm, Iceman and Boom Boom had done a good job of taking out the weapons. And when it came down to hand-to-hand combat, well…..that was his forte.

"Woah….." said Bobby as a guard went flying across the ballroom and into the opposite wall, and then onto the floor where he fell in a motionless heap; having been well and truly knocked out. "That was like 40 feet Wolverine"

Logan tried not to feel too smug as he proceeded onto the next schmo who decided to get in his way. His comm-link crackled in his ear.

"Does this seem a little bit too easy to you Wolverine?" asked Storm as she zapped the three guards closest to her into la-la land with her lightning bolts.

Logan watch as Blob distracted one of the guards before Betsy and Kitty popped out of a wall and Betsy plunged her psionic knife into the guards head.

"They're definitely holding back Storm, and I don't like it." He grunted as he roundhouse kicked another guard.

"Wolverine? We're here, and so is Magneto." Came Scott's voice in his ear.

"Good to have you back Cyclops." Said Logan. "We're in the ballroom. I think they're just trying to keep us occupied with run of the mill guards. Get in and start looking for the others while we keep these guys busy."

"Got it!" said Scott

Just then, a piercing scream ripped through the air.

Logan swirled round in time to see a huge green blob envelop Boom Boom, freezing her solid.

Just like the stuff that had come out of that sentinel robot a few months ago.

"Hey!" came another shout from Betsy as the same gunk trapped her as well.

Logan barely had time to dodge a blast of the green stuff himself. Dropping to the floor, he looked towards the staircase to see the Hellions at the foot, backed up by another thirty or so guards, all holding what looked like rocket launchers.

"Hey there." Smirked Roulette as she shot at Blob, who was so big he couldn't even hope to dodge out of the way quick enough.

"Oh crap!" said Toad as he watched his buddy be stuck in the green mess once again.

"On second thoughts," said Logan into his comm.-link "Meet us in the ballroom."

"Is there a problem?" asked Scott

Logan threw a guard in front of him as a shield as he and the other mutants ran and took cover wherever they could find it. "Oh yeah bub, I'd say there was a problem."

* * *

**West Wing**

Anthony Gage was having the time of his life. He had hostages. He had knives. All in all, it wasn't turning out to be a bad night. That was until Emma Frost sent him a mental warning message. Which could only mean one thing….

Before he even had time to cut up the little girls face a little bit more, the ground started shaking.

"Son of a bitch!" he shouted as he lunged for his gun and then went to lock the door.

"Lance!!!" screamed Arianna. "I'm in here!"

"Shut up!" screamed Gage as he slapped her again. Silencing her.

The rumbling heightened and then the door went flying off its hinges, knocking Gage onto his ass. Tightening his grip on the gun, he looked up to find Lance and the Maximoff twins in front of him.

"It's payback time!" said Lance evenly as he pulled back his right leg and kicked Gage squarely in the chest.

Just as Gage pulled the trigger.

* * *

_I hope y'all enjoyed it!! Any comments? Review! If ya liked it - Review! Feel like some cheese? Review? Ya see the theme here?! _

_Next up we have some ass kicking going on, someone dies, and killers arent necessarily who you think they will be! _

_Later!_

_Soulstress xx  
_


	40. War and Peace

_Authors Note: *Looks sheepish* - So....I'm sorry about the shocking rate of updating! On the bright side, 4 more chaps to go, so at my current rate this fic should defo be finished by 2014!:S_

_Thanks to everyone who's still reading. I am going to try and finish this fic by the summer! I dedicate this to everyone who wants to know how the hell the story ends! xx_

* * *

**War and Peace**

Anthony Gage was certain of few things in life. People screwed you over, alliances can change at the first scent of trouble and you always should know who your enemies are. What he was most certain of though was himself. Of his own abilities, or more specifically: his perfect aim with a pistol.

He watched the bullet head straight for Lance's heart. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he felt a chuckle coming. Then it happened, for the second time that week.

He missed.

The smirk turned into a growl as blue energy crackled around the bullet and it stopped in mid-air. The bullet then turned around and headed for him instead.

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Gage as he dived out the way, dropping his gun in his urgency and the bullet smashed into the wall behind him.

"Why thank you" said Wanda grimly as blue energy crackled in her palms.

Gage was fully aware of the power this girl had, and his weapon was currently lying several feet away on the floor.

Before he could even look at it, the girl's twin had snatched it up in his hands and was twirling it around his long, bony index finger. "Yeah, I don't think so buddy."

He growled and anger erupted within him. He refused to go down to a bunch of no-good mutant freaks.

"Well, looks like you punks got me." He said while discreetly reaching into his boot for a knife he had stashed there.

"Watch him. If he moves, shoot him" Lance said to the speedy one. "Wanda, untie Tom and Shell."

Gage bit back another snarl at having his own gun trained on him. He'd have to wait for his opportunity.

Lance went over to his sister and untied her.

The little girl hugged him tightly and Gage felt like he was going to be sick. 'Spare me' he thought to himself. He was in the process of rolling his eyes when the floor started rumbling again. He looked up to see Lance examining the 3 gashes he'd cut into his sisters face. Lance growled and then turned towards him.

"You are going to pay for touching her!" cried Lance as he thrust his arm in Gage's direction. The ground swelled and cracks appeared in the ceiling as the furniture knocked into him, knocking him into the wall. Gage grunted as he fell back to the floor again. He could taste blood in his mouth and his shoulder had taken a pretty bad knock, but he still had a grip on his small knife.

"Get them out of here" ordered Lance to the Maximoff twins.

"What!" Screeched Shelly

"Lance!" cried Arianna pulling on his hand

"OUT!" screamed Lance putting Arianna's hand into Tom's as he ushered them towards the door, never for a second taking his eyes off Gage.

Tom, Shelly and Arianna continued to protest. Lance looked towards Pietro and nodded once.

"You heard the man"

And with that sentence he had whisked them all out of the room before they could utter another word.

Within a second, Pietro had returned and both twins looked at Lance at he glanced down at Gage with nothing but hatred in his eyes for the man who had once taken everything that was important away from him, and had been planning to do it all over again..

"Lance?" asked Wanda, "Want some help kicking this loser's ass?"

Lance shook his head slowly, "Why don't you help find the others" he said. The twins got the message and left the room.

The door closed quietly behind them and Lance cracked his knuckles.

"How about we settle this one on one Anthony?" he said.

Gage spat the blood out of his mouth and smiled the smile of a purely sadistic man. 'One on one?' he thought to himself as he adjusted his hold on his knife.

Just his kind of fight.

* * *

**In a random East Wing corridor...**

"Ow!" screamed Pietro as he got a kick to the shin as soon as he and Wanda arrived back in the corridor where they had deposited the Winters family, which happened to be 3 floors up and on the other side of the building.

"Take us back to Lance, now!" screamed Arianna

"This is Lance's score to settle, not ours" said Wanda seriously

"Oh that's just fine and dandy isn't it!" Shelly threw her hands up in the air in exasperation and looked towards Tom for help

"Take us back!" ordered Tom

"Now!" added Arianna as she stamped her foot onto Pietro's

"Yeow!" he screamed. "I can't go anywhere with a broken foot!"

Tom turned to Wanda. "What is Lance thinking!"

"If I were Lance, I'd want Gage dead." She said evenly

Shelly gasped and covered her hands over her mouth. "No! That's what the police are there for!"

"Police? Have you not been paying attention to the kind of friends that man has?" said Pietro

"If he got out once, he'll do it again" added Wanda. "That's why Lance left you in the first place. He just wants you to be safe."

"But I don't want my son to have another man's death on his conscience!" argued Tom

"Screw Gage, I wanna help Lance kill him!" said Arianna as her mother used a tissue to wipe off the blood on her face.

"Pffff…Lance will be fine, he's a mutant." Said Pietro

"But he's not invincible." Said Shelly stepping forward. She put her hands on Pietro's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Take us back. Let us make sure he's safe."

Pietro looked at Wanda who rolled her eyes. He sighed. "Lance is gonna kill me for this." He zipped away with Shelley and Wanda before coming back for Arianna and Tom.

* * *

**Ballroom**

"This way!" screamed Jean as she led the way, following the mental signatures of the others to the ball room whilst Magneto took care of the guards they met along the way effortlessly.

"You help the others, we'll handle the rescue" said Magneto confidently as he signalled for his team to follow behind him.

"Wait-" said Scott but the screams of the others trying to evade capture reached his ears and he decided to continue towards the ballroom. A move he would later look back on to regret.

Within seconds of stepping foot into the chaos, he was hit. He tried to struggle, but he could no longer move as the material encasing him head to foot solidified.

"Scott!" cried Jean as she sheathed her self in a telekinetic bubble and deflected an incoming attack.

"Urgh, I hate her" said Empath as he watched his shot fail. He swung his gun over to rest on his shoulder and sighed. "That whole 'nothing can touch me' thing is soooooo cheating"

"Roulette, take care of it." Ordered Jetstream as he assessed the playing field.

As Emma had predicted, Shadowcat was proving troublesome: she kept phasing out of any attempts to capture her with the green holding gel and was currently preoccupied in taking out guards in an effort to get to the members of his team with the blob guns.

Jean Grey, the Wolverine, Toad, and Nightcrawler were the only ones left to detain.

He aimed another shot at Nightcrawler, who was currently hanging off a chandelier and missed as he teleported across the ballroom. The chandelier, on the other hand, dropped to the floor and left a huge dent in the ballroom floor, as large as the rock it had now become.

Roulette had prepared a black disc. She waited until Jean flew closer and then hurled it in her direction. Although her aim was perfect, it bounced off her shields and hit the nearest person.

That person happened to be Wolverine, who - as luck would have it, tripped over just as Empath shot at him.

"Not quite the target but it works for me" chuckled Empath

"Get ready" said Jetstream to his teammate. He propelled himself forward and sped towards the Toad. Shrieking, the filthy little mutant dodged out of the way and straight into the path of Empath's next shot.

Roulette meanwhile had managed to trap Nightcrawler. "Got another one!" she screeched happily

"Two to go!" shouted Jetstream as he watched Shadowcat and Jean Grey devoting all their efforts to evading capture.

"Give it up girls!" He shouted, "You're almost out of energy. Save yourselves the effort and come quietly."

"How about not!" shouted Jean. Fire flashed in her eyes as she swiped her hand out in front of her, directing a wave of telekinetic power. She sent the surrounding guards who were currently shooting normal bullets at her flying across the room. She then turned her attention onto Jetstream. His own special immobiliser gun was out of his hands before he could make any moves to grab it.

Jean grinned as the gun flew into her hands. She looked at Jetsteam and took aim. "Let's see how you like it!"

* * *

**Back in the West Wing...**

"What was that!?" asked Shelley as a loud bang vibrated the walls of the corridor they were running down

"Either Lance or a bomb." Said Wanda. She thought about it for a second. "Most probably Lance."

"Yeah well, Let's get him out of there." Said Tom

"Bad hostagesss."

"What the-" asked Pietro as Catseye appeared out of nowhere flanked by ten or so guards carrying guns of the normal and immobilising variety,

"Busted!" said Arianna as her father tried to push her behind him and out of sight

"Got that right" said Catseye before taking aim at Wanda and firing a blob at her.

Wanda stopped it mid air and threw it back across the hall so that it hit one of the guards and froze him solid. "Not these again!" she muttered as she took up a defensive stance.

Catseye growled. "Ssshoot them all!" She raised her gun while the other henchmen around her started firing bullets into the air.

* * *

"Why are you fighting this punk?" asked Gage as he and Lance circled each other, not taking their eyes of each other. "You know I'm gonna kill you eventually."

Lance eyed the knife his step father was holding in his left hand warily. "All I know, is that its time you got what you deserved!"

Lance stamped his foot and the walls around him flexed, his power sending Gage flying back into the wall.

Gage coughed and shook the cobwebs out of his head and focused. He jumped over the next wave of power Lance sent in his direction and used a chair careening across the room for leverage as dove straight at Lance.

Lance was ready for him. He was done being scared of this man. He dropped to the floor so Gage flew over him and hit the table.

"Old age catching up on you?" chuckled Lance as he watched Gage pick himself up

"There's a reason I'm on Interpol's most wanted list kid." Spat Gage as he threw his knife directly at Lance's heart. Lance dived to the floor to avoid the knife and before he knew what was happening, Gage had landed on his chest and pinned him to the floor.

Lance's eyes watered as Gage punched him hard in the face. He then proceeded to pummel every part of Lance he could reach. "I've had years of army training on how to deal with stupid punks like you boy!"

Lance spluttered and coughed as blood flew out of his mouth from the latest punch. Oddly, he then began to chuckle. 'Just so you know, I've had training. Just in a different kind of army." He threw his head up and smashed Gage right in the mouth with his helmet before throwing him off and kicking him across the room.

Lance wiped blood off his face and then grinned. "And Summers said my 'fruit-bowl' was useless!'.

Gage picked up his knife and rushed at Lance, who dodged to the side and then kicked Gage in the back, forcing him to the floor again. "While you were rotting in the jail I put you in, I was getting stronger and better."

"And you know what Anthony?" Lance kicked Gage back to the floor as he tried to get up again. "I'm better then you."

"You wish" grunted Gage as he attempted to swipe Lance's legs out from under him. Lance jumped and then landed on Gage's ankle, making him scream out in pain. "You little shit, I'm gonna get you for taking away the best years of my life."

"Me?!" shouted Lance furiously

Lance knelt down and dragged Gage back up til' he was standing and then punched him so hard he actually flew into the air a little before crumpling to the floor. "It's you! You did this! You ruined **my** life! You killed my parent's!" Lance kicked him squarely in the ribs and let his anger towards this man flow out of him. The room shook violently as Lance screamed at Anthony Gage.

"Because of you I lost family, friends and my home! What did you lose? What did you give up? Nothing?! Because you're a worthless piece of crap! You're unhappy because you did some jail time for being an asshole? I think you got off easy!"

Lance turned around and punched a fist into the trembling wall. Cracks in the plaster erupted from his fist and spread to the ceiling. Behind him, Gage staggered to his feet and drew his arm back, preparing to throw his knife at Lance again. "Should've watched your back kid!" He barked.

Lance glanced over his shoulder. "Wrong again"

Before the knife could leave Gage's hand, the chandelier he was standing directly under fell on top of him, along with chunks of the ceiling.

Lance walked over and wrenched the knife out of Gage's hand. He was largely pinned under the chandelier, with only his head and left arm free.

Lance heard some kind of commotion going on outside, but didn't really register what it meant. He could only thing of one thing: payback.

Gage screamed as Lance stabbed his free hand with the knife and pinned it too the wooden floor, just like Gage had done to Lance all those years ago.

"It's over. You can't hurt me anymore" Lance muttered as he prepared himself to take the next step, and bury Gage forever.

"ARGH! LANCE!"

The familiar scream was followed by the sound of multiple guns being fired.

Lance jerked his head up. "Arianna!" He shouted as he dove for the door and threw it open in time to see his sister, foster parents cowering from a fight going on in the corridor between Wanda and Pietro and a whole lot of Hellfire guards.

Wanda was currently manipulating all the bullets that were being fired so that they were all being held inches away from her face.

"Whoa!" Lance heard Arianna mutter

"Totally Matrix of her" whispered Shelly back.

Pietro saw Lance dash out of the room. "Time for a bit of 'shake 'n' take'?" He asked.

Lance smirked. "On it!" He stamped his foot on the ground, and within seconds Catseye and the Hellfire guards were tripping over on the shaking floor. Pietro took advantage of their diverted attention to grab their guns and re-distributed them amongst Lance, Shelly, Tom and Wanda. He kept Catseye's special immobiliser gun for himself.

"Oooh new toy!" He shot at Catseye, but she jumped out of the way rapidly, and two of her colleagues were caught by the green blob instead.

Catseye hissed and dived for Pietro as the remaining Hellfire guards screamed into their mikes for back-up. Lance and Wanda had the remaining guards knocked out in a minute, while Pietro seemed to be having a whale of a time irritating Catseye.

"Here Kitty!" Pietro dashed to the left of her. "Missed me!" Catseye hissed and swiped at him again. And missed, again. She snarled with fury as she dodged Pietro's shots with the immobiliser gun and attempted to strike him with her claws.

"Rowr! Kitty's got a temper!" mocked Pietro

"Lance! Wanda! Pietro?" came Kitty's voice over the com-link. "We're in serious trouble! HELP!"

"We're on our way!" said Wanda into her mike calmly.

"End it Pietro!" said Lance

"Time for a cat-nap!" said Pietro as he dashed behind Catseye. Before she had time to register where he'd gone, she was already starting to freeze in some big, green goo.

"Lance where's Gage?" asked Arianna.

"He's in there, I knocked him out!" Lance nodded towards the room he had just come out of. "Let me finish him off and then –"

"We don't have time for this Lance! Let's go help the others now!" Ordered Wanda as Jeans voice also came over their com-links asking for back up.

"Let's move!" said Pietro he dashed down the corridor and then was back before the others had even taken a step. "Whoa, lets move somewhere else, there's like 30 more of those goons on their way"

"This way!" shouted Lance as he and the others took off in the opposite direction. "I swear there are some lifts round the corner! Come on!"

Shelly help Arianna up onto Lance's back and then ran after the kids. Pietro was zooming off ahead to check the way was clear and Shelly glanced to her left to look at her husband.

But he wasn't there.

He was stood still outside the door Lance had just come out of.

The door to the room with Gage still inside it.

Not saying anything to the others, she slowed down and turned back in the other direction. Tom looked up as she reached him. His lifted up his firearm and looked at her.

"I don't think I can leave." He said to her. He smiled as he spoke a line from his favourite Ramones song, but it didn't reach his eyes, 'should I stay or should I go?'

Shelley looked at the door then back at her husband before raising her own gun. She held her free hand out to him, and Tom took it and gave it a light squeeze.

"We promised to look after them together, so I say, team effort."

He looked at her and nodded. They burst into the room and Gage was lying on the floor, wiping blood out of his mouth. "What do you want blondilocks?" he spluttered as he attempted to stand up.

As one, Shelley and Tom raised their guns and pointed them straight at Gages chest.

"To give our kids some peace." Said Tom

* * *

_......and SCENE! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chap is something for all the ROMY fans ;)_

_Muchos love_

_Soulstress  
_

_ xx_


End file.
